iWill Never Let You Go Again
by Seddiefriedchicken
Summary: Post #TheKillerTunaJump. Sam and Freddie are finally back together but their love is put to the test what with the return back to Seattle. Almost losing her once, Freddie vows to never let Sam go again but neither of them knew how hard it was going to be...
1. Chapter 1: Out In The Open

**So this is an iCarly / Sam and Cat spin off and it's a post #TheKillerTunaJump which I had to watch on YouTube cos I live in England *sigh* but oh well. Anyways I thought the special was great but I would love to have seen Sam and Freddie talk a bit more about their relationship and have a kiss but there was still obvious Seddie in there I mean Freddie admitted to loving her for Christ sakes! And Sam even asked him out! And saved him! Thank you Dan! And I saw on Twitter that he might make a sequel! Oh god please! So anyways, this story will feature Sam and Cat cast, iCarly cast and a little bit of Victorious cast. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

I was still trying to remember clearly what had happened over the past couple days. I met Jade and we hit it off and became great friends, Cat got jealous and invited Freddie over! Freddie! Freddie freaking Benson! The freaking love of my life! Then I get even and 'steal' Cat's friend Robbie when-they-want-to-be-more-than-friends-but-they-are-too-stupid-to-act. Hmm sounds like two people I know.

And then I have to jump these killer tuna fish because Dirty Skipper backed out and Cat tries to do it to protect me, but fails before she can jump. Freddie and Robbie or as Robbie likes to call them, 'Frobbie' fell into the tank with killer tuna in. I quickly jump in and save Freddie and Robbie gets saved by some security guard and here we are in hospital with a banged up Frobbie.

And all this time, my 'I'm in love with Freddie and have been since the break-up which literally broke my heart but won't admit it' feelings are worse than ever.

I was sat in the hospital room Frobbie shared but with the curtain drawn since they were both asleep. I was sat next to Freddie's bed, my arm around him and my fingers playing with his thick, brown hair.

Cat and Jade were with Dice trying to sell the tuna fish to a circus so it was just me... And Frobbie. That ship name cracks me up every time!

What was irritating me was that Freddie still had that stupid bandage on his mouth so we couldn't talk at all. I had so many questions for him but we hadn't had enough alone time to talk.

I felt my stomach grumble and I sighed. I had been in the hospital all afternoon and not eaten a thing. Well if sneaking in three fat cakes and a rack of ribs counts as nothing them I haven't eaten anything. I kissed Freddie's forehead and stood up. I began to walk out of the room when I heard Robbie call after me.

"Sam?"

I grunted, but turned around, "yeah Robbie."

"Come here. I have something to tell you," he said.

I gave him a confused look, "Jade already told me that you still carry around a puppet so you don't need to break it to me."

"No!" Robbie exclaimed, "just come here."

I rolled my eyes but went over to Robbie's bed and stood next to it, folding my arms, "well?"

"Do you like Freddie?" He asked.

"Er, that's a little personal."

"Well do you?"

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled not wanting him to know how crazily in love I was with him.

"He told me something before the tuna incident and it kinda involves you but I don't know whether he wanted me to tell you because-"

"Get to the point Afro," I snapped.

"He said he loves you."

"What?" I asked, startled. He loves me? Oh my god he loves me!

"Yeah I said that I can't wait to see you jump the tuna and he said that he's not. I asked him why and he said he loves you but he cut him self off before he could finish love. He ended up saying that he really likes you instead."

"Listen Glasses, if I find out you're toying with me-"

"I'm not. I swear, he loves you. And did you see his face when you kissed me? I think you guys have unfinished business."

"Yeah I did see it. By the way I was lying when I said I found you tasty. I would rather kiss that tuna," I replied.

"Yeah I figured," he muttered.

I nodded and headed out the door but turned around one last time, "hey Robbie."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And be good to Cat. I have a butter sock."

"I will."

"Good," I said walking out the door.

"A butter sock!" I heard Robbie shout from inside.

I rolled my eyes and went into the hospital cafeteria.

...

I was on my way back to Frobbie's hospital room when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into it, my phone resting between my ear and my shoulder as I happily munched on a chicken leg.

_"Sam?"_ Cat replied from the other end.

"What's up Cat."

_"I need your help."_

"With what?"

_"I'll tell you later, just get over here!"_

"Ok, where are you?"

_"At home."_

"Alright I'll be there in a bit," I said, hanging up.

I went back in Frobbie's room and picked up my bag. They were still asleep so I lightly kissed Freddie's forehead and left the hospital room. My motorcycle was in the parking lot as Jade brought it back when Frobbie and I were taken by the ambulance. They said it's a wonder I didn't have any injuries.

I hopped on my bike and drove home to find Jade sat on the couch sipping Wahoo Punch and Cat pacing back and forth in front of her.

"What up with the pacing?" I asked, coming into the apartment, grabbing a root beer.

"Cat's mental. More than usual," Jade replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"That's for you to find out," Jade replied standing up. She looked at me, "good luck," gesturing to Cat who seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

Jade then left the apartment and I went over to Cat, grabbing her arms, "Dude calm down."

"I can't," Cat gasped out.

"Why?"

"Robbie!

I took a step back with a menacing look in my eyes, "what he do?"

"Nothing! I'm just really nervous about this date thing," Cat said.

"Why?"

"What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me? Or what if-"

"Calm down! Everything will be fine. The boy's crazy about you," I told my unstable roommate.

"Really?" Cat asked softly.

"Yeah. Who knows I bet he'll play that song for ya," I said nudging her.

"Yeah," Cat giggled.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah," Cat nodded, "I gotta go pick out my outfit." She skipped off into our bedroom and I called after her, "He'll be in the hospital for a while you know."

"It has to be perfect!" Cat snapped.

"Alright jeez," I replied, my hands going up.

I sat on the couch about to put the TV on when Dice came barging in. "Guess who sold his tank of mean, vicious, Frobbie-eating tuna fish?"

I sat back and looked at him, "you?"

"Yeah Puckett!" Dice exclaimed high fiving me.

"Nice! Who'd you sell it to?"

"Some guy in Seattle."

"Is he coming to LA?"

"No, I'm going to Seattle in about a week," Dice answered.

"Oh ok. Well I'm gonna go help Cat choose an outfit for her date."

"And I'm out," Dice said standing up and leaving.

I rolled my eyes and went into mine and Cat's bedroom where her whole closet had been spilled out on the floor.

"I don't have any clothes!"

Oh jeez.

**Freddie's POV**

"I think you're swell. I think you're swell," Robbie sang, playing his guitar.

I couldn't speak as I had a bandage strapped to my mouth because of those stupid tuna fish. Robbie however, COULD speak... and sing. he had been playing his song for the past ten minutes and my ears were ready to bleed.

According to Robbie, Sam had been here whilst I was asleep.

Sam.

The girl I loved. When I thought she had been run over, I raced down to LA as fast as I could. Seeing her again brought back those feelings I tried to hide away. At first I thought she didn't love me back as she kissed Robbie right in front of my eyes but I think that was just to make Cat and I jealous. Then she saved me from the tuna and that kinda spelled it out for me. Did she still have feelings for me?

I spent everyday trying to find her until when she called me about some harsh comments about her and Cat's babysitting business. I wanted to find her so bad but she never did tell me where she was. She literally said, _'so me and my roommate saw some bad comments on Snorch about our babysitting business. Check it out for me would ya?'_ It was a voicemail. I tried calling her back to find out where she was but she wouldn't reply. I texted her that it was all from the same IP address and she just texted back, _'thanks.'_ After that, no more communication.

It drove me crazy everyday. I was so crazy that I gave up MIT to go to Seattle University in case Sam would come back. Of course my mum went postal but once I reminded her that I wouldn't be moving half way across the country, she calmed down.

But she asked me out. Sam literally asked me out! Was it just as friends or as a date? I wanted it to be a date so bad.

"Mr Benson?" my nurse came into mine and Robbie's hospital room. I looked up at her and I nodded, my voice sounding muffled by the bandage on my mouth.

"The bandage for your mouth is now ready to be taken off."

Oh thank god.

...

"Now we can have a conversation!" Robbie said happily as the nurse left. I had my bandage taken off so I could finally speak.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's the deal with you and Sam?"

"What deal?"

"Ex-Girlfriend? How'd it happen?" Robbie asked.

I sighed, "it was a mutual break-up. We just were new to the whole couple thing since we spent forever hating each other and I guess we thought we weren't ready for a relationship. Or so we thought. So we broke up. Worst mistake I ever made."

"So what happened next? Was it awkward between you?"

"We never spoke of it. I tried to get over her and I started being a total jerk to her. Pretending to have a crush on her best friend. I was a total asshole."

"Yeah that's jerky," Robbie said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, at least you guys are going out on a date."

"Yeah but she probably meant as friends."

"She saved your life and she may or may not have told me she likes you," Robbie said.

Like's not love.

"Yeah maybe."

...

"Yo, yo," Sam said entering, "not interrupting your Frobbie romance am I?"

"Very funny," I replied.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I gotta talk to you... in private," Sam said.

"Okay," I replied. I then looked at Robbie who sighed and got his earphones out, plugging them into his phone. I gave him a pointed look and he pressed a button on his phone, turning the music on. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the curtain, yanking it across, separating Robbie and I.

"Sam you can't separate Frobbie!" Robbie called from the other side.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled back.

I heard Robbie squeak and I chuckled.

"What you laughing at Benson?" Sam looked at me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Hmf."

She then sat next to me and I looked at her, "so you're not bandaged on the mouth anymore huh?"

"Nope."

"Shame, I preferred the peace and quiet."

"Yeah, yeah. So are you here to talk or insult me?" I asked.

"Little bit of both."

I rolled my eyes, "seriously, what's up?"

"You wanna know why I left?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Because of you."

"What, what'd I do?"

"'Is it too late for you to love me?'" Sam mimicked.

I'd hurt her trying to get over her.

"Sam I-"

"And did you think Carly wouldn't tell me about that kiss? Between you and her!"

"Carly kissed me and I didn't kiss back!"

"You didn't pull back either!" Sam snapped.

"I did! And it was a goodbye kiss. Nothing more than friends. I don't love her, that was a cover up to get over you."

"Really?"

"What did I say in the elevator that night?" I asked softly, taking Sam's hand.

"'I love you,'" she replied looking at the floor.

"I meant it Sam."

"Me too. I never stopped," she mumbled the last bit.

"Me either. Why'd you think I came here?"

Sam looked up at me, her big blue eyes meeting my brown ones. Before we could stop anything, we'd already started leaning towards one another. I closed my eyes as my lips touched hers and I suddenly felt a million sparks run up and down my body. I deepened the kiss, my tongue finding its way into Sam's mouth. Her hand went to the back of my head, pressing us closer together.

I missed this. I missed us. I hadn't tasted the softness and sweetness of her lips since our bittersweet break up. I knew now that I never wanted to let her go. I did it once and I wasn't going to do it again.

Sam shuffled towards me, the chair scraping across the ground. I felt her chest pressed up against mine and my hormones were raging. It reminded me too much of that night. The night we waited till midnight.

_I pressed Sam against my bedroom door, kissing her and I picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist. She tugged on my hair and my hands slip underneath her shirt. Sam moaned against my lips and intensified the kiss. I carried her to my bed where I placed her before coming on top of her, still kissing her. I wanted our last moments to be perfect._

_Sam flipped us over and straddled me._

_"God I love you," she muttered against me._

_"I love you too. Why are we doing this?"_

_"It's not right. Less talk okay baby."_

_Sam ran her hands up and down my chest after ripping off my shirt. I flipped us back over so I was on top of her and I tore her shirt off her, attaching my mouth against her neck. She arched into me and wrapped her legs around my back, pressing me close to her shirtless chest._

_Soon after, Sam was once again straddling me. I sat up, bringing her into my lap, our lips not leaving each others. We were pressed against each other so tightly, like we never wanted to let go. I pulled away once I felt something wet on my face. Sam's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. I wiped them away but more kept coming. I held her closer to me and rested my chin on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry," Sam choked out._

_"For what?"_

_"Not being a good girlfriend."_

_I didn't respond, however, I just kissed her again. We leaned back and fell back onto the bed, our bodies stuck to each others. I lightly trailed my fingers across her bra strap about to unclasp it when my phone alarm went off. Sam pulled away looking at the clock._

_00:00_

_"It's midnight," she muttered, picking up her shirt, throwing it on._

_"I wish I didn't have to let you go," I said._

_"Me too but we have to. We're not compatible. It could never work."_

_"We're just not ready Sam."_

_"No we're not."_

_"There's still hope," I said, trying to stay optimistic and trying to be the voice of reason since Sam couldn't as she was running her eyes dry._

_"Maybe. One day," Sam sniffled, wiping her eyes._

_"Yeah. One day," I smiled slightly._

_I approached her and kissed her softly. Sam's hand touched my cheek and my hands gripped her shirt around her waist._

_"I love you," I said pulling away._

_"I love you too," Sam replied turning towards my door, "thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"You were the only boyfriend who didn't cheat on me or was disgusted to know the real me. And for being my first love."_

_"Thanks for being the only girlfriend who didn't use me. And for being my first love too. You do know Carly was a cover up?"_

_"Yeah I know. Bye Freddie," Sam said softly._

_"Bye."_

_I cried that night. I cried so hard, it hurt._

_I lost her._

We pulled away breathless, our foreheads touching.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too."

Sam smiled and kissed me again.

"So are we together now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Letting you go was the worst mistake I ever made," I replied.

"You too."

"I'm sorry I drove you away."

"You came back. That's all that matters. We were stupid kids."

"We still are."

"Just more in love."

"Yeah," I smiled kissing her again.

"Aww," we heard from behind the curtain. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling back the curtain where Robbie was sat, not listening to music.

"Robbie Shapiro!"

Robbie squeaked and shoved his earphones in his ear.

Sam pulled the curtain again and sat next to me on my hospital bed, kissing me again.

I've got her back now and I'm never letting go. Ever.

**Don't worry, this isn't a one shot. There's a whole story to come! **


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter!**

**Sam's POV**

Cat and I were in the hospital again with Frobbie. They'd been in the hospital for almost a week and Mrs Benson had been blowing up Freddie's phone so he told her that he got some tech internship for two months. His casts would be off in five weeks but he said two months so we could spend some lost time together.

I was sat next to Freddie's bed ploughing through my third fatcke as he slept. Robbie was playing Cat his song... Again. It had been going on for the past hour. Cat was enjoying it however but it was driving me crazy.

"Robbie, we all know Cat's swell but you're blowing my ear drums out!" I snapped.

"Sam," Cat said.

"What, we all know you're swell but I don't need it on repeat 24/7."

"It's okay Robbie, Sam's just jealous Freddie doesn't sing to her or call her swell," Cat replied.

"Well he told me he loves me and now we're back together so nyehh," I said, going back to my fatcake.

"Shut the fridge!" Cat exclaimed rushing over to me.

"Told you," Robbie said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever Glasses."

"Tell me everything!" Cat begged, grabbing onto my arm.

"We were talking yesterday about stuff and we sorta kissed," I said.

Cat squealed shaking my arm, "then what?"

"I said I loved him and he said he loved me too and that he never stopped."

"Oh my god!"

"Shh, you wanna wake Freddie?" I shushed her.

"So then what?" Cat urged.

"We just hung out and then I went home," I shrugged.

"Aww," Cat replied.

"Yeah real cute," I said munching on my fatcake.

Cat went back to Robbie and I sat back on my chair, looking down at a sleeping Freddie.

"How's Frobbie doing?" Jade asked walking into the hospital room.

"Oh, I'm a little sore but-" Robbie started.

"I don't care."

Robbie showed a hurt face but shrugged it off and Jade came to sit next to me. "So, you and lover-boy back together?"

"Yup. Since yesterday," I replied.

"You so had feelings for him before."

I groaned, "was it that obvious?"

"Let's see, you crushed your phone when you saw him and Cat leave that restaurant, you bothered to call and hang out with Robbie and you kissed him which only meant you were desperate or desperately in love with Freddie wanting to make him jealous-"

"How'd you know I kissed Robbie?"

"You think I'm not gonna tell people Sam Puckett kissed me?" Robbie butt in.

"Dude, who did you tell?" I asked standing up.

"Just a couple friends," he replied.

"The whole of our school," Jade added.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Relax no one believes him," Jade assured me.

"Good."

"Yeah and I know you still loved him cos you risked your own life to save him and no one would save Robbie. Well he's not really worth saving if you know what I mean," Jade said the last part quietly and looked at Robbie where he was poking his arm which had been injected.

"Yup," I said.

"How long you loved him?" Jade asked.

"Doesn't matter," I replied standing up. "The nurses said he'll be wiped out for a couple hours now. I probably should get home."

I grabbed my bag and left, avoiding the question I wasn't prepared to tell anyone else and I hopped on my bike and rode home.

I opened the apartment door and dumped my helmet on the couch before flopping myself on my bed. I sighed and noticed Freddie's duffel bag next to my bed.

I reached down and grabbed it, opening his bag. He had his laptop in it, same old Freddie, and some clothes. And the usual stuff.

I opened his laptop, knowing I shouldn't be snooping but I couldn't stop myself. I frowned when he had a password, trying every possible combination but finding myself unable to get into it.

"Wow you trust your boyfriend so much, you're already looking through his laptop," Jade spoke from behind me.

I sighed, "how'd you know it's his?" I asked, slapping the keypad when I couldn't get into it.

"I know my stuff," Jade replied sitting on the bed next to me.

"Urgh I can't get into the damn laptop!"

"Give it here," Jade said grabbing the laptop from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Jade typed in various things into it.

"And you're in," Jade said handing me back the laptop.

She'd gotten into it as the home screen had appeared.

"How did you-"

"Like I said, I know my stuff."

"You're actually pretty amazing," I complemented.

"Yeah I know. Now what exactly are you looking for?" Jade asked.

"Whatever I can find," I replied, clicking on Freddie's email.

"Woah," I said clicking on an email.

"What?" Jade asked looking over my shoulder.

"He turned down MIT. That's like his dream school. Why'd he turn it down?"

There was an email from MIT in New York saying that they're very sorry to hear that Freddie had declined his acceptance.

"He's going to SU instead. He turned down MIT to go college in SEATTLE! What the actual fuck!?" I was majorly shocked. Freddie's always wanted to go to MIT ever since he could talk and he turned it down to stay home!

It made no sense.

"He probably wished you'd come back to Seattle and if you did and he was at college there, then you and him could be all in love but if he went to college not in Seattle he wouldn't know you'd be back," Jade guessed.

"Or, his over protective mother begged him to stay at home with him," I suggested.

"Yeah maybe. But I'm still going with the first one."

"Whatever," I said closing the laptop and putting it back in Freddie's duffel.

"So, you ran out of the hospital when I asked you about you being in love with Freddie," Jade said.

"Er yeah. I needed to get home."

"No you didn't. Spill," Jade ordered.

"About what?"

"What happened between you guys?" Asked Jade.

"Just didn't work out," I mumbled.

"You never got over him did you?"

"Ok can you read minds or something?" I asked irritated.

"Answer the question."

"Ok yes! I never got over him and I've been in love with his nubby butt ever since we broke up over a year ago!" I blurted out.

"Knew it," Jade said.

"So?"

"Why did you two break up? I'm not getting involved or anything but you guys obviously had strong feelings for each other. You two do kinda have chemistry."

"It was mutual. We were too different."

"My boyfriend Beck and I are different. We've been together three years then we broke up for a couple months and got back together last year. You're not the only ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sam, was it all really that mutual?"

"No. We decided to break up at midnight and we did after we... Did some stuff. We didn't have sex or anything but we were close. When we did break up... I cried that night. We never spoke of it again," I confessed.

"Why didn't you tell him how you really felt?" Jade asked.

"I was worried he didn't feel the same but... Before we broke up we said we loved each other."

"You guys weren't ready for a relationship, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I don't know why people call you mean and scary, you give pretty decent advice."

"Yeah don't tell anyone or I'll bury you in my backyard," Jade threatened.

I chuckled standing up, "oh Jade. I have a juvie record so good luck with that," I said leaving the bedroom.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh and Sam," Jade called.

"Yeah?"

"Sampuckett8. That's how I got in."

I smirked and grabbed my helmet from the couch.

Sampuckett8.

**~one week later~**

"Ow ow ow OW!" Freddie winced as his broken leg came in contact with mine and Cat's front door.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly as I tried to help Freddie get into the apartment.

"Ow ow. Oh god!"

"There," I said, gently depositing Freddie on the couch.

"Finally," Freddie replied, exhausted.

I sat next to him on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ami I hurting you?" I asked.

"No, you're good."

Frobbie (that ship name will never get old) had been in the hospital for a week now and the were finally allowed to leave.

"Ow, ow, ow! Cat that hurts!" I looked over at the door to see Cat trying to help Robbie into the apartment. Trying but miserably failing.

"Little help here Sam," Cat gasped.

"Nah thanks I'm good," I replied standing up then looking at Freddie, "want a peppy cola baby?"

"Sure," he replied.

I handed him and peppy cola and got myself a root beer out, sitting back on the couch.

"Robbie, I can't! Oh jeez!" Cat said, literally throwing Robbie onto the couch, on top of Freddie and I.

"Ow!" Freddie exclaimed as Robbie landed on him.

"Dude, get up!" I said slapping Robbie's back.

"Sam!"

"Get up!"

"Cat pushed me!

"Robbie you're hurting me!"

"Would you get the hell off me!"

"I'm trying but I can't!"

"Well try harder!"

"Don't you think I would if I could?!"

Frobbie and I were screaming on top of each other and Cat was busy trying to calm us down. Robbie was still laid on top of us, but I kept hitting him, trying to get him off me and Freddie.

"Hey!" We all shut up to see Jade stood at the door.

"Oh good. Get this wazz bag off me!" I said to Jade.

"I have a name," Robbie replied.

"So do we!" I retorted.

"I never said you didn't!"

"Get up Robbie," Jade said folding her arms. Robbie struggled bit manages to get himself off Freddie and I. I gave him a dirty look at I drank my root beer.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Sam I gotta talk to you," Jade told me.

"O...Kay," I replied, standing up and following her outside.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Freddie can't stay in LA forever," Jade stated.

"Thanks for reminding me," I mumbled looking at the ground.

I know it wouldn't be Seddie forever since Freddie had college to go to back in Seattle and I couldn't just drop everything I had here in LA and go back. Sure I missed Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and everyone like hell but I couldn't ditch Cat and Dice and everything in LA. I didn't want to leave Cat and go home but at the same time I didn't want a long distance relationship. I wanted to be able to see Freddie everyday or as often as possible but I was willing to have a long distance relationship with him if it meant we'd still be together.

"What are you gonna do? Freddie's gonna go back to Seattle, are you gonna go with him?" Jade asked.

"I want to... But I can't leave Cat... And LA."

"Yeah but Cat's a big girl. You have to think about yourself."

"Well I still can't ditch her. If it wasn't for her, I'd be on the streets of America like some hippy," I replied.

"Yeah I guess but just... Just weigh your options. What do you love more, Freddie or LA?" Jade didn't give me time to reply as she walked away leaving me outside the apartment. I leaned against the door and sighed.

Where would I go?

**Freddie's POV**

"So is Robbie staying the night?" Sam asked Cat as she made the meatballs.

"I think so," Cat replied.

I didn't know what would happen with me and Sam as I had college in Seattle and I knew Sam wouldn't just leave Cat like that. Even if we were to have a long distance relationship, I wouldn't break up with her. I let her go way to easily the last time and it was the worst mistake I ever made.

"Yo Afro, you staying over tonight?" Sam yelled.

"Ermm sure if that's okay. My parents are-"

"I don't need a life story," Sam interrupted stealing one of the meatballs.

Cat slapped her hand with a wooden spoon as Sam tried to reach for another meatball, "don't touch the meatballs."

"Why not. They're calling to me," Sam replied.

"No they're not. These are for Robbie and me," Cat smiled.

"What are me and Freddie meant to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Relax, we'll just order pizza," I said.

"Yeah," Sam smiled at me then turned back to Cat, "we'll order pizza."

"Well we'll have meatballs."

"Yeah whatever."

"Oh and you can't be in the apartment," Cat said, mixing the spaghetti.

"What why?" Sam asked.

"Because me and Robbie are going to be here and you and Freddie are going to interrupt."

"So you're kicking us out?" I asked.

"Just to the patio," Cat said.

"Oh that's fine then," Sam said sarcastically.

"Kay Kay," Cat said happily.

"She's not good with sarcasm," Sam whispered to me.

"I got it," I whispered back.

Sam got her phone and dialled the pizza place, going into her and Cat's room. I sat next to Robbie on the couch as Celebrity's Underwater was on. "I love this show," I said.

"Wow, we have so much in common," Robbie added happily.

"We really don't," I replied.

"Yeah. We both have casts, we both have brown hair, we're both boys! We're both sat on the couch and... We both went out with Cat," he said the last one coldly.

"I didn't go out with Cat. I just hung out with her like you hung out with Sam," I retorted.

"Yours was more of a date than mine and Sam's."

"You practically serenaded her!"

"You basically went out on a date with Cat!"

"I didn't!"

"Why else did you come to LA if Sam didn't invite you?"

"Cat called me on Sam's phone saying that Sam had been run over by a sports utility vehicle."

"Well she wasn't."

"How was I meant to know that?"

"You're smart aren't you?"

"It sounded realistic!"

"You're just gullible."

"You're just weird."

"I'm not, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Pizza's ordered," Sam said coming back into the living room.

"Great, let's go," I stood up as best I could with my broken leg. I took Sam's hand and we went out to the patio.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Robbie," I replied.

"I feel ya," Sam said.

"What does Cat see in him?"

"Cat asked me the same question about you," Sam shrugged, sitting on the deck chair.

"What? I happen to be very seen into by girls," I defended.

"Only a nub would say that."

"Yeah well at least I'm not some awkward, weirdo like Robbie. Plus I have way more muscles than him."

"Yeah don't flatter yourself," Sam said.

"I saw you staring at my biceps earlier," I smirked.

"Please. You're delusional."

"Not really."

"Whatever. I'm freezing and Cat's gone and locked the door."

"Can't you pick the lock?"

"There isn't a lock on the outside just the inside."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"Here," I handed Sam my jacket, putting it around her.

"You don't need to do that nub," Sam replied.

"It's fine, I'm not that cold."

Sam gave me a look but took the jacket anyway.

"So what's been going on back in Seattle?" Sam asked.

I sat down on the other deck chair, edging closer to Sam who leaned her head on my shoulder. "The usual," I replied. "School's been pretty suckish though. Glad I graduated and got away from it all."

"What was so bad?"

"Well since iCarly finished, I'm back to the invisible nerd."

"Did those dickish jocks do stuff?"

"Nah not to me. No one really paid much attention to me... Or Gibby. Everyone knew where Carly had gone but there were lots of questions about you. People said you went to Italy to try and find Carly because you were so depressed. Other people said you left cos you're mum couldn't afford to keep you healthy so you ran away. But most people said you left because of me," I explained.

Sam looked up at me, "how'd they know?"

"They were convinced we were still in love and they said you left because you couldn't have me."

"Oh. Did you get flack cos of it?"

"A little but most people just gossiped behind my back. I didn't care though."

"Oh. Guess school was pretty shitty for you then."

"Yeah. I only really had Gibby, Brad and a bunch of other guys as friends."

"Team nub," Sam smiled.

"The one and only."

"What about Spencer?" she asked.

"He's selling a lot of sculptors lately but he was pretty upset about Carly leaving," I said.

"Yeah."

"He's got a girlfriend," I told her.

"Shut up! Who?"

"That Veronica chick," I answered.

"Oh she's bad news."

"I told him that but Spencer's still in that honeymoon phase."

"I reckon they'll last a month tops."

"They've been together six months," I told her.

Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "you're kidding right?"

"Nope. Celebrated their six month a couple weeks back."

"Wow, lasted longer than we did," Sam chuckled bitterly, looking at the ground.

I used my finger to tilt her chin up, locking my eyes onto hers. I leaned in and kissed her softly. Sam's eyes widened at the kiss but she soon closed her eyes and kissed me back.

I felt her edge closer to and her arms went around my neck. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue along Sam's bottom lip. She granted entrance and our tongues fought for dominance in her mouth. My non cast arm held Sam by the waist. She climbed into my lap, grinding into me. Luckily my cast on my leg was on my knee downwards.

I brought Sam closer and pulled away from her lips, attaching my mouth onto her neck.

"Oh god Freddie," she moaned, gripping my shoulders as I bit her neck, then running my tongue over the bite mark.

Sam's hands went from around my neck to underneath my shirt. I was feeling bold and so was she. As soon as Sam's hands came into contact with my skin, it sent more sparks up my body.

It made me realise what I missed out on. Her touch. It sent chills up my spine- the good chills.

Sam grinded down on me again which caused my hormones to spiral out of control. I could feel myself already rock hard.

I captured Sam's lips with mine again and I slipped one hand under her shirt. She smiled against my lips like she wanted me to touch her.

I ran my hand up and down her back, gliding my fingers across her bra strap.

"Easy boy, we're not having sex on a patio. As much I want to," Sam muttered against my lips.

Oh damn, that meant I was having an effect on her.

"Kinda hard to control myself when there's a hot blonde sat on my lap, grinding against me."

Sam giggled slightly and ran her fingers through my messy hair. She tugged on it as I began to nibble on her lip.

We then both pulled away, breathless, our foreheads touching.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"Do you think pizza will be here now?" I asked.

"I dunno, probably. We killed a lot of time," Sam giggled.

"Best way to kill time."

"I can think of an even better one," she whispered huskily into my ear.

My dick twitched at the thought of Sam... In my bed... With me... Naked. Calm down Freddie, you've only been back with her a week.

Well she basically did say she wanted to have sex. Or was she joking? If she was joking, would she have been making out with me on my lap with her hands inside my shirt, grinding against me?

"Sam, Freddie, pizza!" Cat yelled, throwing the pizza box at us.

"Well she's sassy," I commented as Sam picked up the box from the floor.

"It's the sweet ones you gotta look out for."

I smirked and took a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Budge up," Sam said, sitting next to me on the deck chair. I pulled her into my lap and she leaned her head on my shoulder as she ate her slice of pizza.

We silently at the food, not feeling the need to talk about anything as our company was enough.

Eventually we finished the pizza and it felt good not having to eat that crappy hospital food.

"What's gonna happen with us?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna go back to college and I'll be here."

"You could come back with me," I suggested.

"I would, but I can't leave Cat. It wouldn't be fair on her," Sam replied.

"Yeah I suppose," I mumbled, slightly disappointed.

Sam looked up at me and kissed me. Her hand was on my cheek and I moved mine to her waist.

"Why did you turn down MIT?" Sam asked after we had pulled away.

"How'd you know?"

"Email."

"You snooped?" I exclaimed.

"What!? I just needed to check my email and my laptop was dead so I went on yours."

"Oh."

"Well why did you turn it down?"

"I hoped you would come back to Seattle and if I went to SU then we could've had a chance," I told her.

"That was your dream school Freddie."

"You're my dream girl," I replied.

"Sappy nub," Sam whacked my chest.

"Yeah well it's true. I'd give up any college to have you and I'm glad I did. But... It wouldn't make a difference now," I said softly.

"I'm sorry. We can still be together. I'll visit all the time and we'll call and video chat and text and email. I'll never leave you alone."

"Yeah we can make this work."

"Of course we can. And when you've graduated and become a tech whiz then maybe you could move up here and we could... Move in together maybe," Sam said.

"Yeah. But... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"College."

"Freddie, I didn't even graduate."

"You graduated from online school didn't you?"

"Yeah but... What college would have me?"

"You're a great cook," I spoke.

"That'll get me far," Sam scoffed.

"Culinary school. You could open your own resturant. That's where Gibby's going. I bet he could get you in somehow. He knows the head."

"I said I wasn't coming back to Seattle," Sam snapped.

"Okay. Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. It's just... I can't leave Cat. You and me... We can work long distance. Cat and I wouldn't."

"I get it, I do."

"Good. Hold me?"

"Yeah," I kissed Sam head and wrapped my arms around her, playing with her blonde curls.

I just hoped we could pull off this long distance relationship.


	3. Chapter 3: Separate Ways

**Starts with a lemon ;)**

**Sam's POV**

"God I am so glad you got your casts taken off," I moaned against Freddie's lips.

He didn't reply, just ran my fingers through my wild hair. I crawled into his lap and slipped my hands underneath his shirt, eager to feel his skin.

Freddie had gotten his cast on his arm and leg taken off a few weeks back and was pretty much healed. These two months had gone fast.

Cat and Robbie were out at dinner and Cat said she was staying with Jade tonight so Freddie and I had the place to ourselves which wasn't very often. My relationship with Freddie was going great, we still had our day-to-day spats but that wasn't anything serious. It felt great to be back with him but I knew that it was ending soon.

He was going home tomorrow.

We had decided to not talk about that and enjoy our last night together. I tried not to show it but I was going to be pretty much heartbroken when Freddie left. He knew it and I knew it.

My hands went from under his shirt to unfastening the buttons on it. I didn't know where I was going as I ripped off his shirt but all I knew was that I wanted to be as close to him as possible as it was our last night.

I think Freddie caught the hint as well as he took off my shirt, tossing it to the other side of the room. We had been in this position before. It was the night we broke up.

Knowing what I wanted, I pulled away from Freddie.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just... I'll be right back," I told him. I gave him one last kiss before getting up and going into the bathroom.

Okay Puckett. You're about to have sex with your boyfriend who you've been in love with since your first kiss. What could go wrong? Urgh, everything!

I didn't have any experience other than our intense make out session when we broke up but that wasn't sex. I didn't know what to do. I turned on the shower, wanting to smell and feel nice I guess.

The warm water poured onto my body and I leaned against the shower wall. Did he want this? He seemed pretty eager but maybe that was to keep up with me.

I wrapped the towel around me and got my shaving cream and razor out. I wanted to look good.

A million thoughts were buzzing around in my head as I thought about the idea of sex with Freddie. Would it feel good? I knew it hurt for girls when it was their first time but other than that, would it feel good? What would it feel like for him? Was he a virgin? Of course he was, he would've told me. Or maybe he didn't want to and he wasn't a virgin. What if he'd had sex with some girl back in Seattle. Maybe it was at one of those graduation parties and he got drunk and slept with some Ridgeway bimbo.

This is Freddie we're talking about. One of the most responsible guys I know. But anyone can make a mistake.

After I had finished shaving I sat against the bathroom wall and buried my head in my hands. Was I ready for this? Was I ready to lose my virginity to Freddie? Well, out of all the guys I know, Freddie's the only one who I would willingly lose it to. In or out of a relationship.

I shook off my towel and looked in the full length mirror. Would he like me? I had pretty decent curves with boobs and a butt too big for my petite figure. What if I made a fool of myself and did something wrong. Well we were both amateurs. At least I thought he was.

I grabbed my robe and threw it on. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, calming my nerves.

I was ready

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't know what was taking Sam so long. Maybe she was having second thoughts about us. Did I come on too strong? It was no secret that I wanted to have sex with Sam but I wasn't sure if she felt the same. Was I going too fast? We had been together two months but we did have history.

What would she look like? I wasn't going to deny that I hadn't pictured Sam naked but actually seeing her in the flesh would be amazing. I knew she had serious curves for her tiny body and big boobs and a fairly big ass.

Oh god, was she a virgin? I was but I didn't know about her. She hadn't told me she was or if she was not. What if it hurt her? She's a girl, it's gonna hurt her for the first time.

What if she's disappointed in my size? What if she laughs and calls me a nub? Would she take one look at me naked and just drop the subject and gets completely grossed out?

I couldn't carry on my thoughts as Sam had opened the bathroom door and she stepped out in only her robe. She gave me a nervous smile and sat down next to me on the bed.

She kissed me intently and soon our bodies were pressed up against each others. I didn't know whether it was my hormones, the environment we were in or just how goddamn sexy Sam looked in only a robe, but I grabbed onto the knot on it.

Sam pulled away and looked at me with her big blue eyes. She nodded kissing me again.

"You sure you want this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want you. I want to feel as close to you as possible before you leave," Sam replied.

"Yeah but I don't want to feel like we're rushing-"

"Do you not want it?"

"Of course I do! But I don't know whether you do."

"Right now, I'm more sure than ever."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Sam shot back.

"Okay," I trembled getting her robe undone and then watching it fall to the floor. I set eyes on Sam and I was about to pass out.

She was beautiful.

Puberty had been absolutely fucking amazing to Sam Puckett. I was speechless. Sam was sat on her bed, looking very self conscious.

I kissed her to make her feel better, "you're beautiful."

"Really?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Really. God why did I ever let you go?"

"I've been asking myself that for the last year and a half," Sam chuckled.

"Well I'm never going to make that mistake again, don't you worry," I assured her.

I kissed Sam again and we fell back onto the bed. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths. I couldn't stop myself from running my fingertips up and down her body. Tracing every curve, trying to get to know her body and to try and find her sensitive spots.

I guess it was just instinct but I latched my mouth onto one of Sam's breast. I didn't know whether that would make Sam uncomfortable but she arched into me, gripping my shoulders so I was pretty sure she was enjoying it.

"Oh god Freddieee," Sam moaned.

It was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I sucked on her pink nipple, massaging her other breast not having a clue on what to do next so I just switched breasts.

Sam fumbled with my belt, undoing it and yanking down my pants leaving me only in my boxers.

I kissed down her stomach until I reached her clit. I looked up at Sam as if to ask permission. She just nodded. I kissed her again and lightly traced my fingers across her womanhood. Sam twitched a little.

I then inserted a finger and Sam gripped the sheets.

I pumped my finger in and out of her and then added another finger. Sam's breathing was sharp and jagged.

"Jeez Freddie... Oh god... What... Fuck."

I decided I had enough time fingering her so I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam asked panting.

I didn't reply, just trailed my tongue across her sex earning a loud moan from Sam.

"Oh god!"

I licked across her pubic bone causing Sam to dig her nails into my shoulder, so hard I think I drew blood. I kissed up her stomach until I reached Sam's neck where I began leaving little kisses all over it. Sam grabbed my chin and crashed her mouth onto mine.

She then quickly straddled me, pulling off my boxers.

"Damn Freddie, you're fucking huge!"

I gave her a cocky grin she kissed me passionately.

"I want you inside me," she muttered between kisses.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want to feel as close to you as possible."

"Okay."

"You got any condoms?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head, "I didn't think I'd be having sex when I came down here."

"Urgh. I've got some in my drawer here," Sam said, reaching into her bedside table drawer and pulling out a foil packet.

I had a hard time trying to put the condom on but I finally got it on and I lined us up right with me on top.

"Freddie?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah baby," I replied.

"Are you... I mean... Have you ever... You know?"

"Had sex?"

Sam nodded, "no I'm a virgin. You?" I replied.

"Same."

"Okay then. You ready?"

"Yeah, make love to me Freddie."

I kissed her softly and slowly slid into her. When I noticed the pain on Sam's face, I instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Am I hurting you?" I questioned.

"It's okay, just stay still for a little bit," Sam responded.

I nodded and kissed her, feeling bad for making her hurt.

"Okay, you can move now," Sam said.

I moved my hips in a figure eight movement, not breaking the kiss.

"Fuck Freddiieee," Sam moaned.

"Jeez Sam."

I made quick work of thrusting in and out of her, causing her to pant heavily and moan uncontrollably.

She gripped the bedside table, making her knuckles turn white and then gripped the sheets of her bed.

"Freddie... I can't... I'm..."

"It's okay baby... Come for me," I whispered in her ear.

"Shit... Freddie... I'm so close... I'm gonna... FREDDIIIEE!" I felt Sam reach her climax and I then started to reach mine.

"Fuck... Oh god... SAAMM!"

We both gasped for breath and I slid out of her, collapsing on the bed next to her. We were both sweating and panting after we had both lost our virginites to each other.

"Wow," Sam breathed, looking up at me.

"Tell me about it," I replied, dazed by what had just happened.

I wrapped Sam in my arms and she rested her head on my bare chest. Almost like it was ordered, I instantly began curling Sam's hair around my fingers, enjoying the soft feelings of her blonde locks.

"So... Erm... Was that... You know... Good?" Sam stuttered.

I kissed her passionately and let my hand travel up her inner thigh. "Does that answer your question?"

Sam smirked and rested her head back on my chest and I went back to running my fingers through her hair.

"I really don't want tomorrow to come," she said.

"Me either but... These last couple months have been amazing."

"Yeah. They have. I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

Sam let out and happy sigh and snuggled up closer to me. I kissed her head and told her goodnight.

I then drifted off in a matter of seconds for the first time since Sam left.

**Sam's POV**

Last night.

Those were the two words that came into my mind as soon as I regained consciousness from the best night sleep I had in so long.

I looked up at Freddie and smiled. He was still asleep. He was lightly snoring and he still had his arms wrapped around me from last night.

Oh my god, last night!

The. Best. Night. Ever.

It had been everything I wanted it to be. Perfect and with Freddie. He was super sweet with the whole thing and made me feel so loved. When he took off my robe I did feel a little nervous but he told me I was beautiful and it sounded like he really meant it.

But he was huge.

I had never seen a dick before but oh my god Freddie's was big! Not that I was complaining but still. I was sure other boys' weren't that large.

"How are you up before me?" Freddie asked amused as he woke up.

"No clue," I replied.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing."

"Yup."

I kissed Freddie and wrapped my arms around him when I heard the front door open.

"Sam?" Cat called from the living room.

"Shit," I cursed, scrambling out of bed.

I quickly threw on my clothes, grabbing Freddie's and throwing them at him.

Once we were presentable, I smoothed out my hair and went into the living room with Freddie close behind.

"Hey Cat," I said getting myself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Sam, hi Freddie," Cat replied.

"Hey," Freddie said.

"Sam?" Cat asked looking at me.

"Mm?"

"Why are you in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"Oh... I er fell asleep in them, whilst me and Fredward were watching a movie."

"Fredward," Cat giggled.

"Yeah real funny," Freddie grumbled. I patted his shoulder but snickered.

"But wait," Car added, "why is your shirt the wrong way round?"

"I like it like that," I answered quickly.

"What?"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh look someone's at the door," I exclaimed, preparing to thank anyone who had saved me from an awkward conversation.

I opened the door and Dice came in all smiley. "What's with you?" I asked.

"Guess who sold his 25 ft tank full of Kansas Razorback Tuna Fish?" Dice announced.

"Could it be you?" I said, gasping sarcastically.

"Yup, five Benjamin's!" he got out a wad of cash from his pocket and flaunted it at us.

"Whoa that's like... A lot," Cat said.

"Who would pay that much for a tank full of man eating tuna?" I asked inspecting the wad of cash.

"Some artist," Dice shrugged. "Anyways, I gotta run, I gotta go help Goomer train for this big fight this weekend."

"Later dude," I said.

"Bye," Cat said.

"Five thousand bucks," I shook my head still not believing it.

**Freddie's POV**

"What is t his place?" I asked Sam as we walked into what she claimed to be her favourite restaurant in LA.

"This my friend is," Sam said spreading her arms out, "Mindy's Mighty Meats!"

"Mindy's Mighty Meats?"

"Yeah. The menu is filled with different types of meat from all around the world. It's like meat heaven," Sam replied.

"Well I can see why you like it," I chuckled.

"Well you better have a credit card with you cos I'm not just getting a Mexican style ham."

"I got two," I sighed.

"Good boy," Sam said patting my head, "now come on, there's a table."

Sam lead be to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant which was rich with the smell of foreign meats.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you want every type of ham," I guessed.

"Oh Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie," Sam smiled mischievously, shaking her head and scanning through the menu.

...

"How have you not had a heart attack?" I asked, astonished at how much Sam had eaten whilst I couldn't finish one platter of worldwide steak.

"It's a gift," Sam responded, slurping her drink.

"That bills gonna cost more than a house," I groaned.

"But you said you'd pay," Sam faked an innocent face batting her long eyelashes at me.

"You're lucky I love you," I grumbled.

...

"How can you eat dessert?" I asked as Sam ordered dessert.

"How can you not? Jeez Benson," Sam replied as if I was stupid.

"I forgot about your questionable appetite."

...

"So Fredwad, you been talking to Carly much then?" Sam asked me as we walked back to her place.

"Not really. She called me once to say that the kiss was just a goodbye kiss and it meant nothing," I said.

I noticed Sam bristled up at the sound of the kiss. "It was nothing Sam," I reassured her.

"Yeah I know... It's just... What friend kisses their friend's ex boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Don't hate Carly though."

"I don't. I'm just curious why."

"Me too."

"Well today was fun," Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm glad we could have one more great day. I forgot how much I missed you're giant appetite and the way you yell at waiters for giving you strange looks about how many plates of food you order," I smirked.

"He had it coming. Like twelve plates of that fancy pork would've been enough. Please."

**Sam's POV**

Tonight. Freddie would go back to Seattle and I would stay in LA. I was in mine and Cat's room helping Freddie pack. Well watching him pack whilst I ate some ham.

"What time do you have to go?" I asked as Freddie zipped up his duffel, sitting on my bed next to me.

"My flight boards at nine," he answered, his arm around me.

"Oh," I replied lamely.

"Yeah."

"I wish we had more time together."

"Me too but my mum will go postal," Freddie said.

"Yeah."

I wasn't looking forward to Freddie leaving LA in less than two hours but what more could I do? He was going to college in Seattle. I leaned against him, putting my ham down and wrapping my arms around my boyfriend.

"It's not gonna be forever," Freddie told me.

"It's gonna feel like it," I muttered against his chest.

Freddie kissed my head and rested his chin on it, sighing. "I know I already said this but-"

"Freddie I can't come back with you," I pulled away from him, standing up.

"Why not? You love me don't you? Sam, I don't think I can handle being away from you for so long again."

"What about Cat? Freddie, she basically gave me a home and I can't turn my back on her now."

"What so we're gonna have a long distance relationship forever then?"

"No! Just until you've finished college and then you can move out here-"

"I can't just come to LA. You might like it here but I don't!"

I took a step back and took a deep breath. "Why are we even bothering? It's gonna end the same way," I said.

"There you go again, giving up! Running away! Because that's what you do best," Freddie told me.

"I wasn't my intention to go!"

"You couldn't of even said goodbye?!"

"We've been over this!"

"Call me when you get your priorities straight," Freddie said, picking up his duffel and leaving the apartment. I didn't bother to chase after him.

"Urgh!" I yelled, throwing my bottle of root beer across the room and watching it smash against the wall.

**Cat's POV**

I had just come back from Bot's with Nona and I heard smashing coming from mine and Sam's room. I dropped my purse and ran to our bedroom where I found Sam throwing bottles of root beer at the walls.

"Sam!" I exclaimed rushing over to her and taking the bottle out of her hand, placing it on the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Freddie and I had a fight," Sam replied.

"About what?"

"He wants me to come back to Seattle with him," Sam replied.

"Are you?"

"No! I can't leave you."

"But you love Freddie. He's your boyfriend."

"Please. He'll find some smart, well mannered chick and hook up with her," Sam said bitterly.

"He loves you and you love him! You can't let him go without saying goodbye."

"He's already gone," Sam mumbled.

"Well go get him! If you're not going back to Seattle with him then at least say goodbye."

"He won't wanna talk to me."

"Sam Puckett, you better get down to that airport now!"

"The one time you get my name right," she muttered, standing up.

I felt a pang of guilt when I heard Sam say that Freddie wanted her to go back to Seattle. I was keeping her from being with the boy she loved. If Robbie was to go away, I would feel terrible. And I know Sam bottles things up and doesn't show her emotions but I could tell that with Freddie it was different. Sam was stubborn but I couldn't keep her and Freddie apart.

**Freddie's POV**

I looked at my watch, 8:55. Five minutes and I would be out of here. Honestly, I didn't know where Sam and I stood now. Was I really being that selfish wanting to stay with my girlfriend? I knew Sam and I would probably not talk for ages. We were both too stubborn and held grudges too long.

I decided to take a seat on the waiting chairs and as I began to walk towards them, I heard someone shouting my name from behind me.

"Freddie!"

I turned around and I saw Sam. She ran towards me and almost knocked me over, hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I love you," she whispered in my ear. "I love you so much. I love how you never judge my eating habits and I love your random outbursts of Spanish which I can't deny is not sexy. I love how you can be so amazing yet so nubby at the same time. I love how you dropped everything and came down to LA when you thought I was hurt. I do love you Freddie, I really do."

"I love you too and I'm also sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I know you just don't want to hurt Cat," I replied hugging her back.

"When are you leaving?"

"In five minutes."

"Oh god. Freddie, I'm gonna miss you so much," Sam said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll call you, and text you everyday and we'll video chat all the time."

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be the same."

I pulled away from her, noticing she had a tear falling down her cheek. I wiped it away using my thumb and I kissed her, "we can visit each other."

Sam nodded and hugged me again.

"Flight 239. Seattle-Tacoma Airport. Washington. Boarding now. Gate 8. Flight 239. Seattle-Tacoma Airport. Washington. Boarding now. Gate 8."

"That's you," Sam said pulling away from me.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you too," Sam smiled and kissed me passionately,

I deepened the kiss and it felt like we were the only two in the world. I wanted the kiss to last forever but it couldn't. One of us had to pull away.

"I love you," I said, breaking away from her.

"I love you too. Call me when you get there and say hey to everyone for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye," I kissed Sam one more time before walking towards Gate 8. I took one final glance at Sam and waved goodbye. She waved back and I boarded the plane. Leaving Sam behind.

**Sam's POV**

I rode my motorcycle back home and parked it in its usual spot outside the apartment. I looked up at the clear, black sky. The full moon glistened against its dark surroundings. There wasn't a star in the sky.

I them caught a glimpse of a plane, speeding across the sky. I smiled. It was Freddie's plane. Freddie's ticket home. It looked like a star from down here. It looked like a shooting star.

I blew a kiss to it and went inside the apartment.

Bye Freddie.

**I know that this chapter was a little OOC especially for Sam but she's heartbroken about Freddie leaving so whatever. Review and I'll update fast ;) I'm also dropping subtle hints about the next few chapters so keep your eyes peeled.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let Me Go

**Not much to say about his chapter... Just read. ;) Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed and a bit short. It's kind of a transitional one but it's needed. I didn't really enjoy writing this if I'm honest but in order to give you folks one hell of a ride I needed to write this one. The next few chapters are going to be a little more interesting what with the return of a special someone...**

**Sam's POV**

I trudged over to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of juice.

It had been about a month or so since Freddie and left and it felt weird. I missed him.

I started to think about what he'd be doing now. Probably listening to his freakish mother go on about the dangers of what happens when a 'young boy goes off on their own'.

"Morning!" Cat said brightly, grabbing a glass.

"Morning," I replied dully.

"You okay?" Cat asked, concerned.

"Just peachy," I said grabbing my juice and sitting on the couch.

"Remember Ellie, Rose and Jayden are coming at eleven for us to babysit," Cat reminded me.

I buried my head in my pillow, groaning, not wanting to deal with little kids today.

"What time till?"

"5:30," Cat replied and I groaned again.

"I need to go to grocery store real quick, but I'll be back before the kids get here," Cat said, grabbing her purse.

"Pick me up a tub of chicken," I called as she closed the front door.

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't expect it to be this hard, being away from Sam but it seemed seeing her again for a couple months and then coming back made me want her more. As soon as I returned home about a month ago, my mum wouldn't leave me alone. She kept asking so many questions about my 'internship' which was hard to answer as I didn't really have an internship. I just kept saying how it was a great experience being in LA and I managed to change the subject by making puzzles with her.

I had been texting Sam pretty much all day but it wasn't the same. I wanted to video chat with her or call her but she said she had a babysitting gig and was busy. I guess texting her was better than nothing.

"Freddie, Spencer's here," my mum called from the hall. I texted Sam that I'd talk to her later and I went out into the living room.

"Hey Spence," I said.

"Hey. Can you come over, I gotta tell you something," he replied.

"Okay," I said unsure.

Spencer and I went across the hall to his apartment and I sat on the couch waiting for Spencer to tell me whatever was so important.

"Carly's coming home," Spencer blurted out.

"What?" Did I hear right? Did he just say that Carly was coming home?

"Yeah. My dad got stationed back in Washington so Carly's coming back!" Spencer cried excitedly.

"That's great," I said. True, I was happy about Carly coming home but I guess it would be pretty awkward since the last time we saw each other we kissed. I knew we talked about it and said it was merely and friendship goodbye kiss but still. It would be great though to have one best friend home. Things were so lonely here.

"Isn't it? And get this, Socko's cousin Artie, the artist, recently purchased a 25ft tank filled of killer tuna fish. You gotta come with me tomorrow to check it out," Spencer told me.

"Wait. The guy Artie, who did he buy the tuna fish from?" I asked, instantly feeling intrigued.

"Some teenager called Dice," Spencer shrugged.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Th-that was... sit down. I gotta tell you something too," I sighed. I might as well tell him the whole story.

**Sam's POV**

I jammed my fork into my ham angrily, and stabbing it all over, frowning. Freddie had left and him leaving made me realise how much I didn't want to be apart from him. Cat looked at me concerned as I remained murdering my meat.

"Sam?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped, throwing my fork on the table.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just dandy. Peachy. Awesome!"

"Sam I know you miss Freddie but-"

I dumped my ham and flopped onto the couch, "look, you wouldn't understand."

"Sam. Talk to me," Cat said joining me on the couch.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get out of it. I'd rather just tell her than suffer her constant nagging, "I left Cat. I left my home. Okay, you moved out, you didn't move states. After Carly left I just needed a place to start. That was what I kept telling myself. I left because of Freddie."

"Why?"

"I love him," I shrugged, "but I thought he moved on after we decided to break up. I didn't know it was all an act at the time. He put on some façade about being in love with Carly to try and get over me and it hurt watching her get the better treatment again. So I left. There was nothing else for me. Freddie would go off to college and I would be left with nothing again. I was gonna go back... but Carly called me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, the kiss between Carly and Freddie was a sore subject for me and I hated to think let alone talk about it.

"They kissed," I choked out

Cat let out a little gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, "but it was a goodbye kiss. I didn't know that though. I refused to speak to Freddie for that reason but he came back and told me it was a friendship kiss. And that it meant nothing, that he was putting on the whole 'I'm in love with Carly' thing and that he loved me. Being with him again made me remember the time when we were dating and how we still could've been together."

I tucked my hair behind my ears. I never did talk about this with anyone other than Freddie really. It felt weird.

"Two and a half years we could've been together. But no... we broke it off. I didn't fight for us Cat. And it hurt but being with him again made all the hurt go away. I miss him."

Cat brought me into a hug but I didn't move. I, in the end, awkwardly hugged back though.

"You two belong with each other," she told me.

"We're still together Cat."

"I know but you belong to be together. Not in different states."

"What do you mean?" I pulled away sniffling.

"You've never cried, not whilst you were here. But Freddie leaving made you cry. That's how much you miss him."

"Yeah..." I said not knowing where Cat was going with this.

"I think you should go back to Seattle," she whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine out here and you... You love Freddie."

I was trying to wrap my head around this. Cat wants me to go to Seattle?

"But come on Cat! It's been a like a month so-"

"Yeah a month. The Sam I know would've been over something in a matter of days. You want to go back home."

"I can't leave you," I said.

"I can babysit alone."

"But-"

"You're going to Seattle."

"I-"

"You're going."

Cat jumped up and ran into our room. I sighed and followed, "Cat, what are you doing?" I asked as she was tearing apart my closet.

"You're going back home," she declared.

"I can't just drop everything and go," I told her.

"Yes you can."

"Cat..."

Cat stopped throwing my clothes around the room and approached me, "do you really, honestly and positively want to stay here when you can go home and be with Freddie?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you need to go!"

"Cat," I groaned my head going back when she started rifling around in my drawers.

**Freddie's POV**

"So when's Carly getting here?" I asked Spencer.

"Any minute," he replied, "Gibby it's not straight!"

Gibby, Spencer and I were in the Shay's apartment trying to make it look good for Carly's return. I had explained to Spencer what had happened with Sam down in LA as I did with Gibby and they were pretty pissed that they couldn't see Sam. Not my fault she decided to stay in LA, I thought bitterly.

But Carly's return. What would that end up like? I'd obviously have to tell Sam but what if she got all jealous. She was pretty sensitive about mine and Carly's kiss so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy about her and me spending time together.

Because of the time difference, the long distance relationship wasn't going too well but I wasn't going to break it off with Sam. I loved her too much to do that.

I wasn't going to deny that I wished it were different. I wished Sam and I didn't have to be in a long distance relationship but what more could I do?

"Do you think Carly will like Winston?" Gibby asked me.

"Who's Winston?" Spencer asked.

"His weasel," I answered.

"Why did you name it Winston?"

"HE'S NOT AN IT!"

"Geez."

I heard the familiar rattle in the door keyhole. I held my breath as Carly and her father entered.

"Carlaayyyyyy!" Spencer ran over to her, bringing her into a hug.

"Hey Spencer!" she replied hugging him back.

"Daddy!" Spencer pulled away from Carly and hugged his dad.

Gibby and I stood awkwardly in the living room and Carly approached us. She hugged Gibby first and when she pulled away, we looked at eachother. It was awkward.

But she made the first move.

"I missed you Freddie," she said to me, when she hugged me.

"Missed you too," I replied, hugging back.

**Sam's POV**

"I'm gonna miss you," Cat said not letting go of me as I stood in the airport.

Dice, Nona, Goomer and Cat all came to the airport with me to see me off. I realised Cat was letting me go. I was happy for that. I wasn't going to forget about her though. She basically saved me from turning into a hippy. She took me in and never really did judge my weird habits. She was my Carly when I didn't have a Carly but eventually I learned she was different from Carly. I wasn't ever compared to Cat.

"I'll miss you too kid. But I'll visit," I hugged her back.

"Good," she pulled away. I noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Awe kid," I say wiping them away, "Don't cry."

"Thanks for being the best roommate ever," she smiled.

"You too."

"Sam, you're gonna miss your plane," Dice pointed out.

I didn't know how Dice managed to get me a plane ticket but then again I never knew what Dice ever managed to do.

"Kay," I said. I grabbed my luggage and began walking. I turned around and gave what I would call my 'LA family' a wave goodbye.

This was why I never said goodbye to Seattle. It was just too hard.

…

I leaned my head on the window looking out to the LA sky. I could picture Cat and the gang watching the plane lift off. I wasn't leaving them. I was going back. Back to where I shouldn't of left. But if I hadn't of left, I wouldn't have become more responsible. I learned so many things in LA. I learned that opposites work. That was why I fell in love with Freddie. Because he was my opposite.

**Freddie's POV**

"Well this has been fun, but I've really got to get down to base. I'll see you guys tomorrow though," Colonel Shay said waving us off.

"Gibby what has your weasel done to my room?" Spencer exclaimed.

"He ate too much," Gibby said.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"You're cleaning this chizz up!"

Spencer and Gibby left for Spencer's room to clear up whatever the weasel had produced.

That left Carly and me in the living room alone.

"So…" I started.

"I know you're probably getting mixed signals right ow," Carly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting on the couch.

She sat next to me and looked me in the eye. Was she going to kiss me?

"That kiss. It really was goodbye kiss. If you have feelings for me-"

"No no! I mean, I don't mean o be offensive but I really don't think of you more than a sister."

"Okay good because I think of you like a brother too."

"Good."

"Why did Sam leave for LA?"

"It's not my place," I said.

"She won't tell me anything."

"Oh."

"Have you seen her?"

"No," I lied. I didn't know why but I was just lying.

"Are you guys… together?"

"Er no," I blurted out. Why did I say that? Damn it!

The next I thing I knew was Carly started to edge toward me.

**Sam's POV**

Bushwell Plaza. I smirked. I haven't been here in a while. It hadn't changed though. I went into the lobby and the first thing I noticed was Lewbert. He gave a loud shriek as he saw me.

"I THOUGHT YOU LEFT FOR GOOD!"

"Sorry dude," I chuckled, "I'm back."

I ignored Lewbert's wails and I made my way to the eighth floor. I heard voices coming from 8C so I barged in without even knocking.

"Yo-de-ho, Mama's ba-" I stopped in my tracks to see what I had feared I'd someday see.

Carly and Freddie kissing.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed standing up and pulling away from Carly.

I took a step back.

"Don't… you… dare," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sam, please," he begged.

He'd done it again. He and Carly had kissed and this time Freddie and I were together which made the pain even more unbearable. I felt sick.

So I ran. I ignored Freddie's calls and Carly's apologies. How could they betray me like that?

I ran to the fire escape, breaking down in tears. I was sat in the very position I was sat where Freddie and I shared our first kiss.

'Just to get it over with.'

"Sam?" I turned around and there stood the devil himself. Fredward freaking Benson. I stood up and approached him. I slapped him around the face.

He clasped his cheek, a wounded expression on his face which was quickly masked with guilt.

"I deserved that," he admitted.

"Damn straight."

"I'm sorry."

"You said! You said it was a goodbye kiss! Was that a hello kiss? You cheated! And you told me you loved me!"

"I do baby, I do love you," he took my hands but I jerked them away.

"I wasn't there so you kissed Carly then she left. You knew you couldn't have her so you came crawling back to me and then when I was gone Carly came back and you two start making out-"

"We weren't making out! It's you baby, I love you so much."

"I'm not your baby anymore," I spoke softly.

"Yes you are. I love you so so so much Sam, it's crazy. That kiss me and Carly shared was a mistake. I didn't feel nearly as many sparks as I did with you."

I took a step back, my head shaking with amusement, "so you felt sparks with her?"

"No!" Freddie said quickly.

"Freddie, just leave it."

"Why did you come back?"

"For you," I yelled, "I came back because I want to be with you! But you obviously don't want to be with me."

"I do!"

"I'm outta here," I said brushing past him.

Freddie grabbed my arm and I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong and I did not like that one bit.

"Let go," I hissed.

Freddie didn't reply however, he just pressed his lips to mine. It was desperate. Like he was breathing air into me. I kissed back for a second before coming to the realisation of what he had done. He'd cheated on me with my best friend.

I pulled away, dazed yet disgusted. More at myself for letting him kiss me like that. It brought me to my knees.

"You can't kiss me and make the pain go away!"

"Baby, please. I'll do anything!"

"Let me go," I whispered.

"What?" he replied.

"It's over," I said.

"No," Freddie shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes," I nodded. I yanked my arm away from him and walked off.

It had always been Carly.

**I know how rushed this chapter probably is but the next chapters will be better I promise and as much as I love Freddie, I do think he's a bit of a two-timer. I think he loves Sam more than Carly but I think he's confused. I'm just getting a point out there since Freddie always took Sam for granted and now that he's lost her, he'll do anything to get her back. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty

**My next update will probably be next week since I'm busy all this week. I would've updated Tuesday but I lost the chapter :( and yesterday was my birthday so I was busy.**

**Anyways back to this chapter, have a little sympathy for Freddie, even though he made a dick move and most of you are probably pissed at him.**

**Rant over… on with the show…**

**Freddie's POV**

What had I done? Carly and I were just talking and then she just leaned in for a kiss. But I couldn't stop her. I tried to but her lips had captured mine and I didn't pull away. Damn it! Why couldn't I pull away? It cost me my relationship.

Sam saw. I ran out and followed her to the fire escape. I had hurt her so bad; she was bawling her eyes out. I had caused her to cry. It was pretty hard for me not to break down at the thought of what I had done and the sight of Sam breaking down in front of me. Sam had insecurities about Carly and I and I told her I didn't like her more than a sister but I had to go and mess that up. We kissed! I couldn't do anything to turn back the clocks but the things I would do to go back.

I didn't like Carly that why so why hadn't I stopped the kiss? I was beating myself up about it ever since my lips were against hers. I felt nothing however. No sparks, no bolts of electricity. No nothing. Whereas, I felt fireworks whenever I was near Sam and that wasn't when we were kissing. It was explosive whenever that happened.

But Sam had come back. She said she came back for me. I couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through to drop everything she had in the life before and go and be with the guy she loved only to find that he was kissing her best friend. The best friend and the boyfriend she was insecure about.

I watched Sam run away from me, not looking back. I could make out her figure behind my tear clogged eyes. I had lost her.

"Sam," I called rushing after her. Sam speeded up trying her best to get away from me but at that I accelerated, determined to reach her.

Sam pushed open the door of Bushwell. I was at her heels but she seemed so far away. Even though I could hear her sobs, I couldn't reach her.

"Sam, please," I begged.

"Go away," she replied, still running.

But I wasn't ever going to give up. Sam made a sharp u-turn down an alleyway. I skidded on the sidewalk and looked left unable to find Sam. I didn't know where the dark alleyway led to but nevertheless I ran into it. I could hear the clatter of beer bottles and drunken laughs coming from the rundown houses next to the alley.

I came out of the other end into a wreckage town. It was the rough end of Seattle. This was where Sam grew up. Most of the Seattle criminals lived or were born and raised here. It was pretty dangerous and a part of me was worried for Sam but she lived here. She was tough and used to this environment but I was still worried about her.

I looked around the dark area, unable to find Sam. The lamppost lights were blown and the only lights were from the inside of houses and the odd pair of headlights from cars.

I had been to Sam's house a few times before when we dated the first time but in the daylight. I couldn't see anything in the dark scenery.

I decided to guess and keep on running straight in hope of it leading me somewhere useful.

I ran past houses, bars and buildings, all looking somewhat the same. I'd recognise Sam's house if I saw it but I couldn't see it.

My face seemed to light up however when I reached her street. She lived at number 8.

I scanned the houses on the road. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, a ruin, ten, nine, eight. I saw Sam's room light was on and I could make out her petite figure. I hid behind the bush next to her front door but stumbled over my own feet and I fell into the door. What surprised me however was that it was open. I carefully opened the door wider so I could go in. The smell of alcohol and tobacco greeted me as I entered the Puckett household. Sam's mother was hardly ever home and it seemed today she wasn't.

It pretty looked the same as it did before. Worn out couch and an old rug. A small table in the kitchen with a broken leg as well as a stove, fridge and a mini freezer. The paint on the walls were peeling off and where the wall and the ceiling met in the top corners were full of damp. I didn't even need to see it to know it was there because of the smell. But the smoke and booze masked it well.

How could anyone live here? I didn't mean to sound snobbish or anything but Sam really did live in a dump. I then tiptoed to the stairs, quietly making my way up each step and onto the top floor where Sam's room was. The door was opened slightly and I could see Sam inside. She was looking around her room. I stepped closer to get a good view. I had been in her room a few times before and it hadn't changed at all.

She had posters of rock bands on her walls and a single bed crammed into the corner. I remember the first time I slept over; we were pressed up next to eachother on her bed. She was laid in the corner and I was on the edge, regularly slipping off the side of the bed. I chuckled silently at that.

We were so young back then. If I hadn't of let her go, I wouldn't have had to get her back before and I wouldn't be begging for forgiveness now.

I peered into Sam's room even more when she began to undress. She pulled off her t-shirt, throwing it across the other side of her room, leaving her in only a bra and pants. She pulled those off too so she was just in her underwear and I know it was probably wrong but I couldn't help but stare especially when she unclipped her bra and slid off her underwear, throwing on a shirt. I looked harder… was that my t-shirt? The first time I slept over at Sam's, I slept shirtless and Sam kept my t-shirt and never gave it back. I didn't know she slept in it. She always told me that it was comfortable and smelled of me but after what I had done, why would she want to be wearing my shirt?

I tried to take a closer looked but tripped over my own two feet and heading straight into Sam's door. She abruptly turned to look at me, her face of shock, horror and confusion.

"Freddie! What the-? How long have you been standing there?" she asked, horrified.

"Not long," I lied quickly, brushing myself off.

"How did you get in?"

"You're door was open."

"So you just decided to come into my house, uninvited, and spy on me whilst I was stripping? How long were you planning on staying there?"

"I was going to knock."

Sam rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me, "Get out Freddie, I don't want to talk to you," she snapped, pulling her shirt down but sighing when it showed more of her cleavage. She must've caught me staring as she threw on a sweater.

"Sam, that kiss between-"

"I don't want to hear it. You can see yourself out. And just so you know, it's over between us," she told me.

I advanced toward her causing her to back away but I wasn't having it. Soon I had her backed against her wall. I could hear her heavy breathing which meant I was having some sort of affect on her.

"Leave Freddie," she said but it wasn't firm or like a demand.

"No," I replied. Before Sam could retaliate, I had latched my mouth onto her neck, gently kissing on it. Sam's breath got sharper which meant it was working… and I was only kissing her neck. I bit her causing her to jump, but I ran my tongue over the bite mark and Sam sighed, satisfied.

"I love you," I muttered against her skin. I pulled the shirt she was wearing over her shoulder so I could get access to her shoulder blade. I kissed over there, reminding her how much I loved her.

She didn't try and stop me however. But she didn't say anything either.

I kissed back up her neck until I reached her mouth. I pressed a light kiss on it. I pulled away and looked at Sam. She just stared at me. I couldn't read her emotion though. She wasn't pissed. She wasn't wearing that 'hungry expression' either. So I took my chances and kissed her again, harder. I pressed my hips against hers so she was basically stuck. She could get out of it, easily, since I wasn't pressing on her too hard but she didn't move. In fact she… kissed back?

Sam's tongue found its way into my mouth, and her fingers ran through my hair. My hands moved from her waist down to the back of her thigh. Sam kissed me more intensely, like it was desperate. I felt fireworks… explosions. Carly's kiss was nothing compared to this. This was pure bliss. This was heaven.

I lifted Sam up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, our lips still attached.

I pulled off Sam's sweatshirt, tossing it to the other side of the room. I intensified the kiss making Sam moan against my lips. I carried Sam to her bed, laying her down and coming on top of her.

"Freddie, get your shirt off," Sam said pulling away tugging at my shirt.

She was eager. That was a good thing yeah?

I whipped off my shirt and threw it somewhere. Sam immediately then ran her hands up and down my bare chest. I then took off Sam's shirt, pulling away from her for a split second and then latching my lips back onto hers.

"Freddie please, just take off your clothes. I need you inside me," Sam moaned.

"Already baby?"

"Yes!"

She was eager. I wanted to be inside her as much as she wanted me in her but at the same time I wanted to take my time with her.

I pulled off my pants and Sam yanked my boxers down. Not wanting to be vulnerable one as Sam was still in her bra and pants,mI took off her pants and underwear and unclasped her bra.

I began to kiss her breast, massaging the other but Sam grabbed my hair on my head yanking me up so we were eye to eye.

"Wha-"

Before I could finish Sam crashes her lips onto mine hard. She then pulled away but it was all too soon.

"Get a condom on and get inside me now!" Sam demanded.

"Damn baby."

"Condoms are in my drawer," Sam told me.

I reached into the drawer and pulled out the foil packet, rolling it onto my erection. I lined us up and kissed Sam briefly before sliding into her. Sam gripped my shoulders, moaning loudly. She arched into me and gripped the sheets.

"Oh god Freddieee."

"Damn baby you feel so good," I moaned, moving my hips in a figure eight movement which made a sexy moan escape Sam's mouth.

"Fuck Freddie!" Sam gasped and dug her nails into my shoulder. I hissed in pain but at the same time it brought me pleasure.

"You gonna come for me sexy?" I asked.

"Mmhmm oh fuuck I can't... Freddie... Oh god!"

I kissed her neck and reached her ear whispering huskily into it, "come for me baby. I wanna feel it."

"Oh god FREDDIIEEE!" I felt Sam explode around me and I soon began to reach my own climax.

"Shit Sam... You feel so... So good baby... Oh fuckkk!" I exploded inside her and I collapsed on top of me. I then laid next to her, kissing the side of her head.

I wrapped my arms around her, running my fingertips up and down her body. I came so close to losing her.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much," I told her.

Sam was hesitant at first but she looked up at me and kissed me softly, "I... I love you too."

"That kiss between me and-"

"I don't wanna talk about it. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Round two?" Sam flashed me a mischievous smile.

"Bring it on baby," I smirked.

Sam straddled me, giving me a great view of her gorgeous breasts. She rushed it the first time... Now I was going to take my time with her.

I flipped us over and latched my mouth onto her breasts. I had missed us.

I was going to make Sam fee loved tonight. I needed to make her feel like I only loved her and her only. Hearing her moan was probably the most sexiest thing I've ever heard. I massaged her breast while working the other with my mouth.

I moved my hand from massaging her breast to her clit. Still kissing her other breast, I inserted a finger into her. Sam let out a gasp. I hadn't done that before. Normally I'd finger her after giving her treatment to her boobs but I felt as if I really needed to heat things up with Sam. Show her how much she means to me.

"Fuck Freddie! What-"

"Making you feel loved baby," I finished for her.

I stopped kissing her breast and I stopped fingering her. I reached down to her womanhood and licked slowly across her sex.

I had to make her feel special and wanted and that I loved her more than anyone and anything. If making love to her all night was what I had to do then that's what I would do.

...

The sun gleamed through the window the next morning. I squinted at the bright rays. The curtains were still open since Sam and I never closed them.

Sam.

Last night was nothing short of incredible. But what question bothered me was whether we were back together. Sam said, after we had made love, that we'd talk about it in the morning. I really hoped we were back together. Last night did kind of seal it though didn't it? I mean Sam wouldn't have sex just to do it. She wasn't that kind of girl.

Speaking of her, I looked down expecting to see a blonde beauty sleeping on my chest. I frowned when I saw nothing however.

I looked at the floor. I had thrown Sam's clothes on the floor last night but they weren't there now. I got out of bed and chucked on my clothes.

Had Sam left? Why? Maybe she was in the bathroom or downstairs. It was already nine according to Sam's bedside clock. She wouldn't wake up that early. Would she?

I ran downstairs after checking the bathroom to find it vacant. So was the downstairs. The house was empty. I groaned. She'd left. Sam had left when I was out of it. The sex was probably a distraction s she could leave without me chasing after her for a while. Did she do this to make me hate her though?

I opened the front door and stepped out into the morning air. It was cold out, just like a typical day. I then started for Bushwell. I pulled out my phone.

Seventeen missed calls. Nine voicemails. Twenty-seven texts. All from my mother. She must be going ballistic. I had basically gone AWOL on her and it must be killing her. Just like it was killing me as Sam had gone AWOL on me. I ignored my mum's voicemails and texts. I'd talk to her later but I had to find Sam. I knew where my mother was but I didn't know where Sam was and if I didn't find her then I could lose her for god knows how long.

I reached Bushwell and I charged up to 8C. I was tempted to go into my apartment and apologise to my mum for vanishing but the only person on my mind was Sam.

I banged on the Shay's door continuously. It opened revealing no other than Carly Shay. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night. I slept fine.

"Freddie?" she looked shocked to see me.

"Is Sam here?" I asked.

"She was."

"What?!"

"Only to pick up her bags," Carly added. My face dropped. She had gone. She'd got her bags and left.

"She left?"

"Yeah," Carly sighed.

"Did she say where?" I asked trying to be hopeful. Oh who was I kidding? Her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, whatever we were now had kissed her best friend. I doubt she'd tell the best friend since the best friend was the one who kissed the boyfriend.

"No, sorry," Carly said. I grunted, kicking the wall, "Freddie. I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were together."

"How'd you know?"

"Sam."

"I should've told you."

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew," Carly said obviously trying to make things better. Nothing could make this better except Sam taking me back.

"I have a lot of questions for you about what happened but right now I have to find Sam."

"O-okay. I'm sorry Freddie."

I ignored her and left the eighth floor. I exited Bushwell. Where would she be? I sighed.

LA.

She'd have gone back to LA with Cat. Maybe if I get to the airport now, I could catch her. I just need some money. I checked my wallet. I had a decent amount of cash a couple of cards. That should be enough right?

I had to find Sam. Even if I searched the planet. I wasn't resting until she was back in my arms. And when I do find her, I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer.

**Sam's POV**

I felt dirty. Not rolling around in mud all day and not showering dirty, but slutty dirty. I had slept with Freddie to distract him long enough so I could leave. I couldn't deny that I felt so many fireworks last night. It really was amazing and I put everything into that. It was like a goodbye moment. I seem to be good at taking off though but terrible at goodbyes. I knew it was wrong to bamboozle Freddie like that but I was desperate but at the same time I did want one last love making session with him before I couldn't ever again. It was over between us. I said we'd talk about the next day but that was a lie. I wasn't planning on speaking to him again.

Freddie and I had practically spent hours having sex. No wonder he was wiped out after. I wasn't lying though during that. Throughout our sex, I enjoyed every damn minute of it. I just wanted to relive it all again. The way Freddie made me feel almost brought me to my knees just thinking about it but then I remembered what he did and that pushed all the good feelings away from me and brought back the bad ones.

He back-stabbed me. He did the ultimate mark of betrayal. And kissing a girl who I was compared to for so long. Everyone chose her over me and I thought I found someone who didn't. I believed him when he said he loved me more and that Carly was a cover-up. But now I'm not so sure. He said Carly kissed him but I don't know whether to believe him or not. Even if Carly did kiss Freddie first, he still kissed back and he didn't pull away. I saw that with my own two eyes so there was no point in denying it.

Even though Freddie had completely broken me I wasn't going to deny that what I did was wrong. I had probably gotten his hopes up and then crushed them once he woke up. A part of me thought he deserved it but a bigger part of me felt for him.

But after all that, I knew I had to go. Me and Freddie… well I couldn't be with him after what he did. Let them say I gave up too early, that I ran away because that's what I'm best at. I don't care. I just need to leave.

I had taken all my mum's engagement rings to a pawn shop and got a great big wad of cash which could last me months. But what would happen after that money would run out? Would I get a job? But who would hire me? Would I end up a desperate prostitute? Please like I'd do that. But I slept with Freddie just to distract him long enough to run.

I couldn't think about that. Right now I had to get out of the state. I had bought a last minute ticket and I was sat at the window seat of the plane about to take-off. I looked out of the window and looked at Seattle. I'd barely been here a day and I was already leaving. I didn't even taste one of T-Bo's smoothies. Or seen Gibby's weasel. Or said hello to Spencer and apologise for leaving without a goodbye.

Was I rushing into this? Should I talk to Freddie first? Should I give him a second chance?

It was too late though.

The plane had taken off.

**Freddie's POV**

LA. LA. LA. LA.

I scanned the screen above me, trying to find which gate LA was. I had bought a ticket and the plane was boarding in ten minutes. I had to find that damn gate. I would've called Cat first but I never saved her number, plus I wouldn't have much time.

Gate 12. I smiled and began to run toward the gate.

I speeded down the airport, regularly bumping into people and things on the way there.

"Kumquat!"

"Sorry," I apologised after bumping into an old lady.

I reached the gate and handed the flight attendant my ticket before boarding the plane.

How would I play this? Would I march up to her and demand to know why she left this morning? Or sweet talk her and say it wasn't her fault and that I was in the wrong but that I love her so much? Or would I beg? Would I get down on two knees and beg for her to take me back? Would I hold her and tell her that I'll never let go? Or will I just leave her be?

I couldn't let her go. I swore to myself that after making that mistake once I'd never do it again.

I sat on my seat on the plane and looked out of the window. I had to find her, I just had to and if I didn't and we remained separated, I just don't know what I'd do.

**Carly's POV**

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

What had I done? I kissed Freddie that's what I did.

I had come home from Italy and I was talking with Freddie and I kissed him. I didn't know why though. I had no romantic feelings for him and yet I still kissed him! I was confused myself; I didn't even want to know how Freddie was feeling. Or Sam!

Oh my god, they were together. But Freddie didn't tell me they were. Why? Was he worried I'd judge them, or were they going to tell me together. How long had they been together? Why was Sam in another state if they were in a relationship?

I had so many questions buzzing round in my head but right now the only thing I was feeling was guilt.

I didn't get any sleep at all last night as the guilt was eating me alive. How could I kiss my best friend's boyfriend? To be fair, I didn't know they were together. But dammit, I knew she was still in love with him.

I was a terrible person.

I was really excited to be coming back home from Italy but now it's all ruined. Dad said that he'd be stationed back in Seattle for a couple years so I could go to college here. I had a blast with him there as well. I met some really cool people, but none could compare to my friends in America. And I was picking up on the language really well. Plus the pizza in Italy was absolutely amazing!

I missed everyone back here like crazy and it was difficult to keep in touch as there were different time zones. But I didn't regret going to Italy. I spent some quality time I had missed out on with my dad which was amazing. I thought about moving there permanently someday. It really was a beautiful place.

Back to the Sam and Freddie situation. Would Freddie find Sam and would they get back together? If they didn't I'd probably have to live with that guilt on my back until they do.

**Freddie's POV**

I confidently rang the doorbell of Sam's old apartment in LA. I had just landed and I practically got down here as fast as I could. I heard a young girl's voice from inside mocking the doorbell sound and then the sound of two feet running like mice to the door.

"Freddie?" Cat asked once she opened the door.

"Er yeah," I said scratching my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Sam here?" I asked.

"No, she's in Seattle with you," Cat giggled.

"No… she left."

"Why?"

"I… look we're in a fight. A big one. We got into it when she arrived and now she's left Seattle and I can't find her. I know she's in here so don't bother lying to me," I said not wanting to give Cat the details of what happened. She'd only slam the door in my face and say that I was a cheater.

"She's not."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past Cat, entering the apartment. Cat seemed to be here alone since the living room/kitchen was empty. I went into the bathroom but it was empty. I then went into Cat's room and that was empty too. I lowered my shoulders and went back into the living room.

"She's not in LA," Cat told me.

"How do I know she's not here?" I questioned.

"Her motorcycle isn't here," Cat answered.

I looked out at the patio. She was right. Sam's bike wasn't there. I looked back at cat, slightly embarrassed.

"Call me if she comes here," I told her, disappointed and I walked toward the door.

"Kay kay. I hope you two make up."

"Me too," I sighed as the door closed and I stepped outside the apartment.

Where was she?

Well I knew one thing. I wasn't going to rest, sleep or do anything else until I found her. And that was a promise.

**So this chapter also briefly covered why Carly came back and how she felt about Italy etc. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one up soon. Remember to review folks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Universal

**I won't be able to update as often due to things going on in my life right now. It's all a but dramatic so don't expect the next chapter by the end of the week but who knows, I might surprise you ;)**

**If you think I'm going too fast with the story, I'm not. Sam and Freddie aren't getting back together yet.**

**Sam's POV**

I dumped my bags on the bed of a run-down hotel. I had the money to stay in someplace nicer but I had to save that cash. Who knows how long it would last me. I looked around the room. It reminded me much of my home back in Seattle. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was dusty as was the curtains. It stunk of damp and I wouldn't be surprised if there were rats in this place.

I sat down on the bed, burying my head in my hands. What would I do now? Should I go out and find a job? That money won't last forever. But right now I had to crash. I pulled off my shoes and chucked them into the corner of the room. As my sneakers hit the floor, dust rose from the carpet. I grimaced. I suppose I was used to this kind of environment. I could cope here, people like Carly couldn't.

My ex-best friend now. I still couldn't wrap things round my head. If what Freddie said was correct and that Carly kissed him then she was a terrible best friend. What kind of person kisses their friend's boyfriend? Even though she was oblivious to our relationship; she still was aware that I was in love with Freddie.

They both betrayed me. Freddie, as my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, wasn't meant to look at other girls in a romantic ways let alone kiss them and as my now ex-best friend Carly, she wasn't meant to kiss Freddie. Even if we weren't in a relationship, it would be wrong and it would disobey the girl code to kiss your best friend's ex whom she is still in love with. And even if I wasn't in love with Freddie, it would be wrong.

I stood up and yanked off my pants, chucking them onto the armchair beside the bed. I took off my top and put it where my pants were. I opened my duffel and took out Freddie's old t-shirt I stole when we were first dating. Ever since I took it, I slept in it every day until I left Seattle. I slipped it on and inhaled Freddie's scent which was never lost from the shirt as I never bothered to wash it. If I did, it would lose his smell. As angry as I was at him, I was still madly in love with him and sleeping in his clothes made me feel closer to him.

I walked over to the curtains, shutting them and coughing when the dust escaped the material.

I took my bags off the bed and put them on the floor. I pulled the blanket off the bed and crawled into it. The sheets were scratchy against my skin and the mattress was uncomfortable. I turned on my side, sighing when that too wasn't comfortable so turned to my other side. I groaned and lay on my stomach. Still not comfy. I laid on my back but grunted again.

This was going to be a long night.

…

The next morning, I woke up exhausted. I got barely any sleep last night due to the bed. I trudged out of bed slowly and opened the curtains. I squinted at the bright light and immediately shut them again. I walked over to the bathroom almost zombie-like. As my feet touched the cold, marble floor, it felt like a million knives digging into them.

I looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked like I had been dragged out of a dumping ground. I sat on the toilet seat and buried my head in my hands. This is why I never let myself love before. I'd only end up hurting. Which I did.

**Freddie's POV**

I kicked the wall beside a Canadian airport. I'd been everywhere. I searched everywhere. I eve tracked Sam's phone to find where she was but it said she was in the middle of the Pacific. She probably threw it off a bridge somewhere, so I searched around the coastal areas of the Pacific.

I'd pretty much spent all my money but no such luck. What if she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere?

Picking up my duffel, I walked out of the airport. I'd been to Canada once before. When Sam, Spencer, Gibby and I went to the fatcake factory. But if Sam was here, it would be too easy.

I came across an over 21 club as I walked through the streets. Fuck it, I'll have one drink. To take the edge away. The guard nodded and I walked in.

I entered the club. It looked pretty rough. There were couples making out on each others laps beside the tables. That could've been Sam and I. I wormed my way through the crowd of people and sat down on a stool.

"Hey you're from that webshow!" A man pointed out, staggering over to me, "iCarly right?"

"Er yeah," I replied.

"I loved that show!"

I nodded, smiling a little.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked me.

"Just a beer," I responded.

I turned to look behind me and saw a brunette boy grinding with a blonde girl. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bartender.

"Make it a tequila."

**Sam's POV**

I tore off my shoes and fell onto the bed in the hotel. I had gotten a job as a waitress. Not the best career but what else would I be good for? My boss was a creep as well. He purposely got me a super small dress and said that he had to stay beside me to 'guide' me. The asshole probably didn't even know what colour my eyes were.

I chose this life didn't I? I didn't want to go back to LA because Freddie would obviously look there first. I didn't want him to find me. Ever. I was done with my past life. I was so done I changed myself completely. I had a cropped, black wig with blue highlights. I also changed my name. I changed it to Sadie Benson. Closest thing to Seddie Benson. I'm pathetic, I know. But at least if Freddie came here, he wouldn't know who I was. And I was dressing differently. I wore darker colours and rarely went out.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I went to open it and my boss was stood there.

"Sadie!" He announced.

"How'd you find out where I'm staying?" I questioned.

"A good boss always has records of his employees," he winked at me. I grimaced.

"Records?"

"May I come in. We have much to discuss."

"Well I was actually-"

"Great," he said pushing past me.

I groaned and shut the door. Mr Dinsdale was already sat on my bed.

"So you're living in a hotel?" He asked, running his hands across the sheets.

"Temporarily. I'm new to the area," I answered.

"Well there is an employee dinner tonight at the Grilled Dragon."

The Grilled Dragon was a Chinese restaurant downtown. It was one the best places for Chinese food. Other than China.

"I don't know-"

"You'll get a raise."

"What time?" I asked, suddenly interested. As soon as I had enough money, I could move elsewhere and get away from this creep.

"Seven."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"There's a dress code," Mr Dinsdale pointed out.

Here it comes.

"We're going to a club afterward so wear something... Fetching," he grinned, his eyes gong to the twins.

"Fetching?"

Mr Dinsdale stood up until we were inches away from each other. He was taller than me and a little on the over weight side. He was a pervert but I was desperate for the money. I couldn't get a job anywhere else since I didn't know how long it would take.

"Mr Dinsdale..." I trailed off.

"Call me Miles," he said.

"Miles. I don't know whether I can make this dinner."

"If you don't," Wham! His hand came down onto my ass. He then whispered in my ear, "I'll make things very difficult for you. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good," he replied pulling away. Mr Dinsdale flashed me a grin then began to fiddle with my buttons on my shirt. "Remember to wear something sexy."

"You said fetching."

"I meant sexy."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I came to my senses and jerked away from him.

"I'm busy tonight," I said firmly.

But Mr Dinsdale grabbed my arm. His hands then went to my wig and he yanked it off, revealing my blonde curls. "Listen here Samantha," he growled. How did he know my real name? "You're faking a life. You can get into trouble for that round here."

"How?"

"I have connections. But either way we don't anyone to know you're the famous Sam Puckett do we?" I shook my head, "because I can make phone calls and you'd be sent home."

"Please don't," I begged.

"Then you'll come to dinner tonight and you better wear something good or the deal's off."

I nodded, "just don't tell anyone who I am."

"Don't worry sweetcheeks," he grabbed my ass again, "it'll be our little secret."

I swallowed again.

"Don't you worry about anything, baby," he unbuttoned the first couple buttons on my shirt until my bra was revealed.

"You single?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He grabbed my chin, "don't lie to me," he hissed.

"I'm not," I squeaked.

"What's his name?" Mr Dinsdale asked.

"Freddie." It was the first name that came into my head.

"Interesting. Don't lie to me sweetheart."

I nodded.

Mr Dinsdale trailed a finger across my chest, "I'll see you at seven."

I nodded.

He gave my ass one last squeeze before heading out the door. I fell onto the bed.

Oh god.

**Freddie's POV**

I was already pretty buzzed. I threw back another shot and gave the bartender a cocky look.

"Not bad for a pretty boy," he shrugged.

"Who knew a prissy tech producer could out shot Marcel," the man next to stated.

"Relationship problems I bet," another said.

"I bet it's with that hot blonde."

My ears then perked up. Were they talking about Sam?

"That one's sexy."

"I'd fuck her any day."

"I'd fuck her twice."

My blood boiled. I stood up and my fist came into contact with the guy talking about Sam.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"Don't talk about her like that," I growled.

I felt the bartender grab my arms, "Settle down."

I jerked myself off him and grabbed my duffel. Luckily, I wasn't too drunk. I went through the crowd and saw a bunch of private rooms. I rolled my eyes and left the club. I stumbled through the streets until I saw a hotel. It was pretty run down but it looked decent. I had some money left. I entered the hotel and got myself a room.

**Sam's POV**

I rummaged through my suitcases, finding nothing 'sexy' to wear. I didn't wear slutty clothes.

I groaned and leaned back onto the bed. Mr Dinsdale was even more of a pervert than I thought. How could he blackmail me?! I slammed my fists onto the floor.

"Yoohoo," a woman came into my room carrying a package.

"Who are you?"

"Linda. A package addressed to a Sadie Benson came."

"I'm Sadie Benson," I said, standing up.

"Here," she handed me the package and then left.

I tore it open and saw a red dress and heels. As well as a black lace thong with a matching bra. There was also a note, 'wear this tonight. Remember our deal. Miles.'

The creep actually went out and bought me an outfit. Why did I need 'special underwear'?

I grunted and kicked the side of the bed. This was the only way to save my ass. I pulled off my clothes and underwear, sliding into the bra and thong. I never wear thongs. They're were too uncomfortable. I then threw the dress on and looked in the mirror. I looked like a prostitute!

It was a red low cut... Very low cut dress which went to just below my butt. It was skin tight and had a criss cross pattern at the back. It pushed my boobs up to my chin and the shoes were basically 'fuck me heels'. I put them on and looked in the mirror again.

He was such a pervert. I threw on my wig and applied a plain coat of make up. I put on a coat which went to just above my knees and I buttoned it so you couldn't see my dress. I grabbed my purse and left the hotel room.

I got a cab to the Grilled Dragon and once I entered I saw Mr Dinsdale looking through a menu. I took a deep breath and approached him.

"Sadie!" He exclaimed standing up. He brought me into a hug, his hands moving to my ass. "You wearing the dress?" He said into my ear.

I nodded and he pulled away.

"Good. Now sit!"

I noticed that he was sat at a table for two... And none of the other employees were here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down.

"Oh they're not coming."

"Why?"

"I didn't invite them."

"You said it was an employee dinner!"

"You're an employee aren't you?"

He'd bamboozled me!

"I'm outta here," I said standing up.

"You don't wanna do that dollface," Mr Dinsdale hissed into my ear, grabbing my arm.

"Why? You're a pervert."

"We had a deal."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Stop," he said.

"What?"

"Let's skip dinner. We're going out."

"Wha-"

"We. Had. A. Deal."

I grunted but stood up. Mr Dinsdale took my arm and I gave him a disgusted look. He smirked then squeezed my ass.

We left the restaurant and went through the parking lot until we reached his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," he replied.

"Where?"

"Get in the car."

Mr Dinsdale opened the door and practically shoved me into the car. It smelt of tobacco and sex.

He got in at the other side and started the engine.

We arrived at an over 21 club.

"I'm eighteen," I stated.

"You're hot. You'll get in," he smirked.

I got out and Mr Dinsdale came up behind me. His arms snaked round my waist and he lead me toward the entrance. The guard looked at us and nodded. I'd never been to a club before. It was full of drunks, people getting high and strippers.

"Let me get you a drink," Mr Dinsdale said.

"I don't drink."

"It won't be alcohol."

As my boss went to get my drink, I looked around the place. It had two levels and was mainly full of people my age not people Mr Dinsdale's age. How old was he anyway? Fifty? He certainly looked it.

Mr Dinsdale came back and gave me the drink. I looked at him suspiciously.

"It's just soda."

I glared at him but due to my thirst, I downed the drink at once.

"I got us a private room," Mr Dinsdale said.

He grabbed me and took me through the crowds of sweaty people and into a room. It had a giant couch against the wall and was spongy on the walls. I grabbed his shoulders, feeling dizzy. Had he spiked my drink? Of course he did! Well shit.

Mr Dinsdale looked at me and began to unbutton my coat.

"That Freddie shouldn't of let you go," he commented, letting my coat fall to the floor and looking me up and down.

"Me and Freddie are over," I slurred.

"I know," Mr Dinsdale said, kissing me, "I know."

I was drunk. Or high. Either way, I wasn't thinking straight. So I kissed the sleeze bag back.

His hands crept up my leg and he lifted me up. My legs tightened around his waist and he slammed me into the wall. That's what the sponge was there for.

The kisses were sloppy and messy and meaningless. It was like kissing a brick wall. A gross brick wall. Dinsdale carried me to the couch and deposited me on it.

"You're so sexy," he growled, coming on top of me.

I couldn't see clearly. I couldn't think clearly. Everything was a blur. A messy blur.

Each time I looked at Dinsdale, I could see Freddie's face. Freddie's body, Freddie's voice, Freddie.

I missed him.

I was in my bra and thong now as my dress had been ripped off me. He was going to have sex with me! Through my drunken mess, I managed to come to my senses and I pushed him off me.

"Get your ass back here," Dinsdale hissed.

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed onto the wall as he approached me. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me into the ground. I screamed as he tore off my bra.

"Stop it!" I screeched.

"Shut up!"

"AHHHHHH!"

I couldn't stop him. The room was sound proof. He took off his clothes and ripped off my underwear as well as his.

"You a virgin?" He asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't.

"You little slut," he growled.

Tears formed in my eyes. I want Freddie. That was all I could think of. I want Freddie to come and find me. And rescue me. I want him.

"FREDDIIEEEE!" I screamed. Dinsdale chuckled.

"Freddie's not gonna save you now sweetheart."

"I want Freddie," I sobbed.

"You got me now baby."

I sobbed harder as I felt Dinsdale enter me.

**Freddie's POV**

"Can I please order some room service?" I said into the phone in the hotel room.

The room was a mess. This place wasn't anything good. But it was cheap and right now I couldn't afford five star quality.

_"What is your surname sir?"_

"Benson."

_"Sadie Benson?"_

"Do I sound like a chick?"

_"Freddie Benson?"_

"Yeah."

Sadie Benson. That sounded a lot like Seddie Benson.

I shrugged. Probably a coincidence.

**I haven't proof read. Ignore the mistakes :p**


	7. Chapter 7: Cinderella

**Nice and long. I sort of merged two chapters together. I thought you might prefer it like that.**

**Carly's POV**

It had been over two weeks since Freddie and I had kissed and I hadn't seen him or Sam since. I knew Sam had bolted, running away from her problems like usual and I also knew Freddie had gone to find her but did it really take this long? I had tried calling Sam, leaving multiple messages and voicemails but I couldn't get through to her. I'd also tried getting in touch with Freddie but he was ignoring me.

Mrs Benson was going crazy too. Ever since Freddie had gone AWOL, she'd been a nut case, constantly coming over to ours to see if her precious 'Freddikins' was here. She had tried to track Freddie using the chip she had installed in his head when he was a baby but for some reason it had stopped transmitting. Freddie had probably done something to stop his crazy mum from tracking him before he left. It seemed very Freddie of him to do so.

I had been going crazy as well. The thought of losing my two best friends was scary. Even if they came back, there was a very slim chance that they'd forgive me. I had broken them up and left them God knows where, heartbroken. Heck, they could be dead and I didn't even know. I felt sick and the guilt was eating me up. I couldn't sit around and not do anything. With Sam on the run and Freddie chasing her shadow, he didn't have much luck. I had called Gibby this morning and together we'd try and find the both of them. I wanted to prove to them I was sorry and I was.

I zipped up my bag, taking whatever I thought I would need. I didn't know how long I would be gone for. I had convinced Spencer in letting Gibby and I borrow Socko's RV but he declined so that meant he'd be travelling with us. That way we'd spend time together and try and track down Sam and Freddie.

"You all packed?" Spencer asked me as I came down the stairs.

I nodded and put my bags in the pile with the rest of them. Gibby was in the kitchen combing his head's hair. Somehow he'd managed to convince us to take his head with us. The thing gave me the shivers but without it, Gibby would be a total killjoy.

"Gib, you ready?" Spencer called to him.

"I just gotta go grab Winston," he replied standing up.

"Freeze!" I said. Gibby stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. He gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"You are not bringing your weasel," I told him.

"Wha- why?!"

"Because! It's bad enough you're bringing your head! Now we have to deal with your pet weasel!"

"Woah Carly, calm down. Let him bring his weasel," Spencer said.

"Bu-"

"Awesome! Back in a few," Gibby said, running out of the apartment.

I groaned, "great."

"Carly," Spencer said, "I know you're worried about Sam and Freddie but you don't need to take it out on Gibby."

"I just don't want to be dealing with a plastic head and a weasel. Not to mention I'm feeling incredibly guilty! It's my fault Sam and Freddie are in this state," I responded.

"Ceramic," Spencer said.

"What?"

"The head's ceramic, not plastic," Spencer answered.

"Urgh," I groaned, my head going over the couch, burying it in a pillow, "I hate everything!" I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Now come on. You might hate some things, but you don't hate everything."

"Whatever."

**Sam's POV**

Ow.

That was my first thought as I drifted out of my sleep. What happened last night? My brow furrowed. The bed in my hotel room was much less comfortable than this. I sighed, turning over, almost screaming when I saw who I was next to.

Mr Dinsdale!

I threw a hand over my mouth to prevent anything from coming out. I slipped out of the covers, my eyes bulging out of my head when I saw I was naked. Then memories from last night came flooding back to me.

_Sexy outfit._

_The club._

_Private room._

_Rape._

_Being carried back into a hotel room._

_Blackness._

I was literally shaking. I saw my clothes on a pile on a chair in the corner of the room. I crept over to it and threw on the dress and I put on my coat. I then silently left the apartment. After I had closed the door, I leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply.

Oh God. I felt sick. I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to get out of here. Go back to LA? Anywhere but here. Right now Seattle seemed to suffice.

Holding my shoes in my hand, I hurried down the hall. I didn't know where I was or what had happened after being dumped here. Had I been raped again? Dear God I hoped not. Oh chiz what if I was pregnant? The douchebag obviously wouldn't wear a condom. This was too much.

Stepping out of the apartment complex I had ended up in made me feel much better. I could recognise where I was, sort of. I made my way down the street, trying to find signs to where the hotel was.

I had probably spent over thirty minutes trying to find my way around the place, with no such luck. I had to keep holding onto my wig, since the wind was blowing it everywhere.

I finally gave up and dumped myself onto a street bench, grimacing at the hobo beside the bench. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I had to find this damn hotel. I decided to call for a cab.

I finally got myself a cab and got into the backseat, telling the driver the name of the hotel. I leaned my head on the window, closing my eyes.

How did it get to this? I go from leaving Seattle after Carly kissing Freddie again to trying to find my way back to a hotel after getting raped. No way in hell would I be going back to the waitressing job. In fact, I don't think I can ever waitress again. Or even be near one.

I paid the cab driver and exited the car, going into the hotel. I breathed a sigh of relief once I got into the lobby. I approached the elevator, slamming the buttons repeatedly, but kicking the wall when it wouldn't open. I took the stairs instead, not noticing one shoe falling from my hands onto the floor.

**Freddie's POV**

I got off the elevator, going down for a bit of breakfast. I decided to look around the area of where I was for the next couple days. After that, I'd move onto the next state or possible country.

I tripped over something on the floor, so I gripped onto the handrail for the stairs. I frowned and looked down. It was a shoe. I picked it up. It was a left heel. Knowing how crazy girls would go without their shoes after being friends with Carly for years, I took the shoe to the front desk.

"I found this shoe on the floor beside the elevator," I said.

"Oh yes, I saw Sadie Benson wearing these last night," the lady replied, taking the shoe from me, "I'll take it up to her."

Sadie Benson. That name seemed to be at the front of my mind since hearing it last night. It wasn't just a coincidence was it? It meant something. I had to find out who this Sadie Benson was.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does this Sadie Benson look like?"

"Short, petite but curvy figure, probably American and she sort of reminds me of that girl that was plastered on the news a while back after she tried to smuggle Canadian Fat Cakes across the border," the lady chuckled.

Sam! It was Sam!

"Oh and she has short, black hair. Why?"

My heart sunk, "never mind."

The lady looked at me suspiciously.

For a second I could've sworn that it was Sam she was talking about. But Sam had blonde hair. She could've worn a wig though.

Plan in mind, I walked back to where the staircase was and I hid behind the plant pot. The front desk had a spare key for each person. I just had to find out where 'Sadie Benson' was staying and find the matching key. Shouldn't be too hard right?

The lady had left the front desk unattended, probably to give 'Sadie' her shoe. I took this as my chance, so I ran to the desk and jumped over it, ducking so no one could see me. I went onto the computer, clicking on what said 'residents.' I scrolled through the list until I found Benson.

_Freddie Benson._

_Sadie Benson._

Gotcha! I clicked on it and it gave me a bunch of information; information which meant nothing to me. I didn't need to know the date she checked in and the plates of room service she had ordered.

Aha! Room 3 235. I then went off the page to what it was on before and I shuffled to the other side of the desk where the spare keys were stored.

I scanned down the keys until I found 3 235. I smirked and grabbed it, standing up to find an agitated lady with her kid stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," the lady answered, "I ordered room service forty-seven minutes ago and it has not yet arrived. This hotel is despicable and the room still needs to be cleaned- hey!" the lady then exclaimed as I took off, ignoring her complaints.

I turned to face her, "If you want food, go scrape around in the garbage bins or rob a donut shop. I don't work here," I said, rushing off.

I ran up the stairs to the third floor and hid behind the corner near where 3 235 was. I saw the lady from the front desk talking to 'Sadie Benson' but I couldn't see her face. The lady handed her the shoe and then the door closed. This was my chance. I waited for the front desk woman to leave and I came out from behind the corner, but hiding again when the door opened again. Then I saw her. She had black, cropped hair but I could easily tell it was a wig. It was Sam. She looked beautiful, other than her hair. I preferred her blonde.

I managed to get a closer look at her. She looked pretty out of it. Ill sort of. Possibly hung over. Other than that, she looked broken. She didn't have her usual 'Sam Spark'. My brow furrowed. Did something happen to her? I was about to go and greet her when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was the lady from the front desk and the woman front downstairs with her kid.

"That's him. That's the guy," the woman pointed at me.

"Katrina, calm down," the front desk lady said then she looked at me, "sir, the woman has informed me that you were at the front desk, seeming to be an imposter of someone who worked there. He also told me you had someone's key."

"It's my key," I said.

"Let me see," she took the key off me and took her glasses off from her head and put them on, "this is for room 3 235. This is for Sadie Benson's room."

"I- well- it's… I- er…" great job Benson!

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?!"

"You seem to be stalking Miss Benson and that-"

"She's my wife," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Freddie Benson and my wife is Sadie Benson."

"If she was your wife then why aren't you sharing a room?"

"I made a mistake. Back home, I did something terrible and she left. I spent weeks trying to find her and I've found her now."

I wasn't lying completely.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" the woman with the child asked me.

"Katrina, I'll handle it, why don't you treat yourself to our complimentary breakfast," front desk lady said.

Katrina huffed but took her daughter's hand and left.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I apologised to the front desk woman.

"Where's your ring?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were married, where's your ring?"

Think of something Freddie! Anything! Goddamn it!

"I thought so. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and leave before I call the cops," she said before marching off.

"Wait!" I yelled but she ignored me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, kicking the wall. I looked back at Sam's door. She had gone.

Shit.

**Sam's POV**

I walked out of the hotel after asking the lady at front desk where the nearest pharmacy was. She said it was two blocks and then she asked me if I was married. Crazy. She had said some guy said he was married to me. Canada's strange.

I hurried through crowds of people on the streets until I reached the pharmacy. I approached the isle with the pregnancy tests. I grabbed around twenty, wanting to be sure and paid for them. The woman at the cashier desk gave me a weird look.

"I was raped so fuck you," I spat, taking the tests and going into the bathroom.

**(A/N I know it takes up to two weeks for symptoms of pregnancy to show but this is fanfiction so in this story, pregnancy tests work whenever. It speeds up the story a bit so whatever)**

I locked the door and stared the pregnancy tests. Just pee on them. So I did so.

I set my phone alarm for five minutes and I laid out all the tests in front of me on the floor. I was sat on the toilet seat with my chin resting on my hand and my legs crossed. I was shaking. If I was… pregnant then I'd have an abortion. I couldn't carry my rapist's baby. I didn't want anything to do with that demon man. I couldn't have his child inside me.

If I wasn't which I hoped for then I decided to go back to LA. I'd go back with Cat and Dice and everyone and forget about Freddie and Carly and Seattle. Oh God but I couldn't. I wanted so bad for Freddie to come and save the day, hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be okay and that he'd take care of Mr Dinsdale and we'd go home and live happily ever after but that didn't work in the real world. There is no fairy tale ending and there never will be happily ever after.

Did I make the right choice in leaving? Of course. But it wasn't the right choice. I didn't let him tell his side of the story. If I did, would we be together? But I let my stubbornness and dignity get in the way.

I was brought out of my thought by the sound of my phone beeping. Oh God, this was it.

I looked at the pregnancy tests. Except for the odd three, they all had the same sign on it. A tiny little pink plus sign. I couldn't hold back anymore. I broke down and this time, I had no one there to catch me.

**Carly's POV**

We'd been on the road for a couple hours, heading north-east. Freddie had been searching down in Southern USA so we'd search in the Northern areas. Gibby was out cold on the seats, Spencer was driving and I was going crazy. I jumped as my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw I had a text from Freddie.

_Sam's in Canada._

I almost dropped my phone.

I called Freddie who picked up on the first ring, "hello?" I said into it.

_"Sam's in Canada!"_ he replied excitedly.

"Oh my God, whereabouts?"

_"You know that town near the Fat Cake Factory?"_

"No, I didn't go with you remember. I was busy having a date in my bathroom whilst an electrician got my toe unstuck from the bath faucet," I reminded him.

_"Spencer'll know what I'm talking about."_

"Okay."

_"I'm in the Fitzgerald hotel after getting kicked out of the Hamilton Motel."_

"Why'd you get kicked out?"

_"Sam's in the Hamilton and I managed to get her key and I was about to get into her room but I got busted and they thought I was stalking her especially since I told them she was my wife."_

"Your wife?!"

_"She was down as Sadie Benson. It fit."_

"Sadie as in Seddie and Benson as in your name."

_"Yup. Now get here quickly."_

"Okay and Freddie, I'm really sorry."

_"It's okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Spencer!" I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Sam's in Canada, Freddie said he saw her in the Hamilton Motel near the Fat Cake Factory."

"Oh yeah I know that place. Tell him we'll be there in a few hours."

"Kay."

**Freddie's POV**

"She's not there," Carly said coming out of the Hamilton. They had arrived around thirty minutes ago did she, Spencer and Gibby. Carly had just asked the people at the front desk whether 'Sadie Benson' was in her room. She wasn't and she hadn't been since this morning. So she hadn't been back since I last saw her.

"Damn it! I saw her, I fucking saw her and I didn't talk to her. I'm such a fucking pansy!"

"Easy," Spencer said, "we'll find her."

I nodded but not quite believing it. If we found her and she refused to come home then I'd be broken. I had to make her come home. She had to come back.

**Sam's POV**

I did wonder how I was managing to get back to the hotel without collapsing in the middle of the street but whatever. I was about to enter the Hamilton when I felt a hand come down hard on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Mr Dinsdale.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Back to my hotel room," I jerked away from him and turned back around but he grabbed my arm and yanked me behind the building where no one could see us. Dinsdale pinned me to the wall and at first I was scared but then I remembered what he did to me and what he out in me and what he put me through. I wasn't scared, I was down right furious.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed into my ear.

"Yes I am," I said, kicking him in the balls, sending him to the floor, grimacing in pain. I took this as my chance but I felt his fat, sweaty hand grab my ankle. He then stood up and threw me into the wall, locking my arms above my head and his hips were preventing me from moving. One hand was keeping my arms above my head and the other was latched onto my neck making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Let her go," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head around enough to make out the figure and the three behind him.

Freddie. And Carly, Spencer and Gibby. They'd come for me. They'd found me.

"Freddie," I choked out.

"Is this the famous Freddie?" Dinsdale chuckled.

"I said, 'let her go'," Freddie repeated.

"What are you gonna do. You and your little friends gonna come and do a little 'Random Dancing' to distract me and then you're grab ol' Sammy here?"

"You watched iCarly?" Gibby asked.

Dinsdale didn't reply, he just glared at Freddie.

His grip on me had weakened. I took this as my chance. I brought my knee on Dinsdale's balls harder than before. He let go of me and fell to the fall once again. I remained still, against the wall. Dinsdale looked at me, his nostrils flaring. He tried to stand up but Freddie grabbed him and Carly rushed over to me. She brought me into a bone crushing hug which nearly sent me toppling over.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me, "I didn't know, I swear I'm sorry. Don't blame Freddie, it was my fault. He loves you."

I nodded, still in shock. My eyes were focused on Dinsdale, Spencer and Freddie.

I wanted to go and join Spencer and Freddie in hurting Dinsdale but Carly wouldn't let go. And I was still pretty vulnerable. Freddie threw a punch, sending Dinsdale against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gibby and his weasel. The weasel was set on the ground and it scurried to the bottom of Dinsdale's pants. Carly saw this too. The weasel crawled up Dinsdale's pants and I could see it near his area. Then Dinsdale let out a shriek and the weasel scurried out of his pants. The animal must've bit him on his balls. I couldn't stop myself from smirking a little.

Then Spencer grabbed Dinsdale and pushed him into the wall, his face smooshing it. Freddie rushed over to me and brought me into his arms, taking me off Carly. It seemed to have shocked Carly and as it did me, but I hugged back, tight. And then I broke down. If Freddie wasn't holding me then I would've fell over.

My tears all from last night I had kept bottled up and then from today after founding out about the pregnancy all came back and I cried into Freddie's shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie said, hugging me tighter.

"I know. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I bamboozled you into sleeping with me so I could leave. I'm sorry I left you heartbroken for weeks," I replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I hurt you."

"But I didn't listen and then I left."

"I found you though," Freddie said.

"He raped me Freddie," I sobbed. Freddie tensed up and then loosened his grip on me. My knees buckled and I fell onto the floor, crying.

"Spencer, call the cops," Carly said.

Freddie wrapped me in his arms and Carly rubbed my arm up and down. I clung to Freddie, my head buried in his neck, still crying.

"I got a job as a waitress and he's my boss and he said there was an employee dinner last night. He said he'd get me in trouble if I didn't go so I went but no one else was there and then he took me to a club and spiked my drink and took me into a private room and… and he…" I couldn't say anything else so I just cried.

"It's okay, baby, you don't need to talk yet."

"Freddie, I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"He got me pregnant," I cried.

Freddie held me tighter and kissed my head, "I got you. I've got you sweetheart."

Pretty soon, the cops arrived and Carly explained what happened and they arrested Dinsdale. Tomorrow, we had to go into the station and give a statement. They said it was best for us all to wrap our head around things and for me to calm down.

Freddie hadn't let go of me since I told him what had happened to me and I hadn't let go of him. We all walked to where they were staying in silence.

**Freddie's POV**

Spencer, Carly and Gibby were staying in a separate room to me and their room had two double beds and a sofa bed so we agreed to stay there. Sam and I would share one double bed if she wanted to. If not I'd share the sofa bed with Gibby, and Spencer and Carly would share the other double bed.

Sam was on the bed, hugging her knees. We decided it'd be best not to press her about what happened. The police would interrogate her tomorrow so we didn't want her to feel pressured today.

I wanted to kill that guy. How could he do this to my Sam? But I didn't know whether she was my Sam or not. The last thing she needed was me bugging her about our love life.

I got onto the bed with her and wrapped her in my arms. I took off her wig, revealing her long, blonde locks and I kissed her head.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her. She looked at Carly, Spencer and Gibby and then back at me. I knew what she meant. "Will you talk if they left?" I asked again, referring to Spencer, Gibby and Carly. She nodded.

Spencer, Carly and Gibby caught the hint and stood up and left the hotel room.

I adjusted mine and Sam's positions to we were both laid on our side, "you gonna talk Sammy?"

Sam nodded against me and then she looked up at me, "I knew Dinsdale was a pervert. When I got the job, he made me wear this super tight, short dress but I was desperate for the money so I went along with it but I had no idea he was going to do this. So anyway, at this club, he said to me beforehand that he knew I was Sam and not Sadie, who I said I was."

"Sadie Benson?"

"How'd you know?"

"I was the guy who was apparently 'stalking' you," I told her.

"My 'husband'?"

"The one and only. So, carry on?"

"Yeah, and he said that he'd tell people and that he had connections but I just think he said that to scare me. So back at the club, he gave me a drink but it was spiked with something which got me drunk. He took me to a private room and started to kiss me and undress me," Sam's voice was quiet and different. She sounded like a lost little girl.

I bristled up at the sound of her telling me how he undressed her, "and I kissed back. I came to my senses though and tried to leave but he wouldn't have it. I was drunk and I couldn't stay on my feet. I just remember him being inside me and then blacking out. I regained consciousness when I was being carried back to his apartment but then I passed out again. I woke up next to him the next day and bolted."

I nodded, "you said you were pregnant?"

"I took a bunch of tests and they said positive but whatever, I'm getting an abortion."

"An abortion, are you sure Sam?"

"I don't want any part of it."

"Okay," we'd talk later. She was still vulnerable.

"Get some sleep baby, yeah?" I said to her.

"You called me baby," Sam commented.

"Sorry, I-"

I was cut off by Sam kissing me, "Don't apologise… baby."

I smiled and kissed her again, "goodnight."

Sam laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I didn't know whether this was due to her vulnerability or that she actually meant it but I went along with it. I did love her and I wanted her back but it was early days and she was broken. Right now, my main priority wasn't getting her back to being my girlfriend but for her to get better.

**I'm not making Sam and Freddie get back together just yet due to A) the state Sam is in, and B) Sam wouldn't take Freddie back just like that. And even though it seemed Sam was happy to see Carly and whatever but she wouldn't let it all go. Reviews are always good :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Steps

** This chapter sort of got away from me… anyway great response to the last chapter and you all hate Mr Dinsdale. Thank God he's not a real person…**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam stirred as she slept, her head on my chest and her arms around my torso. I looked down at her and gently pulled the covers off her upper body. I lifted up her shirt and lightly rubbed my hand over her flat belly. She was pregnant. There was a teeny tiny human being inside of her and she wanted to kill it. True, she had been raped and probably didn't want anything to do with that man. Having his baby inside of her must be killing the poor girl. It's bad enough she's scarred for life, now she has to deal with this.

Personally, I wanted to rip the head off that sleezeball but that would land me in jail. One part of me was glad we found Sam but the other part was gutted we found her in this condition. Maybe if I found her earlier, she wouldn't have been raped. But I can't change the past.

I pulled Sam's shirt back down and put the covers back over her. Sam snuggled into my chest a little more and my hands instantly went to her hair, twirling strands of it round my fingers. How did it get to this?

What would happen now? Would Sam come back to Seattle with us? Would we get back together? Would she be permanently scarred? My head was aching from all these questions and thoughts. I just wanted answers.

Sam's eyelids opened and she looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," I replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

She shrugged and then sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and leaning against the headboard. I sat next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder but Sam jerked me off.

"Sorry," she said, "I just don't want to be touched right now."

"That's fine. I get it and I don't want to rush you. Take your time but just remember that I'm here for you."

Sam nodded and looked at me. For a second I thought she was going to break down in tears judging by the look on her face but she just turned away. Concerned, I shuffled close to her and parted her hair so it was all resting on one shoulder. My chin rested on her shoulder and I used my finger to tilt her face towards me so we were facing eachother. I used my thumb to brush away a tear which had escaped from one of Sam's eyes.

"C'mere," I said to her, pulling her into a hug. She tensed up a little and wouldn't move, "Sammy, it's me. It's Freddie, I won't hurt you." But I did. I had hurt her and that was what drove her to leave. It was all my fault. If I hadn't let Carly kiss me then Sam wouldn't of left, and she wouldn't have gotten raped and she wouldn't be pregnant. It's all my fault.

Sam relaxed a little and leaned into me more, but still clutching her knees. I didn't blame her though. The poor girl must be in shock.

"I'm a whore," Sam stated.

"What?" I pulled away to look at her.

"I'm a whore," she repeated.

"No, you're not a whore. Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"I slept with you to distract you so I could leave and I didn't try hard enough to stop Mr Dinsdale from raping me."

Sam turned her face away from me, but I wasn't having it. I used my finger to tilt her chin so we were now eye-to-eye.

"Listen to me," I told her, her big blue eyes staring at me, "you are NOT a whore. True, I wasn't happy about you sleeping with me to get out of the state, but I don't blame you. It was my fault. And you were drunk and vulnerable when Mr Dinsdale did that to you. Don't blame yourself…blame...blame me."

"What?" Sam said softly.

"If Carly and I hadn't of kissed then you wouldn't have left which meant you wouldn't have gotten raped and impregnated," I answered.

Sam's hands went from being wrapped round her knees as well as her arms to my shoulders which she shook, "Freddie! This is not your fault in ANY way. I could've quit that job but I didn't. If it's anyone's fault it's-"

"Stop it," I put a finger to her lips, "okay? It's that asshole's fault alright? But I still can't help feeling guilty about the kiss."

Sam nodded, "and I can't help but feel guilty about sleeping with you."

"Let's agree we both did wrong at some point but in the long run, what happened to you wasn't down to us. It was that rotten Mr Dinsdale."

Sam nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder, "I shouldn't of left."

"I forgive you. I shouldn't have kissed Carly."

"I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to forgive me," I said.

"But, you came all this way. I should be able to forgive you-"

"Sam, it's fine. It was a dick move and I'm sorry. It's okay if you can't forgive me though."

Sam nodded and then got off the bed, "I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the Hamilton and check out," she then planted a kiss to my cheek, "thank you. For saving me yesterday."

"Anytime," I smiled.

She gave me a small smile back and then left the hotel room. I lay back on the bed.

Okay, so we weren't technically back together yet since she hadn't forgiven me. But I can work with that. She needs time.

Baby steps, Benson. Baby steps.

**Sam's POV**

I was still pretty dazed about the whole thing. I was moments away from being raped again or killed or abducted by Dinsdale, that was until Freddie and Spencer, Carly and Gibby made a surprise entrance and basically saved me. True, I was so thankful for that but I couldn't forgive Carly and Freddie yet. I knew I probably would in time, but not yet. It was too soon.

This baby thing had been buzzing around in my head ever since I saw the little pink plus sign on the pregnancy tests yesterday. Even though I always hated the idea of an abortion, I knew that was the only logical way out of this. If I was to ever forget, then I'd have to. I could put the baby up for adoption but if I remained pregnant, then I'd have to spend nine months remembering what happened to me. I wanted to forget as soon as possible so abortion was the only way out. But killing a baby…that's awful. But it's Dinsdale's baby too. God, this was so hard.

Another thing that was bothering me was whether Freddie and would get back together. I did still love him and seeing him again almost brought me to my knees. It was obvious he loved me too and we spent the night in each other's arms but was I ready for the relationship to start back up again? Not only was I still heartbroken about Carly and him kissing but I had just been raped and impregnated. It was early days.

I threw all my clothes into my duffel, grabbing some mini shampoos and soap from the bathroom and then I left the hotel room, going down to the front desk.

"Leaving so soon Miss Benson?" the lady asked as I gave my key back.

"It's Puckett. Sam Puckett," I said before running out of the Hamilton. The hotel Freddie and the others were staying in was only across the street. I went in and Freddie was waiting in the lobby for me. He was wearing dark jeans and a sweater which hugged his biceps well. To top it off, he had, on top, a leather jacket. I wanted to jump over there and molest him but that wasn't the greatest of ideas. To prevent me from getting my heart broken again, I knew we had to stay friends.

Freddie greeted me, taking my bags off me and he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away, walking to the elevators.

"What floor are we on again?" I asked Freddie.

"Er… eight," he looked a little hurt by me rejecting his kiss but I tried to shrug it off. We went into the elevator once it opened and I awkwardly shifted my weight one foot.

"Freddie?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he looked at me. It took all my self-control to not get lost in his brown eyes. He looked so delicious but hurt.

"I did some thinking and I…well I'm so thankful for yesterday and what you said today but I think it's…maybe it's best if…" Come on Puckett; spit it out, "maybe it's best we possibly…just…stay friends?"

"Oh," Freddie nodded, "yeah sure. If that's what you want."

"Yeah. I just…I'm not ready for a relationship what with everything going on…so I think it's best we just stay as Sam and Freddie. Not Seddie."

"No, yeah that's fine. I totally understand. You don't want to get hurt again."

"It's not that!" It was that.

"Sam, it's fine, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

I nodded, looking at the floor, "you mad at me?"

When Freddie wouldn't reply, I looked up at him. He approached me, putting the bags down, and taking my hands. Oh geez, sparks, sparks, sparks, red light! Sam, pull back! Pull back! But I couldn't.

"No matter what you do, however it may hurt me or however stupid, I will never be mad at you. Sam, you're going through a really tough time right now, the last thing you need is me bugging you about a relationship."

I nodded and noticed the door for the elevator had opened. I opened my mouth to speak but Freddie beat me to it, "come on," he said.

He grabbed my bags and I followed him to his hotel room.

"Carly and the others are in their room. I said we'd meet them in forty minutes. That enough time for you to get ready?" Freddie asked, dumping my bags on his bed.

"Yeah."

Freddie turned to look at me, his eyes making me melt. Stop it Sam!

"Listen," he started, sitting on the bed. I don't know whether it was instinct or whatever, but I sat down next to him, "you don't need to feel bad, okay?"

"Yeah, I know but I know you want us to get back together and I just think-"

"Hey, it's okay, really. I mean, how many times did I get rejected by Carly?" he said.

Of course he'd bring up Carly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Damn it, I'm so stupid," Freddie said after noticing my face when he brought up Carly.

"It's fine. I'm not rejecting you Freddie. I just need time."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry," he said, wincing straight after.

"Dude."

"I'll stop apologising."

"Good."

We stopped talking after. Only then, I started to notice how beautiful he really was. He was perfect. I always thought he was attractive but staring at him like this with no interruptions made me notice it more. He had a much defined jaw line and his skin wasn't too dark or too pale. It was a nice tan. I did notice he had a little stubble on his face. Puberty had been great to Freddie Benson. And don't even get me started on his eyes. Pools of dark, chocolate beauty.

I only then realised how close we were to eachother. Our lips were inches away. I didn't pull away though. My brain managed to get intact when our lips touched. I pulled away, awkwardly.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"Me too."

"I'll just go get ready," I said.

"Yeah."

I sprung to my feet and ran into the bathroom, locking the door and leaning against it, biting my lip. This friendship thing was going to be harder than I thought.

**Freddie's POV**

There was no denying that I was disappointed by Sam saying we should remain friends but I couldn't blame her. She was on the verge of breaking. We did almost kiss though. It was going to very hard to control myself around her. But having her as a good friend was better than not having her at all.

I could hear the shower going in the bathroom which only made my hormones rise. The thought of Sam…naked…water running all over her…her hands running up and down her body…snap out of Benson!

Today, we all had to go into the police station and give our statements about yesterday. Sam of course had to tell them the whole story; how Dinsdale was blackmailing her, how she pretended to be someone else and what he did to her.

The bathroom door then opened and Sam came out, wearing only a towel, her wet, blonde ringlets dangling off her shoulders.

Oh geez.

"I just need my clothes," she muttered, going into her duffel.

"Okay, cool," I said lamely.

I got my phone out, pretending to look busy as Sam rifled around in her bag. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as underwear. She then went back into the bathroom.

I sighed. This friendship thing was going to be the death of me.

**Carly's POV**

"I still can't believe that rotten man would even dare to do something like that! I still can't believe people in the world actually do things like that!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth, furious with Sam's rapist, "and she's pregnant! The rotten man got her pregnant!"

"Would you quiet down, Sam's in the bathroom," Freddie hissed.

"She's drying her hair. Hair dryers are loud. She can't hear," I responded.

Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. We were in his room waiting for Sam to get ready so we could go to the police station.

"Did you guys talk last night when you went to your room?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"No, she was spark out. We did in the morning though," Freddie answered.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Look, I'd tell you, but the reason Sam didn't talk when you guys were here was because she didn't want you guys to know."

I grumbled, folding my arms.

"You guys back together then?" Gibby asked.

"No," Freddie sighed, "she told me today that she wanted to stay friends."

"That sucks," Spencer said.

"It's still early days."

"I'm sorry," I said to Freddie.

"Carly, don't blame yourself. It's fine. I'd rather Sam get better. But her being pregnant doesn't help."

"I know. She must be feeling awful, having that skunk bag's baby inside her," I commented.

"I think you guys might be mistaken," Spencer said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, you said Sam bamboozled you into sleeping with her right?"

"Yeah but we'd had sex before, so?"

"Ew!" I exclaimed earning a glare from Freddie.

"She might not be pregnant with HIS kid. Freddie, that baby could be YOURS."

Freddie shook his head, "we used protection."

"Which isn't one-hundred percent effective."

"No. It makes much more sense that the kid would be the guy that raped her," Freddie said.

"Sure, whatever you say," Spencer said, coolly.

The bathroom door swung open and Sam came out, wiping her mouth, "you nubs done talking about me?"

"You okay?" Freddie asked her, standing up.

"I'm fine Fredward. Can we go?"

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Good."

We all went down to breakfast but Sam barely touched hers. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy.

"Sam, you haven't eaten anything," Freddie pointed out, gesturing to her full plate.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry," Sam retorted.

"But…you're always hungry."

"Gee thanks," she snapped, standing up.

"No, Sam! I didn't mean it that way," Freddie stood up but I grabbed his arm.

"I got it," I said, hurrying after Sam.

She ran into the bathroom and locked herself into the cubicle. I sighed and started to bang on the door.

"Sam, open up!" I yelled, but she wouldn't answer. I pressed my ear to the door and could hear faint sniffling and the sound of her crying.

"Where is she?" Freddie came into the bathroom.

"Freddie! This is the ladies room," I exclaimed but he rolled his eyes and began banging on the toilet door.

"Go away," Sam shouted, her voice cracking.

"Oh fuck this," Freddie said, going into the cubicle next to Sam's and standing on the toilet seat lid.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just shh," he replied.

**Freddie's POV**

I climbed over the wall separating the cubicle I was in and the one Sam was in. I landed on the toilet seat in Sam's cubicle causing her to jump. She looked at me, her eyes now shaped like almonds. She looked like she was a mixture of hurt, upset and angry.

I sat down next to her and we both didn't speak. After what seemed like eternity, Sam broke down in tears and grabbed a hold onto me. I hugged her back, my hand rubbing her back soothingly.

I kissed the top of her head in comfort and brought Sam closer.

"I'm scared Freddie," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Me too, baby," I responded. Calling her 'baby' just seemed natural to me. It would probably take a while for me to get out of that habit.

Sam looked at me and caressed my cheek. I could make out a little smile. I brought her into my lap with her legs either side of me. She tightened her legs around me and I kissed her forehead. I didn't move my lips from her skin though. I then kissed her cheek and she buried her head in my neck again.

"You're not gonna leave are you?" Sam asked softly.

"Never," I promised.

"I'm gonna have an abortion," she stated.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want any part of this kid."

I thought back to what Spencer said. What if 'that kid' was mine?

"We'll talk nearer the time," I suggested.

"Okay. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me and being a good friend."

"I did what anyone would do."

Sam shook her head and looked at me, "most people would run away from something like this. But you didn't."

"And I'm not gonna."

Sam nodded and then she swallowed, making a face.

"You gonna vomit?" I asked and she nodded. Sam scrambled out of my lap and lifted the lid to the toilet up, puking into it. I held her hair back as she did so, rubbing her back. I flushed the toilet when Sam had finished and she fell into my chest. I brought us back to lean against the cubicle wall.

I brushed Sam's bangs back from her face, "you alright?"

She nodded, wiping her mouth, "I hate this."

"I know. It'll all be over soon though. I promise. We have to go though. You need to talk to the police about what happened to you," I told her.

Sam looked up at me, "will you come with me?" she asked.

"If you want me to," I answered.

Sam nodded, "I need you."

"Okay," I kissed her forehead and then I helped her up. I opened the door and Carly, Spencer and Gibby all tripped over as I opened the cubicle door.

"You all had your ears pressed up against the door?"

They looked to the floor awkwardly, shifting their weight to one foot. I rolled my eyes. I put my arm around Sam's waist and she leaned into my chest. We walked behind the others and Carly ran to a vending machine. She came back a moment later with a Fat Cake and a can of lemonade. She handed me the Fat Cake, "in case she gets hungry later," Carly told me and then she gave Sam the can of lemonade, "I read online that sour stuff curbs nausea."

Sam took the can from Carly, smiling at her slightly. I looked at her and mouthed 'thank you' to her. She smiled back at me. I put the Fat Cake in my jacket pocket and looked down at Sam, "want me to open it?" I asked referring to the lemonade can.

Sam nodded and handed me the can. I opened it and gave it back to Sam who took a sip of the drink.

"Feel nauseous?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled slightly at me. I smirked and kissed her forehead.

The ride to the police station was pretty quiet. None of us spoke a word. I occasionally would ask Sam whether she wanted anything or if she was alright. To that she would either reply with a shake of the head or a nod.

Throughout the drive, Sam downed the lemonade and claimed she no longer felt like she was going to puke up her insides. But she said she wasn't hungry so the Fat Cake remained in my pocket. I wasn't going to force her to do anything though. We were going to take baby steps to get her better.

We arrived at the station and we all clambered out of the car, walking into the building. It smelt of criminals and crime.

Spencer went up to talk to the people at the desk whilst Carly, Gibby, Sam and I took a seat in the waiting area. Sam still clung to me, looking like she was in no place to let go. I slung an arm around her and she snuggled into my chest.

A cop came out of a room and approached us, "are you all here about the Miles Dinsdale incident involving a teenage girl?" he asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said, sitting next to Gibby.

"Okay, well we would like to speak with you all first and then we'll speak to the victim. Speaking of which, is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here," I spoke, gesturing to Sam.

"Yes…"

"Samantha. Samantha Puckett," I answered.

"Okay, are you her boyfriend?" the cop asked.

"No. Friend," I said, happy inside that some stranger thought Sam and I were a couple.

"Okay, we you there when Mr Dinsdale was arrested yesterday?" the cop replied.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. Come with me please."

I nodded and tried to stand up but Sam grabbed my hand, "where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to talk to the cops."

"But-"

"I'll be back in a bit."

Sam stared at me, with wide eyes.

"I promise," I said kissing her forehead.

Sam nodded and brought her legs up to the chair, hugging them.

"Bye," she said quietly.

"Bye."

"Sure you're not a couple?" the cop asked me.

"We were but we decided to stay friends."

The cop nodded and I followed him into the room he had been in previously. There was another officer sat at a table in the middle of the room along with another chair opposite and next to her. There was also a lamp and a recording machine on the table.

"Please sit, Mr…?" the lady cop said.

"Benson. Freddie Benson."

The cop nodded.

"My name is Officer Deborah and this is Officer Mason. Now Mr Benson, this is a very simple thing. We click record and you tell us exactly what happened, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's 11:54am on Friday 29th August 2014. I am here with Mr Freddie Benson with the case of a rape accusation involving Mr Miles Dinsdale and miss Samantha Puckett. Freddie, you must tell us the whole entire story, starting now," the cop introduced, pressing the record button.

I nodded and cleared my throat, "Sam, Samantha left Seattle around two weeks back due to personal issues and I spent those two weeks trying to find her. I did find her in the hotel I was staying in. We were both staying in the Hamilton Motel and I saw her so I managed to get a hold of a spare key but before I could go into her room, I got busted and the manager thought I was a stalker so I had to leave that hotel so I went to stay at the Fitzgerald Hotel. I then called Carly and Spencer Shay and my other friend Gibby Gibson; don't ask about the name, who rushed over to the Fitzgerald as soon as they had heard the news. We were going to try and find Sam again but we heard screaming from behind the Hamilton. We went to check it out and we saw Mr Dinsdale and Sam. Sam was pressed against the wall looking absolutely petrified and Mr Dinsdale had one arm pinning Sam's arms above her head and the other strangling her. Spencer got hold of him and we pushed him against the wall. Spencer held him there and I went over to Sam who broke down and told me he raped her the night before. Spencer called the cops and Sam told me that he was her boss and invited her to an employee dinner. Sam didn't want anyone to know her true identity so she posed as someone else. She said she was called Sadie Benson and Mr Dinsdale figured out she was Sam Puckett and blackmailed her that if she didn't come to the employee dinner then he'd tell and get her sent home and in trouble somehow. So Sam went to the dinner but no one else was there because Dinsdale had tricked her into going there. He then forced her to go into an over 21 club and spiked her drink. He then dragged her into a private room and… raped her. That's all I know," I gulped and took a breath.

"Okay. Thank you Freddie," Officer Deborah said and Officer Mason stood up and led me out. Before I could take a breath, Sam ran up to me and brought me into a bone crushing hug. I sighed and hugged her back, inhaling her scent.

"I'll go next," Spencer said and he followed Officer Mason into the room I had been in.

I guided Sam and I back to the chairs as she refused to let go of me.

"What did they say?" Sam asked, her arms still around my neck.

"Nothing. I just told them what happened."

Sam nodded.

We sat there in silence, waiting as Spencer, then Carly and finally Gibby went into the 'interrogation room' and then came back. It was then Sam's turn.

"Samantha Puckett?" Officer Mason came up to us.

"Can Freddie come with me?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Miss but you have to come alone."

"Look, she's really vulnerable about the whole thing. I won't talk, I'll just sit there," I said.

"You better not make a sound," the cop pointed a finger at me.

"I won't. Swear."

"Please," Sam said.

"God! Fine!"

Sam smiled and stood up, taking my hand and together we both went into the 'interrogation room' behind Officer Mason.

"Samantha," Officer Deborah smiled but then frowned when she saw me, "Freddie, we've already seen you."

"I know we have but Samantha insisted on him coming with her," Officer Mason said.

"I'm sorry, but the only way Samantha can fully tell the truth is when she's alone. Officer Mason, can you please escort Mr Benson out to the waiting room."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, "No! Please, I'll tell the whole truth just let him stay."

"I'll be right here Sam," I said to her.

"Bu-"

I kissed her forehead and went out to the hall, leaning against the wall.

…

Sam came out minutes later, tears pouring down her face and she threw herself into my arms.

"What happened?" I asked Officer Mason.

"Victims of rape do find it hard to talk about it, sir. But don't worry, we're gonna make sure you and your girlfriend get justice. We'll contact you when the court hearing is or whether we'll be needing one. Thank you for your time. And we do need to get Samantha to hospital so they can perform the rape kit on her.

"Okay. And we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Coulda fooled me," he smirked walking back into the 'interrogation room'.

"Sam, we need to get to he hospital," I told her.

I felt her tense up, "but I'm okay."

"They need to do the rape kit on you."

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know, baby, but I'll try and make it not hurt. I'll tell he nurses to go easy on you, okay."

"Okay. And Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"Even though we're not a couple anymore, I just want to let you know that I love you. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend as well. And I love you too," I replied. But I loved her more than a friend.

...

My leg shook nervously as Carly, Spencer, Gibby and I waited for the nurse to come back out with Sam.

I didn't know what happened when the nurses performed the rape kit. I just hoped it didn't hurt her.

When Sam and the nurse came back out, I stood up and Sam flung her arms around me.

"You okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded, burying her head in my neck. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"We did the rape kit on her, and I'm sorry to say that miss Puckett has in fact been raped. We did an STD test on her and there are no traces, however she is pregnant."

"Yeah we know, she did a test yesterday," Carly said.

"Okay. Is there anything else I can help you with?" the nurse asked.

"No thanks. I think we'll just go," Spencer said.

"I want to go home," Sam said.

"Home?"

"Yeah, back to Seattle. Take me home Freddie."

"Okay. I'll take you home, Sam."

...

We arrived back at Bushwell at three in the morning and since we left the hospital, Sam hasn't let go of me. She'd been super glued to my chest for hours. I wasn't complaining though.

I knew I had MAJOR explaining to do to my mother but not right now. I needed to get Sam into bed, safe and sound. Carly and I took her up to Carly's room where she changed and crawled into bed, sleeping almost instantly.

Carly and I were either side of her and I was playing with her hair.

"I doubt this friendship thing of yours is going to last. She's not let go of you since this morning," Carly commented.

"I don't want to rush her. I just want her back to the old Sam. I hate seeing her like this," I replied.

"Me too. You'll get her back, Freddie."

"Hopefully. I really do love her, more than anything," I said, kissing Sam's forehead.

"She loves you too and she'll take you back. She just needs time."

I nodded.

I was going to give her time. I wanted to see her back to the old, crazy, meat-loving Sam. But I didn't know how long that would take.

**Don't automatically predict that Sam and Freddie are back together. They're in for a bit of a bumpy ride. Reviews are great and make updates come faster :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Talking

** Lots of ground to cover here. Kind of a transitional chapter. The ending might seem a little rushed but only because I'd rather add that bit in instead of putting it in the next chapter or it wouldn't really work.**

**Sam's POV**

My back was aching as I woke up, surprisingly bright and early. I groaned, looking at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was six am. Once I had woken, I found myself practically on top of Freddie. I gently slid off him but ended up crashing into Carly who was asleep on the other side of the bed. Sighing, I crawled over Freddie and suddenly felt a rush of nausea sweep through my body.

I frantically ran to the bathroom, immediately puking into the toilet, causing my chest to eventually start hurting. Would this happen every day? I then felt someone's hands pulling my hair back and rubbing my back softly. After my sickness attack I turned around and found Freddie behind me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Fine," I snapped, standing up.

"You want anything? I could make you a-"

"I'm fine, Benson. I'm gonna head back home actually," I told him, walking out of the bathroom after rinsing my mouth out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Freddie asked.

I turned to look at him and folded my arms, "I said we'd go back to how we were, remember. And before, we weren't this close, so just stay here or go give your batty mum a heart attack. I bet she's missing her precious Freddikins," I mocked.

"Sam," Freddie approached me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my air. I jerked him off me. "Stop pushing me away. We might not be together but I'm here for you because I care about you and I…I love you and don't say you don't love me."

"Stop it, Freddie," I said.

"Stop what? Sam, I'm not going to automatically stop loving you. I'm in love with you and I can't change that," he replied.

"Well, try. Because there's not and never will be a 'me and you'."

I know that sounded harsh but how many times had we broken up? And I couldn't deal with having my heart broken by the nub again and again and again.

"I'm sorry, baby," he apologised, his voice softening.

"Stop calling me baby, Freddie. I'm not your baby, or anyone's baby. You're making this harder for us."

"I can't click my fingers and everything will go away. All those feelings I have for you won't just disappear, Sam," he told me.

"Make them. And stop pining over me. Go get yourself a Carly and I'll go get myself someone more like me. Maybe we weren't meant to be, Freddie," I said.

Before I could stop anything, Freddie had taken hold of my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. He was, which I found more annoying than I should, obviously stronger than me. He pushed me back into the wall and deepened the kiss.

Oh God. I could feel my insides dancing and tingling at the same time. Sparks were beaming and I was pretty sure I'd fall over, but Freddie had a good grip on me.

I was hesitant at first but I then I grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer to me. I kissed back slowly, making it subtle. But all too soon, he pulled away.

"You can't move on either," he gasped for breath.

Too busy trying to catch more oxygen, I couldn't reply, so I stood there, breathing in and out deeply.

"Because you still love me. And you know it. No one can make you feel like that," he kissed me again, his hand creeping up my leg but again, too soon, he pulled away. And even though the kiss was no longer than ten seconds, I was still breathless.

"I'll see you in a bit, Sam. I love you," and then he left.

I was stood there for some time trying to get everything through my head. That kiss almost made me give. If he did that more from now on, I knew I'd give in but I couldn't do that. That'd make Freddie cocky and he'd think that everytime he put a foot wrong, he could just kiss the pain all away.

No, it didn't work like that. I shook my head and went back into Carly's room. She was still asleep so I grabbed my duffel and closed her bedroom door behind me. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes; I'd do it once I got home.

I knew I had to tell my mum about me getting pregnant but I was afraid to how she might react. Would she get angry and kick me out? There was only one way to find out. I couldn't keep this from her. She'd find out eventually and then she'd go even crazier about me not telling her. Although she never did pay much attention to me; I was pretty sure I could pull this off until the abortion and then everything would be back to normal.

Yeah, I'd do that. But first I had to get home.

I noticed Freddie had already left the apartment, so I grabbed a Fat Cake and munched it down on the way back to my house. It hadn't been exactly AGES since I'd been here but it had been ages since I'd seen my mum. Months even. Would she be pleased to see me? Pft, she'd probably not even realise I had left.

Once I arrived back home, or if I could even call it that, I noticed the living room light was on. Mum was home. Or she just forgot to switch off the lights. Yeah, probably that.

I slowly opened the front door and saw my mum sprawled out on the couch watching some dumb reality show.

"Yo, Sammy," she called, standing up.

"Sup, Mum," I greeted her, dumping my duffel on the couch.

"Where you been? You've been gone like a week," she commented, grabbing a handful of chips from the bag.

"It's been almost a year," I corrected her.

"Really? Wow, where've I been?" she chuckled.

"No clue, Mum," I shook my head, grabbing my duffel and heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Sam," mum yelled as I was halfway up the stairs, "you sticking around?"

I thought about it for a moment. I was done running, "yeah, I guess."

"Good. You can bring me some Thai food from that place down the street."

"Mum, that place got closed down by the health inspectors," I told her.

"When?"

"Two years ago. Rat problem."

"Wait, come here a sec."

I sighed, walking back over to the couch and standing next to it. My mum stared at me for a while, looking me up and down, "there's something different about you," she pointed out.

My heart then started to thump a million beats per second. This was it. She was going to find out I was pregnant and then she would kick me out. I held my breath, preparing myself for the mass number of names and verbal abuse I was going to gain.

"You got a spray tan!" Mum exclaimed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "no Mum. I've been in LA, it's sunny down there," I told her, relieved she didn't find out about the pregnancy.

"LA, huh? I once dated this guy from LA. Greg Formby. He was a gardener and he had this really nice house down in Southern California. He was probably the only proper guy I dated. He was such an old romantic but could be a little naughty in bed. I remember this one time I-"

"God, Mum!" I exclaimed throwing my hands over my ears. I then picked up my bag and bolted up the stairs before my mother could bombard me with questions and drown me in various aspects of her messed up love life. Or sex life in her case.

I threw my duffel on my unmade bed which hadn't changed since the night me and Freddie had sex. I sighed and sat on it, burying my head in my hands. When did life get so confusing?

I decided I might as well do some unpacking whilst I was here. I opened my duffel and began to throw my clothes into my closet.

"Sam!" Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Come rub some cream on this thing on my back, would ya? I think it's infected, it's all yellow and gooey!"

"Gross, no!"

"Come on, please."

"No!"

I groaned. This was my life now.

**Freddie's POV**

I held my breath, preparing myself for my mother to smother me in kisses and bombard me with questions and start crying as I jammed my key in my front door.

I slowly opened the door and before I could even take a breath, I felt two arms wrap around my neck.

"FREDWARD!" my mum screamed.

"Hey, Mum," I said.

She pulled away giving me a look.

"'Hey, Mum'? You've been gone for over two weeks and all I get is a 'hey, Mum'?!" she exclaimed.

"Mum, I'm"

"Where were you?! I searched high and low and didn't even rest, desperate to find my Fredward! What if you had died out there? Where even were you anyway and why didn't you answer my calls or my texts?! Are you hurt? Dear Gosh, Fredward, you were scaring the life out of me! How could you do something this irresponsible and stupid-"

"Mum! Stop! Just…look, I know you're really mad and upset-"

"I'm heartbroken and furious!"

I sighed, "But, I have a very good reason, okay?"

"You've been going off way too much. First going down to LA and now wherever you went. I know LA was for an internship but I really doubt this was!"

"Sit down, Mum," I told her. We both sat on the couch and I took a deep breath.

"I didn't go to LA for an internship," I told her.

"What?!"

"I went for Sam."

"Puckett?" I nodded, "that no good gutter-girl who broke your heart?"

"Sam's not a gutter girl. Just let me finish. I got a call from her roommate that she had been in a car accident so I had to rush down there and turns out she wasn't. Then me and her roommate started to hang out and Sam got jealous. Long story short, we got together," my mum gasped. I decided to skip the killer tuna part out. She'd only go crazier.

"You and…Samantha are…together? Again?" Mum gulped, clutching her chest.

"Let me finish," I told her, "but I had to come home so we decided to have a long-distance relationship but it was really hard. Then Carly came back and we started talking again. It was a little awkward since we kissed before she left," my mum nodded. I had told her about the kiss after Carly went to Italy, "turns out Sam was coming back to surprise me and Carly kissed me as Sam came into her apartment. She got really upset like you'd predict, and…we broke up. She was heartbroken so she left Seattle…again. I had to go track her down, mum. I love her and I still do and I never stopped since our first ever kiss."

"You…you love her?"

"More than you can imagine. Mum, she's everything to me, I had to find her and bring her back home," Mum nodded, "she was in Canada. I tracked her down and called Carly, Spencer and Gibby to come down and they did. We then found her and she had gotten into major trouble."

My mum shook her head, "I knew she was trouble the moment I set eyes on her."

"She was raped, Mum!" I exclaimed, standing up and pacing back and forth, "she got a job as a waitress and her boss raped her and now she's pregnant! I broke her heart and she ran away and got pregnant and raped!" I then broke down and I was crying into my mother's shoulder.

"Freddie, it's okay…Sam's strong."

"We brought her back though but she wants us to stay friends and I love her so much and this whole thing must be killing her!" I sobbed harder.

Mum grabbed hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Fredward, don't you dare blame yourself for this. What happened to Sam was awful and it should of never happened but you can't beat yourself up about you and her not having a relationship romantically or not. You need to be there for her."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "thanks and I'm sorry for leaving."

"Just don't do it again but…you're a good boy Freddie. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled slightly and stood up, "I'm gonna go find Sam."

"Okay. I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Mum," I said before leaving my apartment.

That went better than I expected.

**Sam's POV**

I rolled my eyes at the sight of my mum passed out on the couch. I grabbed the bag of chips in her hand and started eating them. I turned on the TV and sat in the armchair, choosing a channel. I groaned as the doorbell went. It rung again as I stood up.

"Just a second, hold your horses, geez!" I yelled.

I took the bag of chips with me and I answered the door. There stood on my porch was no other than Fredward Benson.

"If you're here to kiss me and then confess you're undying love for me. Don't," I snapped.

"I'm not. I just came to see if you were okay and if you wanted to talk," he replied.

"I'm good," I said about to shut the door but Freddie's shoe stopped me. "Dude!"

"Yesterday, you wouldn't let me more than two centimetres away from you and was basically stuck to me and now you won't even talk to me?"

"Mood swings."

"Nice try, Puckett," he said, walking into my house. "We'll talk upstairs," he told me, notcing my mother on the couch.

"You're not the boss of me. You can't barge into my house and demand to talk to me when I don't even want to see you!"

"Sam, stop keeping things bottled up. We need to talk," he said.

"I don't want to," I folded my arms.

"I don't care," he replied, going up the stairs. I chased him and blocked his way.

"Just stop, Freddie! Did it ever occur to you that I actually want to be alone! I was raped literally three days ago. I don't need YOU coming in here and demanding to talk when I'm trying to understand things myself. I'm hurting Freddie! Don't you get that?!" I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face and I guess Freddie couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head which he seemed to be doing a lot. But I let him. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He went into my room and laid me on the bed. I pulled him onto the bed with me and he adjusted our bodies so we were both lying on our sides. I buried my face in his neck. I didn't want him to see my face like this.

"So don't talk," he said, "just listen."

I nodded against him. He began to stroke my hair and started to speak, "I know this is going to sound really stupid but I think you should get a DNA test," he suggested. I pulled away from him and stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"For your baby. I know that guy didn't use a condom but they aren't one hundred percent effective. Sam, what if you're carrying my baby?"

I stared at him. Of course the kid was Dinsdale's! I would've noticed if the baby was Freddie's.

"The baby's Mr Dinsdale's," I told him.

"You don't know. Sam, I can't let you have an abortion without knowing for sure that I'm not the father of your baby," he said softly.

"Baby?! You're pregnant?!"

Shit.

I sat up and saw my mum standing at the door, looking mortified.

"Mum," I started.

"Answer the question, Sam. Are you pregnant?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I…Mum…please don't be mad…I just…"

"Answer me!"

"Ms Puckett. Don't punish Sam. It was my fault. I suggested we should have sex and I guess the condom didn't work right," Freddie spoke up.

I looked at him in horror. He had basically just admitted that I was pregnant!

"So, you're pregnant!" Mum stared at me.

"Mum, please-"

"Get out."

"What?" I whispered.

"Get. Out. Of my house."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes."

"Mum!" I cried, getting off the bed and standing up approaching my mother but she backed away, "don't. Get your stuff and get out."

"You can't kick me out. I have nowhere to go!"

"You can stay at your boyfriend's house," Mum said, looking at Freddie, who had stood up now.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I retorted.

Mum shook her head and I couldn't prepare for what happened next. Never in my life had my mother hit me but she did and it did hurt. "SLUT!" she screamed.

My eyes started to water.

"You have fifteen minutes to grab your shit and get the hell out of my life!" Mum slammed my bedroom door, leaving me expressionless.

"Sam, I-"

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I really am," he apologised.

"She kicked me out! I'm fucking homeless and pregnant and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Please, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Where will I go?"

"You can stay with me."

"You're mum would have a freak attack," I wiped my eyes.

"I told her. She won't."

"You told her!?"

"It's okay. She's not going to judge you or anything. She'll help you, I promise. I am NOT leaving you alone like this. Even though you might hate me, I don't hate you and I'm not giving up on you. I'm here and I'm not leaving," he rubbed my arms up and down.

"I don't hate you," I mumbled.

Freddie grabbed my arm and brought me into a bone crushing hug but it felt sort of nice. "I know," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I hate this."

"Me too. But don't think for a second that you're alone, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Sam."

"I know."

**Freddie's POV**

"Mum?" I called as I walked into my apartment, followed by Sam who was clutching my arm. She went from a scared little girl to an isolated teenager and then back to that scared little girl again in the space of two days.

"Freddie! You're back…and you brought Samantha. How are you, dear, Freddie told me everything," Mum said, coming towards us.

"Listen, she's a little shaken up but is it possible for Sam to stay here?" I asked.

"How long for?"

"As long as it takes. Sam's mum found out about the pregnancy and kicked her out," I explained.

"Oh, Samantha!" Mum exclaimed, advancing towards Sam and hugging her.

"It's Sam," Sam told her.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like," Mum said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for making Freddie leave and everything."

"Nonsense. Now, I won't tolerate you two sleeping together so, Freddie, go get the air mattress from the storage cupboard and start blowing it up to put in your room. I'll make us some snacks whilst you help Samantha settle in."

"Sam," the blonde corrected.

I nodded and took Sam's hand, taking her into my bedroom.

"Well, it's less nubby than I remember," Sam commented.

"I upgraded," I smirked.

"I see."

"I'm just gonna go grab the air mattress, you can put your bags over there," I pointed to the corner of my room where there was a set of drawers which were pretty much empty.

"Okay."

…

I lay on my bed as Sam was in the shower. We had just eaten dinner which was quite awkward since my mum was trying to be polite but Sam really didn't want to talk to her. We'd unpacked and her clothes and other things were either in those empty set of drawers, scattered around the room or in my bathroom.

My bathroom door opened and Sam came out wearing her pyjamas. She smiled slightly and sat on the air mattress.

"Got any good movies?" she asked me.

"Take a look," I replied, pointing to my collection of DVDs by my TV.

Sam stood up and scanned my movie collection, pulling out one, "I didn't think you liked horror movies," she said, putting the DVD in the player.

"No, I do. My mum doesn't know though," I said.

Sam sat on the air mattress and pulled the blankets around her, "it's better you keep it that way."

"You know you can sit up here," I told her. She looked at me hesitantly, "I won't bite."

Sam rolled her eyes but sat next to me on the bed. I put the covers around us and Sam leaned her head on my shoulder. I took this as my chance to put my arm around her. She didn't flinch, so I relaxed.

"Sam?" I said, halfway through the movie which I presumed Sam had already seen. She looked pretty bored.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about the baby."

"It's not yours Fredward," Sam replied.

"You can't be sure. Just…I know I can't talk you out of abortion and honestly, as much I hate the idea of killing a baby, it seems like a good idea. But before you do have one, promise you you'll have a DNA test."

"It's not a baby. It's a fetus."

"Whatever, just promise me."

"I promise."

"And if it's mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still going to have an abortion?"

"Yeah. I already booked it."

"When?!"

"Before you came round to mine. It's the day after tomorrow."

"You're seriously going to have an abortion even if you find out I'm the father?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What? You can't?"

"Yes I can."

"I'm the father, I have equal say."

"We don't even know if you are the father and you're not the one going to be carrying it for nine months," Sam reminded me.

"But still. You can't kill our baby."

"We'll talk later. I'm tired," Sam said, snuggling into the pillows.

"You can't keep avoiding the subject. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?! Even if the damn fetus is yours, I couldn't keep it. I'm not fit enough to be a mother!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. She walked away from the bed and I followed her, wrapping my arms around her from behind and rubbing her flat belly.

"You've been a babysitter for so long. You ARE fit enough to be a mother. You'd be an amazing mother," I told her.

"I'd ruin the child. I'm just like my mum."

"You are NOTHING like that woman. You're beautiful and smart, and amazing and creative. And you are loved by so many people, Sam.

She looked at me, craning her neck, "you mean that?"

"I do."

Sam sighed, "if it's yours…"

"Yeah?"

"I might consider keeping it. But only if you promise you won't ever leave me."

"I promise," I kissed her cheek.

Sam turned around to face me and she lightly caressed my cheek. Her lips were inches away from mine and at first we were hesitant but somehow our lips found each others. I lifted her up and carried her back to my bed. I lay her down and came on top of her, not breaking the kiss. She ran her hands through my hair and arched into me.

My hands slipped under her shirt and Sam pulled away. We both stared at eachother. I awkwardly got off Sam and landed on the bed next to her.

We looked at eachother and then looked away again after making eye contact. Sam scrambled off the bed and crashed onto the air mattress, "forget that ever happened," she said.

I was too dazed to reply.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Wait! Sleep on the bed; I'll go on the mattress."

"Fredward, you can sleep on your own bed. I'm fine," Sam replied.

"You're pregnant. Sleep on the bed, Sam," I insisted.

"But-"

"Sam," I warned.

"Okay," she huffed, getting up and laying down on the bed next to me.

I crawled over her and got into the covers on top of the air mattress.

"Night," I said to her.

"Night, nub."

…

The day of Sam's abortion drew near as it was only an hour away. It had taken almost two hours to convince my mum it as the best way to go and she finally agreed. I had made an appointment for a DNA test just before Sam's abortion.

I was sat in the waiting room, waiting for Sam to come out after the test. She insisted she go on her own since she didn't want me there. Of course the nurses had to take samples of my hair to detect whether I was the father or not.

The idea of Sam carrying my baby seemed so surreal. I couldn't imagine us as parents. How would this child cope? If I was the father, I'd be a mixture of thrilled, excited and nervous. I would be ecstatic if I found out that Sam was carrying my baby and not that rotten dirt bag's and I'd be excited for the baby to come but don't get me wrong, I'd be dead nervous. A baby was a big responsibility.

I would stick around though. I wouldn't EVER leave Sam even if we weren't together. I would be the dad as well as the father. Sam wasn't alone at all. We were in this together.

We hadn't spoken of the kiss what happened on the first night of Sam staying at my apartment. We both agreed it was the spur of the moment and that it was a mistake. I might have agreed to it but I didn't say anything about believing it. It was pretty awkward the next morning but after a few hours, we managed to get back to normal.

Carly was pretty happy that Sam had moved in but she felt awful for Sam's mum treating her like that. I felt the same. With Sam living with me, there was a greater chance of us getting back together and I would have her constantly with me. It was great.

Sam and my mum had been getting on alright. I told my mum to cool it with the craziness and she had obliged. But Sam wasn't really talking much. She'd talk to me in private sometimes but she was still shaken up.

We hadn't got that call back from the Canadian police about the trial which I presumed would be happening soon. I just hoped Sam would get the justice she deserved.

The door to the DNA testing room opened and Sam walked out. She looked okay and I stood up, hugging her. The nurse came out and handed her some forms and a piece of paper which she stuffed in her bag.

I looked at her, "What was the result?"

"I'm getting an abortion."


	10. Chapter 10: Clean Slate

**I don't know much about abortions so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. So this is a pretty light hearted chapter. But the next batch of drama is a-brewing…**

**Freddie's POV**

"An a-abortion?" I stuttered, looking at Sam, who looked like she was struggling to hold back tears.

The poor girl must've had the roughest week.

Sam nodded, wiping her eyes as fresh tears came streaming down her cheeks, "the baby's Dinsdale's."

"I'm so sorry," I told her, clutching her close to my chest.

"It's not your fault," she told me.

"I know but...this must be so hard for you."

"I'm tough," she shrugged.

"You don't always have to be," I reminded her.

"Yes, I do, Freddie. Come on, we're gonna be late," she said, pulling away from me and grabbing her bag before walking down the halls towards the exit of the hospital. The abortion clinic was only a five minute car journey from here and throughout the entire ride; neither of us spoke a word.

Sam just stared out of the window, not making eye contact with me and I was just trying to focus on the road. Having an abortion must be hard. I know the baby's Dinsdale's but it's also Sam's.

"Are you sure about this abortion, Sam?" I asked her once I parked the car.

"Yes," she replied, about to get out but I grabbed her arm and locked the car door. "Benson, let me out!"

"Sam, I don't want you to make a mistake."

"A mistake would be keeping this baby."

"Listen, it doesn't have to be Dinsdale's," I told her. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"It said in black and white that the father of this kid is Miles Dinsdale. The asshole that raped me!" Sam retorted, irritated,

"Keep and...and we'll...we'll raise it together," I suggested.

Sam stared at me for a few seconds before bursting out, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! We can't raise a baby. You've got college. We're eighteen. Your mum would kill you and I cannot be a mother. I'm aborting this baby."

"It's killing your baby, Sam!" I told her.

She glared at me and then got close to me until we were inches away, "it's a fetus," she hissed and grabbed my keys, unlocking the car and getting out.

I sighed and got out as well. Sam threw me my keys and I locked my car, following her into the clinic. She approached the front desk and stated her name.

"And you are?" the lady at the front desk asked me.

"I'm her friend," I replied.

She nodded and told us to go wait on seats outside the exam rooms and that someone would see us shortly.

I sat down next to Sam who was shaking her knee nervously. Taking a risk, because I knew better that this when Sam was pissed, I put an arm around her and brought her close to my chest. Sam looked up at me and pulled away; sitting on the seat next to hers so there was a chair in between us. What the heck? Usually she'd just pull away, not sit further away from me.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed, sitting next to her again.

"You know when I move seats to get away from you it means I don't want to sit next to you," she snapped, turning her head away from me.

"You gotta give me some answers, Puckett. One minute, you can't stand to have me away from you and you're clutching me like a lost puppy, the next you hate me, and then you're cuddling with me and then you kiss me-"

"We agreed not to speak of it," she interrupted.

"Tough, I am! We're not fourteen anymore! You're giving me mixed signals and you're just messing me about. Do you want us to get back together or what?"

"It wasn't just me! We BOTH kissed each other!" She snapped.

"You know how I feel about you, Sam. I love you, okay. I WANT to be with you. I can't get you out of my head due to the fact that I'm IN LOVE with you. You know that but I don't know how you feel about me."

"It's not gonna happen again. Freddie, I love you too, more than you know," she said softly.

"Then why are we doing this? It's killing me and I know it's killing you," I said.

"Because! We're not good for each other."

I took Sam's hand and squeezed it, "so what if we're different. It worked for two months didn't it?"

"That was when it was literally just the two of us. No one else was there," Sam reminded me.

"The let's get out of here," I suggested.

"What?"

"You said we work better when we're alone so let's just leave. We can go right after your abortion and start fresh. Just the two of us," I exclaimed.

"Freddie!" Sam cried, shocked.

"What?"

"Listen to yourself. Do you know how long it has been since I was raped? Not even a fucking week! Maybe I don't want a relationship because I'm hurting. I don't want to get intimate with a guy when I have just been raped by one. Goddammit, Freddie, give me some time!"

Oh shit. I never thought of that. I felt like a total douche.

"Oh my God, Sam I...I'm so stupid. I'm sorry...I just really wanted you back," I replied.

"Just give me some time, Freddie. Just because you played Prince Charming doesn't mean I'm gonna come running back into your embrace. You cheated, remember?"

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologised.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I responded.

"Why didn't you tell Carly about us being together?" Sam asked.

"We agreed to tell her together," I replied.

"But, you should've when you noticed her inching towards you."

"I tried to but it all happened quickly."

Sam didn't look convinced but she dropped the subject anyway.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No! I never did, Sam," I told her. She gave me a look.

"You did. Maybe it went away after we kissed or after you dated her but you WERE in love with her," Sam pointed out.

"Sam, it was a stupid crush. It meant nothing. I only thought I was in love with her because she was pretty."

Wrong choice of words.

"Wow, she's pretty is she? What was I? Cat litter?" Sam exclaimed.

"No! Sam, okay yes, Carly is pretty-"

"See! I told you!"

"But…you're flawless. You're sexy and gorgeous and to me, the most beautiful girl in the world," I told her.

"I'm not," she muttered, turning away as I saw the forming blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You are, Sam," I used my finger underneath her chin so we were facing each other. I brushed her bangs out of her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "for one thing, you're body is sexy as hell. There's nothing ugly about you. You're hair is gorgeous and you're eyes are beautiful. Scratch that, YOU are beautiful. Name anything about you and I can name at least five things that are amazing about it."

"My hideous personality," Sam said.

"It is not hideous. How you think of yourself is hideous. How can you put yourself down like that? You're personality is feisty and fun. You're not afraid to speak your mind and you say it how it is and you're unpredictable. I love that about you. You make everyday an adventure. You keep me on my toes and I can NEVER get bored with you. You're exciting and that makes me feel excited."

"The way I treated you when we were kids. Freddie, you can't say anything good about that. I treated you like shit," Sam said.

"You just didn't know how to express your feelings. Sam, you didn't know how to show affection if I'm honest. You weren't a bad person and you're still not. You just push people away because you're afraid but you need to remember that you don't have to be afraid. I'm never going to judge you, no matter what," I responded.

"My delinquentness."

"First of all, delinquentness is not a word," I smirked, flicking her nose lightly, "but…itmakes you fun to be around. You're hilarious and crazy but I love your craziness. So yeah, you get in trouble but I like that you're not a pussy. Most girls are cowards. They get too scared to stand up to people and get revenge but you're not a pussy. You're feisty and amazing. I don't care that you have a prison record or whatever…I know that you're not a bad person…you just make bad decisions but most of the time you DO know what is right and what's wrong."

"Stop it, Freddie," Sam told me, beginning to chew on her nails.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make me feel better. I know you hate my delinquentness and my personality and especially the way I treated you."

"I swear on my father's grave that I love you for all of those things and more and I swear that to me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sam looked hesitant.

"Sam! I swear on my _father's grave_!"

"You really mean it?" she asked softly.

I caressed her cheek, "I mean it."

I leaned in closer, but Sam put her hand on my chest, "Freddie," she said.

"Don't worry. I won't kiss you, I promise."

"Okay, good," Sam replied, twiddling her thumbs. After a while, she spoke up, "you really hate the idea of abortion don't you?"

"You want the truth?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It's killing a baby and I know you think it's a fetus but what happened to you is not that baby's fault. That baby is the consequence. Don't make the baby suffer when it's innocent."

"I know but I can't do this."

"I know you can't, so I'm not going to push you to change your mind. You asked my honest opinion and I gave it. But if you feel you need to abort this baby, then it is not my place to stop you. After all, it's not even my baby."

Sam nodded, "thanks."

The others knew about the abortion since they heard most of the conversation between Sam and me in the bathroom in Canada. They understood even if, like me, they hated the idea of an abortion.

"Samantha Puckett?" a nurse came out and asked for Sam.

"Yeah," Sam spoke up.

"We're ready for you, come this way please," she nurse replied.

Sam looked up at me, "want me to go with you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I know you hate the idea of it. Stay here, I'll be out soon."

"Okay, good luck," I told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

**Sam's POV**

I lay on the bed and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Freddie never wanted me to have an abortion and here I was, aborting the child. What he said in the car really stuck to me though.

_'Keep it and we'll raise it together.'_

I could picture Freddie as a loving and a nurturing father but me? I couldn't even take care of a fish. Whilst babysitting, Cat was always with me and I didn't need to take care of them their entire lives, day and night. Having a baby would be so much different. I'd have to care for it all the time, feed it, shelter it keep it warm, keep it happy and so on. I wasn't ready for that and this was the only way out no matter how much Freddie would hate me inside.

"Okay, sweetie, we just need to perform a couple of tests on you and you need to take the urine test which will detect if you actually are pregnant and how far along you are and then we'll begin the procedure. Do you have any questions before we start?" the nurse explained.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Afterwards you will feel period-like pains for a while but it won't hurt you traumatically."

"Okay and will I have to stay here overnight?"

"No, you should be able to go home today."

"Okay."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

**Freddie's POV**

I stood up abruptly as Sam came back into the waiting room. I wrapped her in my arms and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Did everything go okay?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, everything went perfectly. Have a great day," she replied, going into some sort of back room.

"You alright?" I asked, looking down at Sam who had her head buried in my chest.

She nodded, "I'm tired," she said.

"Okay, let's take you home and you can rest."

I handed Sam's bag to her and we both left the abortion clinic. I knew it was going to take a while for Sam to get back to the feisty girl she used to be but I was willing to stick by her and put in the time.

The car journey was much like the others, silent. I knew Sam must be hurting so I decided it'd be best not the press her or anything. If she wanted to talk then we'd talk but right now it seemed she didn't want to.

When we arrived back to my apartment, Sam had collapsed on the couch. My mum wasn't home, luckily, so she wouldn't bug her about the abortion. I knew that was the last thing Sam needed.

I turned Sam around so she was facing me, still laid on the couch and I picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to my bedroom. I placed her on my bed and she instantly went under the covers.

"Hold on," I told her. I approached her and pulled the covers off her. I took her arms and lifted her so she was in a sitting position. I pulled of her top, throwing it in the hamper. I then tried to unclasp her bra but Sam jerked me off her.

"Benson!"

"Relax; it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Why are you undressing me?" she sounded scared.

"I'm getting you comfortable."

"By being naked."

"No! I was going to put your pyjamas on you."

"I can do it," Sam muttered, climbing out of the bed and getting her pyjamas. She gave me a look so I turned away. I didn't know why she was so self conscious. I'd seen her in nothing plenty of times.

I suppose she was still fragile and vulnerable from the rape attack.

Sam then got back into the bed and turned away from me.

I went around to the other side of the bed and I sat on it, next to Sam.

"You don't have to be scared around me. I'm never going to do anything to you that you don't want me to," I told her.

"I know…but…I just…" I knew she was seconds away from a breakdown.

"Let it out, Sammy," I whispered, shuffling closer to her and I held her tightly and protectively.

Sam gripped my shirt and cried. This time she cried harder than I had ever seen her cry. It was heartbreaking.

"He b-broke me!" she sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," I stroked her hair.

"He hurt me, Freddie!"

"He's a bastard. But he's going to rot in prison, I promise you."

Sam pulled away to look at me, "take my mind off all this," she whispered, barely audible but loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

Sam yanked on the bottom of my shirt and pulled me down on top of her, "take my mind off all this, Freddie," she said huskily into my ear.

"But, you said you didn't want to get back together."

"I didn't say anything about this. Freddie, please, just…please," she whimpered.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Sam," I told her.

"You're not. Please, Freddie."

"You're gonna regret it."

"I'm not. I want this, I want you."

She was messing with my mind again. I couldn't let her rile me up. I'd only want her more, if that was possible.

"No, Sam," I got off her and lay down next to her.

"Why not?" Sam shot up, glaring at me.

"Because," I sat up too, "you've just had an abortion."

"The nurse said I could have 'intercourse'."

"I don't care. You're vulnerable."

"I'm not a damn weakling. You're the one begging for me to take you back and here I am begging for you to just do this one thing for me to take my mind off it!"

"Sex has nothing to do with being together again."

"Freddie, you won't take advantage of me. I just want you close to me."

"I'm not doing this. Get some rest. I'll be in the living room," I stood up, getting off the bed and trudging over to my bedroom door.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled.

"Sam," I turned around, "you can't keep messing me about. I can't deal with it."

Sam stood up and approached me. For a while we stood there, staring at eachother. I didn't know who made the first move, but in a matter of seconds, Sam had her back against the door and we were kissing.

"I'm breaking my promise," I muttered against her lips, gesturing to when I promised not to kiss her whilst we were at the abortion clinic.

"I give you permission."

**Sam's POV**

What's wrong with me?

I shouldn't want to be with Freddie, yet I craved to be with him. I begged him to sleep with me last night, finally getting what I wanted, but this time I didn't do it to leave or to 'take my mind off things'. I did it because I yearn for him, I miss him, and I want him.

Last night made me want him more but I didn't want my heart broken again. I just wished I could trust and believe him when he said the kiss between him and Carly was a mistake.

Would it be awkward now? It was so complicated. I need to either say that we should stay friends and we should, meaning no kissing, cuddling or anything or I'd say I wanted him and we'd get back together…again.

I threw an arm over my eyes, squinting as I caught glimpse of the morning sun. I buried my head in Freddie's bare chest. His grip on me tightened, pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him; he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I smiled slightly. I couldn't choose. I knew being back with him could cause complications, but my heart might just die if we remained separated.

I lay my head back onto Freddie's chest, listening to his heartbeat thundering away. My arms wrapped around his waist and I adjusted my position until I was basically on top of him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

I ignored the aching pains in my lower stomach. They were much like period cramps. It was normal though. The nurse said I would experience these kinds of pains for a while. But at least the baby was out of me.

My phone beeped and I reached over Freddie to grab it. I squinted at the brightness. I clicked on my messages and saw it was a text from Carly.

_Come over. We've got something to tell u. And bring Freddie._

I frowned. What was so important? I replied that we'd be there in a half hour tops. I then put my phone down and I decided to shower first. I'd let Freddie sleep a little while longer. I grabbed Freddie's shirt from last night and threw it on, standing up. I looked back at him, giving him a soft kiss and then going into the bathroom.

I hopped into the shower, sighing as I felt the warm water run down my body.

I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I got washed and dried my hair. I applied a thin layer of make-up and went out of the bathroom.

Freddie was still asleep.

I pulled on some casual clothes and as I was brushing my hair, I felt a pair of familiar, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Mornin'," Freddie said, planting little kisses up and down my neck. I sighed happily, leaning into him.

"Morning."

"Why are you ready so early?" he asked me, his mouth not leaving my skin. He pulled my shirt down a little to kiss my shoulder.

"Carly texted. She said we needed to go to her apartment."

"Oh yeah," Freddie said pulling away from me. I turned around, lacing my arms around his neck. What was I doing? He had his pyjama bottoms on but no top. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his chest.

"You know about it?"

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes. I'm gonna jump in the shower," he told me.

"Kay," I smiled.

"So…last night?" he smirked.

"Don't push me," I groaned, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I just wanna know where I stand."

I suppose he did deserve to know instead of me messing him around.

I looked at him, getting lost in his eyes, "I miss you," I admitted.

"I miss you too."

"I can't do this anymore," I told him.

"Can't do what?" Freddie asked, growing concerned.

i knew what I waned. I wanted him. So I caved. And I was downright happy I did.

"This friendship thing. I love you, Freddie. I know you cheated and I haven't forgiven you but I'm willing to try. I just know that I can't do this without you. You've been there and I can never repay you. But I really, really do love you. So much," before he could reply, I kissed him.

We pulled away, our foreheads touching. Freddie's signature smirk was then beginning to form on his face, "I missed you so fucking much Sam."

"I love you."

"I love you one hundred times more," Freddie replied, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed as he put me down and we kissed again, falling back onto the bed.

"I'm never going to let you go again," Freddie muttered against my lips.

"I'm never going to let you let me go again," I replied, my hands going to his bicep.

"Let's put it all behind us now," Freddie said, "the kiss. The trick sex. The rape. The pregnancy. Everything. We're starting new."

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"God, I love you," Freddie flipped us over so he was on top.

Dear God, I love him.

"Freddie," I giggled, pulling away.

"What?"

"You need to get ready."

"We got time," Freddie replied, kissing me again.

"No, we don't," I said.

"Yeah. We do."

"No we…Freddie…" I moaned.

"Yes?" he teased.

I let out a loud moan and arched my body as Freddie kissed over a sensitive spot.

"You were saying?" he said.

"Fuck it," I said, grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him fiercely.

**Carly's POV**

I rolled my eyes looking at the clock. I had texted Sam over an hour ago and she said she'd be only thirty minutes tops. She and Freddie were probably sleeping in. I'd think they were doing something else but they weren't together. I still felt extremely guilty about that.

"Roll over. Sit. Now run around in a circle. Awesome! Who's a good boy, you're a good boy. Yes you are. Daddy wuvs you," I turned around and saw Gibby cuddling with his weasel.

"Gibby, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Bonding."

"But- why- never mind," I sighed, turning back around.

I jumped up as Sam and Freddie entered the apartment…holding hands? And the way they were looking at eachother. Oh my God! Something happened.

"What's with the hand holding?" I teased, not having any subtlety to the grin forming on my face.

"Oh," Sam said, looking at her and Freddie's interlocked fingers then back up at me, "we're sorta kinda back together."

"AHHHH!" I squealed happily, hugging both Sam and Freddie.

"Geez, Carly," Freddie said.

"SEDDIE PREVAILS!" Spencer shouted bouncing down the stairs, ruffling Sam and Freddie's hair.

"Told you, Winston!" Gibby exclaimed.

"You made a bet with your weasel to whether Freddie and I would get back together?"

"Yup. And I won," Gibby smiled proudly.

"That's great, Gib," Freddie said. He and Sam then sat on the couch, Sam practically on top of Freddie.

They were just too cute!

"So how was the abortion? I'm guessing the baby wasn't Freddie's," Spencer said, handing Sam and Freddie glasses of orange juice.

"It was fine. But I'm putting all that behind me."

I knew I had to talk to Sam about everything. I kissed her boyfriend for God's sake. I had to speak to her.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked her.

"Um, sure," she said, giving Freddie a quick kiss and then following me up to my room.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the kiss thing. I really, really regret it and I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you. It was a shitty thing to do but-"

"I forgive you," Sam said, startling me.

"What?"

"I know you feel bad but if I can try and forgive Freddie then I can try and forgive you. True, I won't forget it but like I said, I want to put it all behind me. It was a shitty move and I'll probably hold it against you in a fight but bottom line is, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Oh, Sam!" I squealed, hugging her.

"I missed you, Carls."

"I missed you too."

"So why did you need me and Freddie here?" Sam asked after we pulled away.

"Oh. Come with me."

Sam followed me back to the living room where she sat down in Freddie's lap, kissing him briefly. I pulled out a large envelope from the kitchen drawer and presented Sam with it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," I told her.

She looked at Freddie who gave her a smile. We all knew about this and contributed towards it.

Sam opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

"Read it out loud," Freddie said.

"Dear, Samantha Puckett, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Seattle University- what?!"

"We applied for you," I grinned.

"But- I- how?"

"I called Cat and got in touch with your online school. You graduated and I applied for you to get into college. You just need to submit your majors and-" Freddie was interrupted by Sam wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got me into a college?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sam smiled and kissed him, "I love you so much."

"Ahem, we helped too," Spencer said.

"Let him have his moment," I whispered to Spencer, finding myself getting all fangirly watching Sam and Freddie being all lovey dovey.

"Of course you'll have to start college a semester after the rest of us though," Gibby said.

"I don't care! Oh my God, I got into college! Eeeeep!" Sam squealed.

"Told you, you were smart," Freddie kissed the side of her head and she smiled up at him.

"Guys! We're all going to the same college! This is going to be amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh my God, we have to go get a whole new wardrobe, Sam," I said.

"What? Why?"

"We're in college now," I replied.

"So?"

"So that means we are now sophisticated, young ladies and we need sophisticated, young lady outfits."

"Whatever, Shay."

I was so happy! I had my two best friends back and they got eachother back. College is going to be the best!


	11. Chapter 11: Back On Track

**Now I know that a lot of you think that Sam forgave Carly and Freddie, especially Carly, way too quickly...but, as a couple of people who I have PMed would know, there is a reason she let it slide quickly. Anyway...on with the showwww...**

**Freddie's POV**

It has been a week since Sam and I got back together and it's been a pretty great week to be honest. In less than a month however, we'd be in college.

It was a scary thought. College wasn't high school. This was hard core college. Sam though, was going to have to start college a semester late because we applied too late. She had decided to major in psychology and minor in linguistic due to her Italian background and her talent in languages. She said she was intrigued in the brain and mental areas of it and how it works. At first I was nervous because Sam was dealing with a mental stage in her life but she never backs down.

Speaking of which, when Sam said she wanted to put everything behind her, she wasn't kidding. It was like the rape and the pregnancy and the kiss never happened. I was worried for her. She couldn't wrap up her issues in a neat little package and store it in the back of her mind. So far though, she'd been doing okay. So far.

Sam had also forgiven Carly pretty quickly. I was surprised she was able to forgive me that fast let alone forgive Carly. But we didn't question her. Maybe she really did want to put it behind her but I knew Sam and I knew that there was something going on. I didn't want to press her though. Occasionally I'd ask why she forgave us so quickly but she'd always get out of that conversation.

Meanwhile, Carly and I had been going crazy getting ready for college. Sam being Sam said she'd get ready during the semester break before she'd start. Because of all the drama, neither Carly nor I have had the chance to get properly ready for college.

Sam and I would be staying in my mum's apartment for the time being and Carly in the loft with Spencer. Of course, in time we'd all move out but right now we've not had the time.

I was reading through my college timetable and checking I had all my books and things I needed. Sam was laid on my bed watching TV whilst munching on a chicken leg. It was strange. It was like, since we it back together, we went back to where we left off in LA. True, it was better that way though.

"You know you could be looking through your college timetable too," I said to Sam gesturing to her timetable which was sat on the chest of drawers next to my TV.

"I could...but I won't," Sam replied.

"What are you watching anyway?" I asked her, looking at the TV which was showing a bunch of fat celebrities in water.

"This show where they put a fat celebrity in a tank full of water and they try to get out with the help of other fat celebrities," Sam answered.

"Oh...right," I said going back to my timetable.

Sam got off the bed and leaned over me, resting her chin on my shoulder. I turned to look at her, smirking when I saw her devouring her chicken leg.

"Gross, you're taking physics," Sam grimaced at my timetable.

"It's sort of needed if I want a good job," I told her.

"Yeah, if you have a death wish. I really don't get that crap. It's like math and science rolled into one to make some crazy shit people call a subject."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my books, matching them up to my subjects, making sure I had everything.

"Baby, stop worrying," Sam said, sitting in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm not. It's just college is way different too high school," I replied.

"Take a break," Sam told me, binning the chicken leg when she was done with it.

"You know the room's gonna stink of chicken now," I pointed out.

"So? Who doesn't want a chicken smelling room?"

"Most people."

"Stop changing the subject!" Sam slapped my chest, then her face went serious again, "you need to rest, Freddie."

"I've got to get all this college stuff sorted. We go back in three weeks and I'm already behind and...and...Sam..." I trailed off as Sam planted tiny little kisses up and down my neck.

"Sam...I need to...Sam..." I moaned.

"You're getting all stressed."

"I know, baby. It's just everything's getting on top of me," I replied.

"Want me to take your mind off it?" Sam pulled away from my neck, giving me a mischievous grin. I didn't reply, just grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her forcefully.

Sam straddled me, running her fingers through my hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. Sam kissed down my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. I picked her up, laying her down on the bed. Sam yanked me down and flipped us over, tearing my shirt off. She kissed down my chest and I tangled my fingers in her mane of blonde hair.

I knew that there was a reason Sam forgave me and Carly so quickly. I just didn't know what. Was it because she did something to us? No, she wouldn't have.

I probably was being paranoid. I was used to the Sam who would hold a grudge and not forgive people that easily that it was strange to see her put things behind her.

It was almost like she was a different girl. A part of me didn't mind but another part wanted to know why. Right now though, I couldn't think about that. Not when I had my hot blonde in between my legs.

She'd removed my pants and underwear without me realising, leaving me naked and her fully clothed.

"Sam..." I moaned.

But she didn't reply. She kissed up my stomach, her hand stroking my dick, causing my body to twitch.

I used my hand to grab her chin so she was facing me. I captured her lips with mine and kissed her passionately.

I whipped off her shirt and unclasped her bra, moaning at the contact between our bare chests. I flipped us over but Sam turned the tables again.

"Wha-"

"Let me take care of you," Sam kissed me and kissed down my chest till she reached my manhood, stroking it again.

I grabbed the sheets, groaning as she took me whole into her mouth. My fingers ran through her wild hair as her head bobbed up and down.

"Sam...god...baby...Sam, I...geez!" I moaned.

I felt myself explode and shake uncontrollably. Sam was right...I was stressed. Sam kissed back up my stomach until she reached my neck. I flipped us over again and began to unzip her pants.

I yanked them down, grunting when it took me longer than anticipated.

"Damn it, Sam," I groaned.

"What?"

"These damn skinny jeans," I panted as I finally got them off her.

She rolled her eyes and I tore off her underwear.

I kissed up and down her thigh, deliberate avoiding where she wanted my mouth, "where do you want my mouth baby?"

But Sam was too lost to reply. Her body was shaking as I licked a slow trail above her clit, a loud growl escaping her mouth.

"Tell me," I said, kissing the inside of her thigh. Sam let out a moan as I reached a sensitive spot.

I licked her sweet sex for a second then going back to kissing and sucking the inside of her thigh.

"Where do you want my mouth?" I muttered against her soft skin, shaking even more.

"You...know..." she moaned.

"Do you want it here?" I sucked on where her thigh met her sex.

Sam whimpered.

"Or here?" I licked her sex again.

"Yes! I want your mouth there," Sam spoke.

"Where?" I teased, moving my mouth again.

"God, stop teasing me!"

I kissed up her stomach and sucked on her nipples. Sam gripped the sheets, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

I kissed her stomach, my finger trailing across her sex. "Stop fingering me," she groaned. I smirked, and inserted a finger inside of her. Sam let out a loud moan and I used my hand to cover her mouth. "Shh, you want my mum to hear?"

We hadn't told my my about Sam and I getting back together and we weren't going to yet. We acted like friends and stuff when my mum was around. We did sleep in my bed but luckily she hasn't seen us. We'd tell her in time. Right now wasn't good. Besides, I was too busy right now.

Sam's body shook as I licked across her pubic bone, "tell me where you want my mouth and I'll stop teasing you."

"I want your mouth..." Sam trailed off.

"Yes?"

I was enjoying this way too much.

"On my..."

"Your...?"

"God, Freddie..."

"Tell me."

"Oh geez, you know where."

"I really don't."

Sam grabbed my head, trying to move it to where she wanted me. I laughed as she shivered when I sucked on her inner thigh.

"Fuck, Freddieeee."

"Where do you want-"

"On my pussy? Put your mouth on my pussy, god!" she gave in. And that was fucking HOT.

I licked across her sweet, wet sex. Sam moaned in satisfaction and sighed. She was shaking like crazy now. It was uncontrollable.

I inserted a finger inside her, rubbing against her g-spot. Sam shook against me, her hips thrusting, making me harder. I needed to be inside her now.

"Freddieeee...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come..."

"Come for me baby."

"Ahh...FREDDIIIIIEEEE!"

Sam's walls exploded and she gripped the sheets, gasping for breath. I just prayed my mum wouldn't hear her.

I kissed back up her stomach and she grabbed my chin, crashing her lips onto mine.

"How was that?" I muttered against her lips.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I want you inside me."

"Anything for you, Princess," I told her, kissing her again.

"You have a condom?" she gasped for breath.

"Yeah."

I reached into my drawer and pulled out the foil packet, rolling it onto my erection and lining us up. I kissed Sam as I slid into her. She bit my lip and dug her nails into my shoulder.

"Ahhh...god Freddie..." she moaned.

"Don't hold back, baby," I told her.

"I'm gonna..."

"Take me with you, beautiful," I mumbled against her lips. Our mouths still latched into each other as we both came.

Sam let out a loud moan and breathed in deeply as I slid out of her, wrapping her in my arms.

"You all better now?" Sam asked me, still shaking.

"Mmhmm, I think that is a very effective method," I smirked, kissing her.

"I'll have to use it more often."

I kissed her again, holding her tighter.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more."

"Doubt it," I muttered against her skin.

**Carly's POV**

I bounced down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Spencer was passed out on the couch and I rolled my eyes as half his body was actually on the couch, the other half sprawled out on the floor.

I opened the door to reveal a tall blonde haired girl.

"Um...hi?" I said.

"Hey, are you Carly Shay?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Lydia Hunter," she replied.

I gave her a look, "yeah?"

"I'm Brad's sister."

"Brad?"

"Brad Hunter. iCarly's old intern," she answered.

"Oh my gosh! Brad Hunter! I remember him! I haven't seen him in like almost two years!" I exclaimed now remembering our intern. Brad became our intern right about the time before Sam and Freddie started dating but he and his family had to move to Oklahoma because of financial and family issues about a couple weeks after.

"Yeah. We just moved in. We're on the 13th floor."

"Oh cool. How come you guys are back?" I asked.

"We were having family issues but they were resolved and I used to go to college here but because we moved I couldn't. Anyway my parents preferred it here to Oklahoma, in fact we all prefer it here, so we moved back," Lydia replied.

"Awesome. Where is Brad?"

"He's out with my dad, but he wanted me to come give you guys the news. I really need to get going, will you tell Sam and Freddie?"

"Of course and tell Brad to come up anytime, it's been too long," I said.

"I will. It was great meet you, Carly," Lydia responded.

"You too."

"Bye."

"Later."

I closed the door and smiled. Brad was back! It was so awesome when he was our intern, the four of us got on like crazy. He was much like Freddie, super responsible but he did seem a little uncomfortable a lot. Maybe because he wasn't used to the craziness round here.

"Hey kiddo, who was at the door?" Spencer asked, waking up and stretching.

"Brad's older sister," I answered.

"Brad?"

"Our old intern for iCarly," I reminded him.

"Oh that guy. He was pretty handsome."

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to that donut shop round the corner," Spencer said, standing up and gong towards the door.

"Why?"

"They have this new waitress," Spencer replied.

"Ahh," I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be gone a while. Don't blow the house up," he told me, running off.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch, turning on Girly Cow.

**Freddie's POV**

"So then he was all like, I'll give you five hundred dollars for it and I was all like, walk away man but then he got super angry and oh my god, you should've seen his face. So then I called Spencer and he hooked me up with some of that glow in the dark face cream he used on my friend a few years ago and I smothered that sucker all over his pimpled face and he never bothered me again! It was awesome!" T-Bo said as Sam, Carly, Gibby and I slurped our smoothies. Sam gave me this weird look and I shrugged.

"Then what happened?" Gibby asked.

"I just told you, he never bothered me again," T-Bo replied.

"That can't just be the end though. Stories don't just end like that."

"Wait," Sam said, "who are you even talking about?"

"My brother-in-law. I don't know what my sister sees in that jerk face."

"Right," Carly nodded.

"So what's new with you guys now that Sammy's back in the hizzle!" T-Bo asked, ruffling Sam's hair. I frowned and smoothed her hair back to the way it was.

"Nothing," I said.

"Usual," Carly answered.

"Hizzle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's like a word for house. Or place. All the cool kids use it," T-Bo said.

"No they don't," Gibby told him.

"How would you know? You're not a cool kid," T-Bo said walking off.

"He told you," I said to Gibby, smirking.

Sam leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Just tired," she answered.

I nodded and kissed the side of her head. Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"So have you guys told Mrs Benson about you two yet?" Carly asked.

"Not yet and we don't plan to," Sam replied.

"Oh come on, she's living with you guys, she's bound to find out."

"Carly's right, baby."

Sam groaned, "not yet, at least."

"Alright, we'll wait a while and then we'll tell her," I said.

Sam nodded.

I heard the familiar bell of the groovy smoothie ding and I turned around seeing our old intern walk in.

"Brad!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Hey, Freddie!" he replied and we did that weird man-hug thing.

"Oh my God, Brad!" Sam stood up, giving Brad a hug.

"Hey Sam. How you been?" Brad asked.

"Good, what about you? It's been like two years."

"I've been okay, but I'm transferring to Seattle University this fall. I heard you guys were gong there too," Brad said.

"I'm starting a semester late because I applied late," Sam said.

"Me too," Brad replied.

"I won't be alone!"

"Bradddd!" Carly squealed, knocking him off his feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Carly," Brad smiled, hugging her back.

"Oh my god! I missed you," she said.

"Missed you all too."

"We've gotta catch up, it's been way too long," I said.

"Yeah, definitely," Brad smiled.

"Bradster!" Gibby hollered, rushing towards us.

"Gibbayyy!" Brad laughed.

"Eeek, it's like we're sixteen again," Carly squealed.

"Alright, easy, Shay," Sam patted her head.

"What's new with you guys?" Brad asked as we all sat around the table.

"Nothing really. Carly got back from Italy and I got back from LA," Sam answered, taking my smoothie after she had finished hers.

I opened my mouth to speak but decided to leave her to drink it.

"I heard about Carly going to Italy but...LA?" Brad asked Sam.

"Wanted to travel. But I'm back."

"So, you guys back together or...?" he asked gesturing to Sam and I.

"It's complicated. We got back together when Freddie came to LA and then we tried the long distance thing but that didn't work so I came back and here we are," Sam said, leaving out the kiss and rape and pregnancy. I suppose she wanted to leave that all behind.

"So how long you been back together?"

"Well, we broke up when Sam was in LA," I told him, "and then last week we got back together."

"Gotcha."

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"iCarly!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We should start it again!"

"Yes!" Sam agreed.

"Totally!"

"Cool!"

"Brad, do you wanna be like the techy dude as well as the nub?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Oh my gosh! We have to start planning this now!" Carly sprung up and ran out the door. "Come on," she called from outside.

**Carly's POV**

I was so pumped! We'd spent all yesterday and today planning for this and the time had finally come. It was the return of iCarly! I missed doing the show so much in Italy and now we were doing it again, it felt amazing. I was so glad all the drama had ceased and especially now Brad was back. He and Freddie were super close when he was our intern and the four of us became great friends. Gibby also hung out with us too and he and the boys got on well.

Sam and I were reading over our notes as Freddie shoved Gibby into his costume and Brad was looking over the tech equipment, probably trying to refresh his memory.

Sam, in my opinion, had forgiven me way too quickly. I wasn't complaining, but it seemed so weird. She'd usually hold a massive grudge but maybe she changed when she moved to LA. Oh well. We were friends again so I didn't want to mess that up. No use bringing back old shit.

"How long?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Thirty seconds. Places people!" He yelled.

Sam and I checked each others clothes and faces to make ourselves look presentable as Freddie got his camera ready.

"Aaaand...in five, four, three, two..." he pointed at us and nodded.

"WE'RE BAAAACK!" Sam and I yelled into the camera doing a little dance.

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly!"

"And this is... iCARLY!" we both said.

"So, let us fill y'all in on what's be going on lately," Sam said in a southern accent.

"I moved to Italy," I said.

"I moved to LA," Sam added.

"But we both missed Seattle so much..."

"We came back!" Sam said, "and Fredbag and Gibby missed us so much. Practically begging for us to come home," Sam added fake dramatically.

"Ha, ha," Freddie said dryly.

On camera, they had to pretend to 'hate' each other or whatever their relationship used to be, since neither of them were ready to announce that they're dating to the world.

"In other news...we got into college," I spoke.

"Yup, even me," Sam nodded.

"And one more thing..." I said, "Brad, get out here!"

Brad walked to where we were and waved to the camera.

"You all remember our genius intern, Brad!" Sam said, "well he's back and now on the iCarly team!"

"So we need to have a little celebration!"

"Gibby!" Sam called.

Gibby came out from behind wearing a fancy Greek outfit, holding a giant feather.

"Now, Brad you sit on this chair," Sam told him. Brad sat on the chair which we had decorated to make look all fancy.

"Let the ceremony begin!" I cheered and Sam pressed a button on her remote making balloons reign down. Gibby wafted the feather around and danced around the chair.

"I now declare that Bradley Hunter is now a permanent person on the iCarly team," Gibby hollered.

Sam pressed another button and we quickly cleared the shot. Brad went back to behind the camera and Sam, Gibby and I went back to doing all the crazy stuff we usually did on the show.

"That's it for this iCarly," I said after we had finished the show, "but we are going to be here every week!"

"Yeah we know you're excited cos you guys missed us so much!" Sam said.

"So join us next week!"

"And remember to never respect adults."

"And tell everyone you know that we're going to be back every Friday at iCarly dot com!"

"Bye!"

"Ciao!"

"And we are clear," Freddie said, putting his camera down.

"Ahhh!" Sam and I screamed.

"We did it!"

"I know!"

We all high fived and danced around a little, celebrating our comeback show.

"No way," Freddie said looking at the computer screen.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess how many views we got for this iCarly?"

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Try two point eight million!"

"What?!"

"That's crazy!"

"Guess the world missed the show," Sam nudged me.

"I missed it too."

**I brought Brad back because I feel like him and Freddie would've been really close at the time he was the iCarly intern and plus, the trio and him seem like great friends and I love the idea of the four of them as best friends. Reviews are great and if I get enough, I'll update again tonight :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Inside To Out

**Got a little carried away in this chapter so it's MASSIVE and I even had to split it into two. Also, an idea I put into this was figured out by someone (not saying who) and I was going to put that in anyway so yeah cool. Hope you enjoy and review :D I'll update tonight if you do...**

**Freddie's POV**

"I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow," Sam whined, lacing her arms around my torso. We were laid on my bed, Sam with her arms around me and a leg thrown over my waist.

"I have to, baby," I replied, rubbing her arm up and down with my hand.

Sam was pretty bummed about me starting college tomorrow. True, I'd still be living at home but for Sam it was different. She wanted me around all day.

"It's not the same though " Sam said after I had told her I would still be living here.

"You can hang out with Brad," I suggested. We spent the last few weeks catching up with Brad. We were really close before he left and it was hard on me when he moved. It felt nice to have a guy around. I guess I had Gibby but he's a little different you could say.

"But I wanna hang out with you," Sam moaned, burying her head in my neck.

"What's going through your mind, Sam?" I sighed.

"I'm just gonna miss you," she replied, her voice muffled against my skin.

"It's more than that," I said, tilting her head up with my finger underneath her chin. But Sam just clung to me tighter, not saying a word. I kissed the top of her head, "talk to me, baby."

"I'm scared, Freddie," Sam whispered. I held her tighter and adjusted our positions so we were laid on our sides, facing each other. I looked at Sam, tucking her hair behind her ear. I kissed her softly, still with my arms wrapped round her.

"Of what?" I asked her after we pulled away.

"Him," her voice cracked, making what she said barely audible. But I heard it. She then broke down. This was, as much as she'd hate to admit it, affecting her more than I thought it would. I brought her into my lap, sitting up. Sam's legs were either side of me and her head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," I told her.

Sam looked at me, her cheeks red as well as her tears eyes, "I am."

Sam threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shirt as I rubbed her back soothingly. I didn't tell her to stop crying or to calm down. She needed a good cry if I was honest.

"Let it out, baby. I got you," I muttered against her hair as I kissed the top of her head, my lips staying there for a while.

Sam must've cried for a good half hour and I sat there, rubbing her back and not trying to stop her. When she pulled away from me, I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, "better?" I asked my broken girlfriend.

Sam shook her head, leaning her head on my chest. I let us fall back, with Sam still on top of me.

"Make it go away, Freddie," Sam sobbed.

"Make what go away?"

"The pain."

"Where's the pain?"

Sam rolled over so she was next to me and I propped myself up with my elbow. She took my other hand and placed it on her chest where her heart would be, "here," she whispered.

"Baby," I soothed, kissing her softly, "I'm gonna fix you, okay? However long it takes, I'm gonna fix you," I told her.

"How?"

"I'm gonna love you, Sam. I'll love you unconditionally and help you. I'll give you whatever you want whenever you need it. I'm gonna help you and I'm gonna fix you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," I reassured her.

"It is," Sam disagreed.

"How?"

She didn't reply, just snuggled into my chest. "Lay with me?"

"Always."

"Hold me."

I held her close to me, kissing her forehead.

"Tighter."

I held her tighter and she threw a leg over my waist.

"Never let go."

"Never. I'll never let go of you. I'll hold you like this, whenever you want, everyday, every night, for the rest of our lives."

And I would. I wouldn't ever let her go again.

**Carly's POV**

"So I've been thinking," Gibby trailed off.

"No," I said firmly,

"You didn't know what I was going to say!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Well we're not doing your snowman sketch on iCarly," I said.

"I wasn't going to ask that," Gibby grumbled, "and what's wrong with my snowman sketch? I wrote it myself."

"That's what's wrong with it," I said, applying another coast of lipgloss, looking in my pocket mirror.

Gibby and I were in the iCarly studio prepping for college. Oh my God, it's tomorrow! I was super excited but nervous at the same time. College was way different to high school, would I be ready for this? We would've been getting prepared with Freddie but he was with Sam.

I was studying to be a social worker to deal with kids with issues. I really enjoy working with kids and I feel like this would be good. I did want to go into journalism but I figured being a social worker would help the world more.

Freddie and Brad were going into the same branch; techy stuff. Freddie was dong more computer styled things whereas Brad did more camera things however.

Sam, on the other hand, was going into psychology in hope of becoming a psychologist of some sort. She'd be good for that but I always thought she'd go into law or something along the lines of that due to the fact she's pretty manipulative but I suppose her prison record would be taken into consideration too. Lately, though, she's been into psychological stuff but nevertheless, I was happy for her.

"What's with the gloss?" Gibby asked me.

"I'm meeting up with Brad," I answered.

"Like on a date?" Gibby questioned.

"No, just as friends."

"Oh."

"Why do you care so much about if it were a date?" I asked him.

"No reason," he said quickly, then standing up, "I need to take Winston to the animal hospital."

"Why?"

"H-he has a bunion."

"Weasels don't get bunions...do they?"

"Yes and they can be very painful if not treated early so if you excuse me, I'll be off. Gibby gone," he said bore leaving the studio

I rolled my eyes. What was up with him? I knew it was Gibby and he wasn't exactly normal but still. I shook my head and stood up, going into my room.

I did like Brad in a friend way but maybe I sort if kinda saw him in another way. He was so sweet and nice and caring.

Right, I need a cute outfit! I looked through my closet and groaned.

"Great," I said, folding my arms, "I have nothing to wear."

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I were just laid on his bed, side by side, kissing softly. He'd managed to pound out of my head what was bothering me, but not all of it. I told him about me being scared about Dinsdale coming back. Freddie said he wouldn't though. He said that Dinsdale couldn't come and find me because he was in prison and he was in another country. He didn't know where I lived. He couldn't track me down. But that didn't stop me from being afraid. He broke me and if he came back...I didn't think I could handle it.

I had already too much on my mind.

Being with Freddie made me feel safe. True, he pulled a dick move and was sometimes a jerk but behind all that, I loved him and no one could come close to making me feel the way I feel with him. Every time I saw him, I got those girlish butterflies, every time we kissed I felt sparks, every time he complemented me, I blushed and every time he told me he loved me, I melted. And I'd tell him I love him too.

And he saved me. They all did. If they hadn't of been there, I'd have been raped again or possibly killed. Dinsdale seemed as if he was capable of anything. I always do this though. I throw myself in stupid situations because I'm too afraid to face my feelings. I was heartbroken so I ran away in hope of never having to feel those feelings again. But running away taught me nothing because I always came back.

And both times I left it was because of Freddie.

But both times I came back was because of Freddie.

He was a drug to me. I knew it was bad to keep coming back for more but I did it anyway. But behind all that, I knew I made the right decision. He loved me and cared about me. He protected me and made me feel special, wanted and loved. What more could I want?

"I love you," he muttered against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied.

I knew that whenever Freddie told me he loved me, he wasn't lying. He said it with that glow in his eyes. He spoke truthfully whenever he said that. All this, all our love, it wasn't a lie. We're just weak kids who latched into each other. True, we're still finding our way but we'll find it quicker together. Was that cheesy?

Freddie's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Another thing I loved. Whenever we were in bed, clutching onto one another, he'd always pull me as close to him as possible. Usually, I'd find it uncomfortable being that close to someone but I didn't with Freddie. I wanted to be as close to him as possible for as long as possible.

I also loved it when he played with my hair. He'd always twirl it round his fingers or tuck it behind my ear and kiss me. That was one thing that drove me crazy. When he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, he always looked at me with such love and passion, I could fall over. I felt all tingly whenever any part of him came into contact with my skin.

We pulled away, our foreheads touching. Freddie trailed a light trail on my cheek using his fingertips. I placed my hand over his and kissed him again. Our fingers laced together and I ran my free hand through his hair. I brushed loose strands from his face, my forehead not leaving his.

This was another thing. We could stay laid here and not speak. But when we didn't speak it wasn't awkward. Sometimes we didn't need to speak. We could spend hours not talking, just laid down in each other's arms and not feel weird. It would feel good. It would feel right.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck my fingers tracing light circles on Freddie's shoulder. He played with my hair and the only sounds audible were the soft breathing noises we were making. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I wanted to stay in Freddie's arms forever.

We still hadn't told Freddie's mum about us. We didn't know how to tell her. What would the best method? What would the easiest way be? The less painful. I just hoped she didn't freak out and kick me out. Of course I'd probably end up at Carly's place but I wanted to be with Freddie. It's bad enough he's going to college tomorrow.

Oh God, college. I knew Brad wouldn't be starting school until after semester break like me and I'd end up hanging out with him which I didn't mind but I wanted to be with Freddie. What if I had a mental breakdown? Who would calm me down? Who would hold me? I knew he'd be there in the morning and evening and late afternoon but he'll be busy with college. He'll be studying late hours, not having time for me.

"I will always have time for you, baby," Freddie said, shocking me.

Did I say my thoughts aloud?

"Yes."

"Dammit."

"Baby," Freddie said, pulling me away from his neck so we were eye-to-eye, "yeah, I'll be studying but I'll always have time for you. It'll just be like when we were dating the first time."

I nodded, remembering how it was. It was near the end of the school year when we started dating and finals were coming up. Freddie would study for them, I wouldn't. But brought almost that studying and making me study, he did have time for me.

"It's different though. This is college," I replied, softly.

"So it'll be a little more work. That just means a little more time for you and me," Freddie smirked.

"No it doesn't," I shook my head.

"Baby, it's one semester. It's more than this, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna be lonely."

"You'll have Brad."

"But I won't have you."

"Baby..."

I didn't let him finish, I just kissed him softly. Freddie moaned against my mouth as I deepened the kiss. I laced one arm around his neck, the other running through his thick, brown hair. Freddie's hand trailed up my back, slipping under my shirt. I shivered at the contact. He was tracing little circles on my lower back making me twitch. We were fully clothed yet he was getting me so turned on.

Freddie chuckled against my lips and took off my shirt. His fingers trailed across the front of my bra. He then began to fumble around with my bra strap. I could feel it about to come off when a screeching sound interrupted us.

"AHHH!" Shit.

Freddie and I pulled away from each other and turned to the doorway where Mrs Benson was stood! She had wide eyes and her jaw was on the floor. She. Looked. Mortified.

"Mum," Freddie started, getting up from the bed and walking around it, tossing me my shirt which I quickly threw on. I scrambled out of bed too, standing behind Freddie. "It's not what you think," he finished.

"Then explain why you and Samantha were in your bed...kissing!" she cried, gagging when she said 'kissing'.

"It was just a kiss!" Freddie exclaimed. I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"Just a-JUST A KISS?! You two were in BED and SHE was without a SHIRT!" Mrs Benson screamed.

"Mrs Benson-"

"Save it," she held up a hand, "how long has this been going on?"

"This? There is no 'this'," Freddie defended.

"Fredward, I'm not stupid," Mrs Benson folded her arms.

He sighed, looking at me and giving me a look. I wrapped my arms around myself and nodded shyly, "almost a month."

Mrs Benson let out a quiet gasp. This was a bad idea. She was going to kill me! And Freddie! And I'd be kicked out.

I sighed, "I'll get my things." I turned around, approaching the drawers I kept some of my clothes in and began taking them out.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie asked me, rushing over and taking the clothes out of my hand, putting them back into the drawers.

"Your mum's not gonna stand for us to be together and living under one roof. I'll save her saying it and get out of your hair. I'll just go to Carly's," I said.

"Like hell you are," he growled.

"Fredward!" Mrs Benson scolded.

"I'm gonna ask Carly if I can stay with her," I said softly, brushing past Freddie.

"Sam," Freddie grabbed my arm, not too hard but hard enough. I turned to look at him.

"What's the use? She doesn't want me here. She didn't want me here in the first place."

"Samantha," Mrs Benson said, looking at me, "you and my son have had some...history and throughout all that history, he ended up missing out on a great college opportunity-"

"I got into MIT!"

They were obviously referring to when I sabotaged Freddie's application to NERD camp.

"Well we didn't know that before. And he was heartbroken when you dumped him," she pointed a finger at me.

"The breakup was mutual!"

"You left, Freddie! I'm telling you, this relationship is bad news! It won't last. Look at her," both the Benson's turned to look at me, "she's a mess. A relationship is not good for her."

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and headed out the door. Freddie chased after me but I locked myself in the bathroom. I could hear banging on the door but soon it faded and now all I could hear was yelling.

**Freddie's POV**

"How can you say that?!" I exclaimed, furious at my mother for saying such thing.

"It's the truth, Freddiebear. You're gonna get hurt," Mum replied.

"Yeah I will. If I'm away from her. Mum, you have no idea how much I love that girl. That girl you just HURT is my world. My everything. She's a mess? She's only just been raped a little over a month ago. She got pregnant. She. Is. Vulnerable. She's fragile! Do you expect her to get better over night? And the last breakup was me. I made a mistake and now I've got her back, I'm not letting go. Mum, Sam is everything to me. I love her more than anything. And...if you can't accept that then you can not only say goodbye to having Sam living with you, but me too. If she goes, I go too," I ranted.

"Fredward!" Mum gasped, "you wouldn't."

"I would and I will. So what's it gonna be?" I folded my arms, waiting for an answer.

She sighed, "get Samantha out of the bathroom."

I turned around, and knocked on the bathroom door, "Sam? Sam, we gotta talk. You, me and my mum. Don't worry, she's not gonna say anything," I glared at my mum, "I'll make sure of it."

No reply.

"Sam," I knocked harder, "baby, let me in."

I heard the door being unlocked from the inside and I stood back a little. It opened and it revealed Sam. She didn't look like she had been crying though. She looked expressionless. I cupped her face, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

I kissed her forehead and she leaned into my chest.

"Samantha?" Mum spoke. I wrapped Sam in my arms and turned to look at my mother.

"You wanted to talk?" I said.

"Samantha-"

"Sam," I corrected.

"Sam," the blonde against my chest looked at my mother, "do you love my son?"

I looked down at Sam and she looked back up at me then back at my mum, "more than you know," she answered.

"You care a lot about him?"

Sam nodded, "Mrs Benson, I love your son so much. He's everything to me and I love him more than anything and anyone. I know you think I'm crazy, I've always been crazy, but I'm not crazy when it comes to your son. I love him. I really, really do."

Mum gulped, nodding then looking back at me, "do you-"

"She's my world, Mum."

She nodded, "I'm sorry I overreacted. Saman-Sam, I can obviously see you care very much for my son and that you make him happy. That's all a mother can ask for. You don't have to leave, honey."

Sam smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead, "thank you," she said to my mum.

"But," Mum started, "I will not tolerate the sleeping in the same bed situation. One will sleep on the air mattress and no making out on the bed, especially not shirtless."

Sam blushed, burying her head in my shoulder, "got it, Mum," I said.

She nodded, "okay."

I looked down at Sam, "c'mon," we both went back into my room, locking the door.

Sam crawled into my bed and wrapped the blankets around her, "she's right isn't she?"

I got into bed next to her and she laid her head on my chest, a leg thrown over my waist and her body practically on top of mine.

"No," I said firmly.

"Would you really leave?" Sam asked.

"You eavesdropped?"

"I didn't have to. You were yelling pretty loud," Sam replied making me chuckle slightly.

"Well yeah, I would. And no, she's not right," I answered.

"Am I really your world?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. You are the most amazing thing in my life and I wouldn't EVER give you up for all he money in the world," I told her.

"I'd go vegetarian if it meant I could keep you," Sam said softly.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, "You love me more than meat" I laughed.

"I didn't say that," Sam defended.

"Yes you did. Admit it, you love me more than meat!"

"No I don't."

"I'll tickle you."

"Don't you dare," Sam growled. I began to tickle her furiously and we rolled around in bed, acting like freaking wrestlers. Me trying to get Sam to admit that she loves me more than meat and Sam trying to stop me from tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably, desperately trying to swat away my hands.

"Okay, okay. I give!" Sam gasped for air, her upper body laid upside down dangling off the bed, her lower body stretched out on the bed.

I took her hands and pulled her up, kissing her.

"I wouldn't ever give you up for all the meat in the world," Sam said against my lips.

"Even Bolivian bacon?"

Sam pulled away, hesitating. She then smirked and broke out into a grin, lacing her arms around my neck and straddling me. She pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts, "even Bolivian bacon," she said before kissing me.

I kissed back eagerly and flipped us over. My lips attached to Sam's neck when her phone went off. I groaned, "who is it?"

Sam looked at her phone, "it's Carly."

"What does she want?"

"She wants us to come over," Sam replied.

"Why?"

Sam shrugged, putting her bra and shirt back on. She stood up and flicked my forehead, "get up."

"No," I moaned, taking her hands, "lay down with me."

"We need to go over to Carly's."

"Urgh," I grumbled, getting up. Sam laughed and took my hand. We said goodbye to my mum and went into Carly's apartment.

"Carly?" Sam called.

"Up here!"

Sam and I went up to Carly's room and my eyes bulged out of my sockets when I saw Carly's entire contents of her closet scattered around her room.

"I have no clothes!"

**Sam's POV**

What Mrs Benson had said was actually affecting me a lot. I wasn't that messed up was I? I had been raped so she could cut me a little slack. Good thing I barely remembered it...but I remember the aftermath. I know Freddie said different and had told me that I wasn't messed up and that I was his world but I always thought he'd end up with someone like Carly. The pretty girl always gets the good guy. Me? I'm the gutter girl headed into a path for jail. But then Freddie got ahold of me. What Marissa didn't understand was that without her son, I could be lying dead in an alleyway in Canada.

She had basically implied that Freddie being upset about the breakup was my fault and that him not going to MIT was also because of me. The breakup was mutual and I didn't tell Freddie to not go to that all know that she's glad about Freddie not leaving Seattle, she just wants a reason to hate me even more. And the only reason she's not kicked me out is because Freddie wasn't bluffing when he said he'd go too.

I'd try and stay out of Mrs Benson's way and eventually I'd move out. I wasn't going to stay in an apartment with my boyfriend's mum who hated my guts.

Right now, Freddie and I had walked into Carly's room where her closet looked like it had been spilled all over her bedroom.

"What the...did a clothing bomb go off in here?" I asked, stunned.

"I need to look good for Brad tonight and I have nothing!" Carly pouted, then picked up a dress, "this is cute. Would it work?"

Freddie and I looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Even before we were dating we had this thing where we would think the same thing. We'd usually blurt out the exact same words at the exact same time. We were always so in sync.

"What?" Carly asked, noticing the way Freddie and I were looking at each other.

"You like Brad," Freddie said pointedly, smirking a little.

"So do you," Carly folded her arms and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I mean like like."

Carly blushed, "no I don't," she muttered.

"Yeah you do," I poked her stomach and she swatted my hand away.

"Okay maybe I like him a little bit. Did he say anything about liking me?" Carly asked eagerly.

"Slow down, Shay. He hasn't said anything," I told her and her smile faded, "don't feel bad, kid. He didn't say he liked you but he didn't say he didn't."

"Yeah," Carly nodded.

"So when are you going out?" Freddie asked her.

"Five, so that means I've got an hour and a half and I don't even know what I'm wearing!"

"You only need like twenty minutes," I shrugged.

"No I don't! This is serious! You need to help me choose an outfit!" Carly grabbed onto my arm, shaking it and then looking at Freddie, "you, shoo."

"What, why?" Freddie said.

"Do you really wanna stand around whilst I choose a cute outfit and whilst we do girl stuff?" Carly asked him.

"I'm out," Freddie turned to me and planted a kiss to my lips, "bye, baby," he said before leaving.

"Help me!" Carly pleaded, running to her clothes and picking up a bunch, "I don't know what kind of clothes to wear."

"What kind?" I questioned.

"Do I go cute, simple, casual, ooh not casual, party, skirts, dresses, and what colour scheme!"

"Dude, chill," I grabbed Carly's shoulders.

"I can't. I really like Brad and I want him to like me too."

"You don't wanna come across as desperate do you?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well we need an outfit that says cute, but simple at the same time," I told her.

"Okay," Carly nodded.

I looked through a bunch of her clothes, grimacing, "do you have any non-frilly dresses?"

"What? Frill is cute and pretty."

"It's prissy," I corrected.

"Whatever, just help me."

**Freddie's POV**

Gibby and I were at the groovy smoothie after I had been kicked out of Carly's. I noticed the way Gibby was being a little more...removed shall I say? He didn't have his usual Gibby thing about him.

"Dude, what's up with you?" I asked him.

"What? Nothing," he answered quickly.

I gave him a look, "yeah there is. C'mon, you can tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gibby said, sipping his smoothie.

"Is it a girl?" I asked and he spit his smoothie out, the drink going all over the table.

"A-a girl?" he spluttered.

It was so a girl.

"Yeah. Tell me," I said.

"I've got somewhere I have to be," Gibby stood up, taking his smoothie. I stood up also and followed him out of the groovy smoothie.

"Gib, what's up?" I caught up to him.

"Nothing, Freddie!"

"Yeah. There is," I disagreed.

"It's none of your business," he grumbled.

"Gibby, just tell me. We're bros."

"Yeah but...swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear," I told him.

"Okay," he sighed, "it's a girl."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, "so who's the lucky lady?"

"Doesn't matter, she'd never go for me."

"Gib, don't be so hard on yourself. You got yourself a Tasha even thought you guys broke up but she still went for you so you might get this girl," I told him, trying to cheer him up.

"No I won't."

"Tell me," I pressed him.

"You cannot tell anyone, Freddie. I mean it!"

"I won't, now tell me."

Gibby muttered something under his breath I couldn't quite catch. "What?"

"Carly!" he blurted out.

I had to pick my jaw up from the floor. My eyes widened, as big as saucers. Gibby was crushing on CARLY?! Carly who was crushing on BRAD?! It would get weirder if Brad was crushing on Gibby. Some love triangle.

"Carly?"

"Carly," Gibby clarified.

"Carly as in Shay?"

"Yes Carly as in Shay. Carly as in your girlfriend's best friend and Carly as in iCarly and Carly as in another girl added to the list of girls I crush on who don't like me at all," Gibby snapped.

"Hey, hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Have you told Carly about this?"

"I think if I did, she would've told you guys."

"Maybe you should tell her," I said softly.

"No! That'll ruin everything. It'll be so awkward. I can't tell her and YOU better not tell anyone! That includes Sam!"

"Bu-okay I'll keep quiet. I promise," I told him.

"Thanks. Now I've really gotta go," he said, walking off.

"Later," I called.

I was trying to wrap my head around things as I walked home. Gibby liked Carly who liked Brad and Carly doesn't know Gibby likes her. Oh god. If all this spills out them it would be awkward around Carly and Brad, Carly and Gibby and Gibby and Brad. I didn't know how long Carly could keep this in since when she liked a guy, she made it pretty obvious and when Gibby liked a girl he made it pretty obvious.

My head! Too much stuff! Damn love triangles. Or whatever this is.

**Sam's POV**

"So how long you liked Brad?" I asked Carly as she applied her make up. We finally found an outfit for her to wear after thirty minutes. She was wearing this floral dress which went up to half way down her thigh with some boots. Thirty minutes it for that! She was sat at her make up area getting 'beautiful' whilst I was laid on her love seat eating ribs.

"Since around a couple days he came back. I mean, I always found him cute but now that we've been hanging out more...he's like the greatest guy ever. I mean, he's perfect!" Carly answered.

"Erm...no" I said pointedly.

"Huh?"

"Brad's not perfect. Freddie's perfect," I told her.

"Please, I think of way more reasons why Brad is better."

"Dude, I'm in a relationship with Freddie, you're just crushing on Brad. I think I can come up with more reasons to why MY guy is better," I challenged.

"Scuze me, Brad is hot!" Carly said.

"Freddie's hotter. And gorgeouser. I mean have you SEEN his biceps...and his eyes! Oh god his eyes..." I trailed off.

"Brad's eyes are better and gorgeouser is not a word."

"Well Brad being better than Freddie is not true."

"It is!"

"You're not even dating the guy," I laughed.

"Not yet," Carly sighed dreamily.

"Whatever," I went back to munching on the plate of BBQ ribs laid out in front of me.

After a good twenty minutes, Carly stood up and I looked at her as she twirled around, "how do I look?"

"Hot stuff, kid. Brad better be thankful," I answered.

"Why?"

"This took up precious time of mine," I said.

"It wasn't even an hour!"

I sat up, "do you know what Freddie can do to me in an hour?"

"Gross, Sam!" Carly whined, covering her ears.

"Prude!" I shouted. "Don't worry, you actually saved me from another awkward moment with Mrs Benson."

"Doesn't she like you?" Carly asked, sitting on the sofa next to me.

"She walked in on us," I told her.

Carly's mouth went into an 'O' shape and then began to laugh, "she walked in on you and Freddie going at it?"

"No we were just making out on the bed, but I was shirtless," I told her.

"Oh my God!" Carly laughed.

"Yeah and them she started saying shit like, 'this relationship won't last!', 'you broke my baby's heart before and you'll do it again' and 'if it weren't for you, he could be in MIT."

"We all know she would've hated it if Freddie went to MIT."

"I know," I said.

"She really said all that?" Carly asked softly.

I nodded, "and she said I was a mess."

"Oh my God, Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"S'ok, Freddie said that if she kicks me out then he's going too."

"He really said that?"

"Yeah. Told you, my man's better than Brad," I smirked.

"Wow," Carly breathed, "you two must really love each other."

"He said I'm his world," I shrugged.

"Awe!"

"Yeah, it's real cute," I muttered but I couldn't stop a small grin and a visible blush appearing on my cheeks.

"You done now?" I asked her.

"I've gotta do my hair. Straight or curly?" Carly stood up, beginning to comb her hair.

"Wavy," I said, rubbing my chin.

"Bouncy wavy or normal wavy?"

"The one with the waves."

"They all have waves."

"Then do them all!"

"I can't-

"Carly, I don't care."

I lay back on the love seat, finishing my ribs. I wiped my hands on my jeans, pulling out my phone when it vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Freddie. Hmm.

_Start a conversation with Carly about Gibby xx_

I frowned and texted back, _why?xx_

_Just do it. Don't question me xx_

_Tell me first xx_

_I can't. I promised Gibby xx_

_He likes Carly doesn't he? Xx_

_No! Xx_

_Freddie...u better tell me the truth or u r not getting laid for a week _

_Like u wud be able to handle that xx_

_Quickly or I'll bump it up 2 a month_

_Fine xx_

_Good xx_

_Yes Gibby likes Carly xx_

_KNEW IT xx_

_Don't tell Carly I promised Gibby I wouldn't say anything xx_

_I won't I promise xx_

_Good now drop subtle hints to Carly about him xx_

_She likes Brad remember xx_

_Still! Just do it xx_

_Okay I'll c u in a bit xx_

_Cya love u xxx_

_Love u too xxx_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket after I finished texting Freddie.

Wow, Gibby likes Carly. This was interesting. I always thought anyone with Gibby would make an odd couple but when Freddie and I started dating the first time, they did spend a lot of time together. I'm seeing some Garly here. Ew no. Cibby. Cabby? Carby? Cibby.

"Yo, Carls," I said, getting her attention.

"Geez, Sam, I could've burnt myself. These curling irons are hot you know," Carly said.

"Yeah I know, sorry," I said quickly, "so how's Gibby?"

"Erm okay I guess. Except he went all weird earlier, but he's Gibby."

"Good weird though yeah?"

"A Gibby weird."

"A good Gibby weird though, yeah?"

"What the hell, Sam?"

"I'm just asking."

"Yeah, well I need to leave now. Brad's picking me up in a little bit," Carly stood up and grabbing her purse.

I groaned as she left. This matchmaker business was going to be harder than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden

**I know this one seems short to the previous one but this is a continuation of the other one. Anyways, I had fun with this chapter :)**

**Freddie's POV**

Okay, so I told Sam about Gibby liking Carly but I wouldn't of been able to keep it from her anyway. But it wouldn't do much harm, in fact it could be better. She could push Carly in the direction of Gibby. Of course I couldn't tell him that I told Sam or he'd go postal. I know I would if I were him.

I went into the elevator, bumping into Brad on the way, "hey man," I said.

"Hey, Freddie," he greeted me.

"Ready for your date with Carly?" I asked him as he pushed the eight button on the elevator panel. He looked at me.

"It's not a date."

I shrugged, "what's that meant to mean?" Brad asked.

"Nothing. Just sounds like a date," I said. I was going to get some information out of Brad. If Brad liked Carly back then I'd tell Sam to back off on the Cibby mission she was probably on and we'd start on the Barly mission but if Brad only liked Carly as a friend then it was up to Sam and I to play Cibby matchmaker. I know we shouldn't get involved but we weren't doing harm. Just a push in the right direction...or wrong, depending on how this went.

"It's not. Well I don't think it is. I mean I like Carly, as a friend, but as a girlfriend? Not really," Brad answered.

Mission Cibby!

"Ah," I nodded.

"Yeah. We're just going out as friends. No offence but she isn't really my type. I like Carly as a friend but she seems more like she should be a friend to me. I don't wanna be rude though, I just don't wanna jeopardise our friendship," Brad explained.

"Yeah, I get it," I nodded.

The elevator door opened and we both went down the hall until we reached the Shay's. I knocked and Carly answered literally a second later.

"Hey, Carls," I said.

"Sup, Carly," Brad said.

"Hey, Brad," she smiled.

"And Freddie," I added.

They both looked at me.

"I'm gonna go see Sam," I said awkwardly and went up to Carly's room. Sam was sat on the love seat, flipping through channels on the TV. I crept up behind her and began to kiss her neck. She jumped a little then looked at me, smiling, "hey you," she said.

"Hey yourself," I replied, pulling away from her skin. Sam stood up and laced her arms around my neck, giving me a kiss.

"I just found out something interesting," I told her.

"Don't you always?"

"Yeah well, I'm just that great. Anyway, I had a subtle chat with Brad and turns out he only likes Carly as a friend."

"Poor Carls," Sam replied.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Are we gonna tell her? Cos if she gets too flirty then Brad will tell her that he doesn't like her and she'll be crushed and it'll be awkward," Sam said.

"We need to be sneaky."

"I'm liking this idea," Sam smirked.

"We need to get Carly and Gibby together. Or at least to the point where Gibby is satisfied and Carly starts to move on about Brad," I suggested.

"Yeah. We should spy on their little date tonight," Sam nodded.

I gave her a look, "Sam I said we could try and get Carly and Gibby together, not sabotage Carly and Brad's night."

"We need to somehow stop Carly from acting too flirty or coming off that way."

"Okay but we need to be subtle. Neither of them can see us," I told her and she nodded. "And we'll somehow get Carly and Gibby closer too. We could clue Brad in. Not about Carly liking him but about Gibby liking her," I added.

"Okay, Operation Cibby is underway!"

"Sam, we need to be subtle, okay," I told her.

"Yessir!" Sam mocked saluted me and skipped out of Carly's room, taking my hand.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a bad idea," I mumbled under my breath.

Sam and I went downstairs and I grabbed her arm, yanking her up to the landing so we could see Carly and Brad but they couldn't see us, "shh," I out a finger to her lips and she nodded, peering around the corner.

"You look nice," Brad commented, looking at Carly's outfit.

"Thanks!" Carly smiled, "you brush up good too."

"Thanks. So do you wanna go now? I know I'm a bit early but-"

"No, no, it's fine," Carly said.

"Okay, great. Let's go then," Brad opened the front door, holding it for Carly who walked out of the apartment followed by Brad.

Sam and I descended the stairs afterwards.

"She's making it too obvious," I said.

"Yeah. Okay, they're going to see a movie and then go to dinner at that fancy Spanish place. So we just need to get tickets and go to the same restaurant," Sam said.

"Which movie?" I asked.

"That new David Schwimmer one," Sam replied.

"The one with the elephant?"

"That's the one. It's meant to be shit."

"Come on," I rolled my eyes and took Sam's hand.

"Mission Cibby!"

**Carly's POV**

Okay, Carly, play it cool. Don't come across as desperate. But don't come across as not interested. Brad and I were going to see a movie and then going to dinner. It was as friends but I still had butterflies. Not to mention he looked gorgeous tonight as well. Did I look okay?

I was literally shaking and we weren't even on a date. I'm pathetic.

Brad and I got a bucket of popcorn to share and two drinks and we sat down in our seats in the movie theatre. The movie hadn't started yet and the advertisements were still going on.

"I heard this movie's meant to be terrible," Brad said, shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

I've been dying to see this movie. Okay, brush it off, Carly. It's just a difference in movie choice.

"Yeah...but it has David Schwimmer in it so I thought I'd give it a shot," I replied.

"I don't really like David Schwimmer that much," Brad commented.

Panic! What do I say?

"He's okay," I shrugged.

I'm so lame.

I reached for some popcorn at the same Brad did and our hands touched. I instantly felt a spark go up my arm. Brad looked at me and pulled away, "sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay."

Play it cool, Carly. Play. It. Cool. Oh God, I was gonna have a panic attack.

**Sam's POV**

This was so exciting. Freddie and I were spying on Brad and Carly tonight to make sure Carly didn't come off as desperate or too flirty since I knew Brad didn't like her back. I felt so bad for her, the same I felt for Gibby. It was so strange. It would be even stranger if Brad liked Gibby though.

Freddie and I got tickets to that elephant movie and I made him buy me a large popcorn. We got seats a few rows behind Carly and Brad where we had a good view of them.

I munched in the popcorn, studying their moves carefully. Their hands touched and Brad pulled away. They talked. Then they focused on the screen.

"Sam," Freddie shook my arm.

"What, nub? I'm working!" I told him.

"We gotta get closer," he whispered.

I nodded and we silently crept round so we were able to faintly hear Carly and Brad. Luckily the movie theatre wasn't that crowded but we still earned glares from the people that were in it. I suppose it was sort of weird watching two teenagers crawl around a theatre.

The lights began to dim and the movie started. Freddie and I crept closer to Brad and Carly but not close enough so they'd see us.

At first, it was pretty boring. They were just watching the movie and I had already polished off the large popcorn twenty minutes into the film. I was beginning to fall asleep when Freddie nudged me. I gave him a look and he pointed to Carly and Brad. Carly was inching towards Brad, looking like she was about to snuggle into him.

Freddie and I gave each other panicked faces and he motioned to the popcorn bucket. I looked at it and back at Carly. Without thinking, I threw the bucket at Carly's head and then hid behind a row of seats.

"What the-?" Carly started, looking behind her.

Freddie gave me a thumbs up and we both looked back at Carly and Brad. Phew, I wiped my brow; they were back in their own seats, acting normal.

Freddie and I sat on two seats, intently watching Carly and Brad. I groaned as a tall man came and sat in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I whisper shouted.

Freddie put his hand over my mouth and mouthed "shhh," to me. I rolled my eyes and he took his hand away from my mouth.

I was sort of glad this was happening. If it wasn't, Freddie would try and get me to talk about my feelings and stuff and I was already feeling guilty as I it is. I did something bad and if he found out, he'd go postal which meant I HAD to keep it quiet. It would've also upset Carly. That's why I forgave them so quickly because I felt like a giant hypocrite if I was to pretend I was innocent. I hurt them, especially Freddie so I forgave them so I could move on. I was still pissed at Carly and Freddie, more so Carly but the anger was starting to fade. It was becoming overridden by guilt. I just had to keep it inside. I am a good actor.

I gripped the seat as I saw Carly and Brad reach for the popcorn at the same time. Their hands touched again and this time they stared right at eachother. Freddie and I looked at eachother, worried glances spreading on our faces. Carly was leaning in. Brad was sat there. Oh shit.

We had to stop this. I grabbed the cup of soda the tall man in front of me was holding and ran to where Carly and Brad were.

"Hey!" the man yelled.

I ignored him and dumped the soda over Carly, running back to where Freddie was. Carly gasped and stood up. Her hair was drenched as well as her dress.

"Oh my God!" she screeched.

"Shhh!" everyone said.

Carly then looked right our way. I wasn't sure if she saw Freddie and me though. Obviously paranoid, we legged it outside the movie theatre.

"Really? Soda?" Freddie panted as we exited the building.

"I panicked. They were going to kiss!" I shot back.

"But soda?!"

"I was kind of on a tight schedule!

"Sam!"

Freddie and I turned around to see a furious, and wet, Carly marching over to us and behind, a confused Brad.

"Hey, Carls. Fancy meeting you here. Why are you wet?" I said, trying to act normal.

"You-you did this!" she yelled.

"Dude, I did nothing," I told her.

Carly shook her head and grabbed my arm, yanking me to the end of the movie theatre. "You knew how important this date was to me and you just had to go and ruin it! We were this close to kissing!"

"Carly, I did it for you," I said softly.

"No! You didn't. I knew the forgiveness was too good to be true, you just want revenge on me! Well you got it!"

"Brad doesn't like you!" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Freddie talked to him and asked him if he was ready for your date and Bard said it wasn't a date. He said that he doesn't like you that way and that he doesn't want to hurt your friendship," I explained, "if you kissed him or whatever and he'd tell you he didn't like you, imagine how awkward it would be. You'd be crushed."

"So you decided to embarrass me instead?" Carly accused.

"Let me finish," I said. Carly nodded, "I had to make sure nothing happened on your 'date' and when you got home, then I'd tell you. I didn't want to ruin your night."

I left out the bit about Gibby liking her. That would cause another scene. We'd cross that bridge later.

"Really?" Carly asked softly.

"Really."

She looked over at Brad who was talking to Freddie, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not," I told her.

"I thought he liked me."

"He does. As a friend. Who knows, you two might end up together in the end," I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I just wanna go home," Carly replied softly.

"Okay."

AH! More guilt! And more guilt! Too much guilt.

**Carly's POV**

I am SUCH an idiot. I actually thought Brad liked me. I thought he liked me THAT way. He must think I'm a total freak. As much I was mad at Sam and Freddie for throwing a popcorn bucket at me and dumping soda on my head, I was glad they did that and saved me from the awkwardness of mine and Brad's friendship which would've happened if I kissed him.

I'm so oblivious. I don't notice much around me. What a great way to start off college. The night before, I found out my crush doesn't like me. How great.

Spencer was out with Socko, late night fishing so I was home alone. He said he'd be here tomorrow morning that he'd be back around midnight tonight. I was sat on the couch with a tub of frosting watching reruns of Full House trying to take my mind off it. I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

I answered the door and Sam was there, "hey," she said.

"Hi," I opened the door wider and she came in, sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Freddie talked to Brad. He said he didn't know you were trying to kiss him. He's just confused about what happened with the popcorn bucket and the soda. Which I'm sorry for."

"Okay, good. And it's okay, you were protecting me. You're a great friend, Sam," I smiled.

She bristled up.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

I ignored it and went back to watching TV.

"If I did something bad...would you hate me?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

"What? What do you mean something bad?"

"If I did something bad. Do you think you'd hate me?"

"Depends what it is," I shrugged, "what have you done, Sam?"

"Nothing," she stood up, "look, I gotta get back. I'll be over tomorrow with Freddie. Goodnight."

"Night..." I trailed off, confused as she left. What was Sam talking about? Something bad she did? What had she done? Maybe that's why she forgave us so quickly. Because she did something. I was going to go over there and pound it out of her but my eyelids were getting pretty droopy and it was the first day of college tomorrow. I needed all the rest I could get.

I'd drill it out of her later.

**Sam's POV**

The guilt was eating me alive. Normally I never felt much guilt but this was crazy. I didn't know how long I could hold it in. I needed to tell someone! Just NOT Carly or Freddie.

I went back into Freddie's bedroom and locked the door behind me. We'd lock it in case Mrs Benson came in since we slept in Freddie's bed together.

"Hey," Freddie said as I approached him.

Stay cool, Sam. I didn't know why all of a sudden the guilt was beginning to get worse. I knew Freddie would start to ask questions or something about me being 'off'. I needed to prevent that. I crawled into the bed and straddled him, kissing him fiercely.

Freddie instantly responded and eagerly kissed me back. Phew, I was saved. We'd have sex and go to bed now. Usually after sex at night, we'd fall asleep after so I'd be able to get out of the 'feelings talk' and Freddie had college tomorrow. He'll probably forget about it soon.

Freddie's hand crept up my leg causing me to moan against his mouth. Oh how I loved his mouth. I loved the hell outta this boy.

"I love you so much, baby," I muttered against his lips.

"I love you too, Samantha," he replied.

Normally I'd deck him if he called me Samantha. He only ever called me that when he was emotional or if it was a serious matter. Sometimes though, he'd just randomly call me Samantha. I didn't mind it when he said it. Something about Freddie calling me by my full name made me feel all tingly inside.

"I mean it, Freddie. I really, really love you and without you I'm nothing. You don't know how much you mean to me," I said.

"I know and you mean the world to me too," he smiled.

I smiled back, unable to stop a stray tear falling from my eye. The damn guilt!

"Baby, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, brushing my tear away. It was weird now I could go from a crazy, ninja, spying on her best friends to a guilty, emotional wreck.

"I just don't wanna lose you," I choked.

"You're not gonna," Freddie wrapped me up tight in his arms and rocked me gently.

I clung to him and cried softly. What was the matter with me? I had to stop him from questioning me and making me talk.

"Freddie?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, baby."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Make love to me."

Freddie looked at me and kissed me. I sighed against his lips, lacing my arms around his neck. No more crying, Sam. You're going to make sweet love to your amazing, sweet boyfriend whom you are going to fall asleep in his arms and forget all about your guilt.

But the guilt was too much and I didn't know how long I could handle the weight on my shoulders. It was only a matter of time before it all came spilling out and everything would be ruined.

**All will be revealed in the next few chapters**


	14. Chapter 14: Exposed

**Let's find out what's up with Sam shall we? And once you've read it, don't immediately jump to conclusion, it's not all what it seems.**

**Freddie's POV**

I slammed my alarm clock with my fist as it started to go off. I looked at the numbers. 7:00 am. Way too early. But I needed to get ready and go over to Carly's. For the first day of college, we had to be there early so the instructors could show us around and help us get settled in. We wouldn't be living in the college dorms so we didn't have to 'get settled' in there.

"Turn it off," Sam groaned, burying her head in my shoulder.

Sam insisted that she come with Carly and I and drop us off. Gibby was going to a culinary school in Seattle, near where Carly and I were going but not the same place.

"Come on, baby," I said, "we gotta get up."

Sam moaned, "why'd you have to get up so early?"

"Because it's the first day of college," I told her, "I'll get in the shower first and you can have one after," I pecked her lips and went into the bathroom.

Okay, college. This was going to very different from high school. No slacking off, no ditching class to make out with Sam in the janitors closet, and no missing homework.

Would I do okay? I was super nervous for this. I knew college was hard but at the same time it would be fun. We had more freedom except I still lived with my mum. Hopefully, she'd cut me some slack and maybe I could move out. I was eighteen and still living with my mum. Not good.

I stepped out of shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and shaved before going out of the bathroom. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, her hair covering her face. Even before she was even conscious, wearing no make-up, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. I threw on some clothes and went back over to the bed, shaking Sam awake.

"Sam, Sam, wake up," I whispered.

"Urgh," Sam groaned, sitting up. I brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, get ready. I'll go get breakfast ready," I told her.

Sam didn't reply, just gave me a pouty face.

I sat down next to her on the bed, looking at her, "what's up?"

Sam laced her arms around my neck, "I'm gonna be lonely."

"No you won't. It'll be for a semester and it's only for a few hours Monday-Friday," I told her.

"But still. You'll be one of those college guys," Sam muttered.

"What?" I chuckled.

"You've seen movies of freshmen in college. They get all excited about it and start going to those wild rager parties and I'll be here like some lonely cat lady," Sam moped.

"I don't wanna go to those parties anyway, Sam. You know me. I'm not a party animal. And if you're worried about some stupid college girls, don't be. There's only one girl for me and she's sat right next to me," I assured her.

Sam smiled at me, slightly. I smiled back and kissed her.

"Now, we seriously have to leave. Go get ready," I stood up, taking Sam's hands.

"Okay. You making breakfast?"

I nodded, "bacon okay?"

"Stupid question, Benson," she shook her head.

"Bacon coming up," I said, kissing her forehead and going into the kitchen.

I noticed my mum sat on the couch, glumly sipping her tea, "hey Mum," I said.

"Hi, Fredward," she replied, her voice sounding down.

"What's up?" I asked, bringing out the bacon. I had to convince my mum, when Sam moved in, to buy actual bacon which she reluctantly obliged to. There was no way Sam was eating that weird thing my mum called meat.

"Nothing. Just coming to terms with my baby growing up and soon to be leaving me. I mean, you've already got another woman in your life."

I sighed and going to sit next to my mother, "Mum. I'm going to college. I'm still a teenager, not some mid-thirties guy. I'm still your son. And Sam is my girlfriend who I'm in love with but you are my mother who I love too," I told her.

"I know," Mum let out a sad sigh, "but you've grown up so fast. It seems like yesterday we were making puzzles together."

"If it makes you happy, I'll make a puzzle with you tonight."

"I'm proud of you, Freddie," Mum brought me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Mum," I replied.

"I would be seeing you off at college but I've gotta get down to the hospital."

"It's okay. I'll see you tonight," I said. Mum kissed my forehead, grabbing her bag and telling me goodbye before leaving.

I stood up, putting the cooked bacon on a plate when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind.

"Smells good," Sam commented, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"Well, it's bacon," I smirked, turning around and kissing Sam softly. Sam moaned against my mouth and I picked her up, depositing her on the counter. Sam's legs tightened around my waist and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

I gave her the plate of bacon and she began to eat it. I buttered a piece of toast and ate it pretty slowly. I was seriously nervous for college. I just hoped I'd be okay.

**Carly's POV**

I was literally shaking. First day of college. Oh my God! It was a wonder how I managed to get ready without passing out. True, I was still embarrassed about last night and I spent a good hour crying in Spencer's arms when he returned at eleven at night. But I'm trying to put it out of my mind.

Gibby had texted me saying his mum was dropping him off at his college. He was studying culinary arts in a separate college to us.

So right now, I was just waiting for Freddie and Sam. I was sat on the couch, re-checking my bag to make sure I had everything I needed. Oh god, I felt like I was going to throw up.

I jumped up when Sam and Freddie entered my apartment.

"I'm freaking out!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, chill, you'll be fine," Sam told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Okay, college kids, picture time!" Spencer bounced in with his camera and then pointed a finger at Sam, "that includes you."

Freddie, Sam and I stood in front of Spencer as he took a bunch of pictures of us.

"You ready?" Spencer asked, grabbing his coat.

"Uh huh," I said.

Sam, Freddie and I all clambered into Spencer's car and he drove us down to Seattle University. Sam's head was leaned on Freddie's shoulder who had an arm around her. I smiled at them. Sam seemed happier now. With Freddie, you could almost not see the broken girl anymore. True, we all knew she was acting but she was getting better. Baby steps, though.

"Alright, freshmen, we're here," Spencer stopped the car outside the building and I looked at it. I had been here before to look around and stuff but actually coming here to START college, it was something different. I looked at Freddie who gave me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. People were going into the building, some seniors, some freshmen. Freddie and Sam got out as well as Spencer.

"Dad wishes you good luck," Spencer told me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

My dad got a call saying that he had to move elsewhere now. We thought he'd be staying in Washington for a while but I guess he wasn't. I was used to it though. Him not being around. But being with him in Italy was great and I'll cherish that.

I looked over to Sam and Freddie who were wrapped in each others arms. Sam was finding it really tough that Freddie wouldn't be with her all day, but she'd start college next semester so it'll be alright.

"Kick ass today," Sam said to Freddie.

"You know me," Freddie smirked.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sam sighed.

"They're acting like one of them's going to war," Spencer muttered to me, but even he couldn't hide the grin forming on his face. He was a Seddie shipper.

"Shut up, it's cute," I responded.

"Bye, baby," Freddie said, kissing Sam.

"Bye," Sam said softly, "good luck."

"Thanks. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too."

They kissed once more and Sam looked over to me, "good luck," she said.

"Thanks. See you later," I said.

"Bye," Sam waved.

Spencer looked at me pulling me into a hug, "I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Thanks, Spence," I smiled up at him.

"You too, Freddie," Spencer looked over at Freddie and Sam who were involved in a very passionate lip-lock showing no subtlety whatsoever. Spencer and I rolled our eyes. We pulled away and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, horndogs," I yelled at Sam and Freddie. They pulled away looking at me, "Come on Freddie, we're gonna be late."

"Alright," he replied then looking back at Sam, kissing her one more time, "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Sam replied softly.

Then she and Spencer got back into the car and drove off.

Freddie and I looked at each other, "you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I was born ready," he flashed me a cocky grin and we walked into the building.

**Sam's POV**

It was lunchtime and I was missing Freddie like crazy. Since I got back from Canada, I'd not been apart from him longer than like two hours. Not even that! It felt strange knowing that for a whole semester, I wouldn't see him much.

Brad and I were at his apartment playing video games. Brad lived with his sister and his parents. His sister, Lydia was scheduled to move out soon since she would be living with her fiancé.

Brad lived on the thirteenth floor of Bushwell and it was pretty cool that him, Carly, and Freddie and I all lived in the same apartment building.

"So what's been going on with everything lately?" Brad asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the couch with the video game controller in my hand.

"Dude, you've been on edge lately."

I sighed, leaning back and putting the controller on the coffee table in front of me. I knew we couldn't hide everything from Brad forever.

"I don't really wanna go into detail but when Carly left, she and Freddie kissed," I said.

Brad let out a quiet gasp, "but...you guys...what?" he stuttered.

"We broke up a while after we first got together...but it was mutual. I was still heartbroken about it though, I'm not gonna lie. So anyway, I heard about their kiss and I left. I went to LA and I met this chick, Cat. We became friends and eventually roommates, starting a babysitting business. So anyway, then our friend, Dice was gonna have this dude jump over a tank full of man-eating tuna he won but the dude backed out so I volunteered. Freddie had come down to LA that weekend cos Cat called him to get back at me for hanging out with her friend. So Freddie and this other guy were watching the jump from the camera lift and they fell into the water. Long story short, I saved his nubby butt and we got together. A couple months later, he went back home and after a while, Cat told me to go too. So I did and when I came back, I saw Freddie and Carly kissing again," I explained.

"What?!" Brad exclaimed.

"Apparently it was all a mistake though. So anyway, then I left again and ended up in Canada. I got a job as a waitress and my boss was a total perv. He spiked my drink one night and..." I gulped, "he raped me," I said the last part as a whisper.

Brad stared at me, "oh my God," he breathed.

"Anyway, Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Spencer tracked me down and called the cops on the rapist and now he's in jail but we haven't had a call about a trial. Then I found out I was pregnant."

"Shit, no!"

"Yup. But I didn't know whether it would be the asshole's or Freddie's since we have had sex before I got...you know. At this point, Freddie and I still weren't back together though. He convinced me to come back to Seattle and I did and I decided I wanted an abortion but Freddie made me go for a DNA test before. So I did. And then I got an abortion. And then Freddie and I got back together, my mum found out about the pregnancy and kicked me out. Mrs Benson took me in and yada yada, the end," I finished.

"Wow," Brad said, "it must have been awful for you. Especially the..."

"Rape. You can say it you know."

"Okay," Brad nodded, "but are you okay now?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe you should see someone," he suggested.

I stood up abruptly, "what?! I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were...but people don't get over this shit just like that," Brad added.

I shrugged. Brad didn't speak for a while, he was probably trying to take everything in.

"So the baby wasn't Freddie's?" Brad asked.

I quickly shook my head. Brad looked at me.

"I need to go," my voice came out as a hoarse whisper and I stood up, heading for the door.

I ran down the hall when Brad grabbed my arm.

He turned me around so we were facing each other, "the baby was Freddie's wasn't it?" he asked me.

This was it. I couldn't hold back any longer. I had to tell someone, it was hurting me too much. So I did and I broke down, clutching onto Brad.

"Yeah," I sobbed.

**Freddie's POV**

It was lunchtime and I promised Sam this morning that I would call her once I got a break. College, so far wasn't that bad. We had to be shown around and stuff at first but then we all got settled in and got on with things. Campus was pretty big too. There were a bunch of different rooms and closets and secret places. It's a wonder I've not gotten lost yet.

Carly and I sat on a table and I pulled my phone out, clicking on Sam's contact and putting my phone to my ear.

I waited a while but Sam didn't pick up. That was weird. I called her again but it went straight to voicemail. I decided to text her instead.

_Hey baby, call me when u can x_

Because of the brilliance of PearPhones, after you had sent a text to someone with a PearPhone too, it would say if it delivered, failed or if the person you were sending it to had read it.

Sam had read the text.

I waited a while. She didn't text back. Or call me back. That was very weird.

"What's up?" Carly asked me.

"Sam's not picking up and I texted her to call me and she read he text but she's not replied," I told her.

Carly made a face, "that's weird. I thought she'd be itching to call you."

"Yeah. I'll talk to her about it later though," I said, digging into my sandwich.

After a couple of minutes, Carly lightly kicked my shin, "what?" I asked her.

"Look to your left subtly. That girl was so drooling over you," Carly said.

I looked next to me and saw a brunette girl, of about eighteen looking at me. She blushed and turned away.

I turned back to Carly, "weird."

"Someone has the hots for Freddie," Carly teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Shall I tell Sam?"

"Don't," I said firmly.

"Calm down, I was joking."

"I know but...she's really insecure that I'm gonna hook up with some college chick at one of those crazy parties," I explained.

"What? That's crazy! You would never hook up with a slut and you're not really the party kind."

"Yeah that's what I said but you know how paranoid Sam can get," I said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I just wanted to speak to her. Why wasn't she texting or calling me back?

**Sam's POV**

I'm such an idiot. Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! I told Brad! I told Brad the baby was Freddie's! Oh God what if he told Freddie? He'd dump me and Carly would be furious and I'd be homeless.

I was sobbing hard on Brad's couch and he sat next to me tying to calm me down, "Sam, it's okay," he told me.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "it's not. He'll hate me."

"He won't...but why did you do it? You knew Freddie wouldn't turn his back on you."

"I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered.

"Okay. I'm not gonna push you."

"Don't tell Freddie, Brad," I said.

"He's gonna find out someday."

"Not now and not from you. Don't say anything, I mean it."

"I won't. I promise."

I nodded.

I didn't know whether I felt worse about Brad knowing or not. Of course I wouldn't spill the WHOLE story. I couldn't come to terms with it myself.

**Brad's POV**

Okay so I was having trouble wrapping my head around things. I had just found out that Sam had been raped and impregnated by who everyone thought was the rapist but it turned out to be Freddie and she had an abortion without telling Freddie it was his baby. This was going to get bad fast.

I didn't know how long I could keep it inside me without telling Freddie he was the father of the baby that had died out of innocence. I just didn't know why Sam did it. Knowing Freddie, he would've stuck by Sam so why did she have an abortion. I know she's young but she could've at least talked to Freddie since he was the father.

Right now, Sam was passed out on my couch after spending the last hour crying and after she had sent a text to Freddie. I didn't what was going through her head. But I did know that she was messed up. No one, not even a tough girl like Sam, can get over a rape attack in a matter of weeks. It just wasn't possible.

I hoped Sam came clean soon though because me knowing was going to put the weight of the world on my shoulders. Freddie had a right to know...but I couldn't believe it myself when I told Sam that he wouldn't be mad. I knew if it were me, I'd be downright furious.

I just hoped their relationship could survive this.

**Freddie's POV**

When Carly and I returned back to Bushwell, I was eager to get back to Sam to find out what the fuck was going on. Mum was working until six tonight so I had a couple more hours before she came back. I walked into my apartment, dumping my keys on the kitchen counter and going into mine and Sam's bedroom.

I took out my phone, switching it on and seeing that I had one unread message. It had been sent a few hours ago. And it was from Sam.

_I love you so much Freddie, please don't forget that. I'll be back in a bit. I love you xoxoxoxox_

What? Where did that come from? That girl was hiding something and I needed to know what. What had she done? What was she doing?

I ruffled through mine and Sam's room, desperate to find something that linked to what Sam was hiding. I knew it was wrong to snoop through Sam's things but I had to know what was going on. It was driving me nuts. How'd we go from mission Cibby yesterday to me not being able to trust her today? I don't know but I do know that Sam's behaviour yesterday whilst we were spying on Brad and Carly was a façade. She'd been playing an act for a while now. Why couldn't she admit she needed help?

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Carly stood at the doorway, folding her arms.

"Carly, I'm desperate. Sam's hiding something," I replied, carrying on searching through drawers.

"So that means you snoop through her private stuff?" Carly asked, "why don't you talk to her?"

"I tried. She's not breathing a word to me," I answered.

"You're being paranoid," Carly said firmly.

"I just wanna find out what's going on!" I retorted.

I then went over to Sam's side of the bed and began to look through her drawers. I ignored Carly's protests behind me and I pulled out an already opened envelope. It was from the DNA centre place. I don't remember Sam ever showing me that. In fact, she never even mentioned the damn envelope. But then again, neither did I.

On the front was the stamp from the DNA test centre. There were a bunch of forms and stuff inside but at the top of the pile was a scraggly piece of note paper. It was Sam's handwriting but the writing was scribbled out. I could only just make it out though.

_'I don't even know what this is. I guess I'm too scared to come out and tell you. I know you think the baby was Dinsdale's…but it wasn't. It was yours. I'm sorry. Urgh! This'll never work!'_

I had to reread it many times before I finally understood and I stood up, gripping the paper, seethed with rage.

She was carrying my baby! She was carrying my baby and she lied to me and had an abortion! She killed OUR baby. MY baby!

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"It was my baby," I whispered.

"What?"

"SHE FUCKING KILLED MY CHILD!" I roared, advancing to the door.

"Freddie, stop!" Carly put a hand to my chest, but I slapped it off, "what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna fucking find out why," I hissed, leaving my bedroom.

**Yeah, so I know most of you are probably thinking what I think you're thinking but don't worry, I'm going somewhere with this. It's kind of like a Seddie relationship test. Write it all down in a review and tell me what you think. If you think you know the true meaning behind it, PM me instead of posting it publicly, I don't wanna give it away.**


	15. Chapter 15: Enclosed

**So I know you guys are probably thinking Sam and Freddie are like over now. And I know some are thinking 'THIS RUINED THE STORY' but seriously people, you gotta read my AN's at the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, I prepare you for...an emotional Sam...a comforting Brad...a frustrated Carly...and a downright pissed Freddie. Sorry, I'm a little loopy, I had like seven glasses of coke today so yah know. So in the next few chapters, I'm going to start to dig a little deeper about Brad's story and all that instead of leaving it all for later. On with the show...**

**Brad's POV**

I chewed my nails nervously, occasionally glancing over at Sam who was still out cold. I knew Freddie would have to find out about the baby being his and I was terrible when it came to keeping secrets so I didn't know how long it would be before I broke down and told Freddie everything. I figured I'd be a bad friend to Sam for telling Freddie but I'd be a bad friend to Freddie by not telling him. Oh God, I wish I never knew now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I opened it and my heart must've stopped for a second when I saw who was standing there.

Freddie.

And. He. Looked. Pissed.

"Where is she?" he growled, obviously referring to Sam. He knew. And he was going to go postal. I silently prayed this wasn't going to be as bad as I had hoped.

"Who?" I asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"You know who I'm fucking talking about. Where is Sam?"

Before I could reply, Freddie budged past me and went into my living room. Sam was still asleep on the sofa. I knew how Sam could be if woken from a nap so I would've been worried for Freddie but right now I was terrified for Sam. Freddie looked downright scary.

"Freddie, stop!" Carly came rushing into my apartment.

"What, Carly?" Freddie snapped, looking at her, "I have a fucking RIGHT to be angry!"

"I know but instead of starting to yell at her maybe we should hear her out," Carly suggested.

Okay, so they both knew.

"Hear her-HEAR HER OUT?! All there fucking is to it is Sam not wanting a baby so she just got it killed," Freddie spat bitterly.

"Woah, slow down. We don't even know if that's the whole story yet," I said.

"What the-how do you know shit?"

"Sam told me," I said. Uh oh. Bad move, Brad.

"SHE FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Freddie roared.

Sam stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. The girl was a heavy sleeper and probably a good thing, I wouldn't want to hear this if I were her.

"She just told me about everything not about the baby being yours. I asked her if it was and she ran out and I asked her again and she broke down and said yes. She didn't say why or anything else. She just literally said 'yeah'," I explained.

Freddie shook his head, "I can't believe this. I told her that if it were mine then we'd go through this like adults and she PROMISED me that if the baby was mine then she would keep it. She straight up lied to my face and tried to get on with things like normal!"

"Look, I think instead of throwing out accusations, maybe we should talk to her," Carly said.

"You're right," Freddie replied, turning to Sam and shaking her arm, a little harder than he probably would've in different circumstances, "Sam! Wake the fuck up!"

"Mmm, what?" Sam asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She blinked a couple times and took one look at all of us. Freddie's expression was absolutely furious, Carly's was upset and mine was sympathetic.

"Wanna tell me what this is?" Freddie asked, throwing a piece of crumpled note paper at Sam. She scanned it over, her eyes going as wide as saucers. She looked up at Freddie and got off the couch.

"Baby..." Sam started.

"No!" Freddie interrupted, "don't you dare. I TOLD you that if the baby was mine then we'd raise it together and I would STICK by you and you fucking PROMISED ME that you wouldn't have an abortion if the baby was mine. Well guess what Sam, THE BABY WAS MINE. But it's not anymore because YOU killed it. You killed our baby. My baby!"

"Freddie, please. Let me explain," Sam choked out, tears rolling down her face.

"Explain. What is there to explain?! You killed my baby. Why, Sam? Why?!"

"You just-"

"I can't believe you went on and on about you not being able to trust me after what I did and then you turn around and do this. You are sneaky, manipulative and devious. I feel like I can't trust you. Scratch that, I KNOW I can't trust you!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie, maybe you should-" I began.

"Shut the fuck up Brad. That was my baby. My little son or daughter and I never get to see him or her, feel the kick, hear the heartbeat, or fucking hold the kid! Because SHE killed it," Freddie pointed at Sam, his voice harsh and cold.

"Sam," Carly said softly, "why did you do it?"

But Sam didn't even have the chance to reply as Freddie had started yelling again, "because Sam hates dealing with consequences. She runs away from problems. This is why she forgave us, Carly, because she knows what she did was unacceptable," Freddie spat. This was going too far but he still didn't stop, "she runs away because she's AFRAID. She ran away to LA when she found out about us kissing and didn't even BOTHER to talk to us and then she ran away AGAIN when she saw us and got herself raped!"

"Freddie!" I yelled, "too far!"

"She needs to hear it! She is going to live with his for the rest of her life. Sam," he turned to her, "you killed my baby, Sam. We could've been parents. That child would've been loved more than any other child but it can't because it's dead. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

And the screaming continued. Sam tried to say something but Freddie interrupted and started yelling and Carly was trying to tell Freddie to calm down. It went on and on and on.

"YOU SELFISH BRAT!" Freddie roared, "YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shrieked.

"You need to hear it, you murderer," Freddie said,his voice filled with venom.

"Stop it."

"You murderer."

"Stop."

"Murderer!"

"STOP!" Sam sobbed hysterically, falling to the floor. Freddie looked own at her, his face disgusted. He grabbed Sam by the forearm and dragged her into my room.

Oh God, what was going to happen? Carly and I exchanged worried glances as the door slammed shut.

**Freddie's POV**

I threw Sam onto the bed where she continued to bawl her eyes out. It was pathetic. She deserved to feel like this. She was a murderer. She killed our baby. My baby.

I looked at her. I felt no sympathy. So I tried to make myself believe. Truth was, I wanted to wrap the girl up in my arms, kiss her and tell her it'll all be okay and that I'll make the pain go away. But I couldn't. She did all this.

Sam calmed down a little and looked up at me, "you don't get it," she whispered.

I was done shouting for a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

Sam shook her head and went back to crying. I rolled my eyes, "goddamn it, Sam! Just fucking tell me!"

Sam stood up and approached me, "I CAN'T!" she screamed.

"Why not?! Give me one good reason!"

"Because it hurts!" Sam retorted.

"What hurts?! I deserve to fucking know why you killed my baby!" I hollered.

"I DIDN'T KILL YOUR BABY!" Sam screamed.

"YES YOU DID! YOU HAD A FUCKING ABORTION!"

"I LOST THE BABY!" Sam shrieked, startling me, "the baby...our baby died," she finished, barely a whisper.

I was dumbstruck, I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. Sam stared at me before running out of Brad's room. I couldn't move either.

"Dude, what happened?" Brad asked, coming into his room followed my Carly.

"She...she never had the abortion," I said in a hoarse voice, barely able to let the information in, "she lost the baby."

Carly let out a quiet gasp, covering her mouth with her hand and Brad's looked to the ground.

"Oh my God," Carly breathed.

"I was such a dick! I said the meanest shit. I'm the...I'm the worst," I said.

"Go after her," Brad told me.

I nodded and went out of Brad's apartment. I didn't know where to look for Sam. She could be unpredictable but I went to the place I know I would've gone.

And that was where I found her. Curled up in a ball, and crying harder than ever.

I didn't speak, I just sat next to her, rubbing her back. She looked at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry," I told her, wrapping her in my arms.

"It's not your fault," Sam choked.

"I said some awful things, Sam. I really hurt you. I'm such a dick," I apologised.

"You thought I killed the baby. You had every right to be mad at me," Sam replied.

"But I shouldn't of said that stuff," I said.

"Yeah...you shouldn't of...but I forgive you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the miscarriage."

"Why didn't you? I would've helped you and supported you."

"I was trying to wrap my head around things too. I just thought you'd be heartbroken knowing your kid died and so I just said that it was Dinsdale's. I knew I had to tell you at some point though, I just didn't know when and I didn't know how. I did try and write a note but that didn't settle well," Sam replied.

"I'm confused. What happened at the abortion clinic?"

"Well I went into the DNA testing room and they used your sample to check if it was your baby. The tests came back negative but only because there was no baby but the nurse didn't realise. So I thought I was carrying Dinsdale's baby. So I went into the abortion room and the nurse had to check if I was actually pregnant and how far along I am. They the found out I wasn't and that I lost the child," Sam explained.

"But how do you know it was mine?" I asked.

"The nurse said I was almost three weeks pregnant. It can't have been Dinsdale's," Sam answered.

"Wouldn't you feel pain if you had a miscarriage?" I asked.

"I asked the nurse that. It's different for different pregnancy's."

I nodded.

"You mad at me?" Sam asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Not even a little bit," I told her.

I kissed her softly and wrapped my arms around her. I felt so bad. I said all that shit to her and she just took it. Turns out she had a miscarriage. She lost our baby and I was calling her a murderer.

"You're not a murderer, I'm so sorry for everything I said," I said.

"It's okay."

"It's not."

"It is, Freddie. Let's just forget about it. I'm tired, I wanna go home."

I nodded. Of course, we'd talk in the morning but I knew right now, we both needed a well deserved rest. I lifted Sam to her feet and we walked back to the apartment silently.

As we lay in bed, I couldn't help but feel major guilt for what I had said to Sam. I was ridiculously out of line. I called her a murderer. I had gone way too far and my poor, sweet Sam was on the receiving end. She lost the baby and I had told her she murdered our baby. I'm the worst.

I looked over at Sam who was in a deep sleep. I lifted her shirt to look at her flat belly.

There's nothing in there anymore.

There could've been and what would've been in there, I was the father to. I kissed Sam's stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

A knock at the door caught my attention and I went to the door, pulling it open. It was Brad.

"Hey man, you doing alright?" he asked me.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"As good as I can be after tearing my girlfriend apart," I replied.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. True, you said some hurtful shit but I just think you and her need to talk tomorrow."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But, dude, you were a little out of line," Brad said eventually.

I groaned, "I know."

"You called her a murderer," he pointed out.

"Yes, thank you, Brad. I was there."

"I don't wanna get into an argument but you gotta sort that shit out."

"Yes, Dad," I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it, Freddie," he said firmly.

"I got it!"

"Alright," he replied and hen looked at his watch, "I gotta go. My parents will be back soon."

"Kay," I said, standing up.

"I'll see you later," he said, "and Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I know it must be hard to find out you're baby died."

"It's alright. Thanks," I smiled.

I then closed the door as Brad left. He was right, I was out of line and I was a total dick. Well tomorrow, I was gonna romance my girl! True, I'd have college, but my last lecture finished at four. Plenty of time.

I went back into mine and Sam's bedroom and crawled into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Sam looked up at me, "hey," she said softly.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "fine."

"Well, I'm gonna treat you to a surprise tomorrow," I said.

"You have college," Sam reminded me.

"After college," I told her, flicking her nose.

"Okay. Why?"

"To romance you...and cos I was way out of line."

"Freddie, you don't have to bombard me with endless presents and surprises."

"I'm not. Plus, they'll be food involved and are you really turning down free food?"

"Well...no. But stop feeling bad," she said.

But I couldn't stop feeling bad. I am such a little bitch.

"I'll try."

"Good."

We lay there in each others arms for a while, not speaking. It felt nice. But I felt so bad for today. At least I knew what was going on with Sam though. Although a part of me just wanted to know why she couldn't tell me. I suppose it would've been hard on her. I just wanted the drama to cease for a while.

"So how was college?" Sam asked after a while.

"Good. We had to get shown around by the instructors and then by lunch, I kinda knew most the stuff," I answered.

"Cool."

"You wanna get some sleep now?" I asked Sam, it was only early and I suspected we'd be up in the middle of the night but I thought Sam probably needed the sleep. She nodded and I kissed her softly.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

She lay her head on my chest and an arm went around my torso. How many times did I hurt this girl? How many more times before she snaps and I'm alone? How many more times before I truly do hurt her? I'm a verbally abusive boyfriend and NEED to sort it out, starting tomorrow when I would truly romance the hell out of her. I was going to make her feel special and the world to me which she is.

I looked down at Sam, watching her sleep. I did this often. I'd watch her sleep and study her facial features. She had a little beauty spot just above her lip which were perfectly shaped, pink and pouty. Her skin was smooth and soft. Her eyes were the most perfect shade of blue And her eyelashes were naturally long and curled. I trailed my fingertips down her cheek. She had very defined cheekbones but she was by no means stick thin or fat. Her body was perfect.

She had a tiny waist, big breasts and a round shaped ass for her petite frame. To other people, she was a tomboy, just something hot to look at, a delinquent, a nuisance or a bully but to me she was perfect.

I kissed her forehead and brushed her bangs out if her face.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling my eyelids getting droopier.

**Sam's POV**

I felt better.

Freddie knew. Carly knew. Brad knew. They all knew about me losing the baby and I felt better. I wasn't going to deny that what Freddie had said had affected me. It hurt like hell being called a murderer, but he had every right to be upset.

Freddie said he was taking me out later which only worried me. He was probably going to smother me for the next few weeks. Normally I wouldn't be complaining but I didn't want to be treated like an invalid. Although, a couple of treats wouldn't hurt.

I was laid in bed without Freddie as he had left for college a while ago. I couldn't be bothered to move or do anything right now. I just wanted to sleep or rest.

I flicked through channels on the TV unable to find anything to watch. I groaned and chucked the remote to the other side of the room. I was bored out of my mind.

Yesterday was pretty intense and I was eager to forget it. I couldn't believe what Freddie had said to me but I shrugged it off. We both made mistakes. I just hoped we could be happy without anything harming our relationship.

I felt myself growing sleepy, so I turned off the light and fell back into a deep sleep.

**...**

"Baby," Freddie whispered, shaking me lightly, "baby, wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes. How long had I been passed out for? Freddie was sat beside me on the bed looking down at me with those big brown eyes.

"Hey," I smiled, kissing him.

"Hey yourself," Freddie replied, kissing me again.

"How was college?"

"Good."

"So where we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise. Go get dressed, baby," he said.

"I hate surprises," I groaned.

"You'll love this."

"I better," I grumbled, stepping our of bed, kissing Freddie briefly.

"Wait," he took my arm. I gave him a look, "go in the other bathroom."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes and went into the other bathroom. I opened the door and quietly gasped. There was a bath run with scented candles giving the bathroom a sweet aroma. There was also music playing in the background. Freddie crept up behind me and started to kiss my neck, unbuttoning my shirt.

My shirt fell to the floor and Freddie's arms wrapped around my waist, "I'll be out here," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I let all my clothes fall to the floor as Freddie left and I stepped into the bathtub and sighed.

Just over forty minutes later, I went into the living room where Freddie was sat on the couch. He took a look and smiled, "you're beautiful," he told me, kissing me.

But that's the thing. I never felt beautiful. Carly was the beautiful one and I know Freddie 'chose' me but he did kiss her during the course of our relationship. Put it behind you, Sam.

"Thanks, we going?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied, taking my hand.

We walked out of Bushwell and got into Freddie's car. Later, we arrived at Pini's. I looked at Freddie, my mouth dropping. I hadn't been back to Pini' since Freddie and I broke up the first time. It was my favourite restaurant!

"Oh my God! Pini's!"

"Just for you, Princess," Freddie said, kissing me.

He got out of the car and ran to my side, opening the door and taking my hand as I stepped out.

"Why thank you, Mr Benson," I giggled.

"You're welcome, Miss Puckett," he smirked.

We entered the restaurant and got a table for two. I looked across the table at my wonderfully sweet boyfriend. I smiled at him and took his hand, "I love you," I told him. I did. I really, really did.

"I love you too."

Dinner was amazing. We both ordered the lasagne and he didn't criticise my large portions of Parmesan cheese I piled on my meal.

Freddie and I walked hand in hand down the streets of Seattle after we had eaten.

"Sam, I truly am sorry for the way I acted yesterday," Freddie said, looking me in the eyes.

"I know you are and I'm sorry for not telling you about the miscarriage."

"It's okay," he replied.

"We going home now?" I asked.

"One more surprise," he said.

"What now?" I smiled, lacing my arms around his neck.

"That's the whole aspect of the surprise. To not tell," Freddie teased. I rolled me eyes and kissed him softly. My tongue entered his mouth, dancing with his and our lips moved perfectly in sync.

Freddie and I got back into his car and drove back to Bushwell. I looked at him as if to say 'really?'.

"Don't underestimate me, Puckett," Freddie said, opening the car door. I chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

We went up the stairs but Freddie stopped me when we reached the eighth floor.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Just shh," he replied, covering my eyes with his hands.

He guided me down the hall and then I suddenly felt a whoosh of cold air hit me.

"Keep your eyes closed," Freddie whispered to me. I nodded and he moved his hands. My eyes remained tightly closed and I felt a jacket being wrapped around me. It smelt of Freddie.

"Open them," a beautiful voice said into my ear. My eyes opened and I laid eyes on this work of art laid out in front of me. We were on the fire escape and it was covered in candles and the floor covered in rose petals. He was such a sappy nub.

"Wha-is this...?" I was speechless.

"I did it all for you, Princess," my heart fluttered and I got those girlish butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh my God...it's beautiful and..." I looked at Freddie, "I love you, Freddie. You said shit to me yesterday which hurt but baby I do forgive you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me softly.

"I got you something," Freddie said.

"You didn't need to get me anything. This is already amazing."

"You're worth it," he replied and I smiled at him.

Freddie then went into his pocket and got out a little box. He opened it and inside was a white gold charm bracelet. I covered my mouth with my hand. The bracelet was flawless.

"Baby, it's perfect. This must've been so expensive!"

"I could buy you a million gold bars and it still wouldn't be enough," Freddie said.

"Baby!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Put it on," Freddie said and he slid the bracelet onto my wrist. I studied it and smiled. The white gold wrist jewellery had several little charms on it. Freddie had really out-done himself.

"I know you probably think I'm buying your love but I'm not, I just really wanna make you feel special and loved and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"I do feel loved. God, Freddie, you're..you're amazing."

"I'm not," he muttered.

"Shut up, you are. I don't care about yesterday, that's the past. We need to move on. Okay?"

"Okay," Freddie nodded.

He then grabbed the remote for the stereo perched on the ledge and pressed start. I recognised the song immediately once it had started playing.

_'Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it.'_

Freddie took my hand and we stood in the middle of the fire escape.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I laced my arms around his neck and smiled. His hands went to my waist and we stared into each others eyes.

_'Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things'_

"I'm gonna stop," I told him.

"Stop what?"

"Running away. I know what I want," I said, "you."

And we kissed. Under the stairs. Listening to the song which got us here in the first place

_'Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day'_

I softly began to sing along, resting my head on Freddie's shoulder.

"'I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things'"

"You have a beautiful voice," Freddie commented.

"Thanks," I muttered. We looked at each other and kissed. Under the stars. Listening to the song which got us here in the first place.

_'Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things'_

I was done. I was done running. I was staying right here. I was going to stay here in Freddie's arms knowing that there was no place I'd rather be.

"I love you, Freddie," I whispered.

"I love you too, Princess."

Why'd I run from the good things? I knew we both made mistakes but we had to make mistakes to know what we wanted and we wanted each other.

No more. No less. Just each other. Forever.

**Ahhh happy ending! The next few chapters will be pretty lighthearted and drama free unless I get some crazy idea but yeah. I'll be updating this on the weekend and possibly Blades.**


	16. Chapter 16: Background

**AGH! OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMG I cannot thank you guys enough. I've not even reached twenty chapters yet, you're all the best. I thought I'd only have like ten chapters but this story seems to be having a mind of its own. I have so many ideas for later chapters! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**So this chapter covers how bad Freddie feels and a little bit about Brad's story which will play a major role in this story.**

**Sam's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, waking up from my sleep. I could feel the warmth of Freddie's body pressed against mine with his strong arms wrapped around me. I sighed happily, looking over to my sweet boyfriend. He'd made me feel shitty the other day but he completely made up for it by treating me like the luckiest girl alive last night. We spent hours out on the fire escape in each other's arms. I think once we were past this stage, whilst everything was still fresh in our memory, we'd be okay. It was late September and I presumed that by Christmas or at least New Year, it'd all be forgotten or at least as forgotten as it could get.

I knew Freddie did say shit to me sometimes but last night we talked and he was going to stop. We were sort of stumbling through this relationship and once we got past that, it'd be a steady road and we'd be alright. Bottom line is, I love the hell out of that boy and he loves me too.

Today, Brad and I would be hanging out since Freddie and Carly were in college. Brad was very similar to Freddie in many aspects. Both were true gentlemen and kind, even though Freddie was being a jerk lately. They both loved technology and had a great talent for it. They were both pretty responsible but Brad seemed so out of place. Like he wasn't settled. None of us really knew much about his past. But I'd get some stuff out of him today. After all, I basically had told him my whole story.

I looked over at Freddie who seemed to be spark out. The clock beside the bed said 9:30. Freddie's first lecture started at eleven today.

I snuggled more into his bare chest, just laying there. I wasn't in the mood for going back to sleep. I knew I'd only be woken up in a little while anyway.

Freddie's eyelids opened and he smiled down at me, kissing me softly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Freddie craned his neck to look at the clock and he groaned, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I didn't wanna disturb you," I responded.

Freddie smirked, kissing me on the forehead and grabbing his boxers, sliding them on before standing up.

"You gonna hang out with Brad today?" Freddie asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah. When do you finish?"

"'Bout four. Wanna go out tonight?" he replied, coming out of the bathroom, running a towel through his wet hair.

"We went out yesterday," I reminded him, chucking on Freddie's sweatshirt.

"So?"

I sighed, sitting up, "Freddie, you don't need to smother me."

"I'm not, I just wanna know if you wanna go out."

"Look, I know you feel incredibly guilty for the other day but honestly, stop worrying, it's fine," I told him.

Freddie came to sit down next to me, twiddling with his thumbs, "but it's not okay," he said finally.

"Okay, yes, you do say some hurtful shit sometimes but it's fine. I've dealt with worse," I said.

"That doesn't mean you still have to put up with it. It's not okay, Sam. You…you deserve the best and I… I don't give you the best. You deserve way better."

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, "you DO give me the best. Yesterday was amazing and it made me feel so loved and exceptionally special."

"But, what I said-"

"Was hurtful, yes I know. Just…try and stop saying the kind of stuff," I replied softly.

"I will. I will do anything in my power to make you feel loved and I will never EVER hurt you again. I know I always say that but I really do mean it and I really do love you. I've been a dick lately but that's all going to change. No matter how much I irritate you or how much I am an ass, never forget that I love you. I love you so goddamn much."

I nodded, snuggling into his chest, "I thought you were going to leave me," I said.

"I was being a dick. But if I did leave you, I'd only end up crawling back," Freddie then looked at me, "I don't think you realise how bad I feel. It's killing me."

"Stop," I told him, "it's gonna be okay."

We both lay back on the bed and Freddie buried his face in the crook of my neck. I played with his hair, not speaking.

"I love you so much," Freddie muttered against my skin.

"I love you too," I replied.

"You love me more than anything?" he asked.

"Of course," what was wrong with him? Of course I loved him more than anything.

"More than anyone?"

"Yes! Freddie, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't reply. I just sighed and went back to running my fingers through his thick, brown hair. I then felt a wet liquid on my neck. I looked down at Freddie and frowned.

"Freddie?" I asked. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me. He was crying! "Wha-" I started, brushing his tears away.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose you," he whispered.

"Oh, baby," I said, hugging him tight against me. He was insecure! During our first relationship try, he was always so insecure and would think that he didn't deserve me. Of course, Freddie was a big nerd but he really did take it to heart and he had some theory that I was too good for him. That wasn't true! Freddie was the biggest sweetheart there is. True, he knew how to push a girl's buttons but he definitely knew how to make a girl feel loved.

"I'm…I'm just…Sam, I'm a huge ass and you deserve so much better and I wanna give you better, but I don't want to lose you," Freddie sobbed.

This was hurting him more than I thought.

"You're not gonna lose me. I promise you. You and me, we're gonna be together forever because I sure as hell am not gonna let you go and hopefully you won't'."

"I won't. Not ever. God, Sam, you just don't know how bad I feel about all this. I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"Hey," I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. I wiped the tears falling from his face and kissed his wet cheek, "you may be an ass, but without you, I'd be dead."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in Canada in the first place," Freddie grunted. I sighed, I was getting nowhere with this.

"You've gotta stop beating yourself up about that, it wasn't your fault. And now that it happened, it brought us closer. It's the past. You can't change it," I told him.

Freddie shook his head, "you can't stop me from feeling bad."

"You're right, I can't. But YOU can. Stop doing this to yourself. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. It hurts me seeing you like this," I said.

"I'll try," Freddie replied.

"Good," I kissed his forehead and wiped his face. "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Okay," Freddie stood up and pulled me up with him. I pecked him on the lips and started for the bathroom.

I stopped in my tracks and smirked, turning back to Freddie, "care to join me?" I asked, whipping off Freddie's shirt and throwing it to him.

"Uh huh," he replied, following me into the shower.

**Freddie's POV**

I knew Sam had tried to jam into my head that she wasn't pissed off at me. But I was pissed off at myself. I had been such a dick to her as I had been since we first broke up. I was hurting her more than she let on and that killed me. But I was going to do anything I could do to make sure that I would never hurt her again. Sam deserved so much better.

I felt like shit.

Of course, the little moment Sam and I had shared in the shower did take my mind off things a little but as soon as we got dried, all those guilty feelings were coming back to me.

Sam was wearing her charm bracelet which I noticed at breakfast. She told me that she loved it. This was the kind of things a good boyfriend did. Spoil her. But not to the point where I gave her absolutely everything even though she deserved the best.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked, trying her best to hide her blush. I put my breakfast plate in the sink and held her waist, kissing her.

"Because you're beautiful," I told her.

"I love you," Sam replied.

"I love you so much more."

"Doubt it," Sam muttered against my lips.

We pulled away and dumped the plates in the sink and I grabbed my backpack.

Sam and I went across the hall to Carly's where she and Gibby were talking. Sam and I looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

"What did we walk into?" Sam teased.

"Whatever, Sam," Carly rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys!" Brad burst in through the door, rushing over to Carly's computer.

"And a good morning to you too," I said going over to Brad.

"What's up?" Sam asked taking a cinnamon roll out of the basket on the dining table.

"Did you not get the email?" Brad asked.

"What email?" Carly questioned.

"This," he clicked on something and Carly, Sam, Gibby and I peered over his shoulder to read it.

"'Dear iCarly, we are pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to be at this year's Webicon. The annual event is going to be held in New York on October 3rd. All travel and staying arrangements have been paid for in advance and you should expect a package with tickets and further information in during the next two-four days'," I started.

"Webicon?" Sam exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Brad replied, "isn't it great?!"

"No!"

"Not at all!"

"Uh uh."

"WEBICON IS CURSED!" Gibby yelled, causing us all to look at him and he shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?" Brad asked.

"The first time we were invited to go to Webicon, a crazy fan trapped us in her basement and wouldn't let us leave and the second time there was this huge fight between the Seddie shippers and the Creddie shippers," Sam explained.

"Creddie?"

"Carly and Freddie."

"Yeah, and last time, I couldn't go because my grandpa was so desperate to get his stupid soup!" Gibby added.

"But, it's New York!" Brad whined.

"We've been to New York," I said.

"What?! When?!" Brad exclaimed.

"When we appeared on Jimmy Fallon," Carly explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Sam said.

"That was a painful experience," I grimaced, remembering it.

"They were street pants!"

"I'm confused," Brad said.

"Gibby bought dodgy pants and he wasn't wearing underwear and on the Jimmy Fallon show, we saw a little more Gibby then we needed to," Sam said.

"Oh," Brad replied, then making a face, "eww!"

"Yeah," I nodded, "so we aren't going to Webicon."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"No it won't," Carly said.

"Why not?" Brad asked.

"Webicon is cursed," Sam hissed.

"It'll be fun! Come on, Sam they have the Meat Museum in New York," Brad said.

"Brad," I hissed, hitting him, "don't bring that up!"

"We're going!" Sam announced instantly. I groaned as well as Carly.

"I kinda wanna go too," Gibby spoke up, "you know…to get revenge on that guy who sold me the street pants. He ruined my cred."

"He can't ruin what you don't have," Sam muttered and Gibby threw her a look.

"So, we going to Webicon then?" brad asked, nudging me.

"Well I-" Sam stood in front of me, her eyes growing and she stuck her bottom lip out, "please, baby. Do it for me."

I groaned, tempted to say no when Sam started to kiss my neck, her mouth reaching my ear, "just think. If we're in New York, your mum won't be there. And we won't have to be quiet. We can be as loud as we wanna be," she whispered huskily.

"Urgh fine!" I gave in and Sam smiled widely, high fiving Brad.

"Freddie!" Carly scolded.

"Do you know how much we have to hold back in my apartment, Carly? Do you?!"

"Gross!" she held up a hand.

"So, Webicon?" Sam asked, looking at Carly.

"I guess," she muttered.

"WAHOOO!" Sam and Brad cried. Sam hugged Carly and then high fived Brad.

"Why do I feel like this is going to go horribly wrong?" Carly grumbled to herself.

**Sam's POV**

"Five hundred, thousand dollars?" Brad spluttered as I told him the story of what happened in New York.

I was over at his house again and we had just finished watching ZombieLand ll.

"Yup and then Jimmy tweeted that we needed money and the fans sent in more than what we needed! How awesome it that!"

"Woah," Brad commented, then going into kitchen, sticking his head in the fridge. "Want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, catching the beer can as he threw it to me.

He sat down next to me, opening his can.

"So what was it like in Oklahoma?" I asked.

"Complicated," Brad answered.

I checked the time on my phone and then looked up at Brad, "we got a couple hours before they come back. Spill, boy," I said.

Brad sighed, "I was really unhappy about moving away from Seattle and when I moved to my new school, I hated it. Everyone there were dicks and bitches. I sort of rebelled. I never paid attention in class and I always skipped school. I got detention all the time and I sort of…went…" he trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Badass?" I suggested.

"Sure, yeah, I guess. And whenever my parents got letters from school about my behaviour they'd go postal. I was always well behaved back in Seattle. To them, I was different person but I just wanted them to listen. I was unhappy. Then things got worse as my sister got involved with this guy. I've only met him a couple times but he's an older man. He seems like one of those guys you know not to mess with. My parents forbid Lydia to see him but of course she went against the rules. She wasn't the only one rebelling. It was also a personality change since Lydia was a good girl. She still is. But she just makes bad decisions. So my parents got really pissed but neither of us would listen. I continued to flunk school and Lydia continued to see this guy," Brad stopped for a breath, taking a swig of beer.

I nodded, "well damn. Badass Brad much," I smirked.

He chuckled, "yeah. So my parents got really stressed and my dad started to stay out late. He'd go to bar and just drink. It got bad. He soon got addicted to the drink and used to come home late and start saying shit. It hurt badly. Especially Mum and she just took it. Then we all decided that Oklahoma was a bad place for us so we decided to come home. Lydia's boyfriend then 'coincidently' ends up moving to Washington too and he proposed the night she told him she we were leaving. They're now engaged but she's not told Mum or Dad. Just me," Brad finished.

"Whoa," I said, "looks like you had quite the adventure. Is your dad still…drinking?"

"No," I shook my head, "well he's going to AA, but he's cut down. He's recovering," Brad replied,.

"That's good. So are you still all badass?"

"Nah; got that shit outta my system."

I nodded, chuckling, and then going serious again, "sorry. It seems like that was a sore subject for you. Have you ever talked about it?"

"I talked about it with Freddie about a week ago," he replied.

Brad and Freddie were really great friends. Like brothers. They picked up where they left off since they were best friends before Brad left. It was great. Carly and I, best friends. Freddie and Brad, best friends. Gibby…and his weasel, best friends?

"So how much has Freddie been spoiling you?" Brad asked.

I sighed, "he took me out to Pini's yesterday and fancied up the fire escape and started going all mushy on me. And he bought me this," I showed Brad the bracelet I wasn't prepared to take off for a few months yet.

"Whoa, that's some bracelet!" Brad stared at my wrist, his eyes wide.

"Yeah and you should've seen him this morning, he was going crazy. He keeps thinking that he's gonna lose me. Poor guy was in tears."

"Sounds like he feels really bad."

"Brad, I'm really worried. You know how Freddie gets when he's guilty," I said softly.

"It's early days, Sam. Give it a while; he'll die down the craziness."

"I really hope so," I sighed.

**Little short but another update tonight maybe. Review…for the children :)**


	17. Chapter 17: You Never Know

**I like writing light hearted chapters...but dramatic chapters I love writing! Stay tuned for some dramalicious chapters coming your way. And who agrees that Cibby is such a cute, but odd couple.**

**Freddie's POV**

"And done," Gibby said proudly, standing up. I gave him a look and he presented me with his weasel, which was now wearing a tiny little bow tie.

"You've ruined that animal," Brad shook his head.

Gibby, Brad and I were in the iCarly studio whilst Sam and Carly were out shopping. I still felt incredibly bad about everything that transpired four days ago and I had been constantly smothering Sam in complements and sweet little things. I had bought her a necklace this week to go with her bracelet and I had taken her to an MMA when she knew I didn't really like those fights.

As for Gibby's Carly crush, well it was still there and he was avoiding any conversation with Carly. Whilst at the gym yesterday, I had accidentally let it slip to Brad so now he knew as well as Sam and I. I haven't told Gibby about Sam knowing. He'd be pissed.  
"How's the Carly crush?" I asked Gibby who shot me a look.

"Don't even go there, Benson," he replied.

"Dude," I responded, my hands going up.

"I've got an idea!" Brad announced.

"Do share," I said.

"Why doesn't Gibby ask out Carly on the webshow tonight?"

"No way! I don't wanna be humiliated in front of millions of people!" Gibby cried.  
"You won't be humiliated. Carly's too nice to say no. It's worth a shot and it's not like you're gonna do it anyplace else," I told him.

"No! It'll be so embarrassing!" Gibby said firmly.

"Come on," Brad pushed.

"No! Look, Carly would never go for a guy like me," Gibby mumbled, pouting a little. He sat in the beanbag, looking down. I shot a glance over to Brad who nodded.

"Gib, look, everyone feels this way. Okay? You're scared that the person you like isn't gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way but you never know what might happen if you don't try," I said. I smirked, remembering the first time I said that.

"Oh please, any idiot could see you and Sam had a thing for each other, this is different Carly goes for good looking bad boys, "Gibby grumbled.

"Hey, you flashed your flapjacks on live national TV. I'd say that was pretty badass," Brad laughed. Gibby and I stared at him and he just looked behind him.

I rolled my eyes and sat on a beanbag next to Gibby, "dude, you'll be left thinking what if," I said.

"Benson, this is no time for those stupid cliché quotes!" Gibby snapped.

"It's not about the destination, it's about the journey," Brad teased.

"Okay, how is that anything remotely close to this situation?" I asked Brad.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was just digging out the deepness from inside me."

"How about you keep it inside you," I replied.

Brad rolled his eyes and started playing around on the laptop. I turned back to Gibby who was chewing his nails, probably from nerves.

"Gib, look I know Carly and I know you. You two would make a seriously cute couple. Carly would be crazy to say 'no' to you. I'm not saying you should get down on one knee and ask for her to be your girlfriend I'm just saying you should ask her out. Let's face it; you'd get a lot of buzz."

"Yeah," Brad added, "everyone would be all like 'whoa! Gibby's awesome, he asked Carly out and she said yes! This means I can so get with Kiera Knightly!'"

"Brad," I looked at him, "not helping."

"Well sorry, but come on, Kiera Knightly is HOT!"

I ignored Brad and went back to talking to Gibby.

"If she says no then we'll cover it up," I said.

"How?"

"It could all go silent and then we could all yell out something like 'YOU GOT PRANKED' and we could make it look like it was a prank," I suggested.

Gibby looked up at me, "that's pretty good."

"Fuck good, that's genius!" Brad exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I'm amazing," I said, flashing Brad a cocky grin.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Gibby asked.

"How are we gonna what?" Sam asked, coming into the studio and plopping herself onto my lap.

"Oof," I said, kissing her.

"Hiya, baby," she smiled.

"Hey," I replied.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Where's Carls?"

"In her room. She bought this new mascara and wanted to try it out for the show tonight," Sam replied.

"Oh ok, well Gibby's gonna ask her out on iCarly tonight," Brad blurted out. I slapped my forehead with my hand. Gibby didn't know that Sam knew about his crush.

"Brad!" Gibby hollered.

"Awe, look at Gibby, growing some balls," Sam laughed.

"Huh?" Gibby asked.

"Dude, I knew the whole time," Sam said.

Did the girl want me beaten by Gibby?

"How?"

"Gib, it sorta slipped out," I owned up.

"Freddie! That was private; you can't just go telling everything to Sam!"

"Who's telling everything to Sam?" Carly asked, walking into the studio.

"Freddie. He told me about that meat exhibition next month. Turns out Gibby has two tickets and he and Guppy wanna go," Sam quickly covered up.

Damn that girl could lie her way out of anything.

I gave Gibby and look telling him to play along.

"You can't just go blackmailing me to give those tickets!"

"I'll do more than blackmail you," Sam thumped his head.

"Blackmailing you with what?" Carly asked Gibby.

"You don't need to know," he answered quickly.

"So..." I said, "who's ready for the show tonight?"

"I am," Brad said.

"Me too," Carly smiled.

Sam and I looked at each other. Carly probably still had that crush on Brad. If Gibby found out, he'd be crushed.

Sam stood up and I went over to the tech cart, grabbing my camera.

"Alright ladies...and Gibby we are live in five, four, three, two," I pointed my finger at Carly and Sam who jumped in front of the camera and introduced themselves.

"And this is iCarly!" Carly said.

"Featuring Winston the weasel," Sam added.

The show went on as normal and Sam, Brad and I would occasionally drop each other glances.

"Next on iCarly, we're going to do a little something involving little miss Carly Shay right here," Sam said gesturing to Carly. "And the Gibster," I put the camera on Gibby and then back to Sam, "and our long-haired other tech dude, cos Freddie couldn't handle it all on his own, Brad!" I rolled my eyes at Sam and tilted the camera so everyone was in the shot.

I gave a look to Sam and she nodded, looking at Brad, "Bradley, take it away!"

Brad gave me a panicked look and I mouthed, 'improvise' to him.

Sam ran out of the shot and grabbed my arm. I switched to the B-Cam and we went into the corner of the studio.

"What's the plan?" she asked me.

"Okay so Gibby's gonna ask out Carly and if she says yes then great but if she doesn't then we are all gonna jump out and say it was a prank and stuff, implying that we pranked her," I replied.

"Okay," Sam nodded. She then looked over to Brad, Carly and Gibby who were doing God knows what.  
"Go save that," I said.

"Gotcha Boss Man," Sam smirked, kissing me and going over to where the rest of the gang were. I walked back over to where the tech cart was, picking up the camera and switching back to the A-Cam.

"Okay so that was a little taste of something we like to call 'Brad Can't Improvise'!" Sam exclaimed and Brad rolled his eyes, going back behind the camera.

"Okay that's all for this iCarly!" Carly said.

"No it's not," Sam added.

"Wha-"

"Just shh," Sam interrupted, "Gibbles!"

Gibby gave me look and shook his head. I nodded and motioned my head to tell him to get over there but he wouldn't budge. I looked over at Brad who nodded and pushed Gibby from behind until he was in front of the camera.

"Dang it, Brad!" Gibby hollered.

"Alright," Sam clapped her hands together, "Gibby, do you have a little something you wanna say to Carly?"

"Er..." Gibby stuttered. Sam gave him a look, telling him to carry on but he shook his head. He let out a squeaky noise and ran to the door but Brad caught up with him and grabbed his forearms, "remember the plan?" he whispered lowly in his ear so I could only hear.

Gibby gulped and turned around. I pointed the camera at him and I began to notice how sweaty he was becoming.

I nodded and Gibby took a deep breath.

"Carly...look you're a great girl and I really...I really," Gibby started.

"C'mon, Gib," Sam pushed.

"Would you...would you maybe want to...do you...chiz, I can't do this!"

"Gibby!" Sam yelled.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked quickly.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Do...you...want...to...go-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then-"

"Gibby, I think of you as a friend and I don't wanna jeopardise that. You're too good a friend and I don't think an us could work. I'm really sorry," Carly replied softly. Brad, Sam and I shot each other looks and we all nodded.

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" we all hollered.

Gibby's head hung down low and he gave me a look saying, I told you so. I gave him a sympathetic one back.

"What?" Carly questioned, giving us quizzical looks.

"It was a prank. We dared Gibby to ask you out," Sam laughed, trying to act as best as possible. "Didn't we Gibby?"

"Uh huh," Gibby nodded, desperately trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"So Gibby didn't really ask me out?" Carly asked.

"Nuh uh," Sam shook her head.

"Oh."

"So that wraps up this week's iCarly! I'm Sam," Sam looked over at Carly who was lost in thought. I shrugged at Sam, "and she's Carly. Later!"

"And we are clear," I said, putting my camera down.

"I need a sandwich," Sam gasped, exasperated as she plopped herself down on the beanbag.

Gibby had already gone downstairs, probably wanting to avoid an awkward conversation.

"What was that?!" Carly exclaimed, obviously referring to the 'prank'.

"It was a prank," Sam shrugged, "you made it so easy though."

"Well…couldn't you have pranked Gibby?"

"No. Cos you're way too oblivious," Brad replied.

"I am not," Carly folded her arms, "whatever, I'm going downstairs," she then looked at Sam and I, "try not to get…fluids all over the floor."

"I'll try," Sam teased.

Carly rolled her eyes and left the studio. I went to sit on the beanbag next to Sam who moved to sit in my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned, "tired, baby?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So, that didn't work," Brad said.

"You think? Poor Gibby, he must be crushed," I said.

"Yeah. Cibby could've been a ridiculously cute couple, let's just be honest here," Brad added.

"Eh, Carly goes for bad boys. Remember that Griffin dude? You know guys with bikes and leather jackets. Remember that Griffin dude?" Sam told us.

"Yeah but they're all jerks," I pointed out.

"Carly's too oblivious. As much as I love her, she is all about the looks and Gibby isn't exactly the handsomest dude in the world," Sam replied.

"S'pose," I muttered.

"Maybe it's just a stupid crush," Brad spoke up. Sam and I looked at him, "you know, Freddie had that petty crush on her and so maybe that's what Gibby has. Carly's one of those pretty chicks who gets all the guys falling for her but never gets a boyfriend. She's a little picky and I just think we need to get Gibby over her or…well let's face it, she used your crush on her to her advantage," he said looking at me.

I nodded, "true. She'd always go 'please, for me?' and think I'd do whatever she wanted."

"You _did_ do whatever she wanted," Sam reminded me.

"Okay, so she'll end up taking advantage of Gibby which we don't want," Brad said.

"Nope."

"So we just need to get Gibby a girlfriend."

"Eh…I don't know. Not many girls find Gibby appealing," Sam said.

"Dude, he bagged a model. I'm pretty sure there's one desperate chick that'll be willing to go for him," Brad said.

"I don't know. The Cibby matchmaker business was fun I guess but aren't we a little old for this?" I told Brad.

"C'mon, Gibby's-"

"A big boy. Look, I think it's best we stay out of his business. He won't want us to do this," I interrupted.

"But-"

"Brad," Sam said, firmly.

"Urgh fine! Ruin my fun, I'm going downstairs," he grunted, leaving the studio. I rolled my eyes.

Sam's arms wrapped around my torso and she started to kiss my neck, "when are we gonna tell the iCarly fans about us?" she asked.

Shoot. I'd never thought about that. Between Sam going through her emotional phase and college, we'd not even thought about how we were going to tell the world about us. Of course, we'd have to tell them but once they knew, there would be a bunch of Seddie fanatics going crazy and a bunch of Creddie shippers probably threatening to have Sam's head on a stick for 'taking me away from Carly'. Well that's what happened last time.

"I don't know. Won't they go off their nut? Especially those Creddie shippers and the Seddiers will be planning our wedding," I replied.

Sam laughed, "yeah. But when we go to Webicon, won't the Creddiers be all 'Carly and Freddie, you guys have got to get together!'? I want everyone to know and then not bother us."

"Yeah, but…you saw the reaction last time," I said softly, remembering how it was.

_~flashback~_

_"You do realise that the comments will be hoarded about the kiss," I told Sam when she said she wanted to check the comment box out._

_We had just come back from the mental hospital after Sam's mum had finally come back. Around a week ago, I had basically just kissed Sam on camera, indicating we both had a thing for each other. Of course, the Seddie shippers went crazy, in a good way, but the other side of the iCarly fans weren't too keen on my dating choice. _

_Because Sam had been locked up in Troubled Waters, she hadn't been able to check the comments on so that gave me time to delete them. Most of them were people saying 'you two are such a cute couple' and 'I ship Seddie' and stuff like that but there were a good bunch which were like 'Sam doesn't deserve Freddie, she was horrible to him for years' and 'Creddie forever! Sam stole Freddie from Carly' and 'Freddie, what do you see in that delinquent?' If Sam saw those, who knows what would happen._

_"I know," Sam said, going on , "I wanna see what people are saying about me dating a nub."_

_I rolled my eyes as Sam clicked on the comments box. There were newly posted comments now. I finished deleting them just before we went to get Sam. I didn't think people would still be commenting when it happened a week ago. And in the space of forty minutes, there were already seventy-three new comments. Over half were Seddie shippers but the others were Creddie. _

_"'Creddie rules', 'Seddie sucks', 'Freddie should dump that bitch', 'worst couple', 'Carly and Freddie belong together'?!" Sam read out the first few bad comments she could see. And they got worse as she read further and further._

_"Sam, just don't listen to them," I told her but she didn't listen._

_"'Sam hurt Freddie for years, why is he with that bitch?, 'she doesn't deserve him'," Sam read through more._

_"Sam, stop it!" I grabbed the mouse and clicked off ._

_"Wow," she breathed._

_"I didn't want you to see them. That's why I deleted-"_

_"There were more?!" Sam exclaimed._

_"Look, I didn't want you to hurt," I said softly._

_"I'm fine," she stood up and left Carly's apartment._

_I sighed and ran after her. I then found her sat out on the fire escape._

_"Hey," I said._

_"They're right aren't they?"_

_"What?" I asked her, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her._

_"The comments. They're right," Sam looked at me, "I hurt you for years, and you can't just go from hating to liking me."_

_"I never hated you," I told her._

_"Yes you did," Sam replied._

_"No. I didn't. We both just had this weird relationship and I don't care what those comments said."_

_"Yeah, but they all-"_

_"Most of the comments were about how great we are together," I told her._

_"But the-"_

_"It's not really anyone else's business. I wanna be with you. You wanna be with me. Nobody else matters," I said._

_Sam nodded._

_I smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. Sam gripped my shirt and eagerly kissed back._

_"Hey," I said pulling away._

_"What?"_

_"There's no such thing as Creddie," I told her._

_Sam smiled and kissed me again._

"Yeah, I know. And that hurt but I didn't let it get to me before so why should I let it get to me now?" Sam said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I told her, playing with her hair.

"I won't. Besides, there's no such thing as Creddie," Sam smirked.

"No, there is not," I agreed, kissing her nose.

Sam smiled at me and leaned her head back on my shoulder, "what do you think people are saying about the Cibby thing?"

"To them, it was a prank," I replied.

"Oh come on, there's got to be some less oblivious people online."

"Good point," I said. Sam moved off my lap to get my laptop and she passed it me, sitting back on my legs. I perched the laptop on her legs and went onto .

"Whoa, three-hundred and six comments already," Sam said, scrolling through the comment box, "let's see. 'Gibby so likes Carly', 'Cibby would be such a cute couple', 'fuck Cibby, I ship Creddie'."

"Fuck Creddie," I said to Sam who nodded.

As much as she would deny it, she hated those Creddie shippers. Sam was always jealous of how much attention Carly got. She got it at school with the boys and the popularity. She got it with teachers who preferred Carly over her and she got it on the show since it was named after Carly and Sam, in her opinion, was just a sidekick. But if I'm honest, without Sam, iCarly just wouldn't work. And so she hated what the Creddie shippers commented and thought.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, closing the laptop and putting it on the floor beside the beanbag we were sat on.

She turned to me and straddled me, her mouth latching onto mine. I eagerly kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist whilst Sam laced hers around my neck, grinding down on me.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted, her mouth opening so my tongue could enter. She moaned against my lips as I nibbled on her lip.

Sam ran her hands up my chest and we fell back so we were both laid down, Sam still straddling me though.

"Er, guys," Brad interrupted.

Sam groaned and rolled off me, "what, Hunter?"

"You guys might wanna come see this," he said, walking out of the studio.

Sam and I exchanged glances before shrugging and standing up. We walked with interlocked fingers out of the iCarly studio and down the stairs until Brad stopped us. We stood on the landing looking down on Carly and Gibby.

"What?" I mouthed to Brad.

"Listen," he mouthed back.

"No, it wasn't a prank," Gibby admitted.

"Oh," Carly replied.

"I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship and I just wanna let you know that Brad and Freddie made me ask you on iCarly and we said it was a prank so I didn't look like an idiot," he said.

Way to rat us out, Gib.

"It's okay. So you really did mean it, when you asked me out?"

"Yeah," Gibby mumbled, "you don't have to feel sorry for me."

"I'll go out with you," Carly said.

Sam's mouth dropped and my eyes went as wide as saucers whilst Brad just smirked.  
"What?" Gibby asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. We can just try it out. It won't hurt," Carly said.

"Am I hearing right?" Gibby asked making Carly laugh.

"Yes. Gibby you're a great, fun guy. I'm not saying we should be boyfriend and girlfriend, just let's try out this date thing."

"Okay. How's tomorrow at seven?"

"Great. Meet me here," Carly smiled.

"Okay," Gibby said, standing up and going to the door.  
"Later," Carly called.

"Bye."

Sam and I gave eachother looks. Were we hearing right? Did Carly freaking Shay just agree to go out with Gibby freaking Gibson?!

"Didn't see that one coming," I muttered.

**Sam's POV**

"Gibby?! You're going on a date with Gibby?!" I asked Carly as she dried her hair.

"Yes, Sam. We went over this yesterday, this morning and this afternoon. I'm going on a date with Gibby," Carly answered.

Yesterday, after the show, Freddie, Brad and I had overheard Carly and Gibby's conversation and were completely in utter shock when we heard that they were going on a date. I started questioning Carly afterward but she just said that it'd be for fun. She said she might as well try and get over Brad and that she'd probably end up having a good time.

They were going to the Cheesecake Warehouse tonight and I was helping Carly get ready, well questioning her in her choice of date and Freddie and Brad were over at Gibby's.

"I still don't see why," I muttered.

"You don't have to. Sam, Gibby's fun to be around and I like hanging out with him so I thought I'd give it a shot. Who knows, I might end up liking him."

Was I hearing right?

"But it's Gibby!"

"Sam, come on, you got with Freddie," she reminded me.

"But-"

"Don't question who I date and I won't question who you date."

"Carly, this is totally not you though!"

"Sam, I'm sick of being the shallow girl who only likes guys for their looks," she looked at me.

"You heard the conversation?" I asked her, referring to when Brad, Freddie and I were talking about what had happened on the show the previous night.

"Yeah," she sighed, "and I don't wanna be that girl. Who knows, I might end up liking Gibby for him."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "hey, do you think that the Creddie shippers would go postal if Freddie and I announced we're dating?" I asked out of nowhere.

I wasn't going to deny it, I was really bugged about the Creddie comments I saw last night. True, I only saw a couple but it made me think what would be like once they found out about me and Freddie. the first time we were dating, they commented some mean shit but I remember Freddie saying there's no such thing as Creddie. But to them, there was. And I didn't want to feel just as shitty as I felt when I saw them the first time.

"What? Are you guys gonna tell everyone?"

"Well we can't keep it a secret, it's gonna end up getting blurted out and at Webicon, I'll probably end up telling everyone if the same thing happens as last time."

"True. Well I'm sure the Creddiers will back off. Besides, if they find out about me and Gibby then I bet they'll realise that Freddie and I will never happen," Carly assured.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So," she said, standing and twirling around, "how do I look?"

"Great."

"Ok cool. Gibby said he and the boys are on their way. Do ya wanna go downstairs?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, following Carly down to the living room.

"Where's Spencer these days?" I asked Carly.

"No clue. He and Socko are doing some big project," she answered.

"Ah," I nodded, sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, Brad, Freddie and Gibby returned and I stood up, jumping into Freddie's arms.

"Hey, baby," he said, kissing me, "miss me?"

"Mmhmm," I replied, kissing him again. We sat on the couch as Gibby greeted Carly.

"Wow, you look great," Gibby commented.

"Thanks," Carly smiled, "do you wanna go?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, bye guys," Carly said and she and Gibby left.

"They grow up so fast!" Brad fake wept.

I rolled my eyes and laced my arms around Freddie's neck. He looked at me and gave me one of his signature smirks. I looked into his eyes which I almost always got lost in.

He kissed me softly and I put a hand on his cheek, kissing back gently. Freddie was such a good kisser! His tongue was pure magic and he had the softest lips.

"I'm still here you know," Brad said and he pulled us off each other, sitting down in between us.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Freddie gave me look which made me melt.

No such thing as Creddie.

Nope.

**I would've updated last night but something sorta blew up. I might be able to get a chapter intonight though but no promises, my life's a bit crazy right now. Reviews do cheer me up though :) (hint, hint)**


	18. Chapter 18: All The Lovers

**Can I just say that I love you guys. Every time you all review, my face literally lights up and some of them even make my day. I'm going through a really rough patch right now and I feel like writing is my outlet (as well as music) and knowing that you guys are enjoying my work just makes me =D**

**So in the next couple chapters, the gang are gonna be off to Webicon and I'm still not sure what's gonna happen there :/ I guess I'll just go with whatever pops into my strange brain.**

**Lemon alert ;)**

**Anyways, let's jump right to it.**

**Carly's POV**

So far so good.

I had agreed to go on a date with Gibby yesterday after the fiasco which happened on iCarly last night. Gibby was a great guy so I thought one date couldn't hurt. Besides, I did need to get over Brad.

But so far, it was going pretty great. Gibby had taken me to the Cheesecake Warehouse where, the last time we went, I remember the portions weighing more than myself. And the portions hadn't gotten smaller.

I stared hard at my large plate laid out in front of me.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"They certainly could do with lessening the portions here," Gibby responded, digging into his own meal.

"You think?" I said, taking a bite out of my food

"So what made you agree to go out with me?" Gibby asked.

"Well you're a great guy and I love hanging out with you. I figured I'd give it try and it's not gonna kill me," I told him.

He nodded, "if this doesn't go well...then it's...it's not gonna ruin our friendship right?"

"No of course not," I said.

"Good," he replied.

We were silent for a little while as we ate our food but it wasn't awkward. Huh...maybe this whole dating Gibby wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I leaned back on my seat, already full, "okay how can someone eat this much food and not throw up?!" I gasped.

"Sam," Gibby answered.

"Good point," I replied, laughing a little.

This might wind up being a good night after all.

**Brad's POV**

"Die, die, die!" Spencer yelled.

"No way, Spence! Imma beat your ASS!" I responded.

Spencer and I were playing the new Galaxy Wars video game which just came out whilst Carly and Gibby were out on their date.

I looked over at Sam and Freddie and rolled my eyes. They were in the middle of a very passionate make out session. For the past few days, they hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves. Didn't their mouths hurt?

Freddie was sat on the armchair with Sam straddling him, both probably oblivious to the rest of civilisation.

Spencer and I gave each other looks.

We went back to our video game, trying out best to ignore Sam and Freddie as best we could. Spencer found it quite uncomfortable with Sam and Freddie being very intimate. Sam was like a little sister to him and the idea of his 'little sister' practically humping her boyfriend in front of us was a little sore on our eyes.

"Do you guys maybe wanna get a room?" I asked them but to be met with no reply.

"Guys?" Spencer asked.

No response.

I rolled my eyes, picking up a couch cushion and throwing it at Sam's head but she didn't reply, she just gave me the finger.

"Sam, I've got Canadian bacon," Spencer taunted.

Spencer looked at me and I shrugged.

"Freddie!" I yelled, throwing another couch cushion at them.

They then finally pulled away, glaring at Spencer and me.

"What?!" Freddie asked.

"You two. Can't you guys pry yourselves off each other for five minutes without one of you jumping the other?" I replied.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then back at Spencer and me.

"No," they both said.

I rolled my eyes, "you guys have got a problem."

"It's only a problem if it's bad," Sam shrugged, standing up and taking Freddie's hand. They both headed in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Spencer called.

"Freddie's place," Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Sam questioned.

"Ew, gross. Go," Spencer exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes and she and Freddie left the apartment. I looked over at Spencer who looked like he was going to gag, "you've really gotta stop asking questions."

**Freddie's POV**

I slammed Sam against the door of my apartment and picking her up, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist.

"I love you so much," I said against her mouth.

"I love you too," Sam replied, her arms going around my neck, pressing our bodies closer together.

My tongue ran across her lip and Sam's mouth opened, allowing entrance. My tongue explored her mouth and Sam let out a load moan. I deepened the kiss, nibbling on her lip a little, causing her to tug on my hair. I carried her to the couch, laying her down and coming on top of her.

Sam's legs wrapped around my back, her body arching as I latched my mouth onto her neck. She let out a moan and dragged her nails down my back. I hissed at the pain, which felt pleasurable at the same time, and sunk my teeth into her neck, instantly running my tongue over the bite mark.

"Oh God...Freddie...just...fuck me," Sam moaned.

"You sure that's what you want?" I teased, my tongue training over her collarbone making her squirm.

"Fuck...yes!"

I smirked against her skin and kissed lower, unbuttoning her shirt. I sat up, my arms going around Sam's waist, sitting her up as well. We both stood up and I threw her across my shoulder, carrying her to our room, kicking the door shut.

I placed Sam on the bed and laid on top of her, tearing off her shirt and making quick work of yanking her tank top off until she was in her bra.

I unclasped her bra strap, revealing her gorgeous breasts to which I latched my mouth onto.

Lately, I'd been romancing Sam like crazy, treating her like a princess and that didn't stop whilst we were in bed. I didn't tease her as much anymore and I'd always give her what she wanted. I knew eventually that phase would wear off, where I wouldn't go to extreme lengths to make sure I got Sam the best of gifts and things as much. Of course, I'd not stop treating her like she deserved but I'd lessen a bit. Right now, I needed her to know I felt bad about what had happened.

My tongue grazed over Sam's nipple and she fidgeted underneath me. Her skin was so soft and she was just so goddamn perfect. God, I'd never hurt this girl again. I'd give her ANYTHING she wanted. She was an angel to me.

I transferred breasts and I felt Sam's fingernails dig into my shoulders. I kissed down her stomach until I reached the waistband of her jeans. I swiftly pulled them off as well as her underwear.

"Baby, don't tease me," Sam begged.

"I won't. Don't worry, Princess," I told her.

I ran my hand up one side of her body, enjoying the way Sam whimpered against me.

My tongue ran across her sex and she gripped the sheets of the bed moaning, "oh...baby, god!"

"Feel good, baby?" I murmured against her skin.

"God...yes!"

I continued to lick against her with my hand holding her hips as she grabbed the bedside table, her knuckles going white.

I kissed her inner thigh where it met her womanhood and Sam jumped a little. I kissed over her hips until I reached her neck and I caught her ear lobe with my teeth. Sam's breath became more raspy and she raked her nails down my back.

"God, Freddie, I love you so damn much," Sam gasped.

"I love you too, baby," I said, kissing her.

Sam tugged on my shirt and I made quick work of tearing it off as well as my pants and boxers. Sam kissed me again and ran her hands up my chest and straddled me, giving me a perfect view of her gorgeous breasts. She kissed down my chest, licking over my muscles which she seemed to love. Always great for an ego boost.

I tried to flip us back over, reaching up but Sam pushed me onto my back, kissing me fiercely, "your turn," she gave me a sexy grin and caught me off guard by taking me whole in her mouth.

"Geez, Sam," I moaned, loving the feeling of my sexy girlfriend's mouth on the most sensitive part of my body.

I buried my head in the pile of pillows my head was resting on, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Sam's head bobbed up and down, going so fast I could barely speak.

"Baby...slow down...god!" I groaned.

Sam pulled away from me and kissing back up my chest until she started to kiss my neck and them began nibbling on my earlobe.

"I want you inside me," Sam whispered huskily into my ear.

I didn't respond, just flipped us back over, kissing her again and slowly sliding into her. I went slowly at first, then I began to move faster against her, my hips moving in a figure eight motion, thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh god...Freddie," she panted, her forehead sweating a little as she held onto my shoulders tightly.

"Baby...you feel so...so good!"

"God I love you. I love you so much Freddie!"

"I love you too, Princess. Don't you ever forget it, baby," I told her, burying my head in the crook of her neck.

"Never," Sam gasped for breath.

"Oh...geez Sam...you're so beautiful..." I moaned. I couldn't hold back any longer. I need to come. I needed to explode.

"Baby...I...god..." Sam groaned, her breath becoming shorter. She let out a sexy moan which probably would've made my mum alert the media if she were home. I was so glad she was working tonight.

"Baby...let go, I need to feel it...come...come for me..."

"Freddie...ohhh...you feel so good, I love you," Sam whimpered against me. I wondered how many times we told each other we loved one another during the times we made love?

"Come for me baby...I need to feel it..."

I felt my head spin and I couldn't prevent an uncontrollable amount of moans escaping my mouth.

"Jesus...Freddieee," Sam cried out.

"Come on baby...let go," I whispered in her ear.

Sam gripped my shoulders and I felt her lose it as she exploded around me, reaching her climax.

"Fuck...FREDDIEE!" Sam moaned and I felt her walls crumble around me as she came.

"Shit...baby...I...oh fuck!" I yelled out as I felt myself come and my head began to spin, the moans becoming uncontrollable which left my mouth. I eventually calmed down, laying my head on Sam's chest. She stroked my hair soothingly and kissed the top of my head.

I slid out of her and Sam ran her hand up my arm and kissed me softly, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I replied.

I lay my head back on my sweet girlfriend's chest, able to feel her heart beating a mile a minute. I was still panting, my head still dazed.

The things that girl did to me.

**Carly's POV**

Gibby and I laughed as we walked down the street, approaching Bushwell. Tonight had gone off like a shot. I actually wound up having a really good time. Gibby was underestimated very much if I'm honest.

It was so natural, the date. It didn't feel awkward or weird, it felt good. So Gibby wasn't the 'ideal guy' but he was fun to be around and more a gentleman than he lets on,

We reached my apartment and I turned to face Gibby, "thanks for the awesome night, I actually had a lot of fun," I said.

"Me too," Gibby replied.

"So...we should maybe do it again sometime," I said, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I nodded

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow," Gibby said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Gibby turned to head back home when I called after him, "yeah?" he turned around. I approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later," I said, going into my apartment and leaning against the door, biting my lip.

Wow.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I were laid on our bed, our legs tangled and my head on his chest whilst he absentmindedly played with my hair.

I really didn't know whether telling the iCarly viewers about mine and Freddie's relationship would be for the better or worse. Although, I tried my best to hide it, what the Creddie shippers comment really does get to me. Can't they see that Carly and Freddie will never happen? But it only makes things worse knowing that they kissed during the time of mine and Freddie's relationship. I know Freddie said he loved me but I guess everything was getting on top of me now.

But I trusted Freddie. I really did. And I loved him and he loved me. Well we did just spend a good portion of time making love to each other so I presumed he did. And he told me that he loved me more than most girls hear it.

Freddie's heartbeat thundered away below me and I felt him tighten his grip on me. I sighed happily against his bare chest, snuggling into him more.

His mum was working the graveyard shift tonight so she wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning which was always good. We had to be very sneaky when it came to sleeping together. Freddie started to lock his bedroom door everyday now in case Mrs Benson was to walk in on us and considering most of the time, we're naked on his bed, that wouldn't settle well.

I fiddled with the charm bracelet Freddie had bought me which I had neglected to take off, as well as the necklace, except in the shower. He was being super sweet lately which was great but I didn't want to be spoilt for the rest of our lives. I did know, however, that once we past this phase, he'd ease off.

Freddie pulled the blanket over us a little more as he must've noticed me shivering a little. It was coming to that time of the year where it got colder. Of course, it was nearly always cold in Seattle but we had some pretty rough winters-and even some pretty rough weather in the fall.

The good thing was that now Freddie wasn't constantly walking on eggshells around me. He had relaxed a little which meant that it was one step forward to getting back to normal. Or whatever we were before. All I knew is that we weren't normal. We'd never been normal.

Freddie and I weren't talking. But it wasn't awkward. We had one of those relationships where we could be around each other, not talk and it not feel weird. We didn't feel the need to talk right now. I just wanted to be in his arms.

I felt Freddie's hands run up and down my body. I squirmed a little, enjoying the electrifying feeling of my boyfriend running his magic hands all over me. It was the little things that got me riled up. Even if he whispered something dirty in my ear, I'd be fired up and ready to go.

"How do you think Carly and Gibby's date is going?" I asked Freddie.

"No clue. They're an odd couple aren't they?"

"They're not a couple yet," I reminded him.

"Yeah but, you know. They're dating," Freddie shrugged.

"Yeah s'pose and people think we're an odd couple."

"Nah, we're an awesome couple," Freddie smirked, his finger going to my chin and kissing me.

I moaned against his mouth and I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it a little. I felt Freddie's hands go from my waist to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Guys!" Carly came rushing into mine and Freddie's room. Geez, the one time we don't lock the door.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled, "get out!"

"Do you guys ever stop?" she asked.

"I think we've established that we do not. Now leave!" I replied.

"Fine, I'll be out here though," Carly said, walking out of our bedroom.

I groaned, burying my head in Freddie's shoulder.

"We really should've locked the door," Freddie smirked. I looked up at him, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Alright, let's see what Carly needs," I stood up earning a wolf-whistle from Fredie. I turned around looking at him.

"What, baby? Can't I enjoy my sexy girlfriend's body?" he teased.

I looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind my eat, blushing a little.

"What's up?" Freddie asked, standing up as well, rubbing my arms up and down.

"Nothing," I replied, looking at him and kissing him.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright," he said.

"Can I wear your sweats. I can't be bothered to go all the way over to my closet," I said.

"Sure," Freddie pecked my lips one more time and went to put on his pyjamas whilst I threw on his sweats.

We went out of our bedroom, going into the living room where Carly was.

"How was the date?" I asked her.

"Actually really good," Carly replied.

"So, you gonna go out with Gibby again?" Freddie asked pulling me onto his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah. He's actually a real gentleman," Carly said,

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Yeah. We had tonnes of fun tonight," Carly smiled.

"I see," Freddie chuckled.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Night guys," she jumped up.

"Night, Carly," I chuckled at her bubbly-ness as she skipped out of the apartment.

Freddie and I looked at each other, "and we didn't even have to do anything," I said.

"Nope," Freddie replied, pulling me into a kiss.

It really was amazing how life for me could go from shit to beyond amazing. It was all because of Freddie. Damn how I loved this boy.

**I'm so tired right now and I'm not exactly happy how this turned out. Oh well, it's late and I've got school tomorrow -.- I'm going to bed but leave me some nice reviews to wake up to yeah? Next update tomorrow :D**


	19. Chapter 19: En Route

**Had to split this into two. The drama shall return but for now, I'm letting the characters have a little break. Little warning, once Sam and Brad start college, shit is gonna get REAL. Moo haha, I can't wait!**

**Sam's POV**

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Various toilet items?"

"Check."

"Electrical's?"

"Check."

"Other items?"

"Check."

"Condoms?" Freddie grinned at me.

"Baby, those were the first things I packed," I told him.

Today we were leaving for Webicon and since Freddie and I had been a little preoccupied last night, we'd ended up doing all our packing this afternoon, before the show.

We were going with Spencer and thankfully not Mrs Benson. We had to try and persuade her to let Freddie go. At first I'd think that she'd be okay with it since she was the last time we went to New York, but of course back then we weren't dating and let's just say Freddie's mother doesn't entirely trust me to keep my hands to myself.

I couldn't help it. Her son did things to me.

Lucky for Gibby, Carly and Freddie, Webicon was at the weekend so tonight we'd leave to get there early Saturday morning as Webicon was in the afternoon. So they didn't miss college.

I zipped up my suitcase and grabbed my shoes, tying them as Freddie checked through his luggage.

I then grabbed my jacket and Freddie and I linked hands as we left the bedroom where his mum was waiting for us. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for what we were about to be bombarded with. As much as I loved living with Freddie, his mum was a nutcase whom I couldn't wait to be away from.

"Fredward, Samantha," she started.

"Sam," I muttered under my breath.

"I trust you two to behave on this trip which means no intense canoodling, no sharing beds and no contact for more than five minutes. You two make hold hands but that's as far as it goes other than a simple peck on the cheek. Understood?" Mrs Benson pointed her finger at the two of us.

Freddie nodded, "'Course, Mum," he smiled.

"Okay, good. I shall be checking up on you at least four times a day. Once in the morning, twice in the afternoon and once in the evening to make sure you're going to sleep on time," she babbled.

"Mrs B, as much as we would love to chat about bedtimes, we really have to get going," I said.

"Oh, okay. Well goodbye, Fredward, I'll miss you," Mrs Benson said, kissing Freddie on his forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Mum."

She them turned to me, "Samantha...don't get into too much trouble."

"Ah, no promises," I shrugged.

"Come on," Freddie chuckled, dragging me out of the door.

Freddie closed it behind us and pressed me against it, kissing me passionately. He dropped the bags, one arm going around my waist, the other against the wall. I kissed back, my tongue slipping into his mouth and he lifted me up a little, one of my legs wrapping around him.

God, I'd never get tired of the feeling of his mouth on me.

Freddie's hand slipped under my shirt and I shivered at his touch on my skin. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pressed us closer together.

"Do you two wanna pry yourselves off each other so we can get to the airport?" Carly asked opening her apartment door.

Freddie and I reluctantly pulled away from each other and I smoothed out my shirt, whilst Freddie picked up the bags. I took mine from him and and his free hand went around my waist, his hand slipping into my back pocket.

"Always gotta ruin our fun," I muttered, walking past Carly who rolled her eyes, closing the apartment door.

Gibby and Brad were busy trying to close a suitcase which seemed to beoverflowing while Spencer was counting the tickets and shoving a load of stuff into a bag.

"What up with your purse?" I laughed.

"It's a man satchel," Spencer defended.

"I'm pretty sure it's a lady purse," Carly added.

"Who asked you?"

"Geez."

I turned to look at Gibby and Brad who were struggling to close Gibby's suitcase.

"How much stuff did you pack?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we're only going to New York for the weekend. Not a month," Freddie said.

"Gibby here, insists he take a truck load of stuff," Brad replied, struggling to close the suitcase, gasping for breath.

"I should take some stuff out shouldn't I?" Gibby rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, you kinda should," Brad mocked.

Gibby opened up his suitcase, ploughing through it, "do I need underwear?"

"Yes!" we all yelled.

"We are not having another naked Gibby again! Once was enough," Carly cringed.

"Geez," Gibby muttered, taking out some shirts and other Gibby-ish items, zipping up his suitcase.

"We ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yup," Carly answered.

"Then let's go," Spencer replied and we all started for the door when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I cried out.

"What?" Freddie asked me.

I didn't reply, I just ran to the kitchen, going through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a bunch and ran back to the lounge, throwing them in my purse.

"Fatcakes?" Carly questioned.

"You need your seven different types of mascara, I need my fatcakes," I replied.

"Six actually," Carly muttered.

"Alright," I stood up, throwing my purse over my shoulder, "now we can go."

**Brad's POV**

"This way," Spencer called as we followed him through the crowded plane.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I tripped over an old lady's bag probably for the third time already. I really hated planes.

"Okay," Spencer stopped and took a breath, "these are our seats," he said, gesturing to two three seaters.

"I call window seat," Sam hollered, pushing past me causing to land in a man's lap.

"Oof," I carefully stood up, shooting an apologetic look to the man I just squished, "sorry."

He grunted at me and I took a step back, glaring at Sam who smiled innocently at me.

"Me next," Freddie said, going to sit next to Sam when Carly grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Nuh uh, I am not having you and Sam make out the entire ride there," Carly said.

"We're not gonna make out the whole ride there!" Sam exclaimed and we all shot her a look, except Freddie who was glaring at Carly.

"I'll sit next to Sam," she said sitting in the middle of the three seats and Freddie grumbled, sitting next to Carly.

"Carls," Sam whined, slapping her arm.

"No. You two are gonna damage each other's lips!"

"Little over the top," Freddie muttered.

"Shut it, Benson," she hissed.

Best not to get into that, I sat down next to Gibby who was at the window seat and Spencer sat down next to me.

I looked over at Sam, Freddie and Carly and the girls were bickering whilst Freddie was burying his head in his hands. I pulled out my earplugs and shoved them into my ears, plugging it into my PearPod.

This was gonna be a long journey.

**Sam's POV**

I leaned my head on the window, groaning when I found it uncomfortable. I tried using the pillow the plane provided us but that didn't do much good. I then tried resting my head on my hands with my elbow resting on the armrest but that just gave me neck cramps.

I hated planes.

Already an hour into the journey and Carly was already asleep. Freddie, on the other side of her, was on his phone, listening to his music. I looked over at Gibby, Brad and Spencer where Gibby was asleep as well as Spencer and Brad was watching a movie on the screen.

I leaned my arm over Carly, tapping Freddie on his shoulder. He pulled his earplugs out and looked over at me.

I gave him a desperate look and he gave me one back too. I motioned my head to Carly and he nodded, thinking the same idea as me.

Freddie put his phone and earplugs in his pocket and he stood up, with a little help from me, and moved Carly onto his seat. She didn't blink an eye. Freddie then landed in Carly's seat and I pulled him into a kiss.

"Urgh, finally," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know," Freddie replied.

"How long left?" I yawned.

"Just over five hours. Maybe five an a half," he responded.

"I shouldn't of asked that," I moaned.

"You tired?"

I nodded and he pulled up the armrest and I threw my legs over his lap, my head snuggling into his chest. Freddie put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

Almost like it was a lullaby, I fell asleep to the sound of Freddie's heartbeat.

...

"Baby, baby, wake up," I heard Freddie whisper in my ear, his hand rubbing up and down my arm.

My eyelids fluttered open and I yawned, stretching a little, my legs moving from Freddie's lap to the floor. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at Freddie, "hey."

"Hey. We're landing soon," Freddie told me.

"Kay," I nodded.

I lay my head on his shoulder and noticed Carly rolling her eyes out of the corner of mine.

"What?" I asked her.

"You two. Can you really not stand to be apart for even a plane journey when there's only a seat in between you?" she questioned.

"No, we've been over this, Carly," Freddie answered and I nodded, agreeing with my boyfriend.

Carly rolled her eyes again and leaned her arm across the aisle to wake up Spencer. He flinched and his eyes shot open.

"Oh it's just you," he said.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Carly asked.

"I was having this dream about this killer poodle chasing me so ya know," he responded.

"That's great. Wake up Gib and Brad," Carly told him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Freddie.

"Well we get to our hotel room and Webicon's not for another six hours," he replied, looking at his watch, "so I guess we'll just chill or look around New York or something."

I nodded.

"Or," he began to nibbled on my earlobe causing my breath to go jagged, "we could spend the next few hours rolling in bed, making as much noise as we want because my mum's not gonna be there."

God, I LOVED it when Freddie talked to me with his 'sexy' voice.

"Uh huh," I replied, lamely.

"Can you picture it, baby? You and me on that big bed with no one to interrupt us? And I'm gonna make you scream so loud, you're not gonna be able to do anything but that. Can you see it, Sam?"

I nodded, my stomach now having that tingly feeling inside.

"You do realise we've only got two rooms, one with three double beds and a sofa bed, the other with two double beds," Carly butt in. Freddie stopped nibbling on my ear and pulled away to loom at Carly.

"Why?" he whined.

"Cos that's what we were provided with. And no, before you ask you two do not get a room to yourselves," Carly explained.

"But...Carly," I stomped my feet.

"It's okay, baby, they're not always gonna be in the hotel room," Freddie turned back to me.

"And we aren't going to leave the room just because you two wanna screw like wild animals," Carly said pointedly.

"Carls, you're killing me!"

**Freddie's POV**

"And here are your keys. We've provided you with two sets of keys per room in case one is misplaced," the lady at the front desk told us.

I nodded and took the keys, giving two to Brad, myself keeping the other two.

"So how are gonna split up?" Brad asked as we all got into the elevator.

"Boys in one, girls in the other," Carly answered.

"Uh nuh uh," Sam said quickly.

"Uh, uh huh," Carly mocked.

"Well then, Freddie's in our room," Sam folded her arms.

"No!" Carly retorted, "come on Sam, you LIVE with Freddie. Remember our sleepovers? I miss that, Sam. Now you're always with Freddie."

"I'll try not to take that the wrong what," I mumbled.

"But-"

"Please, Sam," Carly grabbed onto Sam's arm, jumping up and down.

"Just say yes, Sam," I told her.

"Wha-" Sam turned to look at me and I gave her a look meaning I had a plan. "Fine," she hugged.

"Awesome!"

"But you owe me, Shay," Sam grumbled and I swung my arm around her shoulders.

The elevator doors opened and we all walked down the hall until we reached the two rooms facing each other.

"Sam and I will take this one," Carly said, taking the keys off me and handing one to Sam, using hers to get into the room. She grabbed her bags and yanked Sam into the hotel room.

"Girls," Brad rolled his eyes, opening our room.

I dumped my bags on one bed as well Spencer and Brad doing the same.

"What about me?" Gibby asked.

"You get the sofa bed," I said, pointing to the couch.

"Always make Gibby sleep on the couch," Gibby mumbled.

"So what we gonna do now? Knowing them, the girls are probably in one of one girly sleepover mood things," Spencer said.

"Dude, we're in New York! There's nothing you CAN'T do!" Brad exclaimed.

"Okay, you've really gotta stop quoting songs," I told him.

"You're killing my musical vibe."

"Relax, he's just grouchy cos he won't be getting any with Sam tonight," Spencer taunted.

"Dude, knock it off!"

**Carly's POV**

"I LOVE New York food!" Sam exclaimed, finishing off her hamburger.

"How's it different from regular food?" Gibby asked.

"It's New Yorkern," Sam replied in a 'duh' tone.

"New Yorkern isn't a word," Freddie corrected.

"I will rip your tongue straight out of your mouth," Sam threatened.

"Please, you love my tongue," Freddie grinned.

"Gross! Some of us are trying to eat!" Brad grimaced.

The six of us were at some restaurant after we'd all had a couple hours for a nap. Webicon started in about three hours so we had plenty of time to kill. Of course, Freddie and Sam had spent all their time attached to the hip move we left the hotel. It really was starting to annoy me. I know that they're all in love and stuff but I really did miss my best friend.

Every time I tried to hang out with Sam she'd always either be with Freddie, texting Freddie, talking about Freddie or making out with him.

I was happy for them though. It was amazing that Sam had finally found someone she could trust and love since she hadn't had much luck in those categories.

Her head was laid on Freddie's shoulder as she stole a couple of french fries off of his plate. They were so happy. And I guess that was what I craved. True, I was sorta kinda dating Gibby but it's not like we were a 'couple'. Plus, I did have my little crush on Brad still. I felt really bad for 'playing' Gibby but I did need to get over Brad and I did like Gibby and who knows? Maybe Gibby and I could be a couple. The idea to me now didn't seem so sickening.

I chewed my sandwich slowly, mentally preparing myself for Webicon tonight. There was no denying that the crowd would be hoarded with the Seddiers and the Creddiers. Did we have any normal fans?

I pushed my plate back, full and sighed.

I didn't know why but the thought just randomly popped into my head. I know that it was probably at the back of everyone's mind but right now it was at the front of mine.

Sam's rapist's court case.

We'd been told by the Canadian police that, once a court hearing was scheduled, me we'd receive a call. I guess we've all been putting it off by not talking about it. But it had been over a month, I was pretty sure we'd be getting the call soon. I just hoped that Sam and Freddie, especially Sam, got the justice she deserved. I hoped that rat bastard rot in prison. He deserved it. And I hoped he got life.

One good thing, in Sam's opinion was that he didn't take her innocence. Freddie had already done that. But I guess that doesn't minimise what he did to her. Sam hated having no dignity and that sleeze bag took it away from her.

"Carls, you coming?" Sam asked as everyone began to stand up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You coming? We're leaving now," she repeated.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming," I said, standing up and grabbing my jacket.

My mind really was elsewhere these days.

**Freddie's POV**

"Ready for Webicon?" Spencer asked us as we entered the building, preparing ourselves for a giant crowd probably coming to bombard us about our dating life.

"I guess," I replied. Sam looked over at me. I knew she was dreading this as she couldn't stand those Creddie shippers but I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Of course, we couldn't go walking in, hand in hand so I immediately let go or the secret would be out.

"Ah, iCarly!" a man in about his fifty's walked over to us, shaking our hands, "my name is Mr Byran."

"Nice to meet you," Carly greeted.

"Yeah it's great. Last time we came they had fatshakes, do you happen to know where a girl can find one?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Carly hissed.

"It's no problem at all. There's a fatshake stand right over there in the far corner but chances are, you'll probably get kidnapped by that mob over there so it's better if we get someone to bring you the beverage," Mr Bryan pointed to a large crowd of our fans.

"Wow," Brad breathed, "was it this bad last time?"

I was going to tell him about the Seddie and Creddie issue and say that this year might be different but a giant army of people holding banners with mine and Carly's faces plastered on it followed by another slightly larger bunch holding banners with mine and Sam's faces on it made me think twice.

"Look, Carly and Freddie are stood next to each other, their shoulders are touching!" one cried.

"No, look at the way Sam is looking at Freddie! Seddie for the win!" another yelled.

Oh god, not this again.

Sam shot me a worried look.

Aw geez.

**To be continued... (I'm updating tonight don't worry. The chapter will be up in a couple hours...but a few (a lot of) reviews would motivate me to write faster) **


	20. Chapter 20: Only You

**Okay, so I know these chapters don't seem very dramatic or whatever but I don't really want my story's character's to go through trauma after trauma so these next couple chapters will be pretty light-hearted but don't worry there's some big drama bomb's headed your way. And yeah, this chapter is short but I'm super tired and had no motivation to carry on but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Reviews are always great to bring a down person up. If that makes sense. Oh well, just review :D**

**Sam's POV**

Well it was happening. The dumb fanwar between the Creddiers and the Seddiers. I shot a glance over to Freddie and we were both thinking the exact same thing.

Oh shit.

Mr Bryan led us through the mob of fans and we finally reached our 'fan room'. There were six seats and a giant table on the stage with our names on it. Mr Bryan led us up there and we sat in our respective seats. One thing that did cheer me up was the big fatshake set in front of me.

I slurped the drink down as many of our fans began to pour into the room and take up their seats. Oh god, there were even t-shirts for the two ships. Freddie and I looked at each other and I sighed. His hand took a hold of mine underneath the table and he squeezed it. We tried to not make it too obvious, but I couldn't stop a grin from forming on my face.

"Don't worry," he mouthed to me.

"I won't," I mouthed back.

"Okay everyone, now we do not want a replay of what happened last time when the iCarly gang came down to Webicon. We want you to ask suitable questions so Sam won't have to use the flare gun again because last time, it wasn't pretty," Mr Bryan announced. He then shot us a nod signalling it was go time.

Then, all of a sudden, nearly all of the fan's hands went up like a shot. We all exchanged glances. Luckily, I was sat next to Freddie and so we remained holding hands underneath the table. His thumb stroked mine and I squeezed his hand back. It was kind of like an unspoken communication.

'I'm here,' he said.

'I know,' I had replied.

"Okay, the girl with the braids and the pink sparkly hair grip," Carly said, pointing to a girl in the crowd.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed, standing up, "okay, so has iCarly changed much since Carly and Sam left and then came back?"

Fairly normal so far. Freddie and I looked at each other, both thinking that same thing.

"No, not at all, we all sort of picked up where we left off," Carly answered. She then looked at me and nodded. I scanned the crowd looking for someone who didn't look too crazy.

"Er, red hair, glasses, ponytail," I said.

"Has Brad being a permanent fixture on the show impacted iCarly for the better?"

"Absolutely. I think the tech skills have gotten better now that it's not just Freddie that does it," I replied.

"Okay," Freddie looked through the massive pile of fans, "you with the afro," he pointed.

"How do you guys fit iCarly into your schedule when you've got college?"

"Well, on the weekends especially, we plan the show and of course, we can't rehearse as much but I feel like because we've done the show for a long time, we can just improvise most of the time and it seems to go well since the show has played a major part in our lives, we sort of know what to do," Freddie answered.

"You wanna pick?" Carly asked Brad.

"Okay, you with the braces and braids," he pointed down to a girl on the first row. Oh no, I recognised that one.

"Hi," that voice. That annoying voice, "now I know a lot of you know that I had am a Creddie shipper, as my t-shirt and banner say so," she started.

I looked at Freddie who squeezed my hand again.

I shot Brad a death glare, "dude, pick anyone but her. She's crazy," I hissed, making sure no one else could hear.

"I was just wondering how Carly and Freddie managed to pull off a long distance relationship whilst Carly was in Italy."

I groaned, my head slamming down on the desk.

"Carly and I are not dating," Freddie spoke up.

"I strongly disagree," the girl retorted.

"Well I strongly agree!" I butt in, "next question."

"Uh, you in the stripy blue shirt," Gibby said.

"Freddie, if you were to choose between Carly and Sam, who would you choose and why?"

Oh god, these questions were going to get worse, I could feel it. I tightened my grip on Freddie's hand who ran his thumb across mine.

"Look, I don't like Carly like that and I don't like Sam that way either. They're both my best friends and I think it'd be too weird to date them. I honestly can't answer that because I wouldn't choose either," Freddie answered.

"Alright, you with the Spongebob shirt," Spencer pointed to a guy on the third row.

"Sam, on a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you find Freddie?"

"Minus seven, next!" I yelled, beginning to regret coming here.

"Er, you," Carly pointed at a girl holding a giant poster of all our heads.

"Carly and Freddie, if you two get married, what would you guys name your kids?"

"We're not going to get married!"

And the questions just got worse.

"Carly, how often does Freddie romance you?"

"Freddie, do you ever feel like you made the right choice getting with Carly or does a part of you still belong to Sam?"

"Sam, are you jealous of Carly and Freddie's relationship?"

"Is Sam like a third wheel?"

"Is Brad dating Sam?"

"Sam. Are you jealous that Carly is now dating your ex-boyfriend?"

"Alright!" I yelled, standing up.

Everyone went silent.

"You know what? We're all SICK of you guys asking questions like this! We love our iCarly fans and it's so awesome that you guys love the show but honestly, these questions have nothing to do with iCarly. And all you Creddie fans, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but Carly and Freddie aren't in a relationship and never will be!"

"How do you know?"

Here it comes.

"Because I'M dating Freddie!" I blurted out.

Gasps filled the room and all the Seddie shippers began to jump for joy whilst the Creddie shippers began to boo me.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Do you love each other?"

"You stole Freddie away from Carly!"

"Creddie ruiner!"

"You'll never be good enough for Freddie!"

"Freddie and Carly forever!"

All the Seddie chants were muted for me by the sounds of what the Creddiers were saying and it got to me. I couldn't deal. What had I done?

I looked at Freddie and back at the crowd who seemed to be going crazy.

I pushed the chair out and ran out of the fan room.

**Freddie's POV**

The room went quiet as Sam had ran out after she had just blurted out about our relationship. But soon after, the ruckus had continued. I gave Carly a look screaming 'help'. She gestured to the microphone and I stood up clearing my throat.

"Hey," I yelled.

I was met with no reply. The Seddie fans were going crazy, literally rubbing mine and Sam's relationship in the Creddiers faces.

I groaned, looking back at Carly who rolled her eyes, standing up as well, "everyone!" she cried.

We both groaned, frustrated as no one would listen. I grabbed the microphone, lifting it to my mouth and took a deep breath, "HEY!" I roared, "everyone calm down!"

The fans stopped shrieking and going crazy, silently sitting on their chairs.

"Okay so I'm sure, depending on whether you ship Sam and I or Carly and I, you will either be pleased about my relationship with Sam or not. But I just want you to know that Carly and I are friends. She's practically my sister, whereas Sam...well she's my girlfriend. Okay? And I know some of you can't accept that and that's fine but at least bitch about it behind our backs, not to our faces. And saying that stuff about Sam not being good enough for me? That's stupid. Okay, Sam was always in Carly's shadow and that just sorta made it worse. What some of you need to accept is that I chose Sam and Creddie...well Creddie's stupid. In my opinion, it was Seddie all along," I smirked at the end.

Everyone stayed hush for a minute before breaking out into a series of cheers or cries.

I looked behind me, exasperated, "you go find Sam, we'll handle this," Brad said.

"Thanks, man," I replied, running out of the fan room.

The building we were in was already pretty busy so I had to worm my way through various different crowds of people. I pushed open the door of the cafeteria and saw Sam sat on a table by herself slurping a fatshake. I approached her and pulled up a chair.

She didn't look at me or say anything, she just leaned into my chest signalling me to hold her. And so I did.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologised.

"For what?"

"Blurting it out," she replied.

"It's okay. Besides, it's out there now. And who knows, it might be for the better?"

"What's going on back there?" Sam asked.

"Commotion. I yelled at them though. But the guys and Carly are sorting it out," I told her.

"Good," Sam replied.

"What's wrong, baby. Why are you being so insecure?"

"I just don't wanna lose you either," Sam clutched onto my shirt and burying her head in my neck.

"You're not gonna. Not ever, I promise," I said to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Tell me you love me," Sam's voice was muffled against my skin.

"I love you. I love you more than anyone and anything. You're my world, I'd do anything for you and I love you so goddamn much," I replied.

"God, I love you too," Sam pulled me closer to her.

"Come on, let's go back," I said, standing up and taking her hand in my mine.

"I don't wanna," Sam pouted, sipping her fatshake.

"Come on, Sam. I wanna show them how much you mean to me," I said. Sam still didn't move, I knelt down in front of her and I put my hand on her knee, "what are you afraid of? And tell me the truth."

"Losing you," she whispered, her voice almost cracking.

"Well don't be," I replied, kissing her softly, "I want you," kiss, "I need you," kiss, "I love you, more than you will ever know."

Sam nodded and I caressed her cheek, kissing her again. Sam's hand covered mine and she shuffled towards me. My tongue slipped into her mouth and I pulled her closer to me. Sam's hand then gripped my shoulders and she deepened the kiss.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, "your lips taste of fatcakes," I commented softly.

"Fatcakes taste awesome," she replied.

"Not gonna argue with you on that," I said, standing up again and I took her hands, standing her up with me.

We walked back into the fan room hand in hand and we noticed the room fell silent. Sam and I climbed back onto the stage and I took the microphone off of Carly.

"Okay, look. I know you guys must be sort of shocked about this whole thing but don't get too worked up. Look, even if Sam and I weren't together, me and Carly wouldn't be together either so don't to blaming Sam. I asked her out first and I don't regret it. You guys go on about her being not good enough for me but honestly, I'm not good enough for her. If you must know, I broke her heart before and having her back is amazing. I love her," I paused for a breath. I heard several gasps at the sound of me admitting to everyone that I loved Sam.

"Yeah, I love her. I really do. That girl, all you Creddie shippers are booing, that girl is my world and by you hurting her, that's hurting me too. So you guys need to just back off because I'm not changing my kind about Sam. She's everything to me and if you all can't accept that then just stop watching iCarly. Because I'm not gonna stand for you guys putting her down."

I looked at Sam, "because she shouldn't have to deal with this. That girl is a saint for putting up with me and I love her for that. I don't think anyone, not even her, really knows how much I truly do love her," I finished.

"You're such a sap, Benson," Sam laughed and then her tone went much more serious, and she looked down at the crowd, "look, we all love our fans. Even the crazy, super fans but I think you're missing the aspect of the show. It's about making you laugh not about our personal life. And all you Creddie shippers who aren't happy with our relationship, them that's fine. But it don't think you realise that I love him too. More than anyone. The boy literally saved my life and that's not the reason I love him. That's just another reason why," Sam them turned to me, "I really, really do love him."

I smiled at her and she took a step closer to me, her arms laced around my neck and she kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"SEDDIE!" some cried.

It felt like only us standing in the room. Of course, we could hear the erupting noise of cheers in the background and the odd boo but we didn't care. I loved Sam, she loved me. That was all that mattered.

**I really could do with a good night's sleep. **


	21. Chapter 21: Contact

**Nice and calm chapters are waaay too mainstream, it's the return of the drama! And it's only gonna get even more intense... AGH I'M SO EXCITED! Okay, moving on...**

**Carly's POV**

"I can't believe you two," I said to Sam and Freddie as we all walked out of webicon. The Creddie shippers went absolutely crazy when Sam and Freddie exchanged their little make out session on stage. Some even passed out at the sight. Gibby and Brad nearly passed out from laughter. I think this adds to the list of other wacky iCarly memories.

"Oh come on!" Sam replied still laughing, "did you see those Creddiers?! They looked so shocked!"

"Yeah I did. You do realise that those Seddie shippers were taking pictures," I reminded the two who were laughing hysterically.

"So? Yeah, they'll be plastered online but I'm pretty sure the whole world would've found out soon enough," Freddie responded.

"Freddie! You hand was on Sam's ass!" Brad laughed.

"People could think it was photoshop," Sam shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as Sam and Freddie were finding the whole situation utterly hilarious.

"Well I found it very uncomfortable, especially on your part, Freddie," spencer added.

Sam looked at him and she and Freddie exchanged looks and started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Oh, Carly, calm down," Sam said, leaning her head into Freddie's chest who patted her head as she was still laughing.

"Well you know this is going to be all over the iCarly comment boxes now," Gibby pointed out.

"Eh, they started it and Freddie was the one who said all that stuff about me, they're just lucky I didn't jump his bones," Sam said.

"Sam!" I grimaced.

She just shrugged, grabbing the back of Freddie's head, kissing him passionately. I groaned, grabbing Sam's arm and yanking her off Freddie.

"Carly," Sam moaned.

"Nope," I told her, "we are going to spend some time together. Don't you miss it, Sam?" I looked at her.

"Miss what?"

"Us. Ever since I got back from Italy, wee barely hung out together."

"Well after what's been going on, we've not had much chance," Sam said slowly.

I sighed, "look, I'm sorry. I just missed you and me hanging out like the old days."

"It's okay, it's just me an Freddie..."

"I know, you two are all in love and stuff," I teased, poking her in the stomach.

She swatted my hand away before looking back at Freddie and smiling, "yeah," she sighed happily, "I know he's a pain in the ass...but he's my pain in the ass."

I gave her a look.

"Was that corny?" she grimaced.

"Eh, I spent years beig the coney, cheesy one," I told her.

"True," she admitted, sighing, "alright, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm, were in New York. Shopping," I exclaimed.

"Urgh fine," Sam groaned, "but you are buying me a large cinnamon pretzel, Shay."

"Kay, let's go," I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her down the street.

**Freddie's POV**

"Uh, Freddie," Brad called, looking at his laptop.

"Yeah," I replied, going over to him.

"You might wanna check this out," he pointed to the screen. It was the comment boxes on .

"What am I looking for?" I asked him, folding my arms.

"Dude look at this! Sam's gonna flip her shit when she sees it," Brad exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked at the laptop screen.

It was just a bunch of stupid comments about me and Sam. One caught my eyes though.

'Like if you're a Seddie shipper, dislike if you're Creddie shipper.'

Over nine hundred and seventy three thousand likes...only two hundred and twenty three thousand dislikes.

I pointed to that and gave Brad a look, "see that?"

"Yeah...but these images are all over the web."

"So?"

Brad rolled his eyes, "how can you not see that this is a problem?"

"Because it isn't. Big deal, we've kissed live on iCarly before at Troubles Waters," I told him.

"Why were you guys at Troubled Waters?" Brad asked.

"Long story," I replied.

"Okay but still."

"Dude, it's fine," I said to him, laying down on the bed.

"Whatever you say," Brad said in a sing-song voice, closing the laptop.

"Do you know how long Carly's gonna drag Sam around the streets of New York for?" I questioned.

"Missing your girlfriend?" Brad teased.

"I don't see how that's a problem," I shrugged.

"No, I don't know. Wanna do something? Gibby and Spencer are out, Sam and Carly are out. I'm bored!"

"Well do something," I suggested.

"Do something with me," Brad pleaded.

"Like what?" I asked, checking my phone, smirking when I saw the text from Sam.

_Carly's making me go to nine different show stores to see if they have the same shoes but cheaper. Kill me now -.-_

_Aw baby xx_

_What r u doing xx_

_Sat in hotel room and listening to Brad whining xx_

_Fun I'll be back in a couple hours I'm lucky xx_

_I'll c u then and remember the plan tonight ;) xx_

_How could I forget? C u later xx_

_Bye love u xxxx_

_Love u too xxxx_

"Freddie?"

I looked up at Brad who had shot me an annoyed glance, "what?" I asked.

"Quit texting your lady love and come out with me," he replied.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere but a hotel! It's New York an I've never been before!" Brad said.

"Okay, we could just wander around and go into whatever we see," I said.

"Kay. But I need my camera!"

**Sam's POV**

I guess I had missed this, hanging out with Carly. I had been neglecting her, spending all of my time with Freddie. I suppose what with the situation, I'd not had time but I knew that she was right when she said that we weren't spending time together anymore.

We had spent the last couple hours walking around the stores, her shopping/buying stuff/trying on stuff and then begging me to give her money when she didn't have enough whereas I was spending most my money on various foods. I was pretty sure 'y stomach was going to explode but that didn't stop me from getting a double mint choc chip ice cream sundae. It was calling to me.

"What time is it?" I asked Carly as we walked through the streets of New York.

"Almost nine thirty," she answered.

I nodded, "we going back. I've not seen Freddie in like two hours I'm getting antsy," I replied.

She groaned, "can you two really not stand to not be around each other for more than an hour?"

"Carly-"

"Yeah I know, you're all in love. I'm just saying," she shrugged.

"He's busy most of the week, Carls," I reminded her.

What with college and all the extra work additional, Freddie and I had barely any time together except at night. It did bug me and I did miss him during the days. I was still pretty paranoid that Mr Dinsdale would come back, even though he was in a waiting cell, it still scared me.

Oh god, the trial. We were told that the Canadian police would be in touch with us about the court case and so far, we'd not had any call. But we'd get one soon. And I was scared shitless. Freddie and I hadn't talked about since I hadn't brought it up and Freddie was probably worried that I wasn't ready. But when it did happen, I knew I'd have to relive it.

I'd have to tell the court every little detail of what he did to me. In detail. How he spiked my drink, dragged me into the private room and undressed me...slowly. I was pretty sure it wasn't slow but it felt like that. And the way he touched me made my stomach uneasy. Just thinking about it made me squirm uncomfortably.

And, oh god, would he be found innocent or guilty. It was my word against his...but they did he rape kit on me. Surely that would count towards something. But...I had a record. I was known to be a liar. How could they trust dirty, gutter girl, Sam Puckett? And I had my name down as Sadie Benson. Oh god, everything was whizzing around in my head.

"Sam, you okay?" Carly asked, "you zoned out."

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied, "just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head, "no. Let's just go back to the hotel."

Carly nodded and we got a can back to the hotel. Now I was thinking about it more made feel more sick. What if they decided that they didn't have enough evidence to call him guilty and he roamed free? Would he carry on doing this to other girls? Or would he try and find me?

I couldn't breathe.

Why was everything suddenly coming back to me now? Why? Was it because I had never talked about it and now all of a sudden, one tiny little slice of the situation brought up and it all comes flooding back and starts whirling round in my head making me go batshit crazy?

I was surprised I was able to get back to the hotel room in one piece. Carly put the key in and we went into the room. I had given my key to Freddie for tonight. He was gonna sneak in when Carly was asleep and sleep with me. I had this thing where I had to be in his arms when I slept. Because it was, all of a sudden, so natural, it felt weird to not have him next to me.

I collapsed on the bed and got into the blankets. Carly stared down at me.

"You alright?"

"I'm just tired," I covered up, faking a yawn.

"Oh, well we were all gonna go out tonight. You still up for it?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay?"

I shook my head again.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Get some rest," she said, leaving the hotel room.

I think it was my bottling things up which was the reason everything was hitting me like a truck now. I grabbed the sheets and wept into them.

I was scared. Absolutely terrified.

**Freddie's POV**

"Where's Sam?" I asked Carly as she came out of her hotel room alone. We had all decided to go out tonight which got me concerned to why Sam wasn't with Carly.

"She's in bed. She said she was tired but she was zoning out a lot earlier. I think it's something else," Carly replied.

"Oh, well you guys go off, I'll stay with Sam," I said.

"You're not using this as am excuse to get laid," Carly pointed her finger at me.

"Relax," I told her, pulling out the key Sam gave to me for tonight.

"How'd you get a key?" Carly exclaimed.

"Sam," I replied, going into the room.

I closed the door behind me but managing to get a glimpse of Carly rolling her eyes. I flicked the lights on and saw Sam buried in the covers.

I also was able to hear soft crying sounds from under to covers. I threw the key on the table and rushed over to Sam, climbing into bed next to her and holding her close.

"Baby?" I rocked her back and forth, "baby what happened?"

Sam didn't reply, she just clutched my shirt, crying into my chest.

"Sweetheart, talk to me," I whispered into her ear, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

"Of what, baby?" I asked her.

"The t-trial," she replied.

"Trial? We've not had the call," I reminded her, holding her closer.

"I know b-but we will and I-I'm scared that...that he's gonna be found innocent."

"Sam, he raped you! He's not getting away with that!" I exclaimed, cupping her face and wiping her tears.

"Yeah but no one saw. It's my word against his and I have a police reputation of lying. And he has a home court advantage!"

"I doubt Canada is going to want rapists running around. They did the rape kit on you," I told her.

"But, that doesn't prove it was him...and I got pregnant with your baby, not his. And I was down as Sadie Benson in Canada and..I'm...I'm so scared," she whispered.

"Well don't be. He's not gonna be found innocent, I promise. And if by some crazy reason he is found innocent, I will make sure he never comes anywhere near you. And I'm not talking a restriction order," I growled.

Sam nodded, calming down a little, "you really think so?"

"I know so. The court takes rape very seriously."

"I know," Sam agreed.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her.

"Just hold me," Sam clutched my arm.

I held her close to me, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Tighter."

I held her tighter.

"That okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Hold me like this every night," she added.

"For the rest of our lives," I finished.

Sam nodded, "night. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

I wasn't bluffing. If that bastard as much as looked at Sam weird, I'd kill him. No one ever gets away with hurting her.

**Brad's POV**

Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Spencer and I all trudged into the Shay's apartment almost zombie-like after we had arrived back in Seattle. I was beyond exhausted. I was sat in front of this kid who was constantly kicking my seat the whole way there.

It looked like Sam and Freddie had a pretty rough night when the rest if us went out judging by how they acted the next morning. When Carly went back into the hotel room, they were still in their clothes and it didn't look like they had had sex.

I didn't press them though. It wasn't my business anyway.

Sam had collapsed on the couch and Carly on the armchair.

"Well, I gotta crash," Spencer yawned, going up to his room, "night, teeners."

"Night," we all mumbled.

"Well I gotta get back. I'll see you all tomorrow," I said, leaving the apartment.

"Wait," Gibby grabbed my arm, "can I stay at yours?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, "bye guys," I yelled at Carly, Sam and Freddie to be met with no response.

"What's going on with Sam and Freddie?" Gibby asked, "they've been acting weird since they stayed in the hotel instead of coming out with us."

I shrugged, "wish I knew, dude. But it'll blow up in our faces if it's serious. It always does."

"True," Gibby agreed.

**Freddie's POV**

"Baby, I'm home," I called, throwing my keys on the couch and going into mine and Sam's room. I really didn't want to leave Sam to go to college but she had insisted she was fine but I knew she wasn't.

"Hey," Sam replied from the bed as she flicked through channels on the TV.

I gave her a kiss, dumping my bag on my desk chair. "Budge up," I said to her, climbing onto the bed and swinging my arm around Sam's shoulder. She leaned her head on mine and looked up at me.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too. Do you want me to stay home with you tomorrow?" I asked her.

Sam shook her head, "no. I'm fine, I just missed you."

"You'd tell me otherwise wouldn't you? Because if you want me to stay home then I will and I-"

"Stop overcompensating. Why do you always do that? I'm okay. Minor breakdown."

"Minor-Sam! You were beyond freaking out on Saturday," I reminded her.

"Only cos I had it all bottled up."

"Well them talk to me."

"I will. I just..."

"I know. You don't like talking, but you know you can talk to me about anything?" I kissed her forehead.

"I know."

"Good," I replied, yawning.

"Tired?"

"A little," I responded.

Sam turned me around suddenly catching me off guard, "Sam what are you-"

I stopped talking as I felt Sam began to massage my shoulders and neck. I sighed, leaning back a little.

"You gotta stop stressing out, baby. You'll go crazy. You've got college and you don't need to be dealing with me having breakdowns."

"But-"

"I'm okay now," Sam told me.

"Sam-"

"Shh. Let me take care of you," Sam said, grabbing my chin and turning my head so we were eye-to-eye. She stared at me hard before kissing me softly. "Clothes off, boy," she demanded, pulling away.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Don't question me," she shushed me, yanking my shirt above my head and throwing it on the floor.

I removed my pants and Sam pushed me onto my back, kissing me, "on your stomach."

I gave her a look, but rolled over onto my stomach, "Sam, you wanna tell me what you're doing?"

"Hush up, nub," Sam snapped, her hands then starting to massage my back.

I groaned, "that feels good."

"Mmhmm. You're always taking care of me, so I'm gonna take care of you," she replied, kissing my bare shoulder.

"I don't need taking care of though," I said.

"You need to stop stressing out though," Sam retorted.

She had a point. I guess I was getting a little stressed. I rarely had time for rest. I'd go to college for most of the day, come home to Sam or go to the gym with Brad or sometimes Gibby, study for whatever college had piled on me, spend time with Sam and go to sleep. And that's excluding when I eat and pee.

Maybe I was pushing too hard. But I HAD to go to college and I did have to go to the gym or I'd get weaker and the pay off it had was amazing. And of course I had to spend time with Sam. I wasn't going to neglect her. I guess I just had to manage my time better.

"You need to cut down," Sam told me.

"On what?"

"Well first of all, cut down hours at the gym and how many times a week you go for. Four is way too many and for almost two hours? Not gonna happen, honey. Twice a week, three if you're lucky, one hour."

"What?" I sprang up but Sam pushed me back down.

"You don't need to be constantly working out. True, I love the pay off but I prefer it when you're actually here. Think about it, the longer you're at the gym, the longer we are apart. You're gone all day and then you leave to go work out."

I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay, fine. But an hour and a half."

"Fine. And cut down on the amount of hours of work you do. I'm not saying slack college but you don't need to do so many credit hours."

"I'll think about it," I replied.

"Okay and finally. You don't need to be constantly taking me places and spoiling me."

"But-"

"Freddie," Sam warned.

"Okay," I sighed, defeated.

"Good. Now relax."

"Want me to give you a massage after?" I asked her.

"You can if you want but I think rubbing my hands all over my sexy boyfriend will suffice for me."

Sam must've spent at least twenty minutes running her hands all over my body. I wasn't going to lie, I felt better. I had been pretty in over my head lately but only because I wanted to make a good impression in college and Sam wasn't in the best of shape right now so I had to be there for her. If I wasn't, what kind of boyfriend would I be? Well apparently not a good one since I say the meanest shit to her. Dammit, Freddie, stop thinking about that!

**Sam's POV**

"Feel better?" I asked Freddie, laying down next to him, rubbing my hand lightly across his back. He turned his head to face me.

"Uh huh," Freddie replied lamely.

"Good," I said.

"You're right," he admitted, rolling back over onto his back and pulling me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest, my leg thrown over his waist.

"When am I not?" I smirked.

"Well aren't we modest? But you are and I'm gonna stop pushing myself so hard, I promise," Freddie said.

"Thanks," I said, kissing him.

Freddie flipped us over and took off my shirt, unclasping my bra and throwing them to other side of the room. He latched his mouth onto my breast. I arched my body and gripped Freddie's shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. At that, Freddie grazed his teeth over my nipple and kissed in the valley of my breasts.

"Oh, god, Freddie," I moaned, "don't stop!"

"Never. Never gonna stop," Freddie muttered against my skin.

RING RING RING

"Son of bitch," Freddie grumbled pulling away from me and I sat up, using my elbows, groaning

Freddie put his phone against his ear, "what?" he snapped.

It was quiet for a minute and I could make out some sort of muffled speaking on the other end. I noticed Freddie's eyes go wide and he cursed under his breath.

"O-okay, thanks," he stuttered, putting his phone down and turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You doing anything October 19th?" Freddie asked.

"No, why?"

"Clear your calendar. The police just called. We're going to Canada."

**So I didn't get chance to proof read, so ignore the mistakes :p oh and review and next chapter up soon. Either tonight or tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22: Preparations

**Sorry I haven't updated since whenever I last updated. I tried to do some writing a couple nights ago but I've been so tired lately.**

**And as for my other story Blades, right now I'm focusing on this story and it won't get updated often due to my inspiration set on this and that I have major writers block with Blades but I am by no means quitting that story.**

**So enough rambling, on with it.**

**Freddie's POV**

I looked over at Sam in fright. Her worst fear had come true. Reliving it.

She had to stand up in court and explain, in detail, what happened to her. Everything. And he'd be there, watching her.

Sam's eyes grew big and she clutched onto my arm. I put the phone down and held her close to me, kissing the top of her head. I could hear Sam's shaky breaths but yet we didn't say a word. She must be scared shitless, I know I was. I didn't let it on as one of had to be the strong one but I was terrified that the rotten sleeze bag would get off.

He couldn't though. But there was a chance he could. Oh god! Thoughts were buzzing around in my head and I couldn't think straight. Sam buried her head in my shoulder and I soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm gonna have to relive it," she whispered.

"Shh," I told her, holding her closer to me, stroking her hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"How'd you know?" she asked me.

"...I don't. But I'm gonna do my absolute very best to make sure you're gonna be okay. I'll do everything in my power to make things easier for you," I replied.

"He's gonna be there," Sam added in a shaky breath.

"He's not gonna go anywhere near you and if he does, I'll beat him senseless," I growled, "look at me in court. You keep your eyes on me and don't even glance at him."

Sam nodded, "he's gonna...he's gonna go to prison right?"

"Of course," I pulled away from Sam so I could see her face and I wiped her tears, "and if he doesn't and he hassles you in ANY way, I'll kill him. I'm gonna protect you, okay."

"Okay," Sam sniffled.

"Are you just worried about talking about it and him getting off or is there more to it?" I asked her, shuffling our positions so we were lying down. Her head was buried in the crook of my neck and one of her legs was thrown over my waist.

"That's it. It's just...I have a record and they might not believe me."

"They will. If they don't, I'll MAKE them believe you," I responded, then grabbing Sam's shirt, "put your shirt on, baby."

Sam put on her shirt and then she snuggled into my chest, her arm going around my torso, "I love you."

"Baby, I love you too. And I will until the day I die," I said.

"We're gonna be together forever right?"

"Of course. Nothing could EVER make me give you up."

"And you'll never stop loving me?"

"Never," I kissed the top of her head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sam nodded. She sighed against me and she sniffled a little, but didn't shed another tear. She probably couldn't cry any more. Neither of us spoke, we just lay there. We knew that we had to tell the others and I'm sure they would have to stand up in court. Not only was I there at the arrest, but so were Gibby, Carly and Spencer.

"We need to tell everyone," Sam spoke.

"You wanna do it now?" I asked her.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "better now than leaving it until later. I just want it out of the way."

I nodded and stood up, taking Sam's hand and squeezing it. We both exited the apartment and knocked on the Shay's which was then opened by Spencer.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Can we come in?" I said.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Spencer questioned as he closed the door. Sam rigidly moved to sit on the couch. Her face was expressionless. She was obviously in shock but I didn't blame her at all.

"What's going on? You guys are scaring me," Spencer said, sitting on the barstool, facing us.

"Carly and Gibby about?" I asked.

"Yeah, they went to the groovy smoothie with Brad," Spencer responded.

"Call them and tell them to get back here," I told him and then looked over at Sam who was staring into space, "it's important."

Spencer nodded and got out his phone, dialling Carly's number.

What Sam had said really stuck to me about whether the court would believe Dinsdale over her. We had to go over everything so no matter what those barristers and lawyers asked, we'd have an answer. Everything had to be foolproof.

Sam chewed on her nails nervously, her breathing loud and short. I put my hand on her knee to stop her legs from shaking too much. She looked over at me and I gave her a small smile. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and leaned into my chest. I moved her hair over to one side, exposing the skin on one side of her neck and on one shoulder. I kissed her neck softly and one of Sam's hands was placed on my face, the other tangling through my hair.

The door opened and I pulled away from Sam as Carly, Gibby and Brad rushed over to us.

"What's the emergency?!" Carly gasped, panting for breath.

I looked over to Sam, "want me to tell them?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked back over at the others and took a deep breath, "we got a call from Canada."

Carly covered her mouth with her hand, gasping quietly, "that means…"

"Yeah," I nodded, "the trial's on October 19th."

"Oh, Sam," Carly came over to us and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Carly, I don't wanna be touched right now. I'm sorry," Sam spoke.

"It's alright," Carly replied, pulling away, "you okay?"

Sam shrugged, "it had to happen and the sooner that rat bag gets sentenced the better."

"Yeah, definitely," Spencer added, "would we all have to stand up in court?"

"Uh huh," I told Spencer, "just about what happened when we saw Sam and…him," I grimaced, "and what we know."

"Okay."

"Well, we need to sort some things out about what's going to happen and what we're gonna say and all that shit," I said to everyone, standing up, "we just need to stick to a story because it's not all one sided. Yes, the hospital performed the rape kit on Sam and she got pregnant. But the results from the DNA test say that it wasn't Dinsdale's baby and that Sam was over two weeks pregnant. That'll get traced back to me, making them probably think I did something. And that front desk lady will end up involved and to her, I was a creepy stalker of Sam's. In fact, Sam's name wasn't even down on there. She was down as Sadie Benson."

Brad stood up also, "dude, they could think anything. I don't wanna get you guys worried but picture this, Sadie and Freddie Benson right? Husband and wife. Wife runs away and husband chases after her, trying to get into wife's room that had a rape kit performed on her. They could think 'Sadie' ran away because her husband raped her."

Sam shot me a worried look, her eye's going wide. I bit my lip, looking back at Brad, "maybe," I sighed, "but the cops were at the scene."

"The lawyers could twist and turn that into anything. Look, we need to have an answer to whatever they say. My sister's in law school, perhaps she could help us," Brad added.

"Yeah and I went to law school for three days," Spencer jumped up.

We all looked over at Spencer.

"That's nothing," Gibby said.

"Three days longer than you," Spencer retorted pointedly.

"Okay," I shook my head, looking back at Brad, "you think your sister could help us?"

"Absolutely," Brad nodded.

"Yeah, and Spencer," Carly looked over at him, "we could get Dad to help us."

"Yeah, I'll call him," Spencer nodded.

"Okay," I spoke up, "Brad, you and me will go see your sister and try and figure out some stuff. Spence, you try and get your dad down here. Carly and Gib, can you take care of Sam?"

"Okay," Spencer replied, getting out his phone and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Carly nodded, sitting next to Sam who jumped up.

"I wanna come with you," she said.

"Sam, look, this situation brings out your vulnerability. Here, you won't have to face it for a while. I need you to stay here," I rubbed her arms up and down.

"I'm not a weakling," she retorted, folding her arms.

"I didn't say that but can you honestly look me in the eye and say you would be able to be going through this over and over before the damn trial had started?"

"Freddie, please, let me come with you," she took a hold of my hands.

"No, Sam. It's too hard for you," I told her.

"You're not me. You don't know."

"I may not be you but I do know you," I replied.

"No," Sam stomped her foot, "I wanna come."

"No, Sam," I said firmly, "sit your little ass on the couch and stop being so difficult."

Sam scowled at me before turning around and marching up the stairs. I heard the slam of a door and I rolled my eyes, turning back to Brad, "give me a minute."

He nodded and I went up the stairs and into the studio where Sam was. She was sat on a beanbag with folded arms.

"Sam," I started.

"No, go. Go and don't even include me on something that is about me," she snapped.

"You know I'm doing this to protect you," I told her, kneeling in front of her.

"Sometimes you think that I'm a damn weakling and that I can't deal with shit and I can," Sam grumbled.

"I don't want you getting worked up," I said softly.

"I won't. But I should be let in on what is gonna happen," Sam replied in an equally soft tone.

"You will. I'll let you know and some stuff you can get involved in but I think right now, when you've only just found out not less than an hour ago, you need time for it all to settle in."

"Fine," she huffed.

"Good," I stood up, taking her hand and standing her up too. We went back downstairs where Spencer was still on the phone, Gibby and Carly on the couch and Brad waiting for me.

"You ready, dude?" Brad asked me.

"Yeah," I responded, looking back at Sam, giving her a kiss, "you'll be okay?"

She nodded, kissing me again, "hurry back."

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Alright, let's go," Brad said and the two of us left the apartment.

**Carly's POV**

"I still can't get through to Dad," Spencer yelled out.

I sighed, leaning back on the couch, looking over at Sam who was invested in this zombie movie she begged me to put on. I guess it was a distraction to what was going on in her head.

The trial was going to be hard on all of us, especially Sam. She had to talk about what Dinsdale had done to her in detail whilst the bastard stood watching and listening to her.

It must going to be hard on Freddie as he had to listen to what that sleazebag had done to his girlfriend. I pitied them both but Freddie seemed to be soon having this all under control.

Spencer had been on the phone, trying to get through to our dad for the past twenty minutes whilst Gibby and I had been lounging around with Sam. Brad and Freddie were at Brad's apartment talking to his sister about the court and all that. I had never been in a court room, let alone on the stand. The only thing closest was when we had to go to that crazy Nora's hearing but that wasn't really a court room.

The next two weeks, leading up to the trial was going to be hell. Sam was probably going to be going crazy which I would expect. I'm surprised she isn't in tears right now. Maybe she got all that out of her system before she and Freddie came by or maybe she was saving her tears up for when she was alone with Freddie.

I sighed, getting up and going around the couch to the stairs.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm just grabbing something," I replied.

I went up to my room, shutting the door and collapsing on my bed. I had a major headache. All this was going to be the death of us all. My head was already about to explode. I couldn't imagine how Sam and Freddie must be coping.

"You okay?"

I turned around to see Gibby stood in the doorway. I sat up and shrugged. Gibby and I were still 'dating' but we weren't together.

He came to sit on the bed next to me and slung an arm around me. I shuffled closer to him and sighed.

"I can't imagine how Sam is feeling," I said.

"I know. She's just watching that film downstairs. She's probably saving up her tears for when Freddie gets home. He's really the only one who can calm her down," Gibby replied.

"That's what I thought," I said. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

He smiled back at me and I didn't know who made the first move but before either of us knew it, my lips were against his.

We pulled away, however, after like six seconds.

Gibby cleared his throat awkwardly, "do you wanna go downstairs?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" I jumped up and went down the stairs. Normally I'd fill in Sam on that kiss but I doubted she was in the best of place right now.

I sat back down on the couch and Sam looked at me, "what happened up there?"

"Nothing."

**Brad's POV**

"Okay, well usually rape sentences can last between eight to twenty five years, depending on how many cases of sexual assault and whether any weapons were used," Lydia explained.

Freddie and I had gone over to my apartment and told my sister about the whole story, in hope of her help.

"Is that it?" Freddie asked, probably hoping for that guy to end up with life.

"Unfortunately rape isn't as bad as something like murder," Lydia replied.

"It's still bad!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Easy," I told him, "after he's done time, he won't even know where Sam lives and he doesn't now. Plus we could easily get her a restraining order."

"S'pose," Freddie muttered.

"But I think you all, including Sam, need to get yourselves a top notch lawyer and sort the ins and outs of in since you'll have more luck with a professional than me," Lydia said.

"Okay. When would we go?"

"It's best to go as soon as possible. Like you said, the trial is in two weeks and in the space of that time, you guys need all the help you can get."

I nodded and looked over at Freddie who looked at me.

"Okay, we'll try and get in touch with one," Freddie said, standing up.

"Good and I hope you guys win this case. I hope Sam gets through this," Lydia replied.

Freddie and I said bye to my sister and we left my apartment.

"So we need to arrange a meeting with one of the best lawyers we can find," Freddie stated.

"I think any lawyer will suffice, we don't have that much money," I said to him.

"I'm sure my mum can help us out. I'm not getting a shitty lawyer for Sam. She deserves the best we can get."

"We might just have to deal though."

Freddie stopped in his tracks and stared at me, "do you know how much it hurts to know that the fucking bastard could get off and he could end up doing this to other girls as well as Sam. If he runs around free then I don't think Sam could cope. It'll KILL her. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to fucking make sure that sleazebag stays behind bars."

"I get that, Freddie, but I think we should worry more about our statements than getting the best lawyer in Canada. A good one will be okay," I told him.

"I'm not getting the best lawyer in Canada. I'm getting the best lawyer I can afford. I'm not gonna take a risk with this, Brad."

"Alright," I sighed, knowing that Freddie would just end up begging me about this if I continued to disagree.

"Good. Now let's get back to Carly's. We need to start sorting out what we're gonna say on the stand."

**Sam's POV**

The trial. The trial. The trial.

Those two words had been swimming around in my head ever since we got the call. I was absolutely terrified that the court wouldn't believe me. If they didn't and Dinsdale got off, I don't know how I would cope. He'd just do this to other girls or maybe even try and track down me. If he knew Sam Puckett from iCarly then he'd know I spent most of my time in Bushwell Plaza, Seattle. I was fucked if he got let off.

I had been going over my story in my head over and over, trying to perfect it but I only ended up giving myself a headache. I just wanted Freddie to come and hold me and I could talk to him. I could practise saying what I would say and we could figure some things out. But I was sat around with Carly and Gibby who were acting all awkward and Spencer still couldn't get through to his father.

Rape sentences weren't life. They were usually up to twenty years if only one was victimised. If the rapist performed several assaults then the number of years would be bumped up and if weapons were used then it'd be a longer sentence. I didn't think anything else happened. I got raped and carried back to a hotel room or something but them I blacked out. I didn't know whether other men came and did things to me or whether he fucked me over and over and over. Perhaps some footage was taken from the room but I did doubt it. The only camera footage I could predict was there would only be in the hallway. But perhaps that caught Dinsdale carrying me back to the room on camera. I hoped so and I hoped he got put away.

I jumped up as the front door opened and Brad and Freddie walked in. I ran over to Freddie, leaping into his arms, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head which was buried in the crook of his neck.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked as Freddie put me down. He sat on the armchair and I landed in his lap, my arms laced around him.

"Good. The sentence, once he's found guilty, would be between eight and perhaps fifteen years. It would be longer but as far as we know, no weapons were used. And we need to arrange a meeting with a top notch lawyer since Freddie won't have a good lawyer. He wants the best," Brad explained.

"I can see why," Spencer said, sitting down on the couch, "I can't get through to my dad so I'm gonna try later."

"Okay," Freddie said.

"So are you guys gonna go down to Canada and meet with a lawyer?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could go this weekend since we can't really miss much college," Freddie replied.

"Are we all going?" Carly asked.

"I don't see why not. We were all part of it. Well except Brad, but he can still go," Freddie said.

"Okay, then. Back to Canada we go," Spencer sighed.

Freddie looked down at me and brushed loose strands of hair out of my face, "you alright?" he asked me. I didn't reply, I just leaned into his chest, signalling for him to hold me. He obliged and kissed the top of my head, "we'll talk later," he whispered and I nodded.

Freddie held me tighter against him and for a second, I felt better but then the thoughts of Dinsdale came back to me and I immediately jerked away from Freddie, getting off his lap and scrambling to my feet.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, approaching me.

"Don't," I choked out, my voice hoarse, and I took a step back.

"Sam, you alright?" Carly asked me.

"Baby, it's me, I'm not gonna hurt you," Freddie said softly, touching my arm.

I moved away from him and backed against the door and Freddie came up to me, rubbing my arms up and down, "baby, it's Freddie. I won't hurt you."

"Stop!" I shrieked, breaking down and I lost my balance, falling to the floor, crying hysterically.

He got to me.

He broke me.

He shattered me.

You happy, Miles Dinsdale? Are you satisfied?

Cos I sure as hell aren't.

**Freddie's POV**

I wanted to rip that Mr Dinsdale to shreds. I wanted him behind bars for LIFE. He had broken my baby girl. Scratch that, he had SHATTERED her. He'd shattered her so bad that she pushed me away.

I knelt down in front of Sam as she sobbed on the floor of the Shay's apartment. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she rocked back and forth, still crying. I felt so stupid, just crouched here. She wouldn't let me touch her but how could I not when she was crumbling on the floor here?

"Sam, baby, please don't push me away," I said softly.

But she continued to bawl her eyes out until I was pretty sure there were no tears left. I sighed knowing I was going to get nowhere whilst she was lying on the floor. Taking a risk, I gently wrapped my arms around Sam, one going underneath her and I picked her up bridal style.

"Let go of me!" Sam shrieked, kicking her arms and legs.

"Carls, can I use your room?" I asked Carly, ignoring Sam. Carly nodded and I carried Sam up to her room, depositing her on the bed. I turned to the door and closed it.

I crawled onto the bed with Sam and tried to hold her but she jerked away from me.

I sighed, laying back. I looked over at her, craning my neck to see her. She was curled into a ball, sobbing. I felt powerless, not being able to help her.

Sam eventually calmed down until her crying became softer and more like little whimpers. I them felt her fingers trail up and down my arm ever so lightly. I looked at Sam and saw she had shuffled towards me. We didn't speak, we just stared at each other until Sam's eyes watered again but this time she threw herself on top of me, crying into my shoulder.

"Baby, come back to me, baby," I soothed, rubbing her back.

"He...he can't...he can't get out!" Sam gasped.

"He won't. Like hell he will," I growled.

"I'm s-so scared, Freddie...oh god...Freddie," Sam sobbed, unable to finish a sentence without choking back tears again.

"No one's gonna hurt you. Freddie's got you," I reassured her.

"Why did this happen?" Sam cried.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know," I said.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, baby," I said softly.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never."

"Even when I'm a brat?"

"Even when you're a brat. I'm never gonna let you go, Sam. Never," I told her.

"Hold me tighter."

I tightened my grip on her and kissed her neck softly, "like this?"

"Yeah."

"What can I do?" I asked, my voice sounding pained.

"Lay with me."

"I can do that."

"I love you," she spoke softly.

And I tell her I love her too. And I mean it. I tell her she's beautiful as I do everyday. She looks at me hesitantly, not quite believing me. I tell her it's true and I tell her she's perfect which she is. I demonstrate, pointing out my favourite things about her. I kiss her softly, on her mouth and then on her neck and collarbone. She looks at me intently and runs her fingers through my hair. I twirl hers around my fingers and she tells me I'm gorgeous. She tells me she loves me more than she's ever loved anything. I tell her the same.

She says she sorry. She claims it is all her fault but I prove her wrong. I tell her how nothing of this is her fault and that she deserves none of it. I kiss her forehead and she lays her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat thunder away.

I tell her I love her again but to be met with no response. I look down at Sam who has fallen asleep and I smile, kissing her forehead again and I sigh, laying my head on the pillows, my eyelids feeling droopy also.

We fall asleep like this, in each others arms. Desperate not to ever let go.

And that's how Carly found us later that evening.

**Reviews make a girl happy ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Road To Destruction

**I was gonna make this one longer but I lost my creative drive so I guess you'll have to settle with this. I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys to have to wait ages for another update so I just posted it as this. The next chapter will be more about the meeting with the lawyer and coming up soon is the trial...**

**Freddie's POV**

"AAHHHHHH!"

I sat up abruptly after hearing the familiar screeches of Sam for the fourth time tonight. Almost like a record on repeat, I wrapped my arms around the shaking blonde who had awakened from yet another nightmare and I kissed the top of her head. It went on like that night after night. Some were better than others, and some were downright nasty. There were few nights were Sam would wake up so hysterical, she'd puke.

The trial was merely a week away and Sam hadn't been getting better. I feared the closer we came to October 19th, the worse she would get. And still, here I was, holding her as she sobbed into my chest, gripping my arm.

When we first brought Sam back from Canada, she would wake up with nightmares, but not like this. I suppose she held it all back before and now everything was out in the open, Sam had shattered.

I rocked us back and forth, trying to calm Sam down to no avail. I could literally feel her shaking. Every time his happened, after Sam had calmed down a little, she'd immediately apologise but every time I'd tell her that it wasn't her fault. And it wasn't. It was Dinsdale's fault. Even his name sickened me.

Sam's breaths shortened and she took a deep breath, softening her grip on my bicep and looking up at me. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, "you wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook her head and snuggled into my chest more.

"Why not?" I asked her.

Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I assured her.

"I'm keeping you up all night," Sam disagreed, "and not the way I usually plan to," she said that with a slight smirk.

"Okay, yeah, I'm tired but that doesn't make it YOUR fault. It's Dinsdale's fault, that's who."

Sam nodded, still unsure. I laid us both back down and sighed, bringing Sam closer to me. She looked up at me, taking one look at my exhausted face and she grunted, turning her back to me.

I sighed again and my arm snaked around her waist from behind so my chest was pressed up against her back and I kissed her neck, "it's not your fault. It never is."

Sam nodded, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"You don't wanna talk?"

She shook her head.

"You mad at me?"

Sam shook her head more violently that time probably signalling she really wasn't mad at me.

"You want me to hold you?"

Sam nodded and turned back to face me, her arms lacing around my torso and mine holding her tightly around her waist.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Go to sleep now, baby," I kissed her head, brushing her hair back and placing my head on top of hers, enjoying the feeling of the the two of us so close.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"I love you too. Never forget that."

"I won't."

Sam gave me a peck on the lips before settling down on my chest and soon falling asleep. I sighed and leaned my head back in exasperation. I was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock at the door. My mum peeked her head through the door and her jaw dropped.

"Mum, relax," I hissed, "she had a nightmare."

"Yes, I heard the scream...that's the fourth time tonight," Mum stated.

"Don't you think I know that? What do you want me to do, Mum, click my fingers and make the trauma she went through go away? The trial is next week, she has a right to be freaking out," I whisper/shouted.

"I do realise that, Fredward, but I was leaning in the direction of a possible...counsellor?"

My head shot up, "Mum! You know Sam hates that shit-"

"Language!"

"Sorry," I said meekly, "but good luck getting her to open up to a stranger. She's only just started talking to me."

"This is a professional though. They know how to deal with rape victims more than you," Mum said.

"What, you're saying that I can't take care of my girlfriend?" I challenged.

"I didn't say that but Freddie...you can't do this alone. I'm not making decisions for you two. It's a possibility. Maybe after the trail she'll get better?"

"Maybe," I said softly, looking down at Sam, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Mum said, shutting my door.

Counselling? It might help Sam. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what was going on in her head. True, I knew her inside out but maybe she needed someone who has seen recovery from someone like her.

I knew getting Sam to agree would be like getting her to turn vegetarian, but I was doing this for her. For her mental health and for her future.

**Sam's POV**

I silently sat on the edge of the bed as Freddie packed our clothes into a duffel. We were returning to Canada once again to meet with the lawyer. She was meant to be top notch and so that gave me a little more than an ounce of hope.

I could tell by the look on his face and the way he moved that Freddie was exhausted. I had been keeping him up half the night with my recurring nightmares. Every time was the same and it was like I was reliving it again.

"Samantha, honey," Mrs Benson came into Freddie's room, holding a mug, "it's lemon tea. I used to drink it all the time when I was stressed."

I reached out to take the mug, thanking her, but as I took hold of it, the mug fell out of my grasp and it smashed all over the floor.

"Oh, Samantha," Mrs Benson cried, hurrying out of Freddie's room and rushing back over with a mop and a broom. "Careful, the shards are dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," I said weakly, staring at the shattered mug.

"It's fine," Mrs Benson sighed, "I'll just get a new mug."

"Mum!" Freddie scolded his mother, coming over to me and taking my hand, stepping away from the shards and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It's okay. You're okay," Freddie muttered against my skin as he kissed my forehead.

"Samantha, you do need to be more careful," Mrs Benson looked over at me.

"I didn't ask for the damn lemon tea did I?!" I exclaimed.

"Samantha!"

"Sam, calm down," Freddie hissed.

I looked at both of them, "I-I'm sorry," I made out, brushing past Freddie and running out of his room.

"Sam!" Freddie chased after me, grabbing my waist before I could leave the apartment. He turned me around and grabbed my chin so I was looking at him, "what's wrong?"

I didn't reply, just leaned into his chest, crying. I did this a lot. Just randomly bursting into tears.

"Oh, baby," Freddie soothed, wrapping his arms around me, "it's gonna be okay."

"Freddie..." I choked back more tears.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is your mum mad?" I asked.

"Not at all. She just thinks that you need some...help."

I took a step back, perplexed. Help? Was I that nutty?! Well I'm sorry for getting raped but I can't just get over it!

"I'm not a crazy person!" I cried.

"Baby, no you're not," Freddie said softly, hugging me again and his time I didn't pull away, "but I can't fix you alone and someone professional will help you get back on your feet quicker."

"I don't like talking," I whispered.

"I know, I know you don't. But if you don't, you can't get better and we need you to get better."

I nodded, "but I don't like talking to strangers. I talk to you."

"I know and I can't fix you by myself. Just try and if you really don't like it, then you don't have to go again. Okay?" Freddie suggested.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Then...okay," I said still unsure but if it meant getting better then it'd be good. Plus, I knew how much this was hurting not only me but Freddie.

"C'mon, we gotta be over at the Shay's in five," Freddie took my hand and we went back into our room where Mrs Benson was stood.

"Samantha, I'm sorry for over reacting. Are you okay?" She fussed.

"She's fine," Freddie answered for me, "but we gotta finish packing."

"Of course," Mrs Benson replied, hurrying out.

I helped Freddie pack for the weekend and we said goodbye to Mrs Benson and went into the Shay's.

"You two took your time," Brad stated, jumping up.

"Can it," I grumbled.

I saw Brad gave a look to Freddie saying 'wow' and Freddie gave one back to Brad saying, 'drop it'.

I ignored them both and went to the fridge, pulling out a can of peppy cola.

Carly bounced down the stairs, coming over to me, "hey, Sam," she smiled.

"Hi," I replied dully.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, taking a sip of my peppy cola.

"Okay..." she trailed off.

Freddie walked over to me, planting a kiss on the side of my head, "you ready, beautiful?"

I shrugged, finishing my drink and dumping it in the trash can. I looked up at him and he kissed me softly, his arms wrapping around me from behind me.

"We're sitting next to each other on the plane," I told him.

"Definitely," he grinned.

Our fingers interlocked and we walked back over to the couch where the rest of the gang were all ready.

"Got everything?" Spencer asked us all and we nodded.

The six of us departed Bushwell and entered Seattle-Tacoma airport in the knack of time. and throughout that journey, I barely spoke two words.

It was the return to Canada. It was going to be hard and I would probably burst into tears as we set off on the plane. I just hoped that we weren't going to be staying in the neighbourhood we were in before. I just don't think I'd be able to handle that.

Freddie must've noticed me deep in thought as he squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality. I looked at him smiling slightly. He gave me a look to ask if I was alright and I nodded, kissing him shortly.

"Alright, our flight leaves at four so we got almost an hour to check our bags and stuff," Spencer announced.

"Will they need to check my bag?" Gibby asked.

"They check everyone's bags," I told him.

"Oh," he blushed, grabbing his bag and holding it tight to him, "I'll be at the bathroom, two minutes," he ran off leaving us all confused.

"What the-you know what, I'm not even gonna ask," Carly shook her head.

"Hey, you're dating him," Brad snickered.

"Don't be mean. Gibby's sweet," Carly pouted.

"Relax, Shay. We were messing with you. Right, Brad?" I looked over at Brad, unable to hide my laughter.

"Sure," Brad laughed.

"I hate you all!" Carly grumbled, folding her arms.

Carly and Gibby were an unusual couple, both very different but then again, so were Freddie and I. But Freddie and I had common denominators. Gibby didn't mind if he completely embarrassed himself but at the slightest hint of embarrassment and Carly would go postal. Gibby didn't care much about looks, Carly cared a LOT more. And the opposites went on. I suppose me and Freddie could make it work. Maybe I was underestimating Carly and Gibby and they could make it work.

Freddie's arm snaked around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes until I felt a light slap on my cheek.

"Babe, you can't sleep stood up. You're not a horse," Freddie laughed.

I groaned, burying my head in his broad shoulder, my arms going around his waist, "I'm tired."

"You can sleep on the plane. Come on," he lightly slapped my ass and I instantly pulled away from him. Before the whole Dinsdale fiasco, Freddie would sometimes slap me on the ass, not like a spanking but just a random ass slap. Then it became Dinsdale's thing. He used to to roughly bring his hand down HARD on my butt and since then, Freddie hasn't done it and even though just now, it was light and didn't hurt at all, it reminded me too much of Dinsdale. Freddie could get away with his hand on my ass, but not slapping it. All because of Dinsdale.

"Baby, what'd I do?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone, that's all," I quickly covered up.

"You sure?"

"Positive," I said.

Freddie gave me a quizzical look but shrugged it off and took my hand.

Close call.

Once we had done all the boring stuff we had to do in an airport, we all found some waiting chairs for us to sit on whilst we waited to board our plane.

"You gonna tell me what all that was about earlier?" Freddie whispered in a low voice to me.

I sighed, "Dinsdale used to slap my ass," I told him blandly.

"Oh baby," Freddie wrapped me up in his arms and planted a big kiss on the side of my head, "I'm sorry, if I had known then I wouldn't have slapped your ass. Did it make you really uncomfortable? Baby, I'm sorry. I'll never touch your ass again."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "baby it's okay. It just took me by surprise that's all. It's just now whenever I think of ass slapping, my mind will always trace back to Dinsdale."

Freddie's face scrunched up and then he got his idea face which was quickly masked with something else, "hey, pretty soon, you're gonna forget all about him."

"Will I?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Well of course, you won't forget, but I bet by next year, it'll be behind us. And we can start fresh in our lives," Freddie explained.

I nodded, "I want that."

"So...you don't regret getting back together with me?" Freddie asked.

"Not at all. I regret leaving at midnight though," I admitted.

"I regret letting you leave at midnight," Freddie responded.

"Never let me go again," I leaned into his chest.

"I'll never let you go ever again, baby," Freddie told me, kissing me.

And I believed him.


	24. Chapter 24: Build Up

**A/N Alrighty update time: I won't be updating as often as I am now due to a pile of shit that is going on right now in my life. And when I do update, forgive me if there are a few spelling or grammar errors and if you spot a mistake in the plot or something like that, feel free to PM me.**

**I am trying to write as much as I can but when I do have the time, my head just isn't in the right frame of mind but I may update faster when I do have time and motivation.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, you all rock! But I'd like to have a little more hint hint, nah I'm kidding (but reviews are nice) I'm not gonna turn into an annoying writer who refuses to update if they don't get ten reviews.**

**And I was thinking about how long I decide to drag this story on for. I was gonna make it pretty short, maybe with twenty chapters but I guess that's not the case anymore. If you are familiar with my previous work then you may have noticed that I have deleted my first stories (stumbling through my life |completed| and slipping on the sidewalk |not completed|.) I deleted those stories because I felt like they weren't the best of my ability and I'm not proud of the way they have turned out. I was new to the sight and new to writing so yeah. And my ideas for the continuation of the sequel to stumbling through my life are currently being merged into this.**

**If I latch onto this story, I may drag it out until the gang are a good way into college and maybe do a sequel, if you guys are still interested.**

**And as for the Victorious characters which were previously a part of this story (Robbie, Cat and Jade) and some Sam and Cat characters, well they WILL return in this story. I don't know whether they will be permanent characters or not yet. But...if I was to make Melanie return and Cat come back, how great would they be as friends?! Yeah a bit random but meh. **

**So yeah, this is my very long ramble coming to an end. Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the surprise about Brad. I always thought his family was an interesting one...**

**Freddie's POV**

"Okay, so we got just enough time to check into the hotel and then we need to meet up with the lawyer at the little internet café down the street," I explained.

"I'll check us in," Brad said.

"I'll come," Spencer added and the two of them went to the front desk.

Sam gripped my hand a little harder and my arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to me. I kissed the top of her head and she relaxed a little against me. The two of us had a talk on the plane to Canada which made her feel a little better. Of course, she was bound to be scared to come back here. We weren't in the same hotels we were in before but we were near the neighbourhood. Hopefully Sam wouldn't see anything that would remind her of the accident too much.

Also on the plane ride, we'd been going over our stories. I knew Sam had to go up on the stand but I was unsure about the rest of us. I guess we'd all say the same thing but I think if Sam mentioned us then the judge would possibly want us to speak on the stand.

"You alright?" I asked Sam.

"It's just being back here," she replied.

"It's just for one night, baby," I reminded her.

"But we have to come back for the trial."

"And then we will never have to come back here again," I said to her and she nodded, her head leaning into my shoulder.

"Three rooms," Brad handed me one key, Carly the other and he kept one himself.

"Why three?" Carly asked.

"Dude, Sam and I are sharing a room whether you like it or not," I said.

"Fine, but only cos you can calm her down."

I raised my eyebrow but shook it off. Carly had this thing with Sam and I where she felt like I was 'pulling Sam away from her'. I know they're best friends and everything but shouldn't Sam decide whether she wants to hang out with either me or Carly. Although, pretty soon, it might be Sam bitching to Gibby about him taking Carly away from her.

"So who's in which room?" Gibby asked.

"Well I'm not sharing with Spencer," Carly exclaimed.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Because last time, you managed to set the bathtub on fire!"

"It was an accident," Spencer muttered.

"Yeah and I'm not sharing with Spencer either since he permanently damaged my hair products," Brad added.

"You really don't need that many hair products," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I really do," Brad replied.

"Okay, Gibby and Spencer in one and Carly and Brad in another," I announced.

"Alright," Gibby replied.

"No funny business," Spencer pointed a finger at Carly and Brad.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, just, keep to yourselves!"

Carly rolled her eyes and picked up her bags and we all followed her to the elevators. I pushed the button and leaned against the elevator door, and Sam folded her arms, sighing.

I looked over at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together like they did when she was deep in thought. I would pound some stuff outta her head later. When the elevator doors opened, I took a hold of Sam's hand and we stepped out. All our rooms were side by side and I said to the others to be out in a half hour tops. Spencer gave Carly and Brad looks and he and Gibby went into their rooms as well as Carly and Brad.

I put the key to mine and Sam's room in and we entered. I put our bags on the bed and Sam crawled onto it, clutching her knees. She let out a yawn and her eyelids began to get droopier. Neither of us seemed to be getting much sleep lately because of Sam's recurring nightmares which I knew wasn't the fault of her. She couldn't go three hours without waking up screaming, crying or on the verge of puking. The girl was downright terrified of this trial.

I sat on the bed next to her and put my arm around her but Sam shuffled away from me, looking out of the window, avoiding my face.

"Sam, don't push me away," I said softly but she didn't reply.

"Sam," I touched her arm lightly but Sam abruptly stood up, marching into the bathroom, locking it. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Baby, open the door," I said, still knocking but met with no response. "Baby, come on, we gotta go in a half hour."

"Piss off," she replied bluntly.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I knew if I just gave up then she'd stay in there all night if she wished too. I knocked harder this time, "Sam open the door now."

"Why?" she retorted.

"Because you can't shut yourself out. If you're upset then you need to talk to me. We have to go to meet with your lawyer and discuss things. Do you want to win this case?"

"What's the point?"

"Sam!" I scolded, "you can't just 'let this slide', he needs to pay. He raped you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I was there," Sam snapped.

I rolled my eyes, banging on the door, "the bastard needs to be behind bars and he'll get away with it if you give up."

"They won't believe me anyway," Sam sighed.

I shook my head, "they will. Now open the door, please."

"No."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I don't want to," Sam replied.

"I don't care, now open the door."

"NO!" Sam cried.

I grunted, kicking the door and storming out of the hotel room, slamming my fist on Carly and Brad's door, doing the same with Carly and Brad's.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, opening it.

"Everything okay?" Brad asked, him and Carly coming out of their room.

"Sam locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out," I explained.

"Move," Brad budged me out of the way and went into mine and Sam's room. Before I could stop him he started banging on the door, harder than I did.

"Sam, open the door NOW!" Brad yelled.

"Brad, what are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"She needs to stop running away from shit," Brad told me.

"Yelling at her won't help," I said.

"And coddling her and telling her it'll be aright will?" Brad questioned.

"She's fragile!" I defended her.

"She seemed okay before and now the sleazebag is going behind bars, she gets scared," Brad gave me a look and went back to slamming his fists on the door.

"Move," I pushed him out of the way and knocked on the door, lightly. "Baby, it's me, open up."

"Freddie, putting on your 'I'll fix you, my sweet baby' act won't work this time," Brad glared at me, resuming to punch the door.

"Neither will your slamming the door down method," I responded.

"You know what, you don't have a fucking clue what goes on inside a rape victims mind," Brad hollered.

"What and you do?!" I yelled, "Brad, I'm trying my best here! Cut me some slack!"

"Yeah, I do have a clue because I had to go through what she went through!" Brad roared, catching us all off-guard.

"You-you've been..." I stuttered.

"My sister," Brad choked out.

"Lydia? But-"

"Not Lydia," Brad sighed.

"You have another sister?" Carly asked.

"Had. The bastard raped her, then killed her. One of the reasons my parents hate the idea of Lydia being with this older dude and why my dad turned to the drink."

"Is that why you moved?" Spencer questioned.

"Part of the reason," Brad answered.

"Dude, I'm sorry, if I-" I started, immediately feeling guilty for yelling at Brad.

"It's okay. It's just it made me sort of angry that Sam's throwing away putting the bastard in prison when that couldn't happen for Cassie," Brad said softly.

"They didn't catch him?" Gibby asked and Brad shook his head.

"No. We still haven't found the guy and now Sam has the chance to make her rapist suffer, she's running away from it. She's lucky."

I nodded, noticing the way Brad's eyes watered up, I hugged him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, pulling away.

"S'ok. It happened over two years ago," Brad shrugged.

I gave him a reassuring smile and I went over to the bathroom holding up my fist to knock on the door but lowering it when Sam opened it.

She brushed past me and went over to Brad, pulling him into a hug and the both of them sobbed into the others shirt.

"I'm sorry," Sam choked out.

"It's alright," Bard replied.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," I said and Carly, Spencer and Gibby followed me out of the hotel room and into the hall.

"Wow," Carly commented.

"I know. I feel so bad right now," I sighed.

"Well don't. None of us knew about this," Spencer said.

"I wonder what else we don't know about Brad," I replied

"He's a closed book," Gibby shrugged.

"Kinda like a spunky blonde I know," Spencer added.

**Brad's POV**

So I told everyone about my sister then. It was a sore subject for me considering I spent almost two years blaming myself. We never like to talk about Cassie and Sam getting raped sort of brought it all back to me. And Lydia.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Sam whispered as we both sat down on the bed.

"It's alright," I replied, twiddling with my thumbs.

"What...what happened to her? I mean I know what happened but...you know...you don't have to answer, I just...never mind," Sam stammered.

"It's okay. Well Cassie was a year younger than me and at the time she was fifteen but she matured early so she could easily pull off being eighteen with the right make up and outfit. Mum and Dad wouldn't allow her to have a birthday party though because she was grounded. She was going to have one with family and not the one with friends like she wanted. Anyway, Cassie got really pissed off and I tried talking to Mum and Dad to no avail."

I took a deep breath, steadying myself and rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"They had to go to see to Lydia who was at my grandma's house because she had been hospitalised. Turns out she's diabetic. It took us all by shock and so my parents went down to Oklahoma. I was left with Cassie. Her birthday had already passed so my parents didn't miss it but she wanted a party and I said no. Because there was a one year age gap between us, we did argue a lot and Cassie had found something of mine that I was keeping from Mum and Dad. It was my report card and they are so determined for their kids to get top grades and I didn't. So Cassie blackmailed me with it and I thought that a party wouldn't be so bad so I let her. Worst mistake I ever made."

Sam squeezed my shoulder and I gave her a small smile. She had wiped her tears and I wiped my fresh ones but that didn't do much good as more fell from my eyes. I had never spoken to anyone about this so I was new to the whole opening up thing. But Sam had been through hell and told me, I figured I could tell her stuff too. Plus, she needed to hear this to know that she needs to stand up in court.

"Okay so a couple hours into the party and Cassie had invited pretty much her whole year. And they brought alcohol. A bunch of fifteen year olds should not drink so I called off the party and everyone went home. Cassie started to throw a bitch fit and stormed into her room. I just thought she was being a sullen teenager so I left her and began to clean up the house. Whilst I was cleaning it I didn't realise that Cassie and snuck out. I went to check on her after and saw she wasn't there and her window was open.

"I called her and texted her over and over but she wouldn't answer so I started to check around town. I reached a bar and spotted her friends so I asked them and they just said that Cassie left with a guy. I was beyond furious and I went to track her down."

I could barely make out a sentence without choking back a cry. Some guy I was.

"You don't have to finish you know," Sam said softly.

"No, I want to," I cleared my throat, "okay so I searched around the bar and I could hear Cassie's screams...I still hear them sometimes. I rushed over to her and..." I took a deep breath, "I found her," I choked out, "naked, bleeding and dead," I finished bitterly.

Sam let out a quiet gasp, covering her mouth with her hand, "oh my god..." she breathed.

"And to this day my parents still blame me."

"I'm sure they don't."

"They may not say it as they used to but whenever my dad is drunk he'll say it and he always tells the truth when he's drunk," I replied, wiping my tears and slapping my thighs, standing up, "so now you know," I looked at Sam and she stood up too. I put my hands on her shoulders and stared at her, "rape is cruel and disgusting and happens to the best of people. But you have the chance to get justice. We didn't. So please don't throw it away...please."

Sam shook her head, "I won't."

"You know that guy out there? Freddie?"

Sam nodded.

"Well he loves the hell out of you and HATES seeing you like this. He hates seeing you remotely hurt period. You're his world and whenever we hang out he can't stop talking about you. And he wants justice too. For you. And for the both of you. So think of him when you're giving evidence. Think of all those innocent rape victims who never got justice and you doing this could save other girls. Think of them. Think...think of Cassie," I said to her.

"I will. I promise. Thanks Brad, for helping me see and I'm so sorry about your little sister. She didn't deserve it. I hope one day your family will get the justice you deserve," Sam responded.

"Maybe, yeah. You would've liked her. Cassie. You remind me of her. Even the way you look. It's nice," I commented.

Sam smiled slightly, "it never should've happened," she put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "We going?"

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling better after that chat.

We opened the door of Sam and Freddie's hotel room and Freddie stood up straight, approaching Sam who grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately. Freddie seemed to be taken aback but grabbed Sam's waist nonetheless and the two of them tangled their hands in each other's hair, kissing like it was do or die.

I smiled.

"I love you so much," Sam panted as they pulled away.

"I love you more," Freddie replied, equally out of breath but they went back to kissing, not caring that they were making the rest of us uncomfortable.

"What did you say to her?" Carly asked me.

"We just had a little conversation," I replied.

**Sam's POV**

After Brad had talked to me it made me want to put Dinsdale behind bars for good more now. I wanted justice, not only for me but for all those innocent girls he probably did this too and for the future ones. And for us all.

Hearing about Brad's sister was truly heartbreaking knowing what he went through and then there's me throwing it away. But like hell I was going to be scared. He. Was. Going. Down. I never realised how much we don't know about Brad but at least now we can talk to each other.

And then there was my sweet, amazing boyfriend. I looked up at him as we all walked down the block. My god he was perfect. Not only outside but inside. I loved him so much. I wanted to do this for him as well knowing how he must be feeling. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me, brushing his lips over mine briefly.

Oh the sparks I felt with him. He literally made me feel like my insides were dancing. I didn't think that stuff existed but it did and so did The One because I knew Freddie was The One. He was the only guy who could possibly put up with me and he's a complete saint for doing so. That beautiful, sweet nerd was absolutely perfect and was absolutely mine.

I looked over at Brad who gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and the leaned my head on Freddie's broad shoulder, smiling a little when I felt his arm lace around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm up and down with his hand. I felt so safe with him. So protected.

We reached the internet cafe we were meeting Ms Brown, my lawyer, to discuss stuff. I had been going over what I was going to say in my head, trying to make sure I'd get through this.

I spotted a red headed mid forty year old woman sat on a table, fiercely typing away on a laptop with one hand and scribbling down notes with the other. The six of us approached her and she stood up to meet us.

"Susannah Brown," she introduced herself, shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freddie Benson and this is Brad Hunter, Carly and Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson and Samantha Puckett," Freddie replied.

"You're the victim?" Susannah looked at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you all. Please, please have a seat. Would you all like anything to drink? Eat?"

Carly looked at us all, "hot chocolate okay?" she asked us and we all nodded, "just six hot chocolates."

"I'll get them," Susannah stood up.

"Wait," I called and she turned around, "can I have whipped cream and marshmallows please," I smiled.

"Of course," Susannah grinned and went up to the counter.

"Well she seems nice," I commented.

"You're just satisfied you got your whipped cream," Freddie shook his head, chuckling.

"Damn straight," I agreed, "so what goes on in these meetings?"

"We just need to discuss how the court is gonna take it and what to do with difficult questions. We also need to discuss who's on the stand. Of course you are but we don't know about the rest of us," Freddie explained.

"Got it," I said.

"Six hot chocolates," Susannah brought over a tray and I collected my hot chocolate, instantly taking a long drink.

Freddie looked at me as I put the mug down and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. I gave him a quizzical look and he grabbed a napkin, wiping my mouth.

"Whipped cream goes in your mouth not on your mouth," Freddie told me, flicking my nose.

"Whatever."

"Okay so before we jump to it, do you have any questions?" Susannah asked.

I looked at Freddie who nodded, "how long have you been in this...you know?" I asked.

"Eight years this November," Susannah replied.

"And have you won the majority of the cases?" I questioned.

"Yes, eight out of ten times I do win and looking at the factors I have received, I'm pretty sure we will win this case."

"Okay good. And finally, do you know who is defending Miles Dinsdale?" I asked.

"That I do not," Susannah answered.

"Okay. Well that's it."

"Alright. So I have received information about when you all gave your statements so I don't need to go over all that with you but if you read over this," she handed me a couple pieces of paper which had all of our statements from when the police interviewed us, typed out, "and tell me whether it is all true."

Freddie and I read over our statements and the others read over there's.

"Now, you said your name was Brad Hunter?" Susannah asked Brad, "I didn't recall a Brad Hunter."

"I wasn't there at the time. I'm a good friend of Sam's so I came with but I won't be at the trial," Brad answered.

"Okay."

"Yeah these are all correct," Spencer slid the papers back to Susannah.

"Great. Now, Samantha," she looked at me, "it's best not to worry yourself silly with his. It'll get you nowhere. You just need to tell the truth. You have nothing to hide. That man raped you and you need to tell the court that."

I nodded.

"And as for the rest of you, well you'll all be attending the trial I presume, except for Brad, but it is best you all get your stories straight, as if Samantha mentions any names, you'll be questioned."

"Okay," Carly said.

"So," Susannah cleared her throat, "let's get down to business."

**Freddie's POV**

The meeting with the lawyer went well and I could say that we were all prepped for October 19th. After that conversation with Brad, Sam seemed to be dealing with this better. But it was only a few hours since the conversation so I didn't want to jinx it.

I just couldn't believe what happened to Brad's sister and the hell it must have put him and his family through. I wasn't going to press him or Sam about the ins and outs of it however.

It was pretty late and Sam and I were laid in bed together. She had a leg thrown over my waist and was playing with my hair whilst I was busy tracing lazy circles on her back.

"So did the conversation with Brad change your perspective on things?"

"Yeah, you know it made me want to put Dinsdale in a prison forever really. I'm not just doing it for my justice, but for all those others girls as well," Sam replied. Our eyes locked and she shuffled closer to me, "and you."

I kissed her softly, moaning against her mouth as our tongues danced together.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too."

"Kick ass on the 19th," I smirked.

"Hell yeah," Sam grinned, straddling me and kissing me again.

**Okay so don't automatically think that something is going to happen between Sam and Brad just cos Sam kissed his cheek. Sam loves Freddie and Brad simply thinks of Sam as a sister, nothing more. Just thought I'd tell you in case you'd think that.**

**I didn't go into detail about the lawyer meeting because I don't know the ins and outs of that so yeah but the trial won't be like that. I'm actually going to write about the trial properly and it'll either be in the next chapter or the chapter after.**

**I hoped you enjoyed nevertheless!**

**Also, did you guys hear about the Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande thing that went off about the KCAs. I personally think Jennette should've won Best Actress since she is a better actress and does deserve it more than Ariana and plus, on the last day of voting, Jennette was in the lead by a lot but ya know those Arianotors or whatever they call themselves could've voted a lot. I personally don't like Ariana Grande and I don't mean to offend any of her fans but that is just my honest opinion. **

**I also think it is really upsetting that Jennette felt like the only way to defend herself was to not go to the KCAs. Personally if Nickelodeon are treating her like that then she should quit before they fire her or whatever and then she should get involved in a movie or something as she is a great actress and capable of more than a kids tv network.**


End file.
